Amor Obsesivo
by Mrs.Hemsworth
Summary: "un proyecto de titulo, un futuro, una historia de vida y miles de interrogantes, una busqueda de la verdad...¿que es lo que esconde la vida de Edward Cullen?" todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

_Amor Obsesivo_

_Bueno... aquí nos lanzamos con el primer capitulo de esta historia, no es muy largo, pero espero que les guste y las deje metidas para lo que viene mas adelante, como siempre los personajes no nos pertenecen, si no que son de la señora Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con los nombres y les ponemos un poquito se sazón._

_Capitulo 1_

Me encontraba en camino a juntarme con alguien que se supone me ayudaría en mi carrera, Ethan me lo había recomendado, según él, el padre de un amigo de un amigo lo conocía y algo sabia de su historia, además me había dicho que si quería una historia sobresaliente para mi tesis, él era el indicado.

Así que aquí me encontraba, en un auto rentado, viajando a este pequeño pueblito donde debía encontrarlo. Confieso que me fascinaba esto de la investigación, encontrar cosas perdidas, atar cabos sueltos. Ethan siempre me decía que había elegido mal la carrera, no porque fuera mala escribiendo, sino porque era buena encontrando cosas, decía que mi cabeza funcionaba de otra manera y solo así podía ver donde otros no lo hacían.

Los árboles que adornaban la carretera poco a poco fueron disminuyendo y dieron paso a los primeros edificios. No tenía una dirección a la cual llegar, solo sabía que aquí había vivido en su juventud, no sabía si aún estaba aquí o si quedaba algún amigo o familiar que pudiera hablarme de su paradero, pero algo iba a encontrar, no había viajado tantos kilómetros para nada….seguí una corazonada y casi nunca me equivocaba. Vi una patrulla de policía aparcada en un extremo de la calle principal, el oficial por lo menos debía saber algo, así que disminuí la velocidad y orille el auto detrás de la patrulla, baje de mi auto y me acerque al del oficial.

- Buenas tardes oficial- dije golpeando la ventanilla

El hombre, de unos 40 años aproximadamente, bajó la ventanilla, era rubio de ojos azules y llevaba una placa que decía Newton.

- Buenas tardes señorita ¿En que la puedo ayudar?- dijo amablemente

- Estoy buscando a un hombre, se supone que vivió aquí, no sé si aún lo hará o si tendrá algún amigo o familiar…

- Si me dice como se llama tal vez podría ayudarla- dijo con una sonrisa

- Por supuesto… que estúpida soy- dije negando con la cabeza y dándome un golpecito en la frente- se llama Jacob… Jacob Black ¿sabe si aún vive aquí?

Cuando dije el nombre, el rostro del oficial paso de ser amable a serio, se acomodó más en su asiento y se aclaró la garganta.

- El lobo Black aún vive aquí

- Eso es… Wow ¡Genial! ¿Cómo puedo encontrarlo?- pregunte entusiasmada

- Vive en las afueras de Forks, en la reserva de La Push ¿Tiene un mapa de la zona?

- Si… compre uno en la gasolinera

- Bueno, cuando llegue a la playa principal, tome el camino lateral, avance unos cinco kilómetros y encontrará una casa en medio de la nada, ahí vive el lobo Black.

- ¿El Lobo Black?- pregunte extrañada

- así le decimos por aquí, es un asunto de… familia

- Ahhh… okey, bueno, muchas gracias por su ayuda oficial, voy ahora mismo antes de que se me haga más tarde- dije retrocediendo

- Le deseo suerte en su búsqueda, la necesitara

Me detuve y volví a acercarme un poco a la patrulla

- ¿Por que lo dice?- pregunte

- Jacob Black jamás sale de su casa o conversa con alguien, menos con extraños, es así desde un par de años, pero tal vez con usted sea distinto

- ¿Por que lo cree?

- Por que usted se parece a alguien de su pasado…

"_289…289, necesitamos una patrulla en la calle Kengsington, robo en proceso"_

- Esa es mi llamada, debo irme, que le vaya bien señorita

- Gracias por su ayuda oficial- dije despidiéndome con la mano

Newton asintió con la cabeza y se fue en su patrulla haciendo sonar la sirena. Volví a mi auto y lo hice andar, mire el mapa y La Push no estaba tan lejos, a lo mas serian unos 30 minutos. Me había parecido extraño lo ultimo que me dijo el oficial Newton, que me parecía a alguien de su pasado, alguien del pasado de Jacob Black… bueno, eso tendría que averiguarlo cuando hablara con el.

Seguí avanzando por la carretera, hasta que vi un letrero donde daba la bienvenida a la reserva nacional La Push, había puesto el Internet que traía el auto, era full equipo, y decían que en la zona habitaba una tribu indígena llamada Los Quileutes y que también era una zona de lobos, ya me los imaginaba en sus tiendas, con trajes de cuero de animal y descalzos corriendo por los bosques…..Okey, ya estaba imaginando cosas. Llegue a la Playa principal, se veía gente normal, y yo que esperaba ver a un indiecito. Avance unos metros más hasta que me tope con el camino lateral del que me había hablado el oficial Newton. Lo tome y comencé a entrar en el sendero.

A los pocos metros el camino se volvió de tierra y piedras, era más bien lodo, por lo que había investigado sobre la zona antes de venir, decía que pasaba la mayor parte del año con lluvias intensas, incluso ahora parecía que iba a caer un nubarrón, así que no era de extrañar que todo se viera húmedo, fangoso y verde. Eso si, el paisaje era hermoso, árboles, campo, montañas, el oficial Newton tenia razón cuando dijo que la casa estaba en medio de la nada, solo era naturaleza pura y me encantaba, esperaba que no me hubiera mentido y mandado solo a la punta del cerro. Estaba a punto de regresar cuando de entre los árboles vi que salía huno. Aceleré un poco mas y luego, en un claro, vi la pequeña casa de madera, salía humo por el tubo de una salamandra, así que él debía estar aquí.

Estacione el auto y baje, comencé a caminar hacia la entrada, grabando en mi memoria todo lo que veía alrededor

_Los detalles son importantes Lyla-_ Me dije a mi misma

Llegue a la puerta, la cual se notaba un poco dañada por la humedad, alrededor de la casa había mucha maleza y tablas tiradas por aquí y por allá, al parecer a este tipo no le importaba nada, aunque al menos se preocupaba por el frío. Golpee la puerta un par de veces, pero no hubo respuesta. Trate de mirar algo por la ventana, pero nada, todo estaba oscuro adentro tal como se estaba poniendo aquí afuera.

_No viaje hasta aquí para no conseguir nada_- dije en voz alta

Decidida a obtener aunque sea una foto de la casa, di la vuelta a esta, esperaba encontrar a alguien o algo que me sirviera en mi historia. Cuando llegue, vi que la puerta trasera estaba semi-abierta, el bichito de la curiosidad me pico y me acerque mas, la abrí por completo y entre un poco para ver la casa, solo vi una mesa con un par de sillas, la salamandra encendida y mugre por todas partes

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo alguien puede vivir así? Pensé

- ¿Nunca te enseñaron a que no debes husmear en casa ajenas?- dijo una voz grabe que hizo que me sobresaltara

Me gire y vi a un hombre alto, debía medir cerca de 2 metros, de piel morena, pelo oscuro un poco largo y de contextura fuerte, jamás había visto a un hombre así y su aspecto era descuidado, tenia barba y llevaba un gorro de lana sucio al igual que el resto de su ropa

- Lo….lo siento yo…yo no quise…

Cuando el me vio, me miro con una expresión que no supe descifrar, era como si me conociera, pero yo jamás en mi vida lo había visto, después de unos segundos su expresión cambio

- Todos dicen lo mismo, que no quieren, que no fue su intención, ahórrate ese sermón para alguien que se lo crea, ahora vete de aquí, estas en propiedad privada- dijo con brusquedad y pasando sin ningún cuidado sobre mi, era un bruto cualquiera

- ¡Espere! ¿Es usted Jacob Black?- grite antes de que se fuera

- Y a quien le importa quien sea

- A mi, me llamo Lyla Novacek, estudio literatura y…

- ¡Te dije que te fueras! En serio niña, por tu bien es mejor que regreses por donde viniste- dijo volviendo a emprender el camino a su casa

- ¡Solo quiero hablar sobre Isabella Swan!

Cuando mencione ese nombre, se detuvo en seco, se dio la vuelta y su mirada era difícil de descifrar, entre dolor, rabia, amor y ternura, una mezcla muy extraña

- Solo voy a decirte una cosa niña, Bella y yo tomamos caminos distintos hace mucho tiempo, así fue y ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer

- Pero…

- Si quieres saber mas, busca a Edward Cullen, después de todo, el fue el que me arrebato el amor de mi vida- dijo y entró en su casa dando un portazo.

Newton tenia razón, era un ermitaño, no se podía hablar con el, pero como yo era una terca, intentaría hablar con el en otra ocasión, por ahora, debía buscar a ese Edward Cullen. Subí a mi auto y lo puse en marcha, debía volver al pueblo para buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, ya había oscurecido y no seria para nada bueno quedar varada por ahí…. Menos si la zona era de lobos salvajes. Volví a tomar el camino principal y acelere para llegar luego a Forks.


	2. Dejando todo atrás

**_Aquí_**_** vamos con el segundo capitulo, queremos agradecer a todos los rr que nos llegaron, jamas pensamos que la historia tendría aceptación y se agradece que lean nuestras locas ideas. sabemos que la mayoría quedó con algunas interrogantes, pero estas se irán respondiendo a medida que avanza la historia. Para nuestra lectora que preguntaba por el nombre Lyla Novacek, que le parecía conocido, lo saque de una película llamada August Rush, eso si, el personaje no tiene nada que ver con esa historia. bueno sin mas preambulos, les dejamos el nuevo capitulo y esperamos que lo disfruten. como siempre los personajes no nos pertenecen, si no que son de la señota S.M. y nosotros solo los usamos y les ponemos zasón, besos y disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>_

_**Edward POV**_

No entendía por que a nuestro padre se le había metido en la cabeza que lo mejor para todos era irnos a Estados Unidos, aquí ya teníamos una vida, teníamos nuestro prestigio y en un año estaría entrando a Oxford, tenía todo preparado, pero no, Carlisle Cullen corazón de abuelita tenía que viajar a un pueblucho llamado Forks para llevar según el "una vida mas relajada", además de que le habían ofrecido el puesto de Director del Hospital de Forks. Acá era un médico de renombre, pero no, teníamos que dejar todo atrás y viajar a una porquería.

El día de nuestro viaje estaba furia, no podía creer que estaba dejando mí amado Londres, Alice, mi hermana gemela, por el contrario estaba entusiasmada con la idea de mudarnos, ella también amaba Londres, pero siempre le había gustado la aventura, conocer nuevos lugares y nuevas personas, yo no me oponía a eso, siempre que eso se diera cuando estuviéramos de vacaciones y al final siempre volviéramos a casa.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto, esperando a embarcar, al menos…¡al menos! Mi padre nos había comprado pasajes en primera clase, aunque sea de esa forma me despediría de mi acomodada vida, quería patalear y gritar, arrancarme y bajarme del avión, quedarme con mis tíos Denali por el año que me quedaba y después irme a Oxford, pero no, mamá había dicho "o vamos todos o no va ninguno" y como yo era la minoría, no sacaba nada con alegar. Cuando hicieron el llamado para que abordáramos nuestro vuelo, mis padres y Alice se pararon de sus asientos, yo no lo hice, era mi última oportunidad, era ahora o nunca.

- Edward, hijo, levántate, es hora de irnos.

- No voy a ninguna parte con ustedes, ¿Qué parte de NO quiero mudarme no entendieron? - dije de brazos cruzados.

- Edward, no montes una escena, vendrás con nosotros te guste o no, no te mandas solo y adonde nosotros vamos tu vas.

- Pero… por que no puedo quedarme con los tíos Denali, papá por favor solo es un año, el próximo entrare a Oxford, ya lo teníamos todo planeado.

- Las cosas cambian hijo, se presentan nuevas oportunidades y en Estados Unidos hay muy buenas universidad, igual a Oxford, esta Harvard y Yale y seguro te aceptaran con tus calificaciones.

- No es lo mismo, nada se compara a Oxford.

- Bueno si tanto quieres ir a Oxford, tal vez podríamos hacer los arreglos para que asistas igual ahí, siempre y cuando tus calificaciones no cambien, así que no le veo el drama a que nos mudemos, así que por favor, levanta tus cosas y vámonos, o perderemos el vuelo - dijo alejándose de mi.

No había nada que pudiera hacer, así que resignado me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta de abordaje, mi madre me miró con una sonrisa comprensiva y acarició mi cabello suavemente y después fue junto a mi padre para abordar, Alice iba delante de mí y antes de entregar su ticket se dio la vuelta y me dio de las típicas sonrisas de hermana hueca.

- Alégrate Eddy, no es tan malo como lo pones, papá de seguro ha visto que tengamos todo lo que necesitamos, así que cambia esa cara de amargado, la vamos a pasar bien, ya lo veras.

- Lo siento Alice, no puedo tener el mismo optimismo que tu y ya verá papá que no le haré las cosas fáciles por esto, pagaran por llevarme a la fuerza - dije pasándole el ticket a la azafata.

- Que disfrute su vuelo joven - respondió y me paso de vuelta mi ticket.

- Si…si, como sea.

Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando Alice me tomó de un hombro y me estampó contra la muralla.

- No te atrevas a arruinar este viaje Edward, puedo ser una muy buena hermana, pero también sabes como soy cuando me enojo y pobre de ti que estés planeado algo para sabotear esto, nuestros padres están entusiasmados con esto al igual que yo, solo TU eres el amargado que esta rayado con Oxford y Londres y bla bla bla, sé que te duele dejar nuestras tierras, pero tienes que aceptar el cambio, ahora arregla esa cara y cuando pasemos por la puerta del avión iras con una sonrisa o te juro Cullen que te haré la vida imposible una vez que lleguemos a Forks.

La mire entrecerrando los ojos y ella me soltó, me dio una risita y siguió su camino hacia el avión, yo por mi parte, refunfuñado emprendí mi camino a mi asiento, donde ya estaba instalada Alice con unos audífonos en su cabeza y seleccionando de una lista de películas que es lo que podía ver.

- ¿Todo bien querido? - pregunto mi madre una vez que me senté.

- Si mamá, todo bien - dije con una pequeña sonrisa, mire a Alice y ella me miro asintiendo y después volvió su atención a la pantalla.

Negué con la cabeza y también me puse los audífonos, seleccioné a uno de mis grupos favoritos "Muse", británicos tenia que ser, y cerré mis ojos, esperando que el vuelo fuera lo mas largo posible, no quería llegar a Estados Unidos, no quería que el avión aterrizara, por que lo haría todo mas real. No me di cuenta en que momento caí dormido, solo desperté porque la odiosa de mi hermana me estaba moviendo.

- Edward despierta, vamos a aterrizar, así que abrocha tu cinturón.

-Si..si, ya lo hago- dije y lo hice.

Si ella creía que podía mandonearme como se le diera la gana estaba muy equivocada, una cosa era que le siguiera el juego y pretendiera hacerle caso y otra muy distinta era que fuera a hacer todas las estupideces que me pedía, no sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer y este Edward Cullen, el Edward que viviría en un pueblucho del norte de Estados Unidos, sería uno completamente distinto al que había conocido, si me arrebataron Londres, yo les arrebataría a su Edward.

Después de aterrizar y pasar por todos los papeleos correspondientes, nos fuimos a la que seria nuestra casa, había un Mercedes para nosotros esperando en el Aeropuerto, así que no teníamos que estar tomando un taxi para que nos llevara. Y aquí estaba, entrando al pueblito llamado Forks, árbol por donde mirara, barro por aquí y por allá, todo verde…verde…verde y más verde.

- Deben estar bromeando - dije mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Qué sucede hijo? - pregunto mi padre

- No puede ser todo verde, todo barro, agua y nada de civilización, ¿Dónde están los edificios, los buses rojos, alguna torre del reloj o algo?, esto no puede ser donde viviremos

- Ya no estas en Londres hermanito y por si te interesa mi opinión, lo encuentro fabuloso, no será el gran barrio pero me gusta la tranquilidad que emana este lugar.

- A mi también me parece hermoso, diría que hasta perfecto, si parece el paraíso Carlisle.

- Y espera a ver la casa, estoy seguro que les encantará.

- Seguro - dije bufando.

_Solo un año Edward…solo un año soportando este entupido lugar y serás libre,_ me dije a mi mismo. Volví a ponerme los audífonos y seguí mirando por la venta. Después de una hora aproximadamente de viaje, entramos por un sendero que estaba poco señalizado, mi padre bajó la velocidad un poco y siguió andando por ese lugar. Al cabo de unos minutos, los árboles empezaron a ser menos y dio paso a una espectacular casa de 3 pisos con muros de cristal, era…era espectacular. Papá detuvo el auto y con Alice bajamos antes de que se apagara el motor.

- Eddy es….ahhhhh esto es genial, es mejor que la casa de Londres ¿no crees?

- Amm si, podría decirse que si - dije sin demostrar ninguna emoción, pero por dentro estaba tan entusiasmado como Alice.

- Hijos, bienvenidos a casa - dijo mi padre, mientras abrazaba a mamá - Pueden ir a recorrer la casa, Alice tu cuarto esta en el segundo piso, es la tercera puerta a la izquierda y Edward, el tuyo esta en el tercer piso, quinta puerta a la derecha.

Alice me miro y salio corriendo, yo lo hice un poco mas lento, pero las escaleras las subí corriendo, cuando llegué a mi cuarto, casi me caí de espaldas, era el triple de lo que tenía en Londres y tenía una vista espectacular hacia el bosque, se podía ver que un río pasaba muy cerca de la casa y sumado a las montañas nevadas era….Genial, tal vez no sería tan malo estar aquí después de todo.

Me asomé por la otra ventana y vi que también teníamos piscina, y por mi mente paso rápidamente la idea de una fiesta en la piscina, lleno de chicas en Bikini, aunque el clima fuera como la puta madre de helado, debían tener bikini y más si la piscina era temperada…ohh si, esto no se veía para nada mal.

Después de instalarnos, lo cual fue en un fin de semana completo, llego el primer día de clases, no estaba aterrado o nervioso, yo no era de esos, encajaba rápidamente o mas bien el resto encajaba conmigo, era el popular en mi escuela en Londres y aquí no sería la excepción. Tenía mi bolso listo para irme, así que baje y de la cocina saqué una RedBull y me la bebí rápidamente, se suponía que Carlisle nos pasaría a dejar, así que me preparaba mentalmente para lo que venia. Alice llego en un segundo a mi lado.

- ¿Ya estas listo? - me preguntó.

- Hace como una hora Alice, no soy como tu.

- No, para un hombre es más fácil vestirse, debo reconocer hermanito que tu gusto por la ropa no es para nada malo, me gusta, haría algunos cambios pero…te ves bien.

- Gracias Alice, pero prefiero vestirme solito a que pongas tus garras sobre mi.

Ella me saco la lengua y agarró una manzana de la encimera justo cuando nuestro padre aparecía por la puerta.

- ¿Están listos chicos? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Ajam ¿nos vamos? - preguntó Alice.

- Ustedes se irán, yo debo volar al Hospital.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que nos iremos?... ¿Caminando?- dije enojado.

- No, tú vas a manejar - dijo y me lanzo unas llaves.

- ¿Y esto? - pregunte sin entender.

- Bueno, no puedo estar llevándolos a todas partes y como ya están grandes, creo que es bueno que tengan con que movilizarse - dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me estás regalando un auto? - dije sorprendido.

- Así es, está afuera, así que será mejor que se vayan ya si no quieren llegar tarde.

Alice dio un saltito y salió corriendo de la casa después de agradecerle a papá por el gesto, yo pase por su lado y antes de salir me di la vuelta.

- ¿Estás tratando de comprarme o algo por el estilo? - dije levantando una ceja.

- No lo llamaría así, digamos que es una ofrenda de paz, por todas las molestias que el cambio pudo causarte.

- Okey…

- ¿Está funcionado? - preguntó.

-Algo así - dije con una pequeña sonrisa y salí de ahí.

Cuando llegué a la entrada de la casa, había un Volvo plateado estacionado y Alice estaba parada al lado de el dando saltitos como siempre. Me acerqué a ella lentamente, la haría sufrir, por idiota, por tratar de manipularme.

-¡Eddy apúrate!¡ Ya quiero subirme a nuestro auto!

-¿Nuestro? - pregunté cuando llegue a la puerta.

-Si, nuestro.

-Nuestro es mucho, si mal no recuerdo, el auto me lo dieron a mí.

-Solo por que tú sabes manejar.

-Aun así, es mío, así que si no quieres caminar con tus tacos por el barro, mejor deja de tratar de controlarme.

Alice bufo y se subió al auto, yo con una sonrisa hice lo mismo y emprendí camino al Instituto de Forks. Cuando llegamos estacioné y me di cuenta que MI auto era de los mejorcitos, Carlisle se había esmerado, punto a favor para él, podría decirse que lo estaba perdonando por traerme aquí, llevaba un 20 % ganando.

Nos bajamos con Alice y fuimos por nuestros horarios a recepción, no se me pasó desapercibido las miradas de todos, éramos como la carne fresca en el Instituto, había notado una que otra chica linda y les había dado una sonrisa, mas de mi no conseguirían… no por ahora. Recogimos nuestros papeles con Alice y vimos que en el horario decía que nuestra primera clase era Biología. No lo había dicho nada a Carlisle, pero pensaba seguir la carrera de Medicina, Neurocirugía para ser mas especifico, quería que fuera una sorpresa, para él, yo quería ingresar a la escuela de Leyes, vaya sorpresa que se llevaría.

Llegamos a la sala y Alice entró con su paso danzarín y se sentó junto a un chico rubio de cabellos un poco desordenados, ella comenzó a hablarle de inmediato presentándoos, rodee los ojos y comencé a ver un puesto que no estuviera tan adelante y encontré uno, llegue rápidamente antes de que otro inepto lo tomara, pero para mi sorpresa no estaba solo, había una chica de pelo castaño, tez blanca y ojos marrones, no era fea, era….mas bien era linda y tenía un olor a fresas exquisito, pero había algo en ella que la hacía verse apagada. Me senté a su lado y saqué mi cuaderno.

- Hola, soy Edward - la saludé con una sonrisa.

- Bella - dijo sin mirarme.

- Bella…mmm ¿qué clase de nombre es ese, Italiano o algo por el estilo? - pregunté tratando de crear conversación.

- Me llamo Isabella, pero mis amigos me dicen Bella.

- Oh ya veo, bueno entonces Isabella, no soy tu amigo como para llamarte así ¿Verdad?

- Cierto - fue todo lo que dijo y se concentró en su maldito libro de Biología.

Al diablo con ella, yo no le rogaba a nadie por conversación y esta flacucha desarmada no sería la excepción, la que si llamo mi atención por completo fue una rubia despampanante que llegó a sentarse un puesto mas adelante, tenía unas buenas cuervas y un busto que ufff, cualquiera quisiera perderse en ellos y ya vería que fuera yo el que lo hiciera, esa chica iba a ser mía muy pronto, no es que fuera a formar una relación con ella, pero si que me gustaría divertirme con ella y seguro a ella conmigo.

Cuando llegó le sonreí de lado, como solía funcionar con las chicas y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, ya estaba empezando a caer en mis garras. Durante la clase que por cierto estaba ultra aburrida, intente llamar su atención con papelitos y con mensajes insinuantes, los cuales ella recibía y con una risita me los devolvía, pero el grandote que estaba a su lado un par de veces me había mirado con cara asesina, si era su novia me importaba bien poco, siempre conseguía lo que quería y él no sería un impedimento.

Cuando la clase terminó, me levanté y recogí mis cosas saliendo de ahí, pero antes de salir de la sala, pasé por al lado de Rosalie, así se llamaba la chica rubia, y pasé rozando mi mano por su trasero levemente, esta se sobresalto un poco y yo solamente reí cuando iba saliendo de la sala, eran tan fáciles por Dios, un par de palabras bonitas, unas miradas y un pequeño roce y ya andaban rogando para abrirte las piernas.

Mi siguiente clase fue literatura, mas mugre americana, había una chica, otra rubia en esta clase, tenia una voz nasal horrorosa, Jessenia o Jessica, ni recuerdo como se llamaba, pero apenas entré en la sala se me había tirado prácticamente encima y poco menos que rogaba que la follara aquí mismo en la sala, era la capitana del equipo de porristas, ya que andaba con el típico uniforme de falditas cortas que no se sacaban ni para dormir, tenia buen cuerpo, solo eso, por que de cabeza, era mas hueca que una bola de pin pon. Tal vez podríamos jugar un poco, claro que el que llevaría el control en eso sería yo, yo era el que mandaba en eso y nadie mas, yo sabía lo que hacía y lo que no, tal vez lo haría una vez, para sacarme las ganas y listo.

Cuando llego la hora de almuerzo, fui interceptado por mi fastidiosa hermana, quien me arrastró al comedor diciendo que ya había hecho amigos y que teníamos donde sentarnos, así que sin decir nada la seguí. Para mi sorpresa, cuando llegamos a la mesa, estaba Rosalie, a quien le dedique una sonrisa, estaba Isabella, el grandote sobre protector y el chico rubio al que Alice le había echado el ojo apenas llegamos a la clase de Biología.

- Hola… ¿nos podemos sentar? - fue lo primero que pregunto Alice al llegar a lado de su compañero de puesto.

- Claro, adelante… gente ella es Alice Cullen la nueva alumna, la transfirieron desde

Inglaterra - dijo presentando a mi hermana.

- ¿Londres eh? Como que están un poquito lejos de casa – interrumpió el grandote.

- No seas desubicado Emmett, ya que conocen a Emmett, les presento a Isabella Swan –

Isabella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos - Ya no me mires así, ella es Bella… sólo Bella y esta de acá - dijo señalando a Rosalie - es mi querida prima Rosalie Hale.

- A ella ya la conocía, estamos juntos en la clase de Biología, bueno todos lo estamos, pero no habíamos tenido el gusto de presentarnos - dije sentándome.

- ¡Hola! Un gusto… él es Edward mi gemelo - dijo Alice sonriendo, antes de morder su sándwich vegetariano.

- Wow ¿Así que son Gemelos? No se parecen mucho - dijo Rose.

- Bueno si, como podrás ver, toque la mejor parte, salí el más bello de los dos - le dije cerrando un ojo.

- Puede ser - dijo Alice - pero la inteligencia me la llevé yo.

Todos se largaron a reír, el grandote, el que se llamaba Emmett, era el que mas fuerte lo hacía, bufé y me comí mi Sandwich.

El día paso rápido y finalmente nos largamos a casa. Cuando llegamos fuimos interrogados por mamá, lo típico, como había sido el primer día de clases y si nos habían tratado bien y bla bla bla. Después de explicarle en parte como había sido todo, subí a mi habitación y me conecte a Messenger para hablar con mis amigos de Europa, les conté mas o menos como era el proceso de adaptación y les prometí que solo sería un año y me tendrían de vuelta, a nuestras andanzas.

La semana paso sin variedades, nos sentábamos a almorzar en la misma mesa toda la semana y yo seguía coqueteándole a Rosalie descaradamente, auque sabía que Emmett era su novio, me importaba un huevo si escuchaba lo que le decía o no, era su culpa el no defender lo que era se suponía era suyo.

A la semana siguiente, estaba otra vez en la clase de biología con Isabella a mi lado y esta vez nos tocó hacer un experimento, debíamos extraer cata filo de una cebolla y verificar en qué fase estaban sus células.

- Okay… esta es anafase y esta Profase, ¿crees poder averiguar alguna? - dije con voz petulante.

Ella agachó su cabeza y tomo otra muestra de la cebolla y el resultado lo escribió en el informe.

- ¡Hey! Así nada más… ¿ni siquiera preguntaras mi opinión? – le pregunté un poco irritado, odiaba que me pasaran a llevar, a mi nadie me hacia eso.

- Edward… conozco la respuesta, si yo confié en que tú conocías las dos anteriores y no me preguntaste nada, supuse que podía hacer lo mismo - me respondió en un tono bajo pero calmada.

- Pues está mal, yo no confió en nadie – Le respondí cortante.

Isabella agachó su cabeza y luego de un segundo en que respiró, tomó la hoja de respuesta y su mochila y antes de salir de la sala de clases dejó la tarea en el escritorio del profesor.

Ohh esto no se quedaría así, Isabella Swan no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, a Edward Cullen nadie lo ignoraba, a Edward Cullen nadie lo pasaba a llevar y Isabella Swan acababa de hacerlo. Apreté los puños y golpee la mesa y tomando mis cosas salí de ahí, debía planear como vengarme de ella, ya se me ocurriría algo, pero como había dicho….esto no se quedaría así.

* * *

><p><em><strong>y bien? que les pareció? esperamos sus comentarios, gracias a ellos nos inspiramos para seguir escribiendo para ustedes, cualquier duda se las contestaremos besos sus Misses Hemsworth.<strong>_


	3. Enfrentando mi realidad

_Amor Obsesivo_

**_¡Hola! Esperamos que estén muy bien._**

**_Primero que todo muchísimas gracias por leer nuestra historia, a todas las lectoras incógnitas, a las chicas que nos agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos y por supuesto a las que nos dejaron rr, sus amenazas de muerte cada vez son más dulces … jajajaa, es por eso que hoy les traemos una sorpresa, hemos decidido publicar un nuevo capítulo de "Amor Obsesivo", así que desde hoy actualizaremos los domingos._**

**_Esperamos que éste capítulo sea de su agrado, guarden todo tipo de armas, porque hoy no queremos ser lastimadas, la historia comienza a ponerse mejor._**

**_Como siempre, los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de la Señora S.M. … Nosotras estamos felices de juagar con sus personajes._**

**_Saludos y esperamos sus comentarios._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>_

Bella POV

Si pudiera elegir si ir o no al Instituto, habría elegido no, pero no estaba enferma, menos lisiada o algo por el estilo como para no ir y ese era el lema de Charlie, "o te estás muriendo para faltar o simplemente vas". Charlie decía que solo quería que entrara a una buena Universidad, pero lo que él no sabía era que no necesitaba puntos extras o tener una asistencia impecable, ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para entrar a una buena universidad, ya había hecho los arreglos necesarios y solo me quedaba un año para entrar a Harvard, vaya sorpresa que se llevaría Charlie cuando viera mi carta de aceptación.

Sin ánimos me levante perezosa, no era que no me gustara ir a clases, solo que prefería quedarme acostada… y entiéndanme, cualquiera lo haría si viviera en un lugar que llueve 350 días a la año, incluida fuertes nevazones y como premio, solo obtienes 15 días de sol.

Rápidamente tire la ropa de la cama hacia atrás y entré corriendo al baño, di la llave del agua caliente y me desvestí entrando rápidamente, el contacto con el agua caliente fue exquisito, pero luego de unos minutos, ésta empezó a salir más helada.

- ¡CHARLIE! NO HABRAS LA LLAVE DE LA COCINA - le grité.

Siempre hacia lo mismo para que me apurara y no llegara tarde a clases. Cuando el agua volvió a ser normal, terminé de sacar el acondicionador de mi cabello y cerré la llave, tomé una toalla y salí envuelta a mi pieza, me vestí rápido por que comenzaba a sentir el frío otra vez, tomé mis cosas y bajé la escalera, Charlie ya estaba en la cocina, como todas las mañanas.

- Bells ¿otra vez te quedaste enredada en las sabanas?- pregunto con una risa burlona.

- Ya sabes como soy, si esto fuera Florida me tendrías a las 5 de la mañana en pie y haciendo las cosas de la casa, pero no, es Forks, el frío y verde Forks, así que sí, yo soy así.

- Bells no te estoy atacando, solo…decía.

- Como sea, ya debo irme, Rosalie pasará por mí.

- ¿Que no piensas desayunar? Te ves más delgada últimamente, cariño… ¿Te estás alimentando bien? - dijo preocupado tocando mi brazo.

- Charlie, estoy bien, si me estoy alimentando, solo… solo soy así en el invierno.

En eso sonó una bocina afuera, mi salvación.

- Debo irme, Rose ya está aquí, nos vemos más tarde, adiós papá- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós hija y cuídate.

- ¡Siempre! - le grite antes de cerrar la puerta.

Salí caminando con cuidado, mi historial no era muy bueno cuando se trataba de lluvia y nieve, juntos era una mala combinación para mí, así que mejor caminar con cuidado antes de pasar vergüenza frente a mis amigos. Llegué al auto rojo de Rose y abrí la puerta delantera, me subí y ella puso el auto en marcha.

- Cielos Bella, tanto que te demoras- dijo arreglándose el cabello.

- Lo siento Rose, sabes como soy cuando hay nieve, además Charlie no me soltaba nunca, ya estaba con su sermón matutino.

- Déjame adivinar, que te cuidaras y que comieras y bla bla bla…

- ¡Exacto! - dije acomodándome más en el asiento y fue entonces que me di cuenta que estábamos sola en el auto - ¿y Emmett?

- Se irá en su propio auto, por ahora no quiero verlo.

- ¿Qué paso ahora?- dije suspirando.

- Bella, te juro que es un maldito celoso, llega alguien nuevo y ya cree que lo estoy engañando.

- ¿Te refieres a…a Edward?- pregunte disimuladamente.

- Sí, no te mentiré Bella, el tipo es estupendo y si no estuviera con Emmett ya lo habría apartado para mí o nos habríamos divertido un rato, pero solo hemos hablado y Emmett…bueno, ya sabes como es él.

- Si… lo sé.

Emmett era mi mejor amigo y lo conocía, podía ser impulsivo y sobre protector, además que hacia amigos con facilidad y más por ser el capitán del equipo de americano, pero si había peleado con Rosalie por la llegada de Edward Cullen, era porque había una razón de peso… ya le preguntaría cuando lo viera.

- Bella, tu te sientas en Biología con Edward, dime todo lo que sepas de él- dijo Rose dándome una rápida mirada y volviendo a fijar la vista en el camino.

- ¿No se supone que tienes novio Rose? ¿Para qué quieres saber como es Edward Cullen? - pregunte alzando una ceja.

- Si, tengo novio, pero eso no quita el hecho de que quiero saber como es él, hay que estar informada de todo chico nuevo que llega al Instituto- dijo moviendo las pestañas.

- Rose, no se mas que tu, es un tipo arrogante que cree que se las sabe todas, por mi que me cambiaran de compañero, pero ya es imposible, el señor Smith dijo que eran para el resto del año - dije bufando.

- Bella, deberías ser la más agradecida, eres la compañera de puesto del chico nuevo, cualquiera querría estar en tu lugar, yo que tu le sacó provecho a eso, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar Bella…

- Rose levanto sus cejas de manera sugestiva y luego bajo del auto, no me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al instituto. Cuando Rose cerró la puerta, hice lo mismo, me baje y cerré la mía.

- ¿A que te refieres con lo que puede pasar? Ósea... ¡No!, definitivamente nada pasara entre él y yo, ¿estás loca?, jamás podría llegar a pasar algo así, además que él tampoco se fijaría en mi, así que, no…no pasará nada.

- Bella shhhhhhh… no eres fea, solo debes aprender a arreglarte un poco más y confiar más en ti.

- Me gusta como soy así, Rose y no voy a cambiar por nadie, menos por un chico que ni conozco, el que me quiera, deberá quererme tal como soy, con mis defectos y virtudes, eso es el amor verdadero.

- Pffffffff, déjate de leer esa mugre de Austen, esto es el mundo real y aquí Bella, si no te arrimas al mejor árbol, eres una fracasada, por favor hazme caso aunque sea una vez en tu vida Bella.

- ¿En qué tendrías que hacerle caso Bells?- dijo Emmett llegando junto a nosotras.

- Solo le estaba dando a Bella un consejo de chicas, cosa que a ti no debe importarte, nos vemos en clases amiga y recuerda lo que te dije.

Sin decirle nada más a Emmett, se fue moviendo sus caderas al interior del Instituto, podía sentirse en el ambiente como mi amigo estaba tenso.

-¿Emmett? - le pregunte tocando su brazo.

El tenía las manos empuñadas y sus nudillos eran blancos de lo fuerte que los tenía apretados, volví a decir su nombre, pero esta vez más fuerte, eso hizo que reaccionara y dejara de mirar el camino por donde se había ido Rosalie.

- ¿Decías?- pregunto.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes?

- Problemas de pareja Bells, no es nada.

- ¿No es nada? Emmett McCartney, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando algo no es nada y esto no es el caso… es por Edward Cullen ¿cierto?

- Ese tipo se está buscando que le de una paliza, primero le coquetea a Rose delante mío y ella no hace nada para evitarlo, es más, le sigue el juego y ahora escuche que el maldito va a entrar al equipo de americano, si es así y está intentando arrebatarme lo que es mío, te juro Bells que nadie va a impedir que le deje la cara como membrillo colegial - dijo echando humos.

- ¡Hey! cálmate, seguro no es nada, ya sabes como es Rose, siempre ha sido coqueta, pero es a ti a quien quiere, no veas a Cullen como una amenaza, el viene recién llegando y esta es tu escuela, demuéstrale quien manda aquí… ¡PERO! - recalque el pero cuando vi que estaba empuñando las manos - pero sin golpes Emm.

Emmett me miró por un segundo y luego relajo su postura dándome una sonrisa, esa típica sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos y lo hacían verse como un niño.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi mejor amiga? - dijo con una risita.

- Esta donde mismo, solo que no siempre la vez de esta forma.

- ¿Qué haría sin ti pequeña? - dijo pasando un brazo por mi cuello.

- Nada… aun estarías en primaria.

Ambos reímos y entramos al Instituto, justo cuando íbamos a pasar por la puerta principal, nos topamos con Edward, este nos miró como íbamos abrazados, alzó una ceja y luego dio una sonrisa picarona, pasando por al lado nuestro mirando especialmente a Emmett.

- No dejes que te provoque Emm, eres mejor que él y lo sabes.

- Lo sé Bells… lo sé- dijo con los dientes apretados.

Negué con la cabeza y seguimos caminando hacia nuestras salas. Emmett me acompaño hasta la sala de biología, ya que compartíamos la clase, él se sentaba con Rose y yo…bueno, Edward era mi compañero. La verdad es que me había quedado pensando en lo que Rose me había dicho, no iba a negar que lo encontraba atractivo, pero había algo en el que me hacía desconfiar, no sé si era su actitud arrogante o era el hecho de que lo encontraba demasiado atractivo para mi, sea como fuere, mejor dejaría que las cosas fluyeran solas.

Entramos a la sala y mis ojos se fueron de inmediato al puesto donde estaba Rose y ella estaba de lo más feliz, sonriéndole a una cabeza cobriza de mechones desordenados, negué con la cabeza y cuando pasé por al lado de Rose, la miré acusadoramente, ella solo levantó los hombros y siguió en su charla con Cullen. Yo por mi parte, llegue a mi puesto y me deje caer en el asiento, esperando que Emmett no montara un show por ver a su chica hablando con el tipo nuevo amenazante.

Cuando Emmett llegó al lado de Edward, Rose cambio su expresión y corrió rápidamente a Cullen de su puesto, este entrecruzo una mirada con Emm y con una sonrisa arrogante paso por al lado de él golpeando levemente su hombro, Emmett se tensó y lo agarro fuerte por el brazo.

- ¡Emmett No! - dijo Rose levantándose de golpe - solo estábamos hablando… ¿cierto Edward?

- Cierto, solo hablábamos, no es que la estuviera invitando a salir o algo por el estilo…

- Habla con otra persona y deja a mi chica en paz Cullen, te lo digo por la buena, no querrás saber como es por la mala.

Edward levanto sus manos y retrocedió sin apartar su vista de Emmett, después de unos segundos se dio la vuelta y llegó sentarse a mi lado. Toda la clase comenzó a hablar otra vez como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Eres un busca problemas, ¿Lo sabias?- dije de repente sin mirarlo.

-¿Perdón?

- Eso, ya me escuchaste. No tienes por que provocarlo, hay montones de chicas en la escuela con las que puedes hacerte el lindo, deja a Rose en paz.

- ¿Chicas como tú por ejemplo?- dijo bajito cerca de mi y su voz aterciopelada hizo que se me erizara el vello de los brazos.

- No hablo de mi…so….solo debes mirar un poco a tu alrededor y verás como muchas babean por ti.

- ¡Babean! Wow, entonces prestare mas atención… ¿y tú? …Ah verdad que tu y el grandote - dijo levantando las cejas.

- ¡¿Qué? – dije sin creerlo- no, te equivocas, Emmett es mi mejor amigo, solo eso.

- Eso no es lo que parecía en el pasillo…

- Pues no lo era, Emmett es mi mejor amigo, lo somos desde años, ves cosas donde no las hay - dije mas seria.

- Me pregunto ¿Qué pensaría Rosalie si se diera cuenta que su amiguita y su novio…?

- ¡CALLATE CULLEN! - grité de pronto y todos se quedaron mirándome - solo… cállate, no sabes lo que dices.

Y el muy imbécil empezó a reírse como si hubiera sido la mejor broma del mundo, ahora no solo era Emmett el que quería golpearlo, yo también. Estaba pensando en múltiples formas de hacerlo parecer un accidente, cuando de la nada apareció su hermana gemela.

- Edd deja tranquila a Bella, ya estas con tus bromas de mal gusto, te apuesto que fue algo así ¿no Bella?- dijo poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

- Solo dile a tu hermano que mantenga su bocota cerrada o se ganará varios enemigos- dije frunciendo el ceño.

Alice se acercó a él y le mando un golpe en la nuca.

- ¡Alice! ¿Pero que mierda te pasa? - dijo el sobándose la cabeza.

- Deja de ser tan infantil y deja de molestar a mi amiga - la pequeña hermana le dio una mirada asesina y luego se dio la vuelta.

Alice se alejó con paso danzarín y fue a sentarse con Jasper, Edward por su parte, me dio una mirada, iba a decir algo pero justo entro el maestro Smith y tuvo que quedarse callado, era lo mejor, estando calladito era más bonito. La clase siguió sin ningún problema, hasta que sentí un pequeño empujoncito en la pierna y me sobresalte. Edward me paso un papel doblado sin mirarme, lo tome rápidamente y lo abrí, ahí estaba escrito con su perfecta caligrafía.

"_Lamento haber sido un idiota, me gustan las bromas pero a veces no me doy cuenta y se me pasa la mano, lo siento"._

Tome mi lápiz y le respondí.

"_Créeme que ya me había dado cuenta de eso, al parecer tu hermana es la que te controla y me alegro, si no, ya tendrías el puño de Emmett marcado en tu rostro"._

Le pase el papel y después de leerlo, dio una sonrisa torcida y volvió a escribir, ¡Dios! Si no estuviera sentada, con esa sonrisa mis piernas se habrían vuelto de gelatina. Cuando terminó de escribir me paso el papel y yo lo volví a leer.

" _Pffff, ese grandote no es peso para mí, sé Jujitsu!...okey no, pero eso no importa, nunca he perdido una pelea y esta no será la ocasión"._

"_Te pateara el trasero Cullen, tú y tu cara bonita serán un puching ball para Emmett"._

Le respondí con una risita, él iba a volver a escribir, pero el maestro Smith llego a nuestro lado.

- ¿Hay algo que quieran compartir con la clase señorita Swan?, ¿Señor Cullen? - dijo extendiendo su mano.

- ¿Mis notas de la clase? – pregunto Edward mostrándole exactamente eso.

El Señor Smith bufó y dijo que prestáramos atención a la clase. ¿Cómo había escondido los papeles tan rápido? No tení,a idea, pero lo de las notas también había sido… Wow. Volví a prestar atención a la clase, hasta que la hora termino. Edward recogió sus cosas y se levantó, pero antes de irse, me pasó una nota, la abrí y de seguro me sonroje con lo que había escrito.

"_Tu también tienes una cara bonita Bella, una muy bella"_

Levante la vista y ahí, a la salida del salón estaba mirándome y me cerró un ojo, no le importó que la zorra de Jessica Stanley estuviera al lado de el con su sequito de perras. O que el baboso de Mike estuviera hablándome, con esa sonrisa y esa mirada había ido y vuelto al olimpo, Edward Cullen me había deslumbrado como nadie lo había hecho.

- Bella… Bella ¿Estás bien? - sentí la voz de Mike a lo lejos.

- Sí... si Mike, no pasa nada.

- ¿Qué te dijo Cullen para hacerte enojar así?, Bella si te dijo algo malo yo…

- No hace falta, de verdad Mike, no hay ningún problema, disculpa tengo que irme- dije y salí de ahí rápido antes de que siguiera acosándome.

Al salir, vi a lo lejos que Rose y Emmett estaban abrazados, al parecer ya habían arreglado sus problemas, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerque a ellos.

- Así que… ¿ya está todo bien entre ustedes? - pregunté.

- Ajam, no puedo resistirme a mi osito, aunque sea un celoso de mierda - dijo Rose abrazándolo, Emmett sonrío por eso, era típico de ellos, siempre se arreglaban.

- Bells ¿estás bien? - me pregunto Emm.

- Si Emmett, estoy bien, solo fue un mal entendido con Cullen, es todo igual yo lo exageré.

- Si pasa algo más, ya sabes, solo me dices y le rompo la cara, mira que ganas no me faltan - dijo haciendo un gesto con los puños.

- Si Emmett, lo sé.

- Bien, ahora ¿vamos por algo de comer antes de Gimnasia?- pregunto él.

- Vayan ustedes, yo no tengo hambre, voy a… a cambiarme mejor.

Me despedí de ellos y fui de inmediato a los camarines. No me gustaba cambiarme con el resto de las chicas, yo no era gorda, pero no tenía buen busto, era baja y de pelo castaño, Jessica Stanley por el contrario, al igual que Rose, era lo que todos los hombres querían, altas, rubias, busto abundante y buenas curvas, y yo no quería que me vieran, no quería ser el centro de las burlas.

Fui a mi casillero y empecé a sacar mi equipo de gimnasia, comencé a vestirme rápido, antes de que llegaran las chicas, abroche mis zapatillas y termine de guardar el resto de mis cosas en el casillero. Iba a salir cuando escuche ruidos, era como si algo chocara contra una muralla y después se sentía que alguien hacia callar a otra persona, seguido de quejidos y sonidos….húmedos si así se le podía decir. Sabía perfectamente que era eso, debía darme la vuelta y salir de ahí lo antes posible, pero mi curiosidad fue más fuerte y comencé a acercarme a la zona de las duchas, que era de donde provenían los sonidos, estos se hicieron más fuertes a medida que me acercaba y cuando pase la muralla que separaba los vestidores de las duchas, me quede petrificada, Ahí estaban, Edward tenia acorralada contra la muralla a Jessica, las piernas de ella están envueltas en su cintura y el la embestía vez tras vez y tapaba su boca con una de sus manos para acallar sus quejidos.

_Da la vuelta y vete Bella, da la vuelta y vete Bella_

Decía mi subconsciente, pero no podía, no podía quitar los ojos de encima, en uno de esos movimientos Jessica me vio y sonrío de lado, como queriendo decirme algo y le dio un mordisco al cuello de Edward, haciendo que este soltara un gemido y la tomara más fuerte de sus caderas.

Era todo, no quería seguir viendo eso, me di la vuelta y salí corriendo de ahí, tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho y por alguna razón lo único que quería era llorar y llorar, seguí corriendo y como era de esperarse cuando lo hacía, tropecé y caí, me pare rápido antes de que alguien me viera y seguí corriendo, llegue a un árbol que había en uno de los patios y me deje caer, comenzando a llorar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si han llegado hasta aquí les damos las gracias, como siempre esperamos sus comentarios, siempre son buenos para alimentar el alma y nos entusiasman a seguir escribiendo para ustedes, cariños y que tengan una GRAN semana.<strong>_

_**Cariños sus Misses Hemsworth.**_


	4. Un viaje al pasado

_Amor Obsesivo_

_¡Hola! Esperamos que hayan tenido una buena semana, queremos agradecerles los reviews, los favoritos, las alertas, los DM y por supuesto a las lectoras silenciosas que pasas por aquí… en serio infinitas gracias a __**Kamii W / Aliswan11 / Awen Granger / Dark Thalassa / Gilraendani / Horbak / Isita Maria / Martinita / MillaPattzn / Negriithaah / themis78 / WritersCompulsive / almassofi / cindyg87 / KaRoLiNNe-FaLLeNAnGeL / litzy / toroamwithRob / anita / la peque / blackcullen / java / **__por alentarnos a seguir con esta locura. =)_

_Aquí les dejamos el cuarto capítulo, les advertimos que tiene un lenguaje un poco más vulgar y que contiene escenas de sexo, así que si son sensibles a este tema mejor absténganse._

_Es nuestro primer Lemmon, así que jajaja… veamos que tal nos quedó._

_Como siempre los personajes son de S.M., a nosotras nos encanta jugar con ellos… en especial con Edward =)_

_Esperamos sus comentarios, saludos y gracias por leer._

Una vez que estuve de regreso en Forks, estacioné en una esquina donde había una pequeña cafetería, pedí un expresso y un muffin, realmente estaba que moría de hambre y frío, saqué el mapa de Forks y busqué como llegar a mi próximo destino, no estaba tan lejos, miré el reloj, marcaba las 18:30, ya era un poco tarde para ir, mejor sería buscar alojamiento, ya que se había oscurecido, llovía bastante y estaba muy frío, lo último que quería era pescar un gripe.

Una vez terminado mi café, pagué la cuenta y le pregunté a la mesera donde había un motel, la verdad es que mi presupuesto no alcanzaba para más, seguí sus indicaciones y una vez que estuve en esa asquerosa habitación me pregunté una, dos y mil veces por qué escogí este tema, nunca me gustó el romance, menos el drama, yo no quería ser periodista barata de farándula ni de modas, yo quería ser periodista deportiva, esa noche sólo pedí fuerza, porque sabía que lo que se aproximaba no iba a ser corto, menos iba a ser fácil.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, tomé una ducha rápida, el con el frío que hacia el agua no llegó a calentarse en su totalidad, así que trate de hacerla lo más corta posible, me cambié de ropa, tomé mis cosas y una vez que pagué por la noche me fui a mi nuevo destino, me tomó un par de minutos y una vueltas por una colina y desde lejos vi ese lugar, lucía tal y como aparecía en la foto de mi Iphone y me lo ratificaba el letrero tallado en madera, éste era el instituto público de Forks, estacioné el auto, le pregunté a un grupo de alumnos por la secretaría de estudios y seguí las directrices que me dieron.

- Puedo ayudarle – Preguntó una señora de avanzada edad que según el nombre de su perchero se apellidaba Coop.

- Buenos días Señora Coop, soy Lyla … Lyla Novacek, estudio literatura y… - ella no me dejó continuar.

- Lo siento pero los vacantes para asistentes de profesores de literatura ya fueron ocupados.

- Oh… no, no vengo por eso, la verdad es que estoy realizando mi proyecto de título y necesito, si es posible que me entregue cierta información – La Señora Coop entrecerró sus ojos y su amable mirada se volvió un poco mas oscura.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesita saber Señorita Novacek?

- Estoy buscando a Edward… Edward Cullen, ¿sabe usted donde puedo encontrarlo?

- Veo que es aventurera, ¿Qué tanto le gustan los problemas? – preguntó con voz agria.

- No me gustan los problemas, solo estoy buscando información para mi tesis, si me ayudara créame que sería de gran ayuda.

- ¿Te ayudaría a contar una historia de amor, de aventura, tal vez dolor?, no… lo siento, no soy filántropa, solo te diré algo, déjate de niñerías y crea un proyecto de verdad – suspiré pesadamente

- ¿Al menos podría… no sé… ver el anuario de la generación del 2005?

- Ese tipo de información lo puede solicitar en biblioteca, permiso Señorita pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer – ella se dio media vuelta y se escabulló entre una puerta, me dirigí a la biblioteca siguiendo las indicaciones que habían en unos letreros y le pedí a la bibliotecaria el anuario de la generación 2005, como sabía que no me podía llevar el libro, le saqué dos copias y pagué también por su anillado, esta vez quería asegurarme de que si algo le pasaba a mi copia tendría una de respaldo, con la mala suerte que tengo se la podía llevar hasta un duende.

En fin, fui a mi auto, parecía que caería un diluvio es ésta ciudad, prendí la calefacción de mi querido monstro japonés, así apodé a mi Mazda, mi mostrito siempre me acompañaba a la aventura y luego de llamar a mi madre para avisarle que estaba bien, me dirigí a un mc café para poder tomar prestado por uno momentos parte de su wifi.

Con el anuario en mano vi las fotos de la generación 2005, los alumnos se veían sonrientes y felices junto a su generación, me puse a leer sus dedicatorias, la primera que leí fue la de Jessica Stanley.

Luego de una descripción básica de su comportamiento en el colegio, pude percatarme que era integrante del selecto grupo de porristas, era atractiva y muy popular, dentro de su dedicatoria se mencionaba como regalo útil a "Edward Cullen", su deseo frustrado "Edward Cullen", Lo que no se vio "A jessy sin mojarse por Edward Cullen", okay ya me quedaba claro, que si quería una pista, podía empezar por ella.

Googlee su nombre, pero no aparecía nada interesante, por lo que me conecté a mi red de "Linkedin" y ahí apareció parte de su currículum, por lo menos revelaba que ésta mujer era Jessica Stanley, 40 años, al parecer sin carrera profesional, solo había un título técnico de enfermería, actualmente trabajaba en un hogar de ancianos aquí en Forks, cerré mi laptop luego de apuntar la dirección y fue a mi auto… creo que se me irían todos mis ahorros en bencina para mi monstruito, luego de digitar las coordenadas en mi GPS me puse en marcha a unos de las casas de reposo más exclusivas de la provincia de Olympic.

La casa de reposo estaba situada en lo alto de una colina, tenía una vista hermosa, se veía La Push y Forks, seguía lloviendo, ¿es que la gente de éste pueblo no estaba cansado de la lluvia?, una vez que me mentalicé tomé mi grabadora, mi block de notas y mi bolso, salí del auto e ingresé rápidamente a la recepción de ese lujoso lugar.

- Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarla? – Preguntó la recepcionista con una espantosa voz nasal.

- Hola soy Lyla, estoy buscando a la Señora Jessica Stanley.

- ¿Para qué sería? – en este momento no sabía si preguntaba por curiosidad o simplemente porque quería fastidiarme.

- Es un asunto personal, ¿sería posible que me comunicara con ella por favor? – Le rogué

- Jessica está en su horario de trabajo, por lo que si es por "una asunto personal" no puedo comunicarle con ella hasta su horario de colación dentro de 4 horas más, si gusta puedo dejarle un recado o puede esperar "Lili"

- Lyla – le corregí – La verdad es que es muy importante… por favor

- No … ella está con los pacientes, como usted debe saber, nuestros pacientes son exclusivos, requieren muchos cuidados, por lo que me es imposible molestar a un funcionario, lo lamento señorita.

- Está bien… puedo esperarla – tomé mis cosas y me senté en los cómodos sillones de la recepción y saqué el anuario para buscar más pistas.

Ya llevaba unos 45 minutos en eso, cuando se sintió una molesta risa, me volteé para ver de donde provenía, por el pasillo se acercaban 3 enfermeras parloteando y riendo casi que a carcajadas, pasaron por mi lado y se acercaron a la máquina dispensadoras de confites a sacar algo que parecía una barrita energética.

Así que el fin de semana salí con él… no estaba mal, fuimos a cenar y luego ya saben – le dijo la morena a las 2 enfermeras rubias.

- No puedo creerlo, yo también quiero que caiga en mi poder uno de 30, son más relajados, menos controladores y todo les funciona bien.

- ¡Jessica! … ya no tienes 16 años mujer… sólo mira tu mano izquierda.

- Esto ya no significa nada – dijo refiriéndose al anillo de oro blanco que colgaba en su dedo anular, de pronto me acordé una de sus amigas la había llamado Jessica, miré la foto del anuario y la miré a ella, miré la foto del anuario nuevamente y luego a ella, estaba segura que esa era la Jessica que busca.

- Jessica Stanley – dije en un tono más fuerte para llamar su atención, las tres mujeres dejaron de parlotear y me miraron de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Te conozco? – Me preguntó con desconfianza y aproveché para acercarme a ellas.

- Soy Lyla Novacek , actualmente estoy cursando mi último semestre de literatura, me gustaría poder hablar con usted. – Las dos colegas la miraron para preguntarle indirectamente si la dejaban sola y ella asintió con su cabeza.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – preguntó confusa.

- Necesito hacerle unas preguntas… ¿tiene tiempo?

- Estoy un poco ocupada… ¿de qué se trata?

- Verá, estoy realizando mi tesis y necesito averiguar sobre Edward… Edward Cullen – Jessica tensó el rostro.

- No creo poder ayudarte en eso.

- Vi hoy en su anuario clase 2005, que fueron compañeros en la escuela, verá… para mi es muy importante recopilar la información.

- Insisto no soy quien para hablar de él, hace muchos años que no lo veo, ha pasado tiempo ya – dijo con un brillo especial que no supe interpretar.

- Por favor, si no hago esto no me podré Titular y ya inscribí mi tesis, le prometo que no será tedioso, solo quiero dar con su paradero – Jessica lo pensó un momento y su cara se volvió aún más seria.

- Mi turno termina a las 5:00 p.m., te espero en "The Forks Cafeteria" a las 6:15 para cenar, tu invitas – dijo con voz agria antes de retirarse, no podía creerlo, ¿me había dicho que si?... gracias al cielo, las cosas estaban empezando a mejorar.

Ocupé mi tiempo en investigar en leer ese anuario, asocié algunos nombres con algunas caras.

A la 6:00 p.m. ya estaba sentada en el fondo de la cafetería, el lugar era iluminado, lleno de mesas blancas, me senté a analizar la carta, pero ningún plato con mariscos me apetecía, estaba pensando en que comer cuando sentí que alguien movía la mesa.

- Hola – Saludó Jessica mientras se sentaba.

- Hola, ¿gracias por venir, que tal su día?

- Todo bien... te recomiendo pedir todo menos los ravioles de zetas, la verdad es que no son su especialidad.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – de un momento a otro llegó el mesero y pedimos nuestra orden.

- Me pareció raro verte en mi trabajo… ¿desde cuándo los "literatos" son psicopatas?, ¿quién eres y qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó muy tranquila antes de comer un trozo de filete de vacuno con ensaladas.

- Como ya le dije, estoy realizando mi proyecto de investigación, necesito presentar un libro, un estudio y vi algo que me llamó la atención… creo que Forks es un lugar fabuloso, lleno de misterios e historias que puedes llegar a demostrar.

- ¿Llena de misterios e historias? … por favor, llevo viviendo toda mi vida en este pueblucho y aún no pasa nada interesante… nada que valga la pena.

- ¿Cómo fue tu tiempo en el colegio?

- Normal supongo… era animadora, popular y muy guapa, tenía a todo el colegio a mis pies, tu sabes, era uno de los privilegios de ser la capitana.

- ¿Tenías un grupo de amigos muy grande?

- ¿Amigos? … por favor chica, ¿En qué mundo vives? … - la miró de reojo – bueno se nota que jamás fuiste popular… en fin, como te decía, en mi mundo… o el mundo en el que vivía no tienes amigos, tienes fans, un montón de seguidores, tu eres líder y dios de ese grupo, si pueden apuñalarte para destronarte lo harán, yo no tuve amigos, pero Dios… fueron mis mejores años, yo fui la mejor, que quieres que te diga, hablas con una winner. – De un momento a otro sentí pena por ella, una mujer solitaria, pero veía una sortija en su mano izquierda, en el hospital había escuchado que estaba casada.

- Que lindo tu anillo, ¿eres casada?

- Felizmente casada – me respondió de forma automática y casi a la defensiva.

- Te vez muy joven – mentí - ¿Qué fue lo mejor que viviste en el colegio? – le pregunté para volver al tema.

- Cada año cuando recibía la copa con el equipo de animación me recordaba que había hecho un gran trabajo con ese grupo de perdedoras, tal vez cada fiesta, cada conquista… tu sabes esas cosas típicas de todo adolecente, arrancarte de la casa de tus padres de vez en cuando, hacer una gran fiesta, emborracharte, vivir una vida libre… disfrutar de tu juventud - ¿disfrutar de tu juventud viviendo en los excesos? … okay según su manera de ver la vida, yo era una amargada, pensé.

- ¿Quién era parte de tu grupo de seguidores? ¿Quién era tu mano derecha?

- ¡Todos los chicos por supuesto! Y las chicas aunque todas me envidiaban en especial las tres perras de esa generación, la loca de Alice Cullen, la zorra de Rosalie Hale y la infeliz de Isabella Swan… la con que sigo en contacto porque me ha sido fiel y puedo considerar mi amiga es Lauren Mallory, aunque sea una perdedora es fiel, mi perrita faldera, ¿sabías que la muy bruta casi reprueba el último año?, si no fuere por como hizo que le subieran la nota de lenguaje y matemáticas – se burló – en fin, no debí decir eso en voz alta – se disculpó - ella y el baboso de Mike son las personas con las que tengo contacto permanentemente… pero si llegas a mencionar a Mike en lo que sea… ¡juro que te haré pedazos Lyla! – Okay creo que estaba tocando a su punto débil.

- ¿Mike Newton?, ¿el jefe de policías?

- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó a la defensiva.

- Me ayudó a encontrar una dirección cuando llegué a Forks – Wow, como había cambiado ese caballero, en el anuario salía más guapo, ahora estaba un poco panzón y sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo que tenía. – mmmm… ¿Tuviste muchos novios? – me atreví a preguntar.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? … era popular, nadie era lo suficientemente bueno en el colegio – respondió con algo de resentimiento, había algo que no calzaba.

- ¿Pero si un par de conquistas o no? – me abrió los ojos como platos que casi pensé que se pararía y se iría.

- Me estás cansando, pensé que esto sería entretenido, pero veo que no, basta de tanta pregunta y dime que necesitas saber, si puedo hacerlo te lo diré…

- Necesito ubicar a Edward Cullen – dije rápidamente.

- Estás perdiendo tu tiempo y haciéndome perder el mío también… Edward Cullen es un hijo de puta con todas sus letras, folla como los dioses, pero eso no quita lo puto que es.

- ¿Quién es Edward Cullen? Y ¿Cuál era tu relación con él?

- ¿Que gano yo si te doy la información que necesito?

- No lo sé… solo estoy buscando información para mi tesis, de seguro ganarás una mención honrosa en mi hoja de anexos por tu buena disposición. – puso cara de pocos amigos.

- Lyla… ¿tienes novio?

- No por el momento.

- Pero haz tenido novio supongo.

- si… claro que si.

- Edward Cullen es de esa clase de hombres que tú ves en las películas, el supuesto príncipe azul que se describe en tu cuento favorito, Cullen era un dios griego, era un chico alto, unos preciosos y brillantes ojos color esmeralda, piel pálida y un revoltoso cabello color bronce… a eso súmale su acento inglés… tenía a todo el colegio con las hormonas revolucionadas, a todas las chicas y a más de algún gay… Cullen era un buen estudiante, no estudiaba y al chico le iba bien. – La escuchaba atentamente, mientras relataba sus ojos brillaban, ese chico había calado en lo hondo de su ser… para bien o para mal fue importante para ella.

- Supongo que era envidiado por todos los chicos, ¿no?

- Supones bien, era tan hermoso que era imposible no quedarte babeando cuando lo veías… pero tiene un pésimo gusto y como te dije es un puto, aparenta ser un caballero inglés, correcto, modales perfectos, pero se metía con cuanta zorra que pasara frente a él.

- ¿Algo así como un gigoló?

- Jamás lo hizo por dinero, no lo necesitaba, él tenía más dinero que toda la gente del estado de Olympic junto… lo hacía porque es un arrogante hijo de puta, quería demostrar poder… pobre infeliz. – soltó una carcajada.

- Era tu amigo… tal vez tu… ¿amante? – pregunté lentamente

- Querida, yo siempre fui demasiado para él… pero me aproveche de sus encantos, disfruté bastante de mi juventud y uno de los placeres más grandes de ese periodo tiempo fue Edward Cullen.

**_Flash Back de Jessica_**

Estaba en clases de Biología, que clase más terrible, lo que más odiaba era genética y lo que más me gustaba esta en ésta clases solo a unos metros de mí, saqué una hoja de mi cuaderno y escribí con mi mejor letra y mi lápiz de color fucsia favorito _"J&E" _en cada uno de los cuadrados de esa hoja de mi cuaderno.

El Señor Smith se paseaba una y otra vez, pero no me decía nada, él sabía que no podía meterse con la capitana de las animadores.

Una vez que la odisea de laboratorio terminó tomé el cuaderno y lo guardé en mi bolso cuando sentí su aroma y mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, como cuando un león asecha a su presa.

- ¿La princesa del hielo quiere jugar? – me dijo con su melodiosa y sexy voz que hizo que me mojara de inmediato - Te veo en el vestidor de mujeres – concluyó para luego morder el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda y salir rápido por la puerta.

- ¡Maldita perra… lo conseguiste! – dijo casi eufórica Lauren.

- ¡Deséame suerte! - le respondí con una sonrisa para luego salir por la puerta y correr al gimnasio.

Todo estaba oscuro, ingresé rápidamente a los camarines de mujeres, pero las luces estaban apagadas, no se escuchaba ni siquiera el sonido de las goteras.

De pronto sentí una sombra frente a mi y unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

- ¿Qué es lo que me ofreces? – susurró en mi oído.

- Los 15 minutos más felices de tu vida.

- La felicidad no se mide en estos actos – respondió con voz cruda y soltó el agarré de mi cintura.

- Supongo que no te "echarás para atrás."

- No, pero no haré nada a la vista de todo el mundo… yo si tengo una reputación que cuidar – se burló tomó mi brazo izquierdo y me arrastró hacia la zona de las duchas, era más seguro, por si alguien entraba, además que la emoción de hacer algo en un lugar prohibido ya estaba al máximo.

- ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó mientras me arrinconaba contra pared de una de las duchas.

- Eres el juguete nuevo Edward… tienes el honor de que te haya elegido – respondí con toda la sinceridad posible, desde ya 4 días que fue cuando me conseguí su email y su número de móvil había llenado ambas casillas su email y su WhatsApp con una serie de mensajes sugestivos a este encuentro… él chico no había resultado tan fácil como los anteriores, pero en éste momento sólo deseaba que la espera valiera la pena.

- ¿Eres una chica mala lo sabías? – me susurró mientras se acercaba aún más a mi y comenzaba a besar mi cuello, sin poder controlarlo gemí – ¿Esto es lo que buscabas desde el primer día no? – sentí su erección en mi vientre

- Oh… dios

- Edward… mi nombre es Edward cariño, soy mucho mejor que Dios – se carcajeó, me tomó de las caderas y le levantó con fuerza, sus caricias, aunque eran un poco bruscas se sentían tan bien contra mi piel, no sé en qué momento dejó de acariciar mis pechos, pero sentí sus largos dedos justo en el centro de mi feminidad, dedos largos y suaves como de pianista, ¡mierda!, éste chico si que sabía tocar a las mujeres.

- ¡Edward más! – volví a gemir.

- Shhh… nos van a oír – me hizo callar, corrí la cabeza para besarlo, pero él fue más rápido, lamió mi lóbulo izquierdo.

- Ya estás lista para mi… desde que llegué lo estás, ¿No es así "zorrita"? – me excitaba aún más que me hablará de forma vulgar, todo lo que hacía, su mirada, su cuerpo, tan solo escuchar su voz estaba haciendo que llegara a mi orgasmo, en ese momento sentí que se desabrochaba sus pantalones, los bajó lo justo y necesario y me penetró con fuerza.

- Mierda ah!... Ed … Edward… se siente tan bien .

- Cállate o el juego se acaba – a este punto haría todo lo que me digiera, abracé con fuerza sus caderas para poder sentirlo más adentro si es que era posible y me permití abrir los ojos, ese fue el mejor momento, la estúpida y jamás follada Bella Swan nos veía con cara de impacto, quise reír, pero Edward embistió más fuerte y gemí alto, de pronto la estúpida se fue corriendo, Jessica 1 – Isabella 0, fue lo que pensé, de pronto sentí ese exquisito nudo en mi vientre.

- Ahh… Edward… así más rápido… así…¡ahhh! – fue inevitable venirme, luego de 3 movimientos más por parte de Edward, lo sentí tensarse y se liberó – escondió su cara en mi cuello y ambos tratamos de calmar nuestra respiración. Él se repuso casi de inmediato, lo sentí salir de mi y me soltó, mis piernas aún temblaban, wow… había sido la follada más rica de toda mi vida.

- Eso fue… ¡wow! – fue lo primero que dije una vez que recuperé mi respiración, mientras que veía que el ya se había arreglado su ropa y botaba el preservativo en el basurero.

- Lo sé Jessica… fue divertido "jugar contigo", nos vemos – me cerró el ojo antes de salir.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

- Te lo digo, Edward Cullen es… o fue el mejor follardor de todo ese instituto… pero como dicen por ahí como pecas pagas – respondió con una carcajada, ella miró su reloj – Oops… ya es muy tarde, mi familia me debe estar esperando, las niñitas no hacen nada sin mí, si necesitas algo más házmelo saber, siempre es bueno recordar excelentes tiempos. – ella me entregó su tarjeta de presentación y luego se fue.

Quedé un poco en shock con la información entregada por Jessica Stanley, quien es su sano juicio pondría en sus Tesis "El mejor follador del 2005 en el Instituto de Forks", me reí de la irónica circunstancia, pedí y pagué la cuenta y luego fui a buscar un nuevo hospedaje, porque al motel que fui el día anterior no volvería ni amarrada, ahora necesitaba descansar, demasiadas emociones por hoy, mañana seguiría jugando a la "Detective Novacek"

¿Y qué les pareció? Todo comentario bueno, constructivo inclusos esos tan amorosos #YeguasMataChanchos son bien recibidos.

Saludos y que tengan una excelente semana.

Cariños Mrs. Hemsworth.


	5. Desconcierto

**Bueno aquí estamos con un nuevo capitulo, disculpen la demora pero aquí ya esta el capitulo. Queremos agradecer a todas nuestras lectoras, las que nos dejan rr y a las que no también, a las lectoras anónimas y a las que nos agregan a sus favoritos, de verdad chicas, muchas gracias, ustedes nos animan a seguir escribiendo. recordarles que los personajes son de S.M. y nosotras solo los usamos para crear esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amor Obsesivo<strong>

**Cap. 6 **

**Desconcierto**

No sé cuánto rato pasé sentada bajo ese árbol llorando, pero sentí que ya no me quedaban lágrimas, cuando alguien me acarició el hombro.

-¡Bella!, por fin te encuentro… ¿qué pasó amiga? – Alice preguntó preocupada mientras yo sollozaba.

-No es nada Alice – respondí mirando el pasto.

-No creo que por nada estés bajó un árbol llorando, mojándote y con la suerte que tienes pescarás una pulmonía – medio sonreí, ella tenía toda la razón… con mi suerte no llegaría a ningún lado.

-Ya da igual… creo que mejor me iré a clases – susurré, antes de pararme y tomar mi mochila

-Bella, las clases terminaron hace más de una hora, por eso te estaba buscando, ¡teníamos nuestra tarde de compras! – me reprochó un tanto emocionada.

-¿Es una broma verdad? - Alice negó con su cabeza

-Prometiste que hoy iríamos a Port Angeles a comprar- dijo haciendo un puchero

-¡Mierda!… ¡tenía prueba de educación física y tenía que entregar un ensayo de historia!- dije golpeando mi frente, no podía creer que hubiera estado tanto tiempo aquí afuera

-¿Cómo se te ocurre pasar tanto rato bajo la lluvia?... ¿Es que de verdad eres una de esas locas suicidas y quieres morir de esta manera?- su cara ya era de enojo

-Si no es para tanto Alice… lo último que me importa ahora es la lluvia.

-Ahora nos demoraremos más … mejor ve a tu casa, toma una ducha caliente y cuando te cambies de ropa te paso a buscar, nos vemos en 40 minutos Bells y por favor cambie esa cara emo amiguita, te ves más linda cuando sonríes – Ella me dio un fuerte abrazo y luego se fue.

respiré fuerte, debía mentalizarme para esta tarde de compras, no serviría de nada quedarme en casa pensando tonteras, que a su vez me confundían más, no quería sufrir por este sujeto que no valía la pena, pero no sé porque me dolió tanto lo que vi, suspiré y luego me encaminé a mi auto, ya me quedaban 42 minutos para que Alice pasara a buscarme a mi casa.

Pasaron un par de horas, con Alice fuimos a un par de tiendas comerciales ubicadas en el centro de Portland, la tarde estaba bastante fría, pero ya había parado de llover, la última tienda que visitamos fue Starbucks, donde nos sentamos en ese rincón que ya se había hecho habitual, pedimos 2 muffins y dos moka blancos.

-Gracias por acompañarme Bellita… no sé que haría sin ti – me dijo la melodramática duende que tenía como mejor amiga.

-De nada duende, creo que por primera vez la salida valió la pena.

-¿Dónde está la cámara?- dijo mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Qué cámara?- pregunte sin entender a que se refería.

-Dijiste que la salida había valido la pena... ¡paren el mundo que me quiero bajar! – dijo en un tono muy alto.

-No es para tanto Alice, además que me gustan mis zapatillas nuevas- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y además te gusta tu nueva ropa… no hay quejas… wow… entonces mañana volvernos a ir de compras.

-¡Estás loca duende del demonio!… no pienso salir mañana, una vez ya es suficiente, dos días seguidos seria un cataclismo.

-Nada puede durar para siempre – hizo un puchero.

-Es cierto… nada dura para siempre… todo es una ilusión – de un momento a otro el vaso que contenía mi moka cada vez que hacía más interesante, pero de pronto se veía medio nubloso.

-Bella… ¿qué pasa linda?, ¿por qué estás llorando?, prometo no traerte mañana de compras pero no llores – ¿en que momento me había puesto a llorar?... malditas hormonas, malditas lágrimas traicioneras que no podía controlar – ¿nena estás bien?, por favor dime algo – dijo luego de un momento, en que me pareció una eternidad.

-Es solo que… ahhh… hoy no fue mi día.

-¿Por qué Bella?, ¿peleaste con tu padre o algo?- dijo tomando mi mano.

-Tu sabes que con mi papá nunca pasa nada, Charlie siempre está tan dedicado a sus policías y a su ciudad que lo veo tarde mal y nunca.

-Entonces no entiendo, tu eres una niña muy alegre, pero la verdad es que hace un par de días te he notado rara, no te he querido preguntar para no invadir tu privacidad, pero en verdad me gustaría poder saber para ayudarte – me dijo con una sonrisa, ella tenía el poder de tranquilizarme, pero no estaba muy segura de poder decirle de que se trataba.

-Lo que pasa es que… no es tan fácil de decir – Alice me sonrió, entregándome la confianza que necesitaba para hablarle, pero como nada puede ser absolutamente perfecto, esa maldita cabeza cobre apareció por la puerta del Starbacks, el destino era un condenado, que no tenía corazón.

-Continua Bella – me animó mi amiga, pero a esta altura me sentía un poco mareada y no quería que él nos reconociera, al menos venía solo.

-Alice… voy al baño y vuelvo – sin nada más, me fui rápido al baño saliendo del posible cambo de visión que el pudiera tener a la mesa…

me encerré en uno de los baños, respiré y maldije el tiempo en que el había encajado tan bien en mi grupo, el tiempo que me dediqué en perderme en su aroma en cada clase y el tiempo en que trataba de que me viera no tan solo como la compañerita de banco… era momento de reconocer que el estúpido de Edward Cullen era el chico en el que me estaba enamorando. Tenía bastante claro que no era el mejor partido para mi, era un mujeriego, bastante vivido, ya me había quedado claro en los camarines y que era poco serio, capaz de dominar a todos por un poquitito de poder, pero aun así yo la muy idiota de Bella Swan, alias corazón de abuelita, estaba enamorándome del peor partido. Rose tenía razón… de las mañanas en las que me fue a buscar a casa para llevarme al colegio me había dicho que me lo había imaginado ya como el padre de mis hijos… y si fue así, el muy endemoniadamente Edward Cullen lucía tan tierno con ese bebé en sus brazos… uno igualito a él…odio a mis hormonas, odio sentir esas mariposas, odio que aparezca en el momento menos indicado, odio que gracias a él haya perdido mi estabilidad emocional.

Solté un par de lágrimas más, pateé un basurero y luego lavé mi cara, me miré al espejo y me repetí mentalmente que no iba a sufrir por Edward Cullen, así es, mi nuevo mantra sería no entregarle mi noble corazón a un chupasangre que ni siquiera tenía sentimientos.

-¡Bella ya estás aquí, pensé que tenía que ir a buscarte de nuevo! – fue lo primero que dijo Alice una vez que llegué a la mesa, a su lado estaba sentado Edward.

-Hola bella, ¿cómo estás? – Saludó por cortesía el idiota de la sonrisa sexy.

-Bien gracias – le respondí seria una vez que me senté frente a Alice.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – él le pegó un codazo a su hermana.

-No seas desubicada Alice – le dijo en voz baja… ja ja ja, desde cuando este idiota era tan considerado.

-Estaba hablando con mi padre, me dijo que tenía que llegar antes de las 8 a casa.

-¡No por fis! … si quieres yo llamo a Charlie y le pido que te deje hasta las 10.

-¿Para que quieres estar hasta tan tarde duende? – en eso apareció Jasper y se sentó a mi lado.

-¡Hey Bellie Bells!… mira que casualidad- me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces en Port Angeles Zopenco?- le conteste con un risa burlona.

-Cada día más adorable enana … acompañé a Edward a comprarse una nueva guitarra y pasamos por un café… ¡y tada! Nos encontramos con Alice, pero no sabía que estabas tu – dijo rápidamente antes de morder su muffin.

-Y nos invitaron al cine Bells- agrego Alice emocionada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ese lugar donde puedes ver películas – se burló el idiota de Cullen

-Si sé lo que es un cine – le respondí un poco a la defensiva – Lo siento Allie, pero tengo que llegar temprano.

-Por fa Bells … si quieres yo llamo a Charlie, pero vamos al cine – Odiaba cuando la duende ponía cara de corderito a punto de ser degollado, pero este vez debía ser egoísta y no pensar en ella… que iba a hacer en el cine junto a esos 2 … solo un mal tercio.

-Lo siento Alice, pero mi última palabra es no, pero puedes ir con Jasper, aprovechando que aún es de día tomaré el bus a casa.

-Pero no Bella, ¿cómo se te ocurre?... no te dejaré sola.

-Pero Alice, puedes ir con Jasper al cine, en verdad y tengo que irme- dije parándome.

-Jasper, ¿lo podemos dejar para otro día? –le pregunto Alice e hizo un puchero, que me dio cargo de conciencia.

-No seas tan melodramática Alice, yo llevo de regreso a Bella a Forks, además que quiero ir a probar mi nueva guitarra, tu te llevas a Jasper ¿está bien?.

-¡NO! – casi grité – quiero decir, no quiero ir con nadie, prefiero irme sola, es más… ya me voy, adiós Alice, bye Jasper – Salí rápidamente del Starbucks, ni siquiera dándome tiempo de botar la mitad de mi moffin y mi café a medio servir, que dejé olvidados en la mesa, pero los nervios y la rabia me consumían. Iba sumida en mis revueltos pensamientos cuando iba a cruzar la calle, alguien me tomó fuete de mi brazo y escuché el sonido de una bocina.

-¿Es que eres tonta y que quieres matar?- preguntó con rabia esa voz.

-¿Quién te crees para hablar así?... déjame en paz- dije zafandome de su agarre.

-Okay, perdón, pero es que no puedes ser tan necia, ¿es que nunca te enseñaron a mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle?, el auto estuvo a un pelo de atropellarte.

-No fue para tanto… pero gracias, en fin se me hace tarde, bye- dije dando la vuelta.

-En verdad, no sigas con el show, sabes que te iré a dejar a tu casa, ya se lo prometí a Alice- dijo llegando a mi lado.

-No me voy a ir contigo.

-¿Y serías tan egoísta de arruinar su salida con Jasper? – me miró con profundamente con esos ojos esmeraldas, Dios… ¿por qué me mandas estas pruebas?.

-Al contrario… mi nombre no es Edward Cullen, por eso la dejé tranquila, deberías conocer un poco más a las personas antes de levantar un falso testimonio Cullen.

-Como digas… mi auto está en la otra calle, apúrate, creo que comenzará nuevamente a llover.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-En serio Isabella… no tengo tanta paciencia, mientras más te apures, más pronto llegaremos a mi auto, mira sé que no quieres estar conmigo, no tengo puta idea el porque… pero me da igual, esto lo hago por Alice, no por ti… deberías dejar de ser egoísta y pensar un poquito en tu amiga antes de siempre pensar en ti.

-¡Yo si pienso en Alice!.

-Entonces muévete, porque no pienso llevarte en brazos hasta mi coche – Lo miré con odio y lo seguí, la verdad es que el paradero estaba en unas cuantas cuadras más, en este momento me estaba comiendo todo mi orgullo, pero tenía un poco de frío y estaba cansada, por esta vez irme a casa en bus no sería la mejor opción.

El viaje a Forks fue una tortura, mis hormonas locas me jugaban una mala pasada, desde que subí a su auto me invadió su intoxicante aroma, era adictivo, un aroma a frescura, tierra y bosque.

-Puedes cambiar la música si quieres – me dijo una vez que tomamos el camino a la carretera.

-No está bien… también me gusta claro de luna – el me miró de re ojo.

-¿por qué nos caemos mal? – preguntó de la nada

-No sé porque te caigo mal yo a ti- dije mirando al frente.

-Tu no me caes mal.

-¿Entonces por qué actúas así conmigo?- dije y me atreví a mirarlo.

-Actuó contigo como lo hago con el resto de las personas.

-Arrogante, cortante e irrespetuoso...

-¿Y tú siempre eres tan melodramática?.

-Eres un jote de primera, coqueteas con la que se te da la gana, lanzas la piedra y escondes la mano – él se rió y yo lo miré con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Te parece gracioso?

-Es solo que te ahogas en un vaso con agua, primero que todo, ¿te debo explicaciones?.

-No.

-Entonces, debería darte lo mismo como me comporte, ¿no?.

-Estas muy equivocado Edward- dije ya frustrada, este hombre sabia como hacer que perdiera el control en un, dos por tres.

-No lo estoy.

-Si lo estás y ¿sabes por qué?... desde que llegaste a Forks tu haz sido mi compañero de Biología por lo que me debes respeto, pero claro, como tu te juras maestro dueño, señor y padre de ese puto ramo, crees que puedes hacer los trabajos sin consultar mi opinión, te da lo mismo pasar a llevar mis ideas, los trabajos son en duplas ¿sabes? … yo no soy un mono pintado en esa sala.

-Pero si yo sé las respuestas ¿para qué te voy a preguntar? lo siento, pero es biología básica, eso lo vi en Londres.

-Por lo mismo, yo quiero aprender, no solo pasar los ramos con la mejor nota, no se trata de que tu no tengas la razón, se trata de no menospreciarme, ¿entiendes? – solté de una vez.

-En verdad no pensé que te sentías así… mmm ¿lo siento? – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, en ese momento por 5ta o 6ta vez en el día pensé que moriría.

-Ojos en el camino – le reproché – aún no termino… eso es en biología, pero decidiste ingresar a MI grupo de amigos y lo único que haces es burlarte.

-Pero Emmett también lo hace y a él no le dices nada – se quejó.

-Porque a Emmett lo conozco desde la pre básica y es mi mejor amigo, con él tengo confianza, a ti apenas y te conozco, ¿te das cuenta de la diferencia?.

-Solo es por un par de años, ¿qué hay de Jasper?.

-Es otro buen amigo, pero él es más reservado, tiene la personalidad opuesta a Emmett.

-¿Y Roxy Boom?- dijo con una risita.

-Eres un caso perdido Cullen… sabes que si sigues tratando a Rose como una de tus conquistas Emmett te pateará el culo, ¿verdad?.

-Solo es un apodo bien ganado, la chica es muy guapa – okay, eso ya lo sabía, pero que él lo digiera en voz alta me hacía sentir tan poca cosa.

-Pero está con una de las personas de tu grupo de amigos.

-Conocidos – aclaró

-O lo que sea, ¡pero son las personas con las que compartes tus ratos de ocio, por lo menos le debes respeto!.

-Tienes razón… okay… pero si tanto te molestaban mis actitudes, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.

-¿Y para qué?- pregunte, no sabia a donde quería llegar con esto.

-Para tratar de hacer más amena nuestra relación – que lindas se escuchaban esas dos últimas palabras… ¡Bella enfócate en el problema por favor!, me reproché mentalmente.

-¿Vale la pena?.

-Claro que si, nos queda más de un semestre siendo compañeros de banco y si las cosas no cambian, seguiré almorzando con ustedes, por lo que si las relaciones mejoran, creo que será beneficioso para todos, ¿no?- dijo alzando una ceja.

-Yo creo que si.

-Que bueno que por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo – medio sonreí al igual que él- Ahora… ¿puedo hablar de ti? – Esta era la parte en que quería saber… pero a la vez no, patéticas hormonas… las odio.

-Obvio… te escucho.

-Tu gran problema es que eres … ¿cómo decirlo?... muy buena, muy ingenua.

-Los siento si estás acostumbrado a las que son más vividas – dijo con un dejo de dolor.

-Y siempre estás a la defensiva Bells… no me refería a que prefiero que seas "más vivida" – su voz era más dura – al contrario Bella… pero conociéndome, sé que no soy tan bueno para tu vida.

-¿Y por qué tendrías tú que elegir por mí a quien quiero de amigo o no?- dije un poco sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

-Porque yo me conozco Bella, puedo ser peligroso, puedo dañarte sin querer hacerlo y sé que eres una buena muchacha, por todo lo que escucho de Alice sé que eres muy importante en su vida y no quiere que ni tu ni ellas resulten lastimadas, ¿ahora entiendes?.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos salir lastimadas Edward?- ahora si que no entendía nada, el definitivamente era bipolar.

-Simplemente por cosas Bells, yo no creo en la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer, siempre hay alguien que cae primero – y sabía claramente que la que había caído era yo, que injusta era a veces la vida.

-Pero yo si creo en la amistad y … - no me dejó terminar.

-Bella… haré un esfuerzo en tratar de no ser tan "Arrogante, cortante e irrespetuoso", de bajar un poco más los decibeles y trataré de comportarme mejor contigo, pero de verdad y con todo el respeto del mundo, no me pidas algo más, porque no quiero y no creo en nada más… ¿está bien? – Yo asentí con mi cabeza – Bueno señorita, hemos llegado, estás sana y salva, ¿ves que no era tan malo que te trajera? – él me sonrió.

-Okay… gracias por traerme, que estés bien – me iba a bajar, pero él se acercó y besó mi mejilla.

-Cuídate Bella y espero que nunca cambies esa inocencia que te hace tan especial, buenas noches – eso si que me descolocó.

Le deseé buenas noches y me bajé rápidamente, creo que mi almohada y yo teníamos una cita para esta noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Esperamos que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y bueno como ven Edward no es taaaaan egolatra como parece, tiene sus problemas, los cuales se iran aclarando a medida que pasa la historia.<strong>

**Quisiéramos**** dejar una pequeña dedicatoria por los últimos acontecimientos que han pasado en nuestro país, la perdida de 21 personas en un trágico accidente aéreo, las cuales viajan a la isla Juan Fernández a realizar una obra social, nuestro mas sentido pésame a las familias de esas personas que les arrebataron a sus familiares de manera tan terrible, esto es algo que nos ha afectado a todo el país porque también fallecieron personas que eran muy conocidas por todos y pareciera que no fuera real, solo esperar que las familias puedan encontrar la paz y el consuelo que necesitan en estos momentos tan difíciles.**

**Besos chicas y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	6. Derribando mi escudo

**_Hola Chicas, una vez mas estamos aquí con un nuevo capitulo, les agradecemos sus rr, como siempre, ustedes nos motivan a seguir escribiendo, sabemos que algunas están medias confundidas con la historia, pero ya se empieza a aclarar mas el tema. Agradecemos también a las lectoras anónimas y las que nos agregan a sus favoritos, de verdad, muchas gracias. Como siempre, los personajes son de S.M. y nosotras solo los usamos para crear esta historia._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Amor Obsesivo<em>**

**_Capitulo 6_**

**_Derribando mi escudo_**

**_EDWARD POV_**

Decir que no me producía nada, sería una completa mentira y es que Isabella Swan tenía algo que me atrapaba por completo, pero a la vez me hacia sentir impotente, yo no soy de los que cae en los encantos de una mujer, se supone que la cosa es al revés, ellas caen en mis encantos. Además Bella es completamente distinta al prototipo de mujeres con las que suelo estar, Rubias, colorinas, altas, con curvas bien definidas y buenas proporciones, por el contrario, Bella era pequeña, pelo castaño, pechos pequeños y usaba tanta ropa que no sabía si tenía unas curvas bien definidas o no. Pero últimamente nada de eso me importaba.

Cuando estaba sentado a su lado en la clase de biología, no podía concentrarme por completo, su aroma a fresias me descolocaba por completo y cuando hablaba, me parecía que su voz era angelical y….okey basta Cullen, ya pareces un tonto enamorado.

_-__ ¿Y si lo estás?- dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza._

- No seas ridículo, Edward Cullen no se enamora- dije.

_- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo-_ dijo y juro que vi a una versión pequeña de mi en mi cabeza y sonriendo de manera diabólica.

-¡Cállate!- dije y salí de la ducha.

Envolví mi cintura en una toalla y fui al lavamanos para afeitarme, cuando estuve listo, salí a mi pieza y me vestí con unos Jeans, una camisa, me puse un polerón encima, baje las escaleras para ir a la cocina por algo de desayunar y me encontré con mis padres y Alice, parece que tenían algo que decirnos.

- Edward, hijo que bueno que al fin bajas, le estábamos diciendo a tu hermana que este fin de semana tendré que viajar a una convención de médicos en New York y su madre va a acompañarme, así que espero que no tengan problemas en quedarse solos este fin de semana- dijo Carlisle.

- Amor ¿no crees que sería mejor que fueran con nosotros? No me gusta que queden solos- le dijo mi madre.

- Mamá tranquila, no te preocupes por nosotros, ya vamos a cumplir 18 y no es como si fuera a pasar algo tan interesante en este pueblucho, ni que anduviera un asesino o algo por el estilo- dijo Alice con una risita.

- Con mayor razón, esta casa esta alejada del pueblo y no…no ¿y si mejor me quedo?

- ¡NOOOOO!- salto Alice de su asiento- osea…no puedes dejar que papá vaya a esa reunión solo, ya sabes, con tantas doctoras sueltas que andan, pueden acosarlo y todo eso, ya sabes como son.

Mire a Alice con una ceja alzada….¿Qué se trae entre manos esta duende?

- Además Edward me cuidará y el no necesita que lo cuide nadie, veremos alguna película, jugaremos Play, aprovechamos de estudiar para el lunes y esop- dijo moviendo sus pestañas rápidamente.

- ¿Edward?- me preguntó mi padre, hasta ahora había estado callado.

- Si…seguro, vayan tranquilos, no pasará nada, yo cuido de la duende- dije mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces esta hecho, tenemos el vuelo esta tarde, así que no los veremos cuando vuelvan del instituto.

Al final nos despedimos de ellos y con Alice nos fuimos a clases en mi Volvo, cuando llegamos al instituto estacioné, pero para que la duende no se escapara, baje el seguro de las puertas dejándola encerrada.

- Ahora pequeño duende…suelta la bomba- le dije.

- No tengo ni la mas minima idea de lo que me estas hablando Eddy, así que déjame salir que no quiero llegar tarde a clases.

- Ally, se que algo planeas, así que o me dices ahora que es lo que pasa o te dejo encerrada aquí hasta que vuelvan nuestros padres, lo cual arruinaría por completo tus planes.

- No serias capaz Cullen- me dice entrecerrando los ojos.

- Pruébame- le digo con una sonrisa.

- Okey… okey, voy a hacer una fiesta esta noche en casa y en especial quiero pasar más tiempo con Jasper, así que por tu bien, espero que no lo eches a perder.

- Vaya, vaya….la pequeña Ally organizando una fiesta…bueno, cuenta conmigo, después de todo, amo las fiestas.

- ¿De verdad? ¿No vas a tratar de arruinarlo ni nada?- me pregunta sorprendida.

- Por supuesto que no ¿quién crees que soy? ¿Un aguafiestas? Pfff no, además me hace falta un poco de alcohol en mi sistema- le doy una sonrisa a mi hermana y levanto el seguro de las puertas- eres libre Alice Cullen, puedes correr a los brazos de tu Jasper-le digo de manera dramática

-¡Tonto!- dice y me da un puñetazo en el hombro- igual te quiero hermanito- dice y me da un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Alice bajó de mi Volvo y se fue con su paso bailarín a clases, me quedo en mi auto un rato y después de unos minutos, decido bajar también. Mientras voy caminando, diviso a la Jessica, la que me hace risitas desde lejos y me cierra un ojo. Pff como si con eso fuera a conseguir algo, ruedo los ojos y sigo caminando sin darle importancia.

Después de saludar a algunos en el pasillo, llego a la sala de biología y ahí está, mi tortura personal, Bella tan inocente, sentada en nuestro banco, esperando al peor compañero que pudiera tener. Sigo caminando y paso por al lado de Rose a quien le dirijo una sonrisa y a Emmett…bueno, lo ignoro, no estoy buscando su aprobación, aunque debería, si es que quiero entrar al equipo de Futbol, pero eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento. Me siento al lado de Bella, quien parece distraída mirando su libro de clases, y comete el mayor error del día, inspiro profundamente dejándome embriagar por su exquisito aroma.

_-Contról__ate Cullen, solo es una chica más-_ dice mi mente y decido hacerle caso.

- Hey Bella- le digo saludándola.

- Hola- me dice con una sonrisa.

- Así que… ¿estás bien? ¿Charlie no quiso asesinarte o algo por el estilo?

-No Edward, de hecho cuando llegue estaba durmiendo, creo que se canso de esperarme.

- Bueno, al menos no te metimos en problemas con Alice- digo con una risita.

Creo que nunca antes había reído tanto, ni cuando estaba en Londres era así, y es que nunca había conocido a alguien que me hiciera querer ser natural, querer ser solo simpático y dejar al puto egoísta de lado.

_- Y ahí esta el Edward Cullen enamorado…_

- Si bueno, no fue para tanto, espero que Alice haya disfrutado su cita con Jasper- dice y vuelve a centrar su atención en el libro.

- Oye- digo dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro- esta noche hay una fiesta en mi casa ¿Quieres ir?

- ¿Edward Cullen me está invitando a su fiesta?- dice levantando sus cejas.

- En realidad es la fiesta de Alice, y como me pidió que fuera su cómplice, bueno, creo que al menos me merezco invitar a quien quiera, así que si, te estoy invitando, además somos amigos ¿no?

- Me pregunto que pensara tu novia si sabe que me estas invitando.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál novia? Yo no tengo novia Bella- le digo más serio, ¿dónde diablos había sacado eso?

- Oh yo pensé que tu y Jessica….amm ¿no?

- No, créeme cuando te digo que Jessica Stanley no es del tipo de chica que consideraría una novia y menos para mí… ¿entonces?- le vuelvo a preguntar.

- Mmm…creo que si- dice y alcanzo a ver una pequeña sonrisa asomarse.

-Genial….empieza a las once, conociendo a Alice, dejara todo señalizado para llegar a nuestra casa, además me adelante a ella, así que lo mas seguro es que te lo diga al finalizar la clase- digo ahora yo con una risita.

-Okey…gracias, por….por invitarme.

-No hay de que Bella- le digo con una sonrisa torcida.

Miro esos ojos chocolates y juro que voy a perderme en ellos cuando siento la voz del maestro Smith que nos dice que la clase ha comenzado y me obligo a apartar la vista de Bella. Igual que en todas las clases, intento concentrarme, pero me resulta imposible teniéndola a ella a mi lado.

_No sé qué es lo que hiciste Isabella Swan, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, me has embrujado- pienso._

No me doy cuenta como ha pasado la hora, al menos la materia aún sigue siendo fácil, ya la he visto, si no, tendría una D si es que al señor Smith se le ocurriera hacer un examen sorpresa. Me levanto y empiezo a guardar mis cosas, lo mejor es que salga rápido de aquí y adopte mi postura de Edward el casanova antes de que alguien pueda ver mis muros en el suelo, estoy en eso cuando Bella me habla.

-Entonces….amm ¿vas a almorzar con nosotros hoy?- me pregunta.

-¿Bella Swan quiere que me siente con ella en el almuerzo?- juego la misma carta que uso ella antes- ¡wow! no me sorprendería si hoy saliera el sol- digo con una risita.

-Bueno si quieres, yo solo estoy siendo amable- dice y termina de guardar sus cosas.

Pasa por al lado mío y antes de que se vaya le tomo la mano, inmediatamente una corriente me recorre todo el brazo lo que hace que suelte su mano de golpe y la mire extrañado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunta pero sigo mirándola intrigado.

-¿Sentiste eso?- pregunto.

-¿Si acaso sentí que?

-Eso….cuando yo…

-¡Bella!- grita Alice llegando a nuestro lado- Amiga tengo que contarte algo, bueno más bien invitarte a…

-¿A la fiesta que darás esta noche en tu casa? Ya lo sabía- dice con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?...pero…pero tú, ¿cómo?- decía sin entender, pero de pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza y me miro con rabia- ¡TU!- dijo apuntándome.

-¿Qué? Solo la invite, no veo cual es el problema, ¿es tu amiga después de todo no?

-Si, MI AMIGA ¡se suponía que yo la iba a invitar!

-Ahhh no dejaste eso en claro, así que, permiso, tengo cosas que hacer, Bella te veo a la noche- dije .

-Seguro Edward, gracias por la invitación otra vez.

-Cuando quieras- le dije con una sonrisa y salí de ahí.

Fui a dejar unas cosas a mi casillero y mientras caminaba, pensé en cómo había actuado con Bella, ¿Qué mierda había sido todo eso?, no sonó como si la estuviera invitando a una cita o ¿sí?...naaaaa, solo estaba invitando a alguien a una fiesta y punto.

Deje mis cosas y cuando estaba listo me encontré con Jasper, fuimos a la siguiente clase la cual compartíamos y después nos fuimos al comedor para juntarnos con los chicos y almorzar y ahí como era de esperar, estaba Bella, junto a mi hermana, Rose y Emmett.

-Así que ya saben, no será difícil perderse, el camino estará más que señalizado, solo deben tomar el desvío que están antes de entrar al bosque y seguir mis señalizaciones, no se perderán- decía Alice.

-Conociéndola…tendrá montada la media parafernalia- dije sentándome al igual que Jasper.

-Sí, así será y tú me ayudaras a armarlo hermanito.

-Ahh no…Alice es tu fiesta, así que lo haces sola.

-¿Pero quién fue que dijo que quería alcohol en su sistema? O me ayudas o te olvidas de que te daré algo en la fiesta- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que tú me vas a detener?

-Pruébame- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

_Pequeña duende manipuladora._

-Vale- dije resignado, no sacaba nada con pelear con la duende.

Mire a Bella y ella se estaba riendo de la situación, inconscientemente comencé a reír al igual que ella, Alice me miro raro, pero después siguió hablando de su fiesta y no me prestó atención, ella estaba muy ocupada con los detalles de su fiesta y de babear por Jasper.

Después de un rato nos levantamos y nos fuimos a la clase de gimnasia. Jessica Stanley seguía con sus insinuaciones desde lejos, menos mal, y ya me estaban hartando. La clase paso sin ningún cuidado y luego de eso, Alice me arrastro literalmente a casa, estuvimos como 2 horas poniendo los arreglos y las luces por el camino que daba a nuestra casa y después la ayude a despejar la sala donde sería la fiesta, guardamos las cosas que eran más delicadas y después tuve que ayudarla a seleccionar la música, como a las 9 de la noche ya estaba harto, si no fuera porque iba a beber como loco, no habría aguantado nada de esto.

Se suponía que Emmett traería el Alcohol, así que no debíamos preocuparnos por eso, pero hasta que no lo viera, no lo creería, aun no confiaba en él y el tampoco confiaba en mí, de mas esta decir que era por Rosalie, pero bueno…no iba a cambiar por eso, me gustaba molestarla y punto.

Como a las 10 llegó el grandote y para tranquilidad de Alice, trajo la cerveza y otros tipos de licores, así que por eso ya no debía preocuparme, llegó junto a Rosalie y después de ellos, empezaron a llegar y a llegar más personas. Subí a cambiarme y cuando bajé, la casa estaba repleta, desde el loser de Newton hasta el equipo de las porrista y el equipo de americano. ¡Alice había invitado a casi toda la secundaria!. Bajé las escaleras para buscarla y no fue sorpresa encontrarla con Jasper.

-¿Alice estás loca? ¿Invitaste a toda la secundaria o qué?- dije tomándola del brazo.

-Relájate Eddy, no pasa nada, Jasper y Emmett me ayudan a echar un ojo, tú también deberías hacerlo.

-Si algo llega a pasar, no voy a defenderte Ally.

-Eddy, tomate una cerveza, de verdad ni te conozco, pensé que estarías más liberal o algo, ¿qué paso con el hermano loco de Londres?

-Lo mismo me pregunto de la hermana responsable que tenía allá- le conteste.

Alice me saco la lengua y me paso un vaso con cerveza, ahh que más da, no me preocuparía ahora, solo disfrutaría y me relajaría, necesitaba esto y no sabía cuánto lo había extrañado. Me tomé el vaso al seco y después fui por otro. Una de las chicas del equipo de porristas se acercó a mí y comenzó a hablarme y como era de espera, a coquetear conmigo y yo no era de los que decía no a la primera.

-Así que Edward…no piensas unirte al equipo de americano, de seguro serías un gran aporte, te ves tan atlético y fuerte- dijo tocando mis brazos.

-Sí, lo he pensado, es cosa de tiempo cariño, dame unos días y ya verás que estoy dentro.

-Entonces esperare ansiosa para hacerte barras mientras juegas y en las prácticas- dijo pasando un dedo por mi pecho haciendo círculos.

-Seguro- le respondí con una sonrisa.

Iba a beber de mi vaso nuevamente cuando la vi, mi ángel personal, llevaba un vestido azul que le quedaba hasta la rodilla, unas zapatillas y su pelo caía en ondas castañas, se había maquillado un poco y me dejó literalmente con la boca abierta.

-Entonces….podríamos hacer algo entretenido o algo más arriesgado… ¿Qué dices?- sentí la voz de Tanya.

-mmm…no lo creo, disculpa- le dije salí de ahí.

Cruce la pista de baile, necesitaba llegar hasta Bella, la cual parecía asustada o fuera de lugar, cuando por fin pude llegar, me paré frente a ella con una sonrisa y pude notar un poco de alivio en su rostro.

-Viniste- dije con una sonrisa de idiota.

-Sí, y ya me estoy arrepintiendo, no debí haber venido, esto no es lo mío- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¡Espera! No puedes irte, acabas de llegar.

-Si pero…

En eso comenzó a sonar una canción que era ideal para bailarla con ella.

-Al menos dame un baile, no puedes ir a una fiesta e irte sin haber bailado.

-No…Edward, no soy buena en eso.

-Por favor- dije tomando sus manos y dándole un pequeño tirón hacia mí.

_Otra vez la corriente…_

Bella me miró y pude ver en sus ojos que se había rendido, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

-Solo un baile.

-Es todo lo que pido- dije con una sonrisa y la lleve a la pista.

Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, mientras lo hacíamos, no quitaba mis ojos de su rostro, lo cual creo que la puso un poco nerviosa, porque miraba para otro lado.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunté.

-Nada…solo que esto es…raro.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se supone que nos llevamos mal.

-Creo que eso lo dejamos claro en el auto el otro día.

-Bueno si, pero también están tus admiradoras, creo que quieren arrancarme la cabeza en este momento y no hay motivos, ¿verdad?

-Y ¿porque mejor no le damos un motivo?- dije y pase mis manos por su cintura atrayéndola más hacia mí.

-Edward…

-Solo en este momento…no pienses en nada más- dije acercándome más a ella.

Decidí seguir un impulso y besarla, si, junté mis labios con los de ella y fue la gloria, esos suaves labios que parecen terciopelo o la textura de una delicada rosa, había querido hacer esto desde que estuvo en mi auto, besar estos esquicitos labios, los quería solo para mí, estaba seguro de eso.

Apreté su cintura, mientras mi lengua pedía permiso para entrar, delinee sus labios y ella accedió, entrelazando nuestras lenguas en una magnifica danza sincronizada, en ese momento fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, que en la sala no había nadie más excepto nosotros dos, pero nada dura para siempre, Bella aparto su cara de mí y abrí mis ojos para verla, ella me miraba con un expresión que no podía descifrar.

-Bella…..yo…

-Tengo que irme- dijo soltándose de mi agarre.

-No te vayas…por favor- dije tomando su mano.

-No puedo quedarme, lo siento- dijo soltándose de mi agarre y corriendo entre la gente para ir a la salida.

No iba a dejar que se escapara, esto no había sido cualquier cosa, necesitaba hablar con ella, pedirle disculpas si fuera necesario, pero no podía dejar que se fuera. Comencé a caminar entre la gente para seguirla, cuando una mano me agarró de la camisa y me metieron a la fuerza en una de las habitaciones que tenía mi casa, sentí unos labios posarse en los míos e intentaban desabrocharme la camisa, aparté mi rostro con fuerza y me di cuenta que era Jessica la que estaba detrás de esto.

-¡Que mierda te pasa!- dije enojado apartando sus manos de mi camisa.

-Es que te echaba de menos cariño, no has devuelto mis notas y creí que este sería un buen momento para que nos reencontráramos y nos pusiéramos al día- dijo con esa voz nasal que odiaba.

-Eso no va a pasar Jessica, fue una vez y punto- dije.

Me di la vuelta para salir pero ella se interpuso, impidiendo que abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué acaso ahora vas por Bella? Si es una perdedora que apenas puede caminar con los dos pies sin caerse, además cuando nos vio no fue ni capaz de sostener la mirada….perdedora- dijo con burla.

Por algún motivo, la rabia me inundo y tomé a Jessica de la barbilla elevándola un poco en el aire.

-No vuelvas a hablar de Bella de esa manera, ¡ME ESCUCHASTE! Y aléjate de mí, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar de que entre tú y yo puede haber algo más, fuiste una más en mi lista y punto, ya pasó, ¡supéralo! No volverás a tenerme de esa manera- dije y la solté.

Abrí la puerta para salir, pero antes de cerrarla, me volví a dirigir a Jessica

-Soy un caballero, pero puedo ser el mismo demonio si así lo quiero, no provoques a la bestia- le dije y salí de ahí dando un portazo.

Cuando por fin logre salir al patio, empecé a buscar a Bella, no podía haberse ido así como así, seguí buscándola, pero nada, di la vuelta a la casa y cuando ya me iba a dar por vencido, vi al patético de Mike Newton en un árbol, estaba con una chica que no podía ver, porque la tapaba, pero algo no estaba bien, ¿el idiota la estaba obligando?, comencé a acercarme, de seguro estaba borracho.

-Vamos cariño, sé que lo quieres, no te resistas- le decía, estaba con una botella de Whisky en la mano.

-Mike…¡no! ¡Déjame! No sabes lo que haces- decía la chica.

Esa voz yo la conocía a la perfección, era ¡MI BELLA!, corrí a donde estaban y de un tirón lo alejé de ella, botándolo al suelo, mi Bella estaba tiritando, tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?- le pregunté preocupado, ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Pero si es Edward Cullen….el príncipe tenía que llegar al rescate de la doncella- dijo Mike levantándose y dándole un sorbo a su botella- si tú no hubieras llegado ya la habría hecho mía antes que tú.

Fue todo, ahora sí que lo veía todo rojo, furioso me acerque a él y le di un puñetazo partiéndole el labio de una, Mike intentó golpearme con la botella pero lo esquivé y lo empujé dejándolo de espaldas en el suelo, me senté sobre él y comencé a darle golpe tras golpe en la cara.

-Maldito puto borracho- lo golpeé en el ojo- No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a Bella ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE IMBECIL?- dije y seguí golpeándolo.

No fui consiente de nada, solo pensaba en él manoseando a mi Bella en contra de su voluntad y eso hacia salir a la bestia que llevaba dentro.

-Edward ¡Detente! ¡lo vas a matar!- sentí la voz de mi hermana, pero no hice caso- ¡que alguien se lo quite de encima!- grito Alice.

Sentí que unos grandes brazos me tomaban de la cintura y me sacaban de encima de Newton, afirmándome con fuerza para que no volviera a tirarme encima de él, Emmett era él quien me sostenía y me sacó de ahí, llevándome dentro de la casa a mí cuarto.

-Bella….¿dónde esta Bella, Emmett?- dije cuando me soltó.

-Rose se la llevo a casa, tranquilízate hombre, casi matas a Mike allá afuera, mira tus manos- me dijo.

Lo hice y vi que las tenía llenas de sangre, seguramente era mía y de Newton.

-Ese idiota se estaba aprovechando de ella, si no lo veo…no…¡Lo mato! ¡Juro que lo MATO!- dije parándome otra vez.

Emmett hizo que me sentara y me tranquilizara.

-No lo hizo, suerte que tú estabas ahí para ayudarla, gracias- dijo extendiendo su mano.

Dudé un instante y después la acepte, me imagino que esto era una especie de tregua por el conflicto que teníamos.

-Deberías probarte para el equipo el lunes, esquivas bien los golpes y sabes tumbar a un tipo, nos hace falta alguien como tú- me dijo levantándose.

-Lo pensaré- dije envolviendo un paño en mis nudillos.

-Okey…bueno tengo que irme, gracias otra vez, por lo que hiciste por Bella- dijo y salió de mi pieza.

Con la pelea, la fiesta se dio por terminada, alguien llevo a Mike al hospital y después se fueron todos. Como a la hora Alice golpeo mi puerta, quería hablar conmigo sobre lo que había pasado, pero le dije que no estaba de ánimos para hablar y que lo haríamos después, ella no insistió y se fue a su cuarto.

Intenté llamar a Bella, pero sonaba apagado su celular, quería saber cómo estaba, necesitaba saber si lo que vio la había asustado o no, había sacado mi peor careta frente a ella, la parte peligrosa, la parte de la que le había advertido la otra noche cuando estábamos en mi auto. Por otro lado, pensaba en el beso que le había dado, yo no era de los que besaba a las chicas, lo encontraba algo muy personal como para hacerlo con las chicas que tenía sexo, pero con ella era distinto, las ganas surgieron de repente y seguí el impulso y ahora quería más de esos labios aterciopelados. Pensando en ella y en ese momento mágico en que solo existíamos ella y yo, me quedé profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿y? ¿que les parecio este Edward? ya no podia aguantarlo mas, aunque su cabeza es un completo lío en este momento, no podía hacerse el duro o indiferente por siempre. Ahora tambien tiene un lado violento el lolo, asi que ojo con eso. bueno esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos el proximo sábado, lo mas probables es que la actu este el sabado en la noche, ya que el domingo aqui en Chile estaremos de Tiki Tiki Tiiiiiiiiiiii, si las fiestas patrias, asi que la actu la tendran el sabado.<strong>_

_**besos**_

_**sus chicas Hemsworth**_


	7. En busca de respuestas

_**Hello chicas, lo prometido es deuda, hoy Sábado 17 tenemos nuevo capitulo de esta historia, les digo que ya nos estamos acercando a la verdad, pronto se sabrá donde están Edward y Bella y que es lo que paso. como siempre agradecemos a las nuevas lectoras, a las que nos dejan sus rw y a las que no se han animado a hacerlo porque les da vergüenza u otra razón, les animamos a hacerlo, si no quieren, igual les agradecemos que nos agreguen a sus favoritos y nos lean, como siempre ustedes nos animan a seguir con esta pequeña aventura de jugar a ser escritoras. Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de S.M., nosotras solo los usamos para crear esta historia. Sin mas, las dejo con el siguiente capitulo...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amor Obsesivo<strong>

**Capitulo 7**

**En busca de respuestas**

Me desperté tarde, estaba realmente cansada, ya era más de medio día, él tiempo se me estaba acabando, necesitaba averiguar más de Isabella Swan, hablar con Lauren fue patético, incluso más caótico que hablar con Jessica, ese par de mujeres les daba lo mismo ventilar su vida sexual y extramarital a los 1000 vientos, pobres de sus maridos, eran un par de mantenidas y aun así le ponían los cuernos a diestra y siniestra, pero en fin cada loco con su tema, dentro de ese círculo de "confidentes" porque definitivamente no los puedo llamar amigos, me quedaba el Jefe Newton, no sé porque, pero algo de él me causaba mala espina, pero necesitaba cerrar el círculo para averiguar por el otro extremo de esa clase.

Luego de asearme, vestirme y ordenar mis cosas para dejar ese motel, pasé a una tienda a comprar un par de manzanas, la verdad es que el café, los nervios y el estrés de este proyecto me estaba dejando sin colon, así que por lo menos necesitaba algo fresco. Minutos más tarde me encaminé a la estación de policías, iba más arreglada que de la cuenta, mi madre Irina Novacek, me había enseñado desde pequeña que a veces ser un poco provocadora, podía ayudarme a conseguir algunas cosas, en este caso era información relevante para mi proyecto.

Al entrar a esa estación más de un par de policías me quedaron mirando, no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero caminé segura y contorneando mis caderas, hasta que me acerqué al mesón de información.

-Buenas tardes señorita – me sonrió baboso uno de los 2 Policías que estaban a cargo de la recepción.

-Buenas tardes oficial, quisiera saber si puede ayudarme.

- ¿Dígame, para que soy bueno? – Que molesta era la voz del oficial, pestañé un rato y luego le respondí.

- Me gustaría hablar con el jefe Newton.

- No lo sé, el Jefe se encuentra muy ocupado Señorita, pero yo puedo ser su humilde servidor – Que desagrado, no hay algo que me molesté más que un hombre que se ofrece en bandeja.

- Oh… lo entiendo oficial

- Embry Call – me corrigió.

- Oficial Call, créame que es muy importante que pueda comunicarme ahora con él, ¿le puede decir por favor que lo busca Lyla Novacek? – le insistí, el refunfuñó y marco su anexo, en un par de minutos él estaba en la recepción, mirándome de pies a cabeza.

- Señorita Novacek, que sorpresa, ¿qué la trae por acá? – él se acercó y me saludó con un abrazo, pero sin duda se pasó de lo amistoso, okay Lyla, es hora que te pongas a trabajar.

- Me gustaría saber si puede ayudarme – le respondí con voz inocente

- Ya me dirás para que soy bueno – él me condujo por un pasillo hasta su oficina, no estaba para nada mal, era ordenada, olía fresca y no tenía esa visión espantosa que tu aprecias en las películas, él me indicó la silla y me senté frente a él.

- ¿Te gustaría beber un poco de café o agua? – me ofreció amablemente.

- Agua por favor – él sacó agua fresca del dispensador y puso el vaso frente a mi.

- Gracias.

- De nada… bueno ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que necesitas? – me preguntó curioso.

- Sé que parecerá loco, pero necesito información.

- ¿qué clase de información?

- Necesito saber como eran tus días en el colegio.

- ¿Mis días en el colegio? … ¿y para que sería eso?

- Es mi tesis, verá… - él no me dejó contarle

- Hablaste con Jessy y Lauren, ¿verdad? – yo asentí – ¿para que necesitas saber más?

- Quiero ver cómo era la vida hace 23 años atrás y compararla con los jóvenes de hoy en día – mentí lo mejor que pude

- ¿y ese es el proyecto de una chica que estudia literatura? … vaya, discúlpame, pero no parece nada interesante – sonreí en mi interior, él se había tragado mi mentira.

- Es por eso que necesito ayuda – pestañé de nuevo.

- oh, está bien chiquita, haber… mmm… el colegio fue un tiempo único, que me enseñó muchas lecciones de vida, en el que conocí toda clase de personas y que me ayudó a ser quien soy, ¿me explico?

- La verdad es que no muy bien, parece tan común tu respuesta… necesito detalles si es posible, que me cuente su experiencia, que chica le gustaba, los grupos en los cuales participaba, como vivía la vida durante su adolescencia.

- Bueno, tu sabes, Forks es un pueblo bastante pequeño, sueles conocer a todo el mundo, la secundaría era tranquila, tu sabes, lo típico de esos años era pertenecer a la selección de algún equipo deportivo – me dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Si ya lo creo… ¿usted a que equipo pertenecía? – su sonrisa se borró completamente, creo que había metido las patas hasta el fondo.

- No puede pertenecer a ninguna… quise pero no pude – respondió con algo de dorlor.

- ¿y por qué no? … digo, usted se ve atlético, no veo el motivo por el cual no lo aceptaran.

- Había un par de estúpidos que me hacían la vida imposible, Emmett Mccarty y Jasper Hale, ellos eran amos y señores del equipo, era como una secta, es por eso que dejaron entrar al estúpido de Cullen – dijo con algo de dolor, pero ya estábamos hablando de quien quería tener más información – y perdí toda oportunidad por una simple broma adolescente.

- ¿Broma adolescente? – pregunté intrigada.

_**Flash Back **_

_Era viernes y me había llegado por SMS al celular la dirección de los Cullen, hoy habría fiesta, alcohol, chicas de la escuela y por lo que estuve averiguando por primera vez Bella asistiría a la fiesta, la oportunidad perfecta para desvirgarla, digo… para compartir un rato agradable, único e inolvidable con la exquisita e inocente Bella Swan ._

_Esa tarde me junté con mi yegua favorita del momento, Jessy Stanley, siempre estaba lista y dispuesta para mi… y creo que para un par de otros imbéciles del equipo de fútbol, pero al fin y al cabo creo que ya la había déjalo loquita, al igual que Lauren, bueno, para ser sincero nadie toma en cuenta a Lauren, la pobre no tiene tema de conversación, todos sabemos porque razón pasa los ramos, si no fuera porque los profesores le dan trabajos para subir las notas, no saldría jamás del colegio… sé que nadie se quiere enamorar de ella, es una bruta que no tiene sentimientos, es su cabeza solo están sus alborotadas hormonas, hasta los chicos del equipo de futbol saben que hay que tenerla desde lejos, un error y esta arpía sí que te puede costar caro._

_Luego de pasar un buen rato con Jessica, fui a mi casa a prepararme para la fiesta, a pesar de que el idiota de Cullen me cargaba, la enana que tiene como hermana, es tan perfeccionista y loca, que todo el instituto estaba esperando por la fiesta, esto sería como el evento del año, así que por primera vez en la vida agradecí que estuviera la pixie en Estados Unidos._

_Cuando llegué, todo estaba decorado, la música sonaba fuerte, estaba lleno de chicas guapas y tipos que querían ligar a toda costa, sentí envidia inmediatamente, la casa era ASOMBROSA, habían una mesa con cosas para picar y otra llena de alcohol, que parecía interminable, me acerqué para beber algo de cerveza, me puse a hablar con un par de chicas de un curso inferior al mío, eran otras hijitas de papito, que querían borrarse del mapa por una noche, estaba dispuesto a aceptar la invitación, bailé con una de ellas, pero la chica estaba sumamente borracha y como tenía miedo y asco a que me vomitara, se la dejé a otro que tuviera más estómago que yo, al fin y al cabo yo esperaba a Swan. Me aburrí de tomar cerveza y vi que habían varias botellas de Wisky, así que saqué una, no había como este licor, seguí hablando con otro grupo de chicas, cuando ella apareció en ese vestido azul que le quedaba endemoniadamente bien, su cintura parecía aún mas pequeña, su maquillaje sutil y su estilo único con zapatillas, iba a poner manos a la obra, pero el idiota de Cullen se me adelantó, di un trago largo a mi botella mientras como masoquista veía como el muy idiota la pega más a su cuerpo, por favor, como iba a preferir al estúpido Inglés._

_Como estaba molesto tomé a una de las chicas y la besé, dejando que las hormonas siguieran su curso, pero no me sentía bien, la chica no sabía ni besar, no había química… yo solo quería a Isabella Swan, me separé de la pelinegra y miré en dirección a Bella, ella había salido rápidamente por la puerta y Edward estaba dispuesto a ir tras ella, pero mi yegua favorita apareció y no lo dejó pasar, esta era mi oportunidad, así que salí rápidamente y seguí a Bella._

_Ella se veía confundida, estaba apoyada sobre un árbol, en una zona no iluminada de la casa, me acerqué a ella, parecía agitada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, se veía tan vulnerable y yo estaba con todos mis sentidos pre dispuesto a atacar._

_- Hey Bella… ¿qué… que pasa mu…ñeca? – Dios mi voz no salí del todo bien, así que tomé otro trago de mi botella, que ya le quedaba menos de la mitad de su contenido._

_- Nada Mike, quiero estar sola – respondió a la defensiva._

_- Bella… Belliiita… Bella… más que nunca bella… mírate, ¿dónde quedo… esa cantidad de ropa caariñoo? – me acerqué a ella la acorralé contra el árbol y deguste su aroma._

_- Déjame en paz Mike, estas ebrio, no quiero hablar – se veía angustiada_

_-Vamos cariño, sé que lo quieres, no te resistas – acaricié con fuerza la cintura de esa mujer._

_- Mike…¡no! ¡Déjame! No sabes lo que haces- no pude dejar de soltar una carcajada, esta creía que era tonto, pero se veía tan inocente tomando el rol de asustada, de pronto sentí que alguien se lazaba sobre mí y sentí que caía al suelo, me comencé a sentir muy mareado_

_- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?- escuché a lo lejos, ese puto de mierda estaba interfiriendo en lo que no debía._

_- Pero si es Edward Cullen….el príncipe tenía que llegar al rescate de la doncella- bebí de mi botella- si tú no hubieras llegado ya la habría hecho mía antes que tú._

_En cosa de segundos sentí un golpé y esa saber metalizado en mi lengua, que mierda le pasaba a este imbécil, traté de golpearlo pero se movía rápido, lo último que recuerdo es que se sentó en mi estómago y un golpe en la cabeza._

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

- Si una broma adolescente, ya tu sabes, una fiesta, quieres conquistar a una chica que sale un poco difícil, le dices unas palabras y la chica cae rendida a tus pies, el príncipe azul se enoja porque la chica queda enamorada de ti y se desquita golpeándote hasta que despiertas en un hospital… ese es Edward Cullen, un psicópata, es por eso que le dieron el pase al equipo de futbol en el último año – lo miré poco convencida, muchas cosas no me calzaban en esta historia.

- ¿Así que él fue el último al entrar en el equipo?

- Claro, era muy amigo de Emmett y Jasper, luego de esa fiesta los convenció de que entrara al equipo de futbol americano, claro que hizo todo el show de ir a un entrenamiento, corrió, golpeó a unos cuantos rivales y se le "regalaron" el puesto, tu sabes, tenían que hacerlo creíble para el público.

- Por supuesto - respondí con una sonrisa, en este momento estaba confundida, la arrogancia del oficial Newton me desconcertaba, tanta envidia por un chica, no era natural

_- ¿Qué tenía de mágico ella?_ – Pensé sin querer en voz alta.

- Ella lo era todo en esa época, intocable, desafiante, inteligente, reservada, sencilla… una mujer única, súmale a eso la forma en que miraba, sus gestos, lo bien que sabía manipular las situaciones, era una vieja zorra, siempre atenta de cada paso, era una criatura extraordinaria – Si antes estaba confundida, ahora era peor, ¿cómo puedes habla con admiración de alguien y luego odiarla?, aún no entendía porque la chica caló tan hondo en sus compañeros de curso.

- Y luego de terminar del colegio, ¿Qué fue de su vida?

- Estudie, decidí ser Policía y gracias a mis méritos y mi reputación que quedé con el puesto del viejo Jefe Swan.

- ¿Quién era él?

- El padre de Isabella, un viejo solitario, amargado y por el que todo el pueblo sentía lastima, pero al menos mantenía el orden – _¿Cómo puede hablar con tanto resentimiento de su mentor?... definitivamente este tipo era bipolar_.

- ¿Y que fue del resto?

- Mi grupo cercano, Lauren y Jessy se casarón, se preñaron, ganaron dinero, lo perdieron todo y tuvieron que ponerse a trabajar, porque habían bocas que alimentar.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Una vez que terminamos el Instituto, muchos de ellos podían pagar una Universidad o como sus papis tenían contactos fueron aceptados en una Universidad, los padres de la familia Cullen volvieron al país de donde nunca deberían haber salido, Pixie por ejemplo, decidió quedarse en Estados Unidos, se fue a Nueva York, ahora goza de fama y fortuna, todo lo que soñó, de los otros no sé, créeme que después de lo que pasó las relaciones se cortaron… nos llevamos mal en el colegio, entonces luego de ese momento ¿Cómo se puede confiar en ellos?

- ¿Después de lo que paso?- pregunte con más interés.

- Si ¿que acaso no viste los diarios?

- Bueno….amm la verdad es que no ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

- Deberías haber empezado por ahí chica, mira tengo cosas que hacer y creo que ya te di toda la información que necesitas, de mí ya no vas a conseguir nada mas.

- ¿Puede decirme algo de Jacob Black?

- Al parecer no te fue muy bien el otro día ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa y alzando una ceja.

- No muy bien, solo me dijo que Edward Cullen le había quitado al amor de su vida, pero quiero saber más de el.

- Solo puedo decirte lo poco que se dé el, digo él vive acá en Forks y todo, pero nunca habla con la gente, estudio Leyes en la misma universidad con Bella, ella solo estuvo un año acá y después de fue a Europa, creo que allá lo conoció a él, porque después volvieron juntos y bueno, se toparon con Cullen y las cosas se arruinaron.

- ¿Algo más que me pueda decir?- pregunte esperanzada.

- Lo siento, es todo, espero haber sido de ayuda- dijo levantándose.

- Lo fue, muchas gracias oficial Newton- dije, nos despedimos y salí de ahí.

Me subí a mi auto y fui a la biblioteca más cercana que había, cuando llegue estacione y fui donde la recepcionista, le pregunte si tenían archivados los periódicos de la fecha en que se supone Isabella Swan había estado acá, pero me dijeron que para poder ver los documentos necesita una especie de permiso, lo que me dejaba en el mismo punto en el que había empezado.

Sin esperanzas, salí de ahí y fui por un café a un Starbucks, cuando me lo sirvieron, me fui a sentar a una de las mesas y me conecte a internet, tenían WiFi aquí, aproveche de hablar con Ethan para contarle como iba con la historia y me animo que siguiera, que a pesar de que las cosas no se me estaban dando fáciles, que no me diera por vencida, que no había viajado tanto por nada, así que con eso me convenció mas y lo que más me ayudo, fue que me dijo que no era necesario ir a una biblioteca para conseguir los registros de los periódicos antiguos, si no que estaban todos online, solo había que tener una tarjeta de crédito para pagar una pequeña inscripción y tenía acceso a todo.

Gracias a dios tenía la Visa aun con cupo, así que me metí a la página que Ethan me había dicho y pague la inscripción, dándome acceso libre a los periódicos de años anteriores, busque desde la fecha en que ellos habían salido del Instituto…nada que pudiera indicar algo, después en los años en que estaban en la universidad, tampoco nada interesante. Esto era un trabajo de chinos, buscar alguna noticia que pudiera indicarme algo en un rango de 8 años, no era muy agradable, iba a cerrar mi Notebook para irme, además de que era tarde, cuando un titular llamo mi atención _**"¿Fue por un amor obsesivo?" **_Pinche sobre el link que tenía el título y ahí estaba, lo que estaba buscando, página tras página iba apareciendo la misma noticia, mi boca se iba abriendo a medida que veía los titulares y las fotos, esto era más serio de lo que había imaginado, todos los diarios mostraban la fecha _**17 de Septiembre del 2010**_, mire la fecha en mi computador….17 de Septiembre, mire por la ventana de la tienda y luego comenzaría a oscurecer y si él era como yo creía, estaría ahí.

- Hoy es 17...ya sé dónde encontrarte y esta vez no me iré sin respuestas- dije decidida.

Guarde mis cosas y salí del café, me subí a mi auto y acelere a fondo, debía llegar si o si y esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p><strong><em> y? que les pareció? que paso en esa fecha? a donde va Lyla? bueno yo creo que mas de alguna ya debe saber por donde va la historia, pero nos gustaria saber sus teorías, así que anímense y díganos en sus rw que es lo que creen que esta pasando aquí.<em>**

**_Besos_**

**_Sus Chicas Hemsworth_**

**_pd: una de las chicas Hemsworth esta que se cambia el apellido...solo eso les diré xDD _**


	8. ¿Amigos?

¡Hola gente! Esperamos que estén muy bien, bueno aquí les traemos el capítulo 8, esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Como siempre los personajes no nos corresponden, son de S.M. pero a nosotras nos encanta jugar con ellos.

Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y Reviews ... que disfruten la lectura, esperamos sus comentarios.

Sus manos posándose en mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia él, sus labios recorriendo mi cuello dejando suaves y húmedas caricias, subiendo lentamente por mi mentón hasta encontrase con mis labios y devorarlos con locura, mis manos viajan automáticamente a su perfecto cabello, jalándolo con fuerza y atrayéndolo más a mi si es posible, sus intensos ojos verdes me miran con una intensa pasión, voy a perderme en ellos cuando siento el suelo en mi frente, abro los ojos y efectivamente, estoy en el suelo de mi pieza y el despertador suena y suena.

¡Malditas sean mis hormonas y maldito seas Edward Cullen! - digo gruñendo.

Me levanto desenredándome de las sabanas y apago el estúpido despertador. Desde que Edward me había besado en la fiesta que Alice había dado en su casa, los sueños con él eran más recurrentes y cada vez parecían subir de tono. No servía de nada que tuviera esta especie de enamoramiento por él, que lo viera todos los días en clases y que fuera el hermano de mi mejor amiga.

Después de apagar el despertador y dejar la ropa sobre la cama, me di una rápida ducha y me vestí, arregle todas mis cosas y baje a desayunar, Charlie como todas las mañanas estaba ahí, esperándome.

- Hoy fuiste más rápida que otras mañanas- me dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

- Si… mala noche.

- ¿Pesadillas?

- Ammm si, algo así- le dije y agarré una taza rápidamente y me serví café.

- Hoy dan de alta Mike Newton

- ¿De verdad? - dije tratado de mostrar un poco de interés, no es que no estuviera preocupada por cómo había quedado, pero había sido un puto idiota.

- Si, el pobre chico ya se ve un poco mejor, los primeros días ni se le reconocía la cara por como la tenía hinchada, pero el doctor Cullen dijo que no quedarían marcas.

- Si, el doctor Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Alice y Edward lo había visto cuando había vuelto al pueblo y se había encargado de su caso, no sé si Alice le dijo que el responsable de su estado era su hijo, pero él había tomado el caso y después de una semana, Mike se iría a casa, aunque creo que volver al instituto le tomaría un par de días más.

- Al menos esta mejor - dije terminando mi café.

- Si, aun no encontramos al responsable, dicen que unos pandilleros lo agarraron en la noche y él no se acuerda de nada, supongo que fue un trauma y por eso no puede recordar, pero ya se hará justicia hija.

- Tengo que irme, ya se me hace tarde - dije interrumpiéndolo y parándome antes de que tratara de interrogarme o algo.

- Okey, cuídate hija- dijo abrazándome.

- Siempre papá, siempre.

Tomé mis cosas y salí de casa, hoy pasaría Alice por mí, ahora ella también tenía auto, creo que había sido un regalo de sus padres cuando volvieron de New York y porque ella se había quejado de que no quería seguir dependiendo de Edward para moverse en el pueblo, en fin, la duende siempre conseguía lo que quería y ahora se turnaban con Rose para pasar a buscarme.

Nota mental _"Conseguir un auto o una moto, cualquier chatarra que me lleve en este pueblo y no me haga depender de otros para moverme"_

Alice llego puntual, como era costumbre y me hizo señas para que me subiera, hoy había un día soleado, raro para ser Forks, pero era indicio de que al menos sería un buen día. Me subí rápido a su auto y después de saludarla, Alice comenzó a conducir al instituto.

- Bella, no es que quiera presionarte ni nada, pero si quieres hablar de lo que pasó en la fiesta…

- No hay nada que decir Alice, solo fue un borracho que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

- Si lo sabía Bella, o sea, eso estaba en él, ese deseo, el alcohol solo lo hizo actuar, he visto cómo te mira Bella y te lo digo, ese tipo es medio psicópata.

- Tu hermano no lo hace nada mal, es medio bipolar diría yo.

- Si te refieres a la golpiza que le dio, pues me alegro que haya estado cerca para ayudarte, después de que me dijo porque lo había hecho, lo apoyé por completo y por eso no le dije a papá que él había sido el responsable del estado del idiota de Mike.

- ¡¿Él te dijo lo que había pasado?

- Si y debería haberme enterado por ti primero, creí que era tu mejor amiga Bella, y no me dijiste nada, pensé que mi hermano borracho se había desquitado con el primero que se le había cruzado, jamás lo había visto golpear a alguien así.

- ¿Nunca lo había hecho?- pregunte sorprendida.

- Jamás, lo había visto pelear antes, pero jamás golpear a alguien con tanto odio, en fin, me alegro que lo haya hecho- dijo y estaciono el auto- Mira si aún crees que lo mejor es estar un poco alejada de él, está bien, pero Edward no es malo, solo es impulsivo, no piensa antes de actuar y tú le importas, si no fuera así no andaría como emo por la vida.

No me lo imaginaba medio depresivo porque lo había estado evitando durante la semana que había pasado, pero estaba confundida, lo del beso, que no se lo había comentado a nadie, después verlo violento y preocupado por mí y después en la semana aunque lo evitaba, igual lo veía coqueteando con alguna chica del instituto.

- No creo que este así Alice- dije mirando hacia la entrada y ahí estaba, sonriéndole como idiota a un par de porristas huecas- No lo veo para nada Emo.

- Edward esconde lo que es, estoy segura de que prefiere ser tu amigo a que lo evites todo el tiempo, a él le gusta hacerse el lindo, pero en el fondo, necesita amigos de verdad, en los cuales pueda confiar, Jessica Stanley o Tanya son superficiales y el las trata como tal.

- Ya veremos Alli, ya veremos qué pasa.

- Oye ¿por qué no me acompañas hoy a las pruebas de Fútbol? Edward se prueba hoy y de seguro quisiera verte ahí.

- Si llego a ir solo será para ver como Emmett hace volar el trasero de tu hermano, eso es algo digno de ver- dije con una risita.

- Como sea, el asunto es que estés ahí, ¿iras?- dijo haciendo un puchero.

- No se vale Alice, sabes que cuando haces eso…no puedo decir que no, lo haces a propósito maldita duende- dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Porfis porfis, Belli Bellita… ¿sí?- dijo aumentando el puchero- por ultimo hazlo por acompañarme a mí.

- ¿A qué hora es?- dije resignada.

- ¡Sí! Gracias, ¡eres la mejor!, a las 4 en la cancha principal ¿nos vemos ahí?

- Está bien- le dije y ella se colgó de mí.

Después de su momento de Euforia me dejo y se fue a los brazos de Jasper, momento ¿desde cuándo eran novios? Ya me las pagaría esa enana, me recriminaba que no le contaba las cosas cuando ella hacia lo mismo, pero está feliz por ella, si tan solo si mi vida pudiera ser así de sencilla, pero claro, nada en mi vida era fácil.

Entré ignorando por completo a Edward, quien al parecer ni se dio cuenta que pase por su lado, ya que siguió hablando con las huecas del equipo de porristas. Iba por el pasillo y me di cuenta recién del letrero que colgaba, en las próximas semanas ya sería el baile de graduación, lo que significaba que en pocas semanas me graduaría y ya había recibido algunas cartas de aceptación de ciertas universidades, pero la que estaba esperando era la de Stanford, quería estudiar Leyes, no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero a pesar de mi personalidad, que tal vez podía ser un poco retraída, era alguien que no soportaba las injusticias y si era necesario, mi carácter se forjaría una vez que estuviera en la Facultad.

Cuando la clase de Biología estaba por comenzar, llego mi compañero de puesto, si él, se sentó a mi lado, yo era la que me había mantenido alejada de él esta última semana, aunque había tratado de buscarme conversa, yo simplemente lo ignoraba, como una especie de castigo por todo lo que había pasado, aunque no era del todo cierto, era yo la que no sabía que decir y la que temía que pudiera arruinar lo que sea que fuéramos.

- Hola Bella- dijo al sentarse.

- Hola- fue todo lo que le dije, tal como había sido todos los días.

- ¿Hoy será igual? ¿No vas a decirme nada? ¿No responderás a nada de lo que te diga?

- No puedo, la clase está comenzando.

- Bella, por favor, solo puedes aunque sea mirarme una vez, lo siento, no sé qué es lo que hice para merecer tu desprecio, si fue por lo que paso en la fiesta yo…

- No es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de lo que paso ese día- dije por fin mirándolo a los ojos desde esa noche, esos ojos verdes que había visto esta mañana en mis sueños… debía olvidarme de eso ahora mismo antes de que sufriera una convulsión espontanea aquí mismo.

- Entonces es eso, Bella de verdad yo…

- ¿Qué parte de no es el lugar ni el momento no entendiste Edward?- dije mirándolo seria, sí, eso era lo mejor, hacer el papel de chica enfadada era lo mejor, espantaba los malos pensamientos.

- Okey… amm hoy tengo la prueba de Futbol Americano, ¿podemos vernos después y hablar?

- Seguro, en el Café a las 6.

- Ahí estaré- dijo con una sonrisa y volvió su atención a la clase.

Maldito engreído con sonrisa sexy, no sabía hasta qué punto aguantaría, pero lo que si sabía es que quería probar esos labios otra vez y quería que esta vez fuera real, no como en mis sueños. Sacudí mi cabeza y preste atención a la clase. La hora paso volando y Edward al salir volvió a ser el que vi en la entrada del instituto, no podía entenderlo o tal vez no debía hacerlo, solo debía aceptarlo tal como era.

El resto del día pasó sin más inconvenientes y la hora de la práctica llego, aun me debatía en si ir o no, pero le había prometido a Alice que lo haría, no por Edward, si no por ella. Suspirando y armándome de valor, comencé a caminar hacia la cancha, si preguntaban, estaba acompañando a mis amigas y apoyando a mi mejor amigo Emmett y riéndome de los novatos, eso era todo, no estaba ahí por nadie más y era la verdad, aunque mi mente me dijera lo contrario y unos ojos verdes rondaran y rondaran por ella.

Llegué y vi en las gradas a Alice sentada con Rose y cuando me vieron, me hicieron señas para que me uniera a ellas, iba a llegar a las escaleras cuando Jessica se interpuso en mi camino.

- Pero que tenemos aquí, es la obsesionada con Edward Cullen, no creerás que porque te besó lo tienes a tus pies ¿verdad?- dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

- No sé de qué estás hablando Jessica, pero si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y me estas estorbando- dije tratando de pasar, pero ella no me dejo.

- Déjame dejarte algo en claro Bella, no eres nada para él, salvo la amiga de su hermana, jamás lo tendrás como yo lo tuve, confórmate con ese beso que te dio estando borracho, porque no hay modo de que alguien te besara estando sobrio, hasta Mike intento hacerlo y ¿cómo estaba? Ah sí, borracho- dijo con una risita.

- La rabia me inundó, que se creía esta estúpida, no estaba para aguantar sus insultos, los de nadie.

- Y tu Jessica, tendrás que conformarte con que Edward te tomo solo como una puta, ¿por qué? Ah sí porque eso es lo que eres y nadie te ve como otra cosa, nadie te toma en serio porque siempre serás vista como la porrista hueca con la que todos pasan el momento para quitarse las ganas, y ahora de verdad que me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, córrete- dije y la empuje, logrando al fin subir las escaleras y llegar a donde estaban mis amigas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Jessica?- me pregunto Rose.

- Solo un par de verdades, ya me tenía harta- dije sentándome a su lado- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Amm será porque prácticamente te esta asesinando con la mirada- dijo Alice entretenida.

- Puede hacerlo lo que quiera, solo le dije lo que ya todos saben, que es una puta y punto.

- Wow ¿quién eres y que hiciste con mi amiga?- pregunto Rose.

- Tonta- dije dándole un empujón con el hombro y Alice me abrazo.

Nos pusimos a reír las tres y empezamos a ver las prácticas primero, Emmett estaba con los chicos y Jasper estaba a su lado estaban agachados en lo que sería su plática antes de empezar con las pruebas, se separaron y dieron un aplauso con un fuerte rugido, era como una especie de grito de guerra o que se yo. A los minutos después, de los vestidores salieron un grupo de chicos, eran los que darían la prueba, iban vestidos con equipos y poleras de entrenamiento de los Espartanos, todos se veían iguales, no sabía diferenciar cual era Edward de entre todos.

- Alice, ¿cuál es Edward?- le pregunte.

- No lo sé, ¿por qué el interés por saber cuál es mi hermano?- dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa pícara.

- Solo no quiero equivocarme, puedo reírme del equivocado, solo eso.

- Si, seguro…- dijo Rose.

- Bueno, solo hay una forma de saberlo- dijo la duende y se paró sobre su asiento- EDWARD CULLEN!- comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón.

- Alice que haces, bájate, no seas ridícula- dije tratando de obligarla a sentarse.

- Solo así sabremos quién es…EDDY!- volvió a gritar más fuerte y una cabeza se volteo hacia nosotras.

- Se quitó el casco y nos miró, luego dejo su vista fija en mí y me dio esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y levanto su mano saludándome, yo lo salude de vuelta también con una sonrisa y después el volvió a ponerse el caso y fue hacia el centro de la cancha. Sabía que Rose y Alice estaban atentas a mí, pero las ignore, de verdad quería ver cómo le iba en la prueba, fuera como fuera, no quería que saliera lastimado, además teníamos una conversación pendiente y por lo menos quería que llegara vivo a ella.

El juego empezó y Emmett lanzó el balón a uno de sus compañeros, el cual comenzó a correr hacia el lado donde estaba Edward, algunos chicos intentaban taclearlo, pero este seguía corriendo, iba a llegar al otro lado cuando alguien se lanzó contra él, tomándolo de la cintura y haciendo que callera al suelo y perdiera el balón, dos más se lanzaron sobre él y un chico del equipo contrario agarro el balón y empezó a correr en la otra dirección. Me fijé en quien había sido el que lo había botado y cuando se levantaron los dos tipos, vi que el responsable había sido nada más y nada menos que Edward, este se levantó y con una sonrisa siguió corriendo, eso lo pagaría caro, ya lo veía venir. Siguiente jugada, ahora era Edward el que lanzaba el balón en un comienzo, se me ocurrió mirar a Emmett y lo vi hablando con el tipo al que Edward había tacleado, este le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se separaron, ahí estaba, iban por Edward, me dieron unas ganas de gritarle que tuviera cuidado, que iban por él, pero se suponía que el juego era así. Edward dio el grito de la jugada y los chicos empezaron a chocar entre sí, Edward retrocedió buscando a alguien libre y cuando lo encontró le lanzó el pase, el otro lo recibió y Edward empezó a correr por el otro extremo del campo para alcanzar al que llevaba el balón, cuando lo hizo, le grito para que se lo lanzara y este lo hizo, cuando iba a llegar a sus manos, Edward saltó para agarrarlo en el aire y en ese momento, el mismo tipo que Edward había golpeado, lo tacleo haciendo que Edward diera un giro en el aire y callera de espalda al suelo, Emmett y el otro idiota chocaron sus palmas en el aire y Edward seguía en el suelo sin pararse, como si tuviera un resorte, fui yo la que se paró del asiento.

- ¡Esta lastimado! Dije comenzando a bajar las escaleras dispuesta a llegar a el.

- Espera, no puedes entrar ahí ¿estás loca?- dijo Rose deteniéndome.

- Pero… Rose no se para, ese idiota le dio muy fuerte.

- Así es el juego Bella, está bien, solo debe recuperar el aire.

- ¿Segura?- pregunto Alice.

- Si, confíen en mi- dijo soltándome al ver que no intentaba entrar en la cancha.

A los pocos segundo, Edward se movió un poco y después poco a poco se fue enderezando, finalmente Emmett lo ayudo a pararse y después de sacudirle el casco, le dio una palmada en la espalda y siguieron jugando, después de un rato los golpes ya no me parecían tan graves, pero igual me preocupaba cada vez que lo tacleaban. Cuando el juego terminó nos acercamos al campo y Emmett nos dijo que Edward estaba dentro del equipo, lo felicitamos y después de preguntarle si estaba bien, lo dejamos que se fuera a los camarines.

Me despedí de las chicas y les dije que no sería necesario que me llevaran, que tenía otras cosas que hacer y que después llamaría a Charlie para que me recogiera. Cuando se fueron, me senté en una banca en el patio desde donde se veía la salida de los camarines, ahí esperaría a que saliera Edward, tal vez ya no estaba de ánimos para ir al café, de seguro solo quería ir a dormir. Estuve cerca de media hora y vi salir a varios chicos, entre ellos a Emmett y Jasper, cuando ya creí que no saldría nadie más, apareció Edward, traía el cabello mojado y usaba unos Jeans, zapatillas y una camisa a cuadros, se veía completamente sexy.

_- ¡Cálmate Bella!-_ me reprendí y fui a su encuentro.

- Cuando vio que estaba ahí, me volvió a dar una sonrisa y camino en mi dirección ¿desde cuándo sonreía tanto?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que nos veríamos en el café, no era necesario que me esperaras.

- Creí que a lo mejor lo del café ya no iba, después de cómo te golpearon ¿estás bien?- pregunte.

- ¿Isabella Swan preocupada por mí?

- Si- admití, eso como que lo descolocó un poco e hizo que se pusiera más serio.-

- Okey, creo que no alcanzamos a llegar al café, Bella lamento todo lo que pasó en la fiesta de Alice, se te asuste cuando golpee a Newton, lo siento mucho.

- No lo lamentes, soy yo la que debo disculparme, esta semana que paso te trate como si fueras la peor cosa, como si me hubieras hecho algo malo, cuando lo único que hiciste fue protegerme y te lo agradezco.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, gracias Edward.

- No es nada, amm y con respecto a lo del beso…

- Entiendo, fue por el momento, estabas con un poco de alcohol en tu sistema, no sabías lo que hacías, lo entiendo- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No, Bella, si sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no lo hice por el monto ni porque tuviera alcohol, lo hice porque de verdad quería besarte- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Que tú qué?- dije sin creerlo.

- Bella, dijimos que seriamos honestos y eso es lo que hago, no me eres indiferente Isabella, jamás lo has sido, solo que no quiero hacerte daño, te lo dije esa vez en el auto, no soy bueno para ti.

- ¿No crees que la que debería decidir eso soy yo?

- Es porque no me conoces.

- Entonces- dije tomando su mano- déjame conocerte y ser yo la que decida eso, por favor.

- Como que debería ser yo el que dijera eso- me respondió con una sonrisa.

- Si tú no lo haces alguien debe hacerlo- dije de igual manera.

- Yo también quiero conocerte Bella, tienes algo que no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es algo que hace que mi ser te necesite, necesito verte cada día, saber que estas bien, saber que nadie te está haciendo daño, jamás me había pasado, cuando toco tu piel- dijo acariciando mi mejilla- es como si una corriente recorriera todo mi cuerpo y terminara en mi vientre ¿no lo sientes también?

- No hace falte que te toque Edward, yo amm, con solo mirarte siento esa corriente- dije bajando la vista, sentía mis mejillas arder.

Edward levantó mi cara haciendo que lo mirara y después hizo algo que jamás pensé que haría, me beso dulcemente, acariciando con su pulgar mi mejilla, había deseado esto hace días y ahora, no quería que terminara, pero los dos necesitábamos aire, así que cuando el separo sus labios de los míos, junto nuestras frentes.

- Así que… ¿en qué nos deja todo esto?- pregunte.

- Nos estamos conociendo- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Somos una especie de amigos que se están conociendo más allá.

- Algo así, si se podría decir que somos eso, pero debes saber que no creo en la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer.

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunté alejando mi cara un poco de la de él.

- Porque siempre voy a querer más y con una amiga eso no es posible- dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a besarme- solo, veamos cómo van las cosas ¿sí? No lo compliquemos más.

- Me parece justo- le contesté con una sonrisa.

- Voy a dejarte, si quieres aún podemos pasar por ese café.

- ¿Seguro que puedes?- le pregunté, de verdad estaba preocupada por su estado.

- Si, esos golpes no fueron nada, de verdad ¿ vamos por ese café?- preguntó con esa sonrisa que no me dejaba decir que no.

- Vamos- dije tomando su brazo.

Así me llevo a su auto y nos fuimos al Starbucks de Forks con mi no… no, aun no era mi novio ¿amigo?¿pareja? no sabía que éramos, pero lo único que me importaba en este momento es que estaba conmigo y el así lo quería, que yo no le era indiferente y que a su modo, él me quería y era todo lo que necesitaba en este momento.

Buenos gente, esto fue todo por esta semana, ya nos estamos acercando a la verdad que busca Lyla.

Por cierto, quería agradecer públicamente a mi amiga personal Mrs. Tatto Hemsworth por ser una excelente amiga y por su apoyo incondicional, amiga eres totalmente participe de este triunfo y te quiero un montón! =)

Me alegra millones saber que siempre que te esfuerzas en algo existen recompensas.

Muchas gracias por leer, esperamos sus comentarios y sueñen alto, porque este semana para mi quedó demostrado que todo es posible.

Saludos y excelente semana.

Las señoras Tatto y Nikki Hemsworth.


	9. Only This Moment

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo lo usamos para divertirnos 1 vez a la semana.**

**Esta vez les tenemos que recomendar dos canciones que son importantes en éste capítulo.**

**La primera es Frio de Ricky Martin**** (** youtube . com / watch?v=nExFXxxkafI** ) y Only this Moment de ****Royksopp (** youtube . com / watch?v=ze9Oei_Vvg )

**Esperamos que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><span>Edward POV<span>

Estas últimas semanas las había dedicado a jugar futbol con mi equipo, a estudiar para las pruebas finales y para tener una que otra salida con mi nuevo grupo de amigos.

Era sábado bajé a la cocina a desayunar, mamá y papá habían ido a un seminario a Orlando o al menos eso habían dicho, la verdad es que creo que fueron a Disney World, Esme siempre a querido conocer ese castillo de Cenicienta y piensa que Carlisle es su Principe Azul, ahora veo porque mi querida Pixie salió tan loca, pero en fin, son mis padres y los quiero tal y cual son.

La Pixie estaba con Jasper en la cocina, ¿en qué momento llegó Jasper a la casa.

- Hermanito buenos días – Fue lo primero que dijo mi hiperventilada hermana, con su voz cantarina.

- Hey Alice, hola Jasper… ¿Qué haces tan temprano madrugando? – pregunté en tono de amenaza.

- Quise venir a desayunar a tu herma… con tu hermana – se corrigió el muy imbécil, mientras me servía mi tazón con leche y cereales.

- ¿Estás listo para el partido de esta noche? – preguntó Alice para cambiar de tema.

- Así es, seremos los líderes del campeonato y ese trofeo será nuestro… ¿no es así Jazz?

- Por supuesto, mataremos a unos cuantos en el campo de batalla – respondió el rubio.

- Pero ten cuidado Jazzy, no quiero que te pase nada – Mi gemela Pixie le hizo uno de sus típicos pucheros.

- ¿A qué hora iras a Port Angeles? – Preguntó Jasper.

- Alice, ¿A qué iras a Port Angeles esta vez?

- Con Bella y Rose iremos a comprar los vestidos de graduación, bueno el de Rose y el mio, Bella no quiere ir… pero la obligaré – respondió la duende

- ¿Cómo que no quiere ir?, no creo que sea por falta de pretendientes – pensó en voz alta Jasper, a esta altura lo quería matar, ninguno de esos ilusos de la preparatoria de Forks tenía derecho a mirar a MI Bella.

- A lo mejor tiene mejores cosas que hacer, que disfrazarse e ir a un estúpido baile solo para coger con alguien.

- No es solo para "coger" con alguien Edward, es la fiesta del fin de tu etapa escolar, te despides de tus amigos, la gente que conociste y…

- Alice no llevamos ni un año, no los recordarás.

- Pero esta gente por lo menos a mí me importa Edward, ¡pero tú eres tan cabeza de chorlito que nada te importa! – me gritó.

- Baja los decibeles duende, estoy a tu lado – tomé mi tazón vacío, lo dejé en el lavaplatos y luego subí a mi dormitorio y me recosté en mi cama.

Quedaba 1 semana de clases y 2 para el baile, yo no había invitado a ninguna chica, pero desde ya hace un mes se me insinuaban, aún ninguna entendía que no eran buenas para mí, solo un polvo rápido en algún lugar del colegio para liberar tensiones, pero debo confesar que todo cambió un poco con mi nueva … mmmm ¿amitad? o lo que sea que tengo con Isabella, por lo menos no volví a hacerlo con Jessica o Lauren, ese ya es un punto a mi favor ¿no?, además que todo sería diferente si con Bella no fueran solo besos, no digo que sería exclusividad absoluta, ¡pero vamos!, el sexo para mi es importante, además que yo soy responsable y protejo a mi pareja del momento, por supuesto no quiero dejar hijos repartidos a diestra y siniestra, la única vez que mi padre me dio la famosa charla me dejó muy claro que si quería divertirme lo hiciera, pero con responsabilidad, Carlisle debería estar orgulloso de mi.

En fin, la cosa es que últimamente hablaba más con Bella, ya no discutíamos a cada rato y debo confesar que estos meses fueron especiales a su lado, pude darme el tiempo o al menos intente conocer a esa mujer misteriosa que era o a esta altura fue mi compañera de banco y proyecto de Biología, a esa mujer de hermosos ojos chocolate y labios rellenitos, inteligente y soñadora, justa y correcta, Isabella Swan tenía algo que le faltaban a todas las chicas que se me insinuaban, inocencia y clase.

Terminar el colegio no me daba nostalgia, dicen que en la Universidad uno se divierte más y además puedes estudiar lo que realmente quieres, hace 3 días me había llegado la carta de aceptación de la Universidad que quería , aún recuerdo que había llegado del colegio, abrí el buzón y habían 3 sobres para mí, uno de la Universidad de Alaska, otro de la Universidad de California y por último el de Stanford, escondí los sobres, saludé a mi mamá y me fui rápidamente a mi habitación, abrí el primero estaba aceptado, lo mismo con el segundo, pero ya al abrir el tercero me sudaban las manos, _"Señor Cullen, tenemos el agrado de informarle que usted ha sido seleccionado para formar parte de nuestra prestigiosa Facultad de Medicina el primer semestre del año 2011", en ese momento no me pude controlar y grité bastante alto para liberar toda esa adrenalina acumulada por la buena noticia, incluso creo que hasta mi madre se asustó porque en cosa de segundos llegó hasta mi habitación y me preguntó si estaba bien, le comenté la noticia y me felicito._

En la noche cuando llegó mi padre, luego de la cena fuimos hasta su despacho y le comenté la noticia, primero me felicitó pero luego hay algo que me hizo reaccionar

- ¿Edward, por qué postulaste a tantas Universidades si ya estabas aceptado en Oxdord?

- No lo sé papá, solo quería tener más oportunidades.

- ¿Y que hay de Cambrigde?

- También estoy aceptado, puedo irme a Crambridge si lo deseo… pero no quiero.

- Cuando nos vinimos a Forks creí que lo tenías claro, Hijo.

- Pero las personas cambian papá, a lo mejor estaba cegado a una sola opción, pero estando aquí me di cuenta que también me gusta este lugar, me gusta la facultad de Medicina de Standford y creo que es la mejor escuela formativa para mi.

- Esta es tu decisión hijo, quiero que decidas por ti, porque es tu futuro, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, así decidas estudiar en Alaska, en Oxford o en Standford, lo importante es que en lo que decidas siempre te esfuerces por ser el mejor, ahora tu futuro dependerá de ti, así que te felicito por tu elección hijo – él me dio una palmada en el hombro y luego me abrazó, en ese momento me sentí pleno, apoyado por mi familia y esperaba con ansias entrar ya a la Universidad, aunque ese fuera una despedida de mi grupo de amigos de Londres, a los cuales vería tarde mal y nunca, a mi equipo de futbol del Instituto de Forks y a mis recientes amigos, aunque creo que aún no estaba preparado para decirle adiós a mi tierna y dulce Isabella.

Esa misma noche peleamos el primer lugar junto a los Espartanos, entre muchos golpes, excelentes estrategias y esfuerzo en equipo salimos campeones, celebramos en mi casa nuestro triunfo y debo confesar que me porté decente, por lo menos mientras estuvo ella me comporté como me enseñaron mis padres.

La semana siguiente y luego de rendir mi última prueba estaba feliz, ya era un egresado de la Secundaría, bueno la secundaria de Forks, pero ya estaba a un paso de ser Universitario, Bella me esperaba apoyada en mi Volvo.

- ¡Hola tú! – me sonrió.

- Hola bonita, ¿cómo estás? - me acerqué a ella y le di un pequeño abrazo.

- Bien, ¿vamos? - preguntó.

- Alguien está ansiosa – me burlé, conduje a nuestro prado, así lo llamábamos, era un lugar escondido en el bosque donde podíamos ser nosotros, donde afloraba el verdadero Edward Cullen, el que tenía miedos, que asumía que cometía errores y el que tenía sueños.

- Me voy a Stanford - me dijo de la nada.

- ¿Standford? – pregunté.

- Si… ehm… Derecho en Stanford… lo hice, aun no puedo creerlo – sus ojitos brillaban de la emoción.

- ¡Te felicito Bella! eres extraordinaria, aunque me sorprendes, pensé que querías literatura en Harvart.

- No, creo que puedo hacer mucho más como abogada, en realidad este era mi verdadero sueño.

- Me alegro por ti Bella, sé que serás la mejor abogada de este país… tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- ¿Esa sorpresa es Medicina en Cambridge? – Trató de adivinar con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero que no le llegaba a los ojos.

- No exactamente, Medicina sí, pero en Stanford – ella me miró sorprendida, hoy más que nunca sabía porque Dios me había abierto las puertas y ese cupo en Nueva York era mío, todo es por el destino… mi "amistad con bella" era más fuerte - ¿qué opinas?

- Es una mala broma Edward – ella me pegó juguetonamente en el brazo, por lo que aproveché de tomarla de la mano y acercarla a mí.

- Es verdad, ya lo comenté con mis padres, el próximo semestre me voy a Nueva York, tendrás que seguir soportándome por un tiempo Isabella Swan – la tomé de la cintura y me recosté sobre ella y la besé, disfrutando de hoy y del ahora, la vida al parecer me estaba sonriendo.

- Me encanta… saber … que … te veré … todo el … próximo año – le dije entre besos, ella se separó de mí – espero que no te aburras tan rápido de mí.

- Eso sería imposible – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Bella… ¿vamos al baile junto? – ella me miró de una manera tan divertida entre sorprendida y confundida, como si estuviera frente a un marciano.

- ¿Edward Cullen, el patán de la secundaría de Forks me está invitando al baile de graduación? – preguntó en forma burlesca.

- Así es, este patán quiere tener el honor de ser tu acompañante en esa última noche de actividades colegiales, ¿qué me dices?

- Yo no bailo – me respondió coqueta, okay si quería jugar lo haría con muchas ganas.

- Si bailas y luego besas muuuy bien – ella me sonrió de seguro se acordó de nuestro primer baile y nuestro primer beso en el salón de mi casa.

- ¿Y que tendría yo a cambio si decido acompañarte? – Ufs, te haría tocar el cielo, pensé.

- Lo que desees es tuyo, vamos, en verdad deseo ir contigo y con nadie más que tu… ¿vamos juntos al baile? – hice uno de esos pucheros que Alice me enseñó y creo que dio resultado, nota mental "agradecerle a la pequeña duende por esa buena táctica de combate".

- Esta bien, vamos – respondió con una sonrisa – eres un tonto ¿sabes?, no puedes poner ese tipo de caras.

- En esta vida todo se vale Bella - la besé una vez más, antes de ponernos de pie, ya estaba oscureciendo y estaba frío, si llegaba a resfriarse su padre me mataría.

Una semana más tarde, el día de la fiesta había llegado, Alice estaba más revolucionada que nunca, se fue temprano a la casa de Bella, a esta altura era la casa club de Lulú, ya que todas las juntas las realizaban en casa de mi ángel, así que en la tarde me dedique a ir a Port Angeles a comprar un ramo de flores especial para mi dulce acompañante, ella era la única que se merecía algún detalle, quería que esta noche fuera inolvidable, la última noche de una etapa y la primera de una nueva y espero fructífera vida.

La fiesta era a las 20:00, Forks estaba un poco frio, como era costumbre, pero eso no impedía celebrar esta gran fiesta.

A las 19:30 hrs, ya estaba fuera de la casa de Bella, iba vestido con un traje a medida color negro y una camisa blanca de Armani, este fue uno de los regalos de mi madre, dijo que era inolvidable y que me merecía lo mejor, aunque el traje para este pueblucho era demasiado, solo esperaba que a mi acompañante le gustara como me veía, traté de arreglar mi indomable cabello, pero no había caso, tomé las flores, me bajé del auto, puse la alarma del volvo y toqué el timbre de la casa de Bella, el Jefe Swan me invitó a pasar y fuimos hasta el living, me pidió tomar siento.

- Edward – dijo – quiero que la cuides, como vas a conducir no quiero que bebas, está más que claro que la integridad de mi niña está bajo tus manos ¿verdad? – preguntó un poco tenso.

- Usted sabe Charlie que voy a cuidar de Bella, solo será un baile, ella es mi amiga y haré lo que sea para espantar a los patanes, no se preocupe, yo la cuidaré bien – le respondí en un tono calmado, brindarle seguridad.

- Si algo malo llega a pasar, me enteraré, lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Sí señor, por lo mismo, créame que todo estará bien – el bufó y le escuche un "así espero"

De pronto un ángel vestido en un precioso vestido azul, apareció en la sala, sentí como mi mandíbula se desencajó, tomé las flores y me puse de pie inmediatamente.

- ¡Hola Edward! – me saludó con una genuina sonrisa, mi Bella irradiaba felicidad.

- Luces bellísima – fue lo primero que salió de mi boca, ella se sonrojó – estas son para ti – le entregué las flores.

- Gracias, son muy lindas – ella me dio un pequeño abrazo y luego fue a dejar las flores en un florero que estaba en la cocina.

- Edward no quiero problemas, ya estás advertido – me dijo Charlie aprovechando que ella no estaba en la sala, ufs… lo siento señor Swan, pero con Bella vestida así es muy difícil controlarme, pensé.

- Cuando ella volvió se despidió de su auto, tomé de su mano para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras de la salida de su casa, con esos tacos no quería que sufriera una caída y le abrí la puerta del auto.

La esencia de Bella invadió mis fosas nasales una vez que cerré la puerta de mi auto, incluso juro que mi corazón latía un poco más rápido.

Prendí el motor y la primera canción que sonó en la radio era "Let´s get lost de Beck and Bat for Lashes" Dios esta sería una noche difícil, iba a cambiarla, pero Bella apartó mi mano de la radio.

- Me gusta esta canción – me sonrió – se hace tarde, ¿no deberíamos irnos ya? – sugirió, prendí el motor y luego tomé su mano, poniéndola sobre la mía entrecruzando nuestros dedos, besé su palma y puse nuestras manos sobre la palanca de cambios y así nos fuimos todo el camino hasta que estacioné en el Instituto de Forks, todo estaba decorado, esta sería la última noche, nuestra noche.

Luego de ayudarla a bajarse del auto, noté que varias miradas cayeron sobre nosotros, los tipos estaban babosos, ¡pero lo siento estúpido esta señorita es mía!, la acerqué a mi tomándola de la cintura y la bese.

- ¿Vamos? – ella asintió con su cabeza, sin sacar mi mano de su pequeña cintura nos acercamos al gimnasio, lugar donde se estaba dando la fiesta, todo estaba decorada en tonos fríos, violeta, azul y celeste, la música era buena, un par de personas me saludaron, pero no presté importancia, hoy solo me dedicaría a Bella.

Divisé a mi hermana que estaba con Jasper, era el rubio alto del traje azul oscuro, mi pequeña duende se veía bellísima con ese vestido morado, además que se veía feliz al lado de mi cuñado, debo admitir que el idiota de Hale era un buen prospecto para mi pequeña Ally, pero si algo le llegase a hacer, el hijo de puta que se quedaría sin herederos y recibiría una muerta lenta y dolorosa, Emmett estaba molestando a Jasper, pero su risa se escuchaba hasta el otro lado del gimnasio, él estaba vestido con un traje color gris, si incluso parecía un oso gris y Rose se veía espectacularmente comestible en ese vestido rojo, cada una de sus curvas quedaban al descubierto gracias a los cortes de ese vestido, pero esta noche ella no me importaba, solo la castaña que estaba a mi lado, tratando de abrirnos camino a través de la pista de baile para llegar al lado de nuestro grupo.

- ¡AMIGAAAAA! – gritó mi gemela y se tiró encima de Bella, mi hermana y su efusividad, me reí por la escena.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que han hecho con mi amiga? – preguntó Rose, en su voz sentía algo de envidia.

- Te ves hermosa como siempre mi pequeña – Emmett la abrazó y yo le dediqué una mirada de pocos amigos, ¿cómo que mi pequeña?, que se conformara con Rosalie, con ella le bastaba y sobraba, Bella solo era mía, hasta que yo dejara este juego nadie más la podía mirar.

Fuimos por un trago, había algo de vino, champagne, juegos naturales y gaseosas, Dios como quería en este momento estar sentado en un sillón, con un vaso de whisky en mi mano y con Bella al frente bailándome sensualmente esta canción "Sun is Up de Inna" mientras se desnudaba… ¡Mierda Edward! Piensa en otra cosa, no querrás tener una erección en tu fiesta de graduación ¿verdad?, gracias a mis contactos tenía la exclusividad de ingresar otro licor, la gracias del vodka es que no tiene olor a licor, serví dos tragos que parecían jugo de naranja, pero no lo era y se lo entregué a Bella.

- ¿Me gusta, que tiene? – me preguntó una vez que se lo entregué y lo probó

- Es un secreto preciosa – mi brazo se apoderó una vez más de su cintura, la acerqué a mí y la besé, un beso suave, saboreé cada rincón de su boca y nos separamos solo para respirar, aproveché de pegar mi frente con la de ella y perderme en sus ojos.

- Edward, nos ve todo el mundo.

- Quiero que cada uno se muera de envidia al ver a la mujer que tengo a mi lado… ¿bailamos? – le sonreí, dejé los vasos en la mesa y me la llevé al centro de la pista de baile, bailar con ella era mágico, al principio estaba muy nerviosa, pero luego se dejó llevar, bailamos creo que casi todos los ritmos, cada vez que podía aprovechaba de besarla, acariciarla y rogaba a todos los Santos que Eddie se mantuviera dormido.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos bailando, no me di el tiempo de coquetear con otra, no busque a mi hermana para ver si Jasper la estaba tratando bien, Isabella Swan me tenía atrapado con su magia, se escuchó una nueva melodía algo más sensual, la acerqué más a mi si era posible y nos movimos al ritmo de la música.

"**Que bella eres, me recuerda las olas y el mar yo nunca olvido como aquel día los dos empezamos a amar" **al final de esa primera estrofa le acaricié su mejilla y luego apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, inhalé fuerte su aroma.

"**Si pudiera pedir un deseo quisiera que no fuera así, es la que nunca olvido tan especial para mi"** Mi Bella, ella era mi todo, me costaba asumirlo, siempre me dije Edward Cullen nunca perderás tu tiempo en una mujer y aquí estaba, disfrutando de los simples detalles de la vida con este morena.

"**Y te quiero confesar que... con un beso fue suficiente para enamorarme de ti, mis promesas son las culpables si te enamoraste de mí"** Y aquí me tenía comiendo de su mano, la única que se respetó, la única que me enseño a conocer y valorar algo más que un polvo, un ángel que me permitió conocerme mejor y añorar cosas más grandes.

"**En lo más profundo de mi corazón hay un vacío te pido perdón ¿Por qué andar solo? ¿Por qué vivir solo? Si solo no existe el amor" **Le dije una y mil veces que no le convenía, que soy peligroso, que debíamos estar separados pero no, ella me dio la oportunidad de entrar en su vida ¿y quién era yo para negarle entrar en la mía?, me pregunté mientras besaba su cuello.

- Edward – gimió en mi oído izquierdo.

- Tranquila princesa, no haré nada que tú no quieras – No haría nada que la dañara, ella no se merecía un juego por una noche, por lo menos no esta noche.

"**Soy tímido lo sé, debo decírtelo bien aunque no pudimos ser te amo yo, me amas tu entiende que mi corazón no puede más fingir y tú me recuerdas el sol en la mañana"**

¿La amaba? No creo… en verdad ahora me lo cuestiono todo, pero admito que siento un cariño muy grande por este ser celestial.

"**Que bella eres, me recuerda las olas y el mar yo nunca olvido como aquel día los dos empezamos a amar"**

En ese momento absolutamente todo desapareció y la besé como nunca antes había besado a alguien, entregándome por completo.

"**Si pudiera pedir un deseo quisiera que no fuera así, es la que nunca olvido tan especial para mi"**

- Te quiero – pensé en voz alta- lo siento pero es así, no puedo resistirme a esto – la seguí besando mientas nos mecíamos al compás de la música.

"**Como gotas de lluvia que el viento se llevó y tú me calientas cuando siento frío"**

- Quiero ser tuya – me respondió, en ese momento se me cayó el mundo, no debía, no ella, no conmigo, pero desgraciadamente no era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirme, no después de todo esto. La besé una vez más, la tomé de la mano y nos conduje de vuelta al auto.

Mi querida Isabella, mi niña, mi confidente, ahora quería dar este paso conmigo, no debería, pero esto es algo más fuerte que yo, le abrí la puerta del auto, pero antes la besé una vez más, necesitaba saber que esto era real y no un sueño como los que llevo teniendo hace días.

Había arrendado una casa en la Push para pasar el fin de semana con mis amigos, que lástima por ellos, pero la casa sería solo para mi ángel y yo.

Cuando llegamos, estacioné y ayudé a Bella a bajar, ella se quedó mirándome con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Ya lo tenías todo preparado?

- No en realidad…es algo que había preparado para el fin de semana, para todos en verdad, pero dado la última hora, cambio de planes- dije con una sonrisa pícara.

Bella solo rió y me tomó de la mano, entramos a la casa y dejé mi chaqueta y el bolso de Bella en un sillón, tomé su mano y dándole un beso la llevé a la habitación. Una vez que entramos, Bella soltó mi mano y se giró para mirar todo lo que había en ella, sin decir nada, dejé las llaves en un mueble y me acerqué a ella, pasando mis manos por su cintura y abrazándola besé su hombro y apoye mi mentón en él.

- Bella...no vamos a hacer nada que no quieras...si tu - no me dejó continuar.

- Shhhhhhhh…calla- dijo girándose y besándome.

Nuestras lenguas se volvieron a juntar apasionadamente y empecé a sentir como mis pantalones se hacían más estrechos, si me había aguantado toda la noche en el baile, no creo que aquí lo lograría, menos con mi ángel besándome de ese modo que debía ser prohibido.

_**Only this moment**_

_**Holds us together**_

_**Close to perfection**_

_**Nothing else out there**_

_**No one to guide us**_

_**Lost in our senses**_

_**Deep down inside I know our love will die**_

Lentamente empecé a acariciar la piel que dejaba libre su vestido... su piel era suave y tersa. Noté cómo se le ponía la carne de gallina por mi contacto, empezaba a respirar más fuerte de lo normal. Ella también empezó a explorar mi piel, dejando mi espalda e introduciendo su mano, tímidamente al principio, por debajo de mi camisa, para acariciar mi cintura e ir subiendo poco a poco por todo mi cuerpo, aprendiéndose cada pliegue. Volvió a bajar, desabrochándola por el camino, le ayudé para quitarla y arrojarla hacia algún rincón de la habitación.

Se quedó contemplando mi pecho desnudo, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en mis labios, Dios esta mujer me mataba solo con su mirada, en un momento era tímida y de repente me daba esa mirada de deseo, había visto esa mirada en otras chicas, pero ninguna se comparaba a la de mi Bella, quería que me deseara, de la misma forma en que yo la deseaba a ella y comprobarlo con esa mirada fue todo lo que había esperado.

_**Only this moment**_

_**Holds us together**_

_**Lost in confusion**_

_**Feelings are out there**_

_**Scared of devotion**_

_**Doubting intentions**_

_**Deep down inside I know our love will die**_

Mis manos se fueron hacia la cremallera de su vestido, bajándola lentamente para poder quitarlo; ella sólo abrió un poco los brazos, hasta que el vestido cayó al suelo. Me quedé contemplando la perfección de su cuerpo; su suave y clara piel era perfecta, sin un sólo defecto, la acaricié la cintura, para después ir subiendo por su liso estómago, y terminar dónde empezaban sus pechos, a cada paso de mi dedo la piel se le erizaba. La besé en el cuello y de ahí fui bajando, mientras mi dedo seguía la forma de sus clavículas, del antebrazo, del codo, del brazo... Su respiración ya no era tal, ahora eran pequeños jadeos, las yemas de sus dedos seguían dibujando las formas de mi espalda. Su boca buscó la mía y no la hice esperar, nuestros labios chocaron, ardientes de deseo, mientras oí como en su garganta se ahogaba un gemido.

Sin dejar de besarla, la cogí en brazos y la deposité en la cama, con el mayor cuidado que pude, mientras me tumbaba a su lado y la cogía por la cintura, profundizando así ese largo beso. Mis manos empezaban a recorrer su espalda, mientras las de ella se entretenían en mi cuello, regalándome pequeños pero excitantes besos. La volteé, quedando encima de ella, buscando de nuevo sus labios, mientras ella iba hacia los botones de mi pantalón. Me separé y me los quité, quedándonos en ropa interior y mirando nuestros cuerpos con expectación y deseo.

- Eres preciosa - le dije al oído, mientras una de mis manos empezaba a descender por su hombro, para acabar en uno de sus pechos, el cual acaricié y besé con ternura, mientras ella me agarraba de los hombros y empezaba a gemir descontroladamente. Pasé la mano al otro pecho, mientras en el otro se quedaba mi lengua jugueteando con su pezón, el cual se ponía duro y dándole pequeños mordisquitos en él; ella arqueaba su cuerpo mientras sus manos agarraban mi pelo y de su boca salían puros gemidos de placer.

- Ed...Ed...ward- decía, con la voz entrecortada.

Oír aquello me excitó muchísimo, pero de pronto nuestras manos chocaron, intentando arrancar la única prenda del otro que nos quedaba a cada uno.

- Te deseo…- dije contra su boca- ¿Por qué yo?- le pregunté, necesitaba saberlo.

- Confío en ti- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- No deberías, ¿segura que quieres hacer esto?- no quería que después se arrepintiera, más bien no quería hacerle daño, no podía permitirlo.

- No hay otra persona con la quisiera hacer esto, estoy segura… Te amo Edward- respondió con una sonrisa.

_**Clouds in my head have been parted with grace**_

_**By the voices of an angel revealing her face**_

_**and her words they make sense 'n' I do understand**_

_**Falling in love isn't part of a plan**_

Y eso fue todo, era lo que necesitaba escuchar para continuar, yo también la amaba, estaba loco por ella y ya no podía negarlo, sabía que esto no sería fácil para ella.

- Yo también te amo- le confesé con una sonrisa, la besé y ella lo acepto con gusto.

_**Forces within me mix reason with lust, but**_

_**I'll try to accept it and not make it worse**_

_**'cause I know I might loose it by taking the chance,**_

_**(But) love without pain isn't really romance**_

- Ahora - dijo Bella, agarrando mis caderas.

La bese otra vez profunda y lentamente, luego negué con la cabeza.

- Ahora iremos despacio - contesté, con todos mis músculos en tensión.

Ella debía saber cuánto me estaba conteniendo, jamás me había tomado tanta consideración con alguien, antes era solo mi propia satisfacción, no me importaba si la otra parte lo disfrutaba, esto era distinto, completamente distinto, antes había sido solo sexo, esto era con amor.

- Ahora - repitió y levantó las caderas.

Bella volvió a insistir y ya no podía contenerme más, sería como quitar una curita, lo haría rápido y ya, me introduje en ella de golpe y sentí como le había dolido, ya que sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a mis brazos y dio un gemido de dolor.

- Lo siento….lo siento - dije en un susurro- te prometo que ya no dolerá más- le dije besándola otra vez.

- Edward – susurró de nuevo.

_**Only this moment**_

_**Holds us together**_

_**Close to perfection**_

_**Nothing else out there**_

_**Always beside her**_

_**Trusting my senses**_

_**Deep down inside I know love will survive**_

Volví a besarla profundamente una vez más y comencé a mover despacio las caderas y luego con más fuerza y rapidez cuando ella se adaptó siguió mi ritmo. Su cuerpo se tensó y se contrajo, ella estalló por dentro y gritó de puro éxtasis. Un momento después enterré mi cara en su pelo y gemí, aferrándome fuertemente a ella antes de derrumbarme.

La besé una vez más, ella me sonrió, le susurré que la amaba y la dejé descansar.

Hacer el amor con mi Bella será el mejor recuerdo de mi época escolar, insisto hoy se cerraba un ciclo, pero se comenzaba otro, donde mi ángel era la protagonista.

* * *

><p>¿y que tal estuvo? Esperamos sus reacciones en los RW.<p>

Por cierto millones de gracias por los comentarios, estas son las cosas que nos animan a seguir escribiendo, tenemos una sorpresa en el próximo capítulo (Tatto y Nikki se esconden desde ya en su Bunker)

Les dejamos foros de los vestidos de:

Bella http : / imageshack . us / photo / my-images / 840 / bella1r . jpg /

Alice http : / imageshack . us / photo / my-images / 189 / alicecn . jpg /

Rose http : / imageshack . us / photo / my-images / 534 / roseqf . jpg /

Además de la casa de La Push que arrendó Edward para ese momento.

http : / imageshack . us / photo / my-images / 703 / casamh . jpg /

Por último la letra traducida de **Royksopp****.**

"**Solo este momento nos sostiene juntos cerca de la perfección, nada más ahí, Nadie para guiarnos, perdiendo nuestros sentidos, profundamente sé que nuestro amor morirá.**

**Solo este momento nos sostiene juntos perdido en la confusión, los sentimientos están ahí, asustando de la devoción, dudando intenciones, profundamente sé que nuestro amor morirá.**

**Las nubes en mi cabeza han sido separadas con gracia por las voces de un ángel revelando su cara y sus palabras tienen sentido y entiendo enamorarse no era parte del plan.**

**Las fuerzas dentro de mi mezclan la razón con la lujuria, pero trataré de aceptarlo y no emporarlo porque sé que tal vez te pierda si tomo la oportunidad, (Pero) el amor sin dolor no es realmente romance.**

**Solo este momento nos sostiene juntos cerca de la perfección, nada más, siempre al lado de ella, confiando en mis sentido, profundamente sé que nuestro amor sobrevivirá."**

Saludos y esperamos sus impresiones =) (No nos maten)


	10. Reminiscencia

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no nos pertenece, todo es obra y arte de S.M. (Nosotras solo nos divertimos con los peronajes)  
>Primero que todo queremos brindarle una cordial bienvenida a nuestra Beta gilraendani, gracias por aceptar linda.<p>

Les dejamos el capítulo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10<p>

…17 de Septiembre, fue una completa coincidencia que hoy fuera esa fecha y que el Oficial Newton me diera al fin una pista que me acercaba cada vez más a la verdad de esta historia, la noticia estaba ahí, frente a mi, pero solo era cosa de saber buscar y estaba más que dispuesta a llegar hasta el final.

Aceleré mi auto a fondo, si era como esperaba, encontraría a Jacob Black en ese lugar al anochecer, ya que el no era muy dado a relacionarse con las personas, que mejor hora para hacer esa visita cuando ya la gente se preparaba para irse a sus hogares. Ya conocía Forks casi a la perfección y no necesitaba pedir indicaciones para llegar, ya había pasado por este lugar un par de veces, pero jamás pensé que tendría algún significado en lo que a mi trabajo se refiere.

Llegue y estacioné el auto, tomé mi bolso, bajé y le puse alarma al vehículo. Entré con paso decidido, al igual que la mayoría de los lugares de esta zona, todo era verde, el pasto bajo mis pies parecía una verdadera alfombra y el olor a humedad me parecía extrañamente agradable, incluso tapaba el olor de la mayoría de las flores que están dispersas en algunas partes. El cielo se estaba volviendo cada vez más oscuro y un viento tibio me golpeaba directamente en la cara, señalándome que en cualquier momento se pondría a llover.

Mis cálculos fueron correctos, ahí, como a unos 50 metros frente a mí, estaba parado Jacob Black, a diferencia de la primera vez que lo vi, ahora estaba rasurado y sus ropa era mas limpia, poco a poco me fui acercando, no quería espantarlo y mi propósito aquí era sacarle algo mas que un simple "vete de aquí niña". Tenía una cadena de oro apretada con su mano derecha y un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas había sido depositado en una lápida que tenia escrito "_Isabella Swan". _

— ¿A esto se refería cuando dijo que le habían quitado al amor de su vida? — le pregunté.

— ¿Lo encontraste?

— Aún no, lo siento, no sé todo lo que pasó, pero esperaba que usted me pudiera aclarar algunas dudas— dije ahora parándome a su lado.

— Ella no se merecía lo que le paso, nadie lo merece, estaba recién empezando su vida, había terminado la Universidad, habíamos vuelto de Europa, maldigo el día en que acepté ir con ella a esa reunión de ex alumnos de la secundaria de Forks — dijo apretando sus puños.

— Ahí volvió a encontrarse con Edward Cullen.

— Así es, ella jamás pudo sacarse de la cabeza a ese tipo, cuando lo vi en esa reunión, conocí al tipo más egocéntrico del mundo, esos momentos están grabados en mi mente, es como si fuera ayer…

_**Flashback**_

Le había insistido a Bella en que quería conocer a su padre, ya llevábamos mas de dos años saliendo, vivíamos juntos y cada día la amaba mas, sentía que lo correcto era dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación y para eso necesitaba primero la aprobación de su padre, debía hacerlo de la manera correcta.

Íbamos en un Avión a Seattle y ya estábamos por llegar, mi Bella solo me miraba con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunte mirándola con cara de no entender por qué reía tanto.

—Nada… es solo que no entiendo por qué insististe tanto en viajar.

— ¿No quieres ver a tu padre?

—Por su puesto que si… es sólo que tengo algunas heridas con este lugar que aún no han sido sanadas— dijo desviando la vista.

—Cariño— dije tomado su mano— ¿quieres hablar de eso?

—No es nada, de verdad, te lo contaré, lo prometo, pero no ahora, estamos llegando y no quiero arruinar el viaje amor.

— ¿Lo prometes? ¿Lo hablaremos después? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi— dije mirándola un poco mas serio.

— Lo se amor, lo sé— dijo y junto sus labios con los míos, dándome un dulce beso, así lograba convencerme y a la vez tranquilizarme, ella no era de las que mentía conmigo.

Cuando nos separamos me dio una sonrisa y me abrazó. A los minutos el avión aterrizo y bajamos, fuimos por nuestras maletas y salimos por las salidas internacionales.

— ¿Tu padre nos estará esperando? — le pregunté mientras la llevaba de la mano.

— No lo sé, eso espero— dijo mordiéndose el labio.

— Yo creo que sí, si fuera mi caso, que mi hija se fue a Europa por 4 años y decide volver, no lo dudaría ni por un segundo.

— No conoces a mi padre, esta molesto conmigo porque huí a Europa, así lo ve él, por haberme ido tan deprisa.

— Te apuesto que cuando te vea, si es que estuvo enojado contigo, todo eso quedará en el olvido.

— ¿Tú crees? — me pregunto dudosa.

— Estoy seguro que así será— le respondí con una sonrisa.

Seguimos avanzando y cuando por fin salimos, pude ver a lo lejos que ahí estaba el señor Charlie Swan, era parecido a Bella, salvo por el bigote claro está, y ya lo había visto antes en algunas fotos que Bella tenía en su portátil. Cuando ella lo vio, sentí que apretó más fuerte mi mano, le devolví el apretón y seguimos caminando hasta que estuvimos más cerca de él, tenía la misma expresión de Bella en su rostro, pero podía percibir en el que lo que yo decía era cierto, el había extrañado a su hija y de seguro lo único que quería era abrazarla.

— Hola Charlie— lo saludo Bella cuando estábamos frente a él.

— Hola hija…— dijo serio y después pude ver que le tiritaba el labio

— Ve con él— le dije a mi Bella en el oído y ella me sonrió, soltó mi mano y corrió a los brazos de su padre.

— ¡Papá! ¡Te extrañé tanto!- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

— ¡Bells! Hija también te extrañé, cuatro años es mucho tiempo, no vuelvas a dejarme tan solo, por favor— le dijo con los ojos llorosos.

—Lo prometo papá— le dijo ella y volvió a abrazarlo.

No pude evitar sonreír, sabia que esto era algo que le faltaba a ella en Europa, aunque no lo admitiera, tenia su foto en la casa donde vivíamos, ahora había salido la Bella que no conocía, la que amaba a su padre a pesar de todo.

— Bells ¿no vas a presentarme a quien viene contigo? — dijo el un poco mas serio.

— ¡Si! Papá el es Jake, mi novio— dijo con una sonrisa que ilumino sus ojos— estamos en la misma carrera.

— Jacob Black señor, es un placer conocerlo, ¡al fin!- dije extendiendo mi mano.

— ¿Al fin? — pregunto extrañado Charlie.

— Si, lo que pasa es que Jake hace rato me decía que viajáramos, porque quería conocerte, Llevamos 2 años juntos y dijo que ya era tiempo de conocerte— dijo Bella.

—Me agradas chico, hiciste que mi niña volviera a casa, bien hecho muchacho— dijo palmeando mí hombro.

Después de ese encuentro, nos fuimos en la patrulla del Jefe Swan y bueno, no pensé que me llevaría en la parte de atrás igual que un detenido, mientras iba disfrutando con su niña sentada a su lado, pero en vez de enojarme solo reí, debían ponerse al día. Llevaba una pequeña cajita en mi bolsillo, estaba tentado a sacarla y ver el anillo una vez más, para asegurarme de que estaba ahí, pero me aguante las ganas y solo palmee mi chaqueta sintiendo la cajita, estaba ahí, todo bien hasta ahora.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Charlie, me pareció muy linda, era pequeña pero acogedora, bajamos las maletas y entramos.

— Bien Bella, tú sabes dónde está tu cuarto, esta tal cual como lo dejaste antes de irte, así que dormirás ahí y Jake, puedes dormir en el sofá, se estira y queda como una cama, estarás cómodo ahí muchacho.

— Papá, Jake y yo vivimos juntos en Londres- dijo Bella con un tono gracioso.

— ¿Y eso qué?

— Que no es necesario que lo hagas dormir en el sofá.

— Bella, mientras estén bajo mi techo… Nada de dormir juntos- dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño.

— Pero papá. No tienes por qué.

— Amor— dije tomando su cara— es su casa y voy a seguir sus reglas, el sofá está bien para mí, no hay ningún problema ¿Okey?

— Okey— dijo con un puchero.

— No hay problemas jefe Swan, el sofá está bien— le dije con una sonrisa.

— Así me gusta chico— dijo palmeando mi hombro otra vez.

Nos acomodamos y después de cenar y poner al día a Charlie con lo que habían sido estos últimos años, nos fuimos a dormir. Acostado en el sofá del living y cuando sentí que los ronquidos de Charlie se escuchaban por toda la casa, me levante y en puntillas subí la escalera tratando de no hacer ruido, cuando estuve en el segundo piso, busque la pieza de Bella y entré en silencio, me metí bajo sus sabanas y la abrace por la cintura.

— Sabia que harías algo así— dijo con la voz media dormida.

— Tenía frio — dije apretándome más a ella.

— Mentiroso, estas más caliente que un guatero— dijo dándose vuelta para quedar frente a mí— y estas sin polera, no tienes frio mentiroso— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Okey, me pillaste, no puedo dormir sin ti amor, estoy tan acostumbrado a sentir tu suave piel y tu aroma a fresas, que es lo único que me deja dormir, me siento completo a tu lado. Te amo Isabella Swan.

— Yo también te amo Jacob Black, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida— dijo y me besó dulcemente.

No haríamos nada esta noche, no bajo el techo de su padre, por eso, después de besarnos un rato, nos acomodamos y nos quedamos dormidos, aparte del cansancio del viaje y el cambio de hora, lo único que queríamos en este momento era dormir.

Cuando desperté, Bella estaba acurrada en mi pecho, aun no amanecía, mire el reloj y marcaba las 5:10 de la mañana, bese la frente de mi novia y le susurre, no quería que se despertara.

— Me voy a mi cama antes de que tu padre nos pille.

— No…no te vayas…que…quédate aquí— dijo adormilada y estirando sus brazos para que no me fuera.

— Amor tengo que hacerlo, además que hoy iremos a pescar y dijo que me despertaría a las 6.

— Okey…diviértanse— dijo bajando sus manos y tapándose.

— Lo haré, te amo.

— Yo también te amo Jake— dijo y le di un rápido beso y volví a mi lugar.

Menos mal que lo hice rápido, porque apenas me acosté en el sillón, no paso ni 5 minutos y Charlie se levantó para despertarme. Después de desayunar algo rápido, nos fuimos a pescar a un lago que solía frecuentar, según me había contado, habíamos pasado un rato en silencio cuando él fue el primero en hablar.

— Así que, dime Jacob ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija? ¿Por qué tenías tantas ganas de conocerme muchacho?

Ahí estaba la oportunidad que estaba esperando, era ahora o nunca, no se volvería a presentar algo como esto, donde estuviera solo con él.

— Todas son buenas, se lo aseguro Jefe Swan, bueno la verdad es que quería conocerlo porque amo a su hija, más que a nada en este mundo, desde el momento en que la conocí, supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, es una persona maravillosa y me siento afortunado de que ella me haya elegido, y sinceramente no veo un día más sin ella, quiero protegerla de todo, porque sin ella Señor Swan yo no vivo, así que me gustaría tener su bendición para casarme con ella, deseo casarme con su hija Jefe Swan.

Vi en su cara que jamás se esperaba que le dijera eso, pero a la vez tranquilidad, solo esperaba que no sacara una pistola y me matara aquí mismo y me arrojara al lago.

— Mira Jacob, solo quiero lo mejor para mi hija, no quiero que alguien la haga sufrir, ha pasado por muchas cosas y veo en su cara y por lo que me dice, que tú la haces feliz, por lo que he visto en estas horas, no puedo decir que te conozca, pero si se ve que eres un buen chico y que amas a mi hija, que es lo más importante para ti, no tenías que pedir me bendición para casarte con ella, pero el que lo hicieras demuestra la clase de muchacho que eres, así que, con todo gusto, te doy mi bendición hijo y bienvenido a la familia— dijo y estiro su mano para estrecharla con la mía.

Desde ese momento volví a respirar y ahora lo único que quería era correr a casa y pedirle a Bella que fuera mi esposa. Cuando terminamos de pescar, llegamos a casa con unas cuantas presas y hediondos a pescado, baje del auto corriendo y llegué a la puerta tocando, Bella la abrió y la abrece, besándola.

— ¡Eugh! Amor apestas— dijo con una mueca en la cara.

— Gracias, yo también te extrañe amor.

— Sabes que si te extraño, pero aun así apestas, date una ducha antes, ¡por favor!— dijo haciendo un puchero.

— Hija, antes estabas acostumbrada al olor, y ahora reclamas— dijo mi ahora suegro pasando por al lado nuestro.

— Son más de cuatro años papá, no me juzgues—dijo sacando la lengua.

— Bella ¿te parece si esta noche salimos a cenar tu y yo, solos? — le pregunte.

— Me encantaría amor, pero sabes, mientras ustedes no estaban, fui a dar una vuelta al pueblo y me entere que hoy hay una reunión de ex alumnos en el instituto donde iba y me encantaría ir, aprovechando de que estamos aquí, tal vez pueda ver a alguna de mis antiguas amigas ¿Vamos?.

— ¿Una reunión de ex alumnos? No creí que fueras de las que le gustan esas cosas, jamás hablas de tus amigos de la secundaria amor— dije extrañado.

— Lo sé, pero ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué dices?

— Está bien— dije a regañadientes, arruinaba todo lo que quería hacer, pero si ella quería ir, no iba a decirle que no, después de todo, ella había accedido a volver aquí cuando yo insistí.

Me dio un beso y un abrazo y después me mando a darme una ducha, de verdad que apestaba a pescado. Después de eso comimos algo rápido y después nos separamos porque ella se fue a cambiar para ir a la fiesta y a mí me paso un terno negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra que había comprado en el pueblo mientras no estábamos. Estaba esperándola bajo la escalera cuando apareció, traía un vestido verde hermoso, su piel blanca resaltaba más con ese vestido y la hacía verse más hermosa, en mi cara se tatuó una sonrisa.

— Te ves hermosa amor— dije como un tonto enamorado besando su mano.

— Gracias bebé, tú también estas muy guapo, tengo buen ojo ¿no? — dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

— Por supuesto, eres la única que me conoce como realmente soy ¿vamos? — dije poniendo su mano en mi brazo.

— Vamos — contestó.

Nos despedimos de Charlie y nos subimos a un auto que había rentado en la tarde Bella, lo tenía todo preparado, mientras íbamos de camino, Bella me iba contando algunas de las anécdotas que había pasado en la secundaria, sobre cómo se habían hecho los mejores amigos con un tal Emmett, que él siempre la protegía de cualquier cosa. Llevaba el anillo conmigo, tal vez no sería como lo había planeado, pero ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba saber que ella quería ser mi esposa tanto como yo lo deseaba, así que en algún momento de la noche se lo pediría.

Cuando por fin llegamos, estacioné el auto y la ayudé a bajar, entramos al lugar donde era la fiesta y estaba lleno de gente, Bella tomó la tarjeta que tenía su nombre y se la coloco en el vestido, íbamos a la mesa de los tragos cuando un tipo alto y musculoso levanto a mi Bella por los aires.

— ¡Pequeña! Jamás en mi vida pensé en encontrarte en este lugar.

— ¡Emmett! ¡Oh por Dios que alegría verte! — dijo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?, desapareciste de un día para otro.

— Inglaterra, entré a estudiar leyes a Oxford.

— ¿Inglaterra? ¿Pero por qué tan lejos? No era necesario Bells, no después de lo que pasó.

— ¿Lo que paso? — Interrumpí yo.

— Dios, lo siento, Emmett él es mi novio Jake, Jake él es Emmett, te hablé de él— dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

— Mucho gusto— dijo Emmett estrechando mi mano.

— El gusto es mío, gracias por cuidar a Bella cuando lo necesitaba, de verdad— le dije apretando su mano.

— No fue nada, era como mi deber, esta chica es como mi hermana pequeña.

— Bueno aun así, gracias— en eso comenzó a sonar un tema lento— Amor ¿me concedes esta pieza? — le dije a Bella extendiendo mi mano.

— Por supuesto caballero — dijo tomando mi mano — después hablamos Emmett — dijo y nos fuimos a la pista.

Puse mi mano en su cintura y con la otra tome su mano y nos empezamos a mover al ritmo de la música.

**What day is it****  
><strong>**And in what month****  
><strong>**This clock never seemed so alive****  
><strong>**I can't keep up and I can't back down****  
><strong>**I've been losing so much time**

— ¿Estas feliz? —le pregunte.

— Soy feliz, contigo a mi lado lo soy— respondió con una sonrisa.

— Es lo que más quiero en este mundo amor, que seas feliz, lo demás no importa.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people****  
><strong>**Nothing to do, nothing to lose****  
><strong>**And it's you and me and all of the people and****  
><strong>**I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**

— ¿Te dije lo hermosa que estás esta noche? — le pregunte con una sonrisa.

— Sí, creo que lo hiciste antes de salir de casa.

— Bueno lo vuelvo a decir, estás bellísima, tanto que no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti.

Bella sonrió y acerco sus labios a los míos dándome un dulce beso, Dios la amaba tanto que dolía si ella no estaba conmigo, era ahora, ya no podía esperar más, necesitaba su respuesta, necesita escucharlo de sus labios.

**Something about you now****  
><strong>**I can't quite figure out****  
><strong>**Everything she does is beautiful****  
><strong>**Everything she does is right****  
><strong>

— ¿Amor?

— Dime— contesto

— Llevamos dos años juntos y han sido los mejores de mi vida a tu lado.

— Para mí también lo ha sido Jake

— Y tengo claro cuáles son mis prioridades Bella, Te amo y eso jamás va a cambiar, se lo que quiero hacer y se cómo quiero que sea mi futuro desde ahora en adelante, la pregunta es ¿sabes lo que tú quieres?

— ¿A qué te refieres Jake? — me preguntó confundida.

— Me refiero a que sé que no quiero pasar ni un día sin ti, quiero despertar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, que sean los primero ojos que veo al despertar y los últimos al dormir…

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people****  
><strong>**With nothing to do, nothing to lose****  
><strong>**And it's you and me and all of the people and****  
><strong>**I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you****  
><strong>

— Jake…— dijo como entendiendo hacia donde iba.

— Isabella Marie Swan— dije sacando la cajita de mi chaqueta— quieres ser mi espo…

—Bella…— se escuchó una voz masculina en mi espalda.

—E…Edward— respondió ella un poco aturdida.

Cerré la cajita y la guarde en mi chaqueta, me voltee y vi a un tipo alto, de contextura delgada pero atlética, pelo cobrizo desordenado y ojos verdes mirando a mi Bella con ¿Admiración? ¿Emoción?, la rabia surgió dentro de mí, el estúpido había arruinado nuestro momento, carraspee y el muy imbécil me miró y cambio su cara a una de arrogante.

— ¿Y tú eres? — dijo el imbécil

— Jacob Black él…

— Es mi novio Edward— me interrumpió Bella, el tipo la miró sorprendido y luego volvió a su cara de idiota— Edward te presento a Jacob Black, Jake te presento a Edward Cullen.

— Tu novio…wow, y ¿a qué te dedicas?

— Soy abogado y ¿tu Cullen?

— Doctor Cullen— me corrigió el maldito— Soy Neurocirujano, por si no lo sabes, es una de las áreas más prestigiosas en nuestro medio.

— Jake es un excelente Abogado, ha ganado varios casos este año y eso que está recién egresado— dijo Bella en mi favor, podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

— Bueno, cuando hayas llegado a la corte suprema, me avisas, por ahora eres uno más del montón— dijo bebiendo de su trago.

— ¡Edward! — lo regañó Bella.

— ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad, o ¿acaso me equivoco? — Me preguntó, estaba furioso.

— No, tienes razón, solo soy uno más, pero lo que hago lo consigo por mis propios méritos, no por mi apellido, ahora si me disculpas, mi novia y yo ya nos íbamos— dije tomando la mano de Bella.

— No se vayan tan rápido, tenemos que ponernos al día con Bella, aclarar algunas cosas, ¿verdad Bella?

— No Edward, no tenemos nada que hablar— dijo Bella tironeando mi mano.

— Esta vez no te vas a escapar Bella, no será hoy, pero hablaremos, tú y yo tenemos pendiente una conversación importante— dijo acercándose a ella, era todo, no iba a dejar que le tocara un pelo.

— Dijo que no tenía nada que hablar contigo, por tu bien, aléjate de mi prometida Cullen.

Cuando le dije eso, quedó paralizado, su cara se desfiguró y no dijo nada más, tomé a Bella de la mano y la saqué de ahí, nos subimos al auto y partimos. Cuando íbamos de camino, intenté que dijera algo, pero estaba muy callada.

— Amor ¿estas bien? — pregunté acariciando su mano.

— No…no lo estoy…..Jake, creo que ha llegado la hora de que te cuente lo que pasó, lo que hizo que huyera de aquí, de mi familia, de mis amigos, lo que me llevó a que te conociera.

— Entonces háblame….

_**Fin Flashback**_

— Entonces el….

— Sí, él fue el culpable de todo lo que le pasó a mi Bella— dijo limpiándose una lagrima.

— ¿Dónde está en este momento? ¿Dónde puedo ubicarlo? — le pregunte.

— ¿Para qué quieres verlo? Solo te dirá mentiras, el infeliz se merece estar ahí.

— Necesito saber su versión de los hechos, por favor— le suplique.

Suspiro y después se limpió las lágrimas.

— Edward Cullen está en la prisión de Rikers Island, pero tengo entendido que solo puede ser visitado por familiares y después de lo que hizo, nadie lo visita, su familia amaba a Bella, así que tampoco se merece la visita de ellos, por mí que se pudra en ese lugar— dijo con más rabia.

Él se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir nada más. Esta historia se había vuelto más complicada de lo que había imaginado, pero no podía quedar aquí, tenía que llegar al final de todo esto y llegar a Edward Cullen, pero para eso, primero debía ubicar a uno de sus familiares y la única que estaba en el país era su hermana, como me había dicho el oficial Newton. Mi estadía en Forks había terminado, próxima parada New York.

* * *

><p>Si llegaron hasta este punto… (Tatto y Nikki ya están escondidas), la señorita gilraendani no tiene la culpa, así que ella está libre de pecado.<p>

¿Alguna llegó a la conclusión de lo que pasaba con Bella? Bueno no todo en la vida es color rosa, aún quedan misterios por resolver, eso es lo "grato" de la vida siempre nos tiene una que otra sorpresa.

La canción del baile se llama "You and Me" y es de Lifehouse.

Gracias por leer, por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos… ¿nos merecemos un **Review**?

Saludos


	11. Summer Of Love

**Disclaimer:****Los ****personajes ****no ****nos pertenecen, ****son ****obra ****de ****S.M. **(excepto ****Lyla)****

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Summer of love<span>_  
><strong>

Bella POV

Mi madre no pudo asistir a mi graduación ya que su marido Phill, que era actualmente un jugador de las ligas inferiores de Beisbol se había lesionado, pero, para remediar su ausencia en la ceremonia y para pasar unos días con ella antes de partir a la Universidad, me envió un par de tickets aéreos para ir visitarla, según ella era para una amiga y para mi, que sorpresa se llevó al ver que había llegado con Edward a Florida.

La casa de Renee era bastante bonita, bastante amplia, luminosa, el aire de Florida era cálido, sentía mi piel fresca con cada brisa marina que se colaba por mi vestido y el paisaje aún mejoraba al ver a Edward al lado mío.

Por orden de Phill, Edward se alojaría en la habitación de invitados y yo, en el dormitorio que Renee me tenía preparado.

Los días de descanso se basaban generalmente en levantarnos tardes, desayunar juntos en la mesita de la cocina mientras disfrutábamos de la hermosa vista hacia la playa y hablar de cosas banales, hacíamos una caminata y luego regresábamos para almorzar, hubo dos ocasiones en que decidimos comer fuera de casa, luego en la tarde nos quedábamos en la playa, jugando paletas, caminando, nadando, leyendo y tomando sol. En las noches jugábamos un juego de mesa, me invitaba al cine o a los bolos, caminábamos por la ciudad o íbamos a algún centro comercial.

La última tarde, nos quedamos disfrutando de la playa hasta tarde.

- ¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó Edward mientras estábamos sentados en la arena disfrutando del anochecer.

- En nada, solo disfruto este momento, ¿sabes? , cuando pequeña solía vivir en Phoenix junto a mi madre, éramos solamente ella y yo, generalmente visitaba a mi padre un mes en verano y los otros 2 meses de vacaciones los disfrutaba junto a Renee – sonreí al recordar ese momento – siempre pensé que ellos volverían a estar juntos – él acarició mi mano – cuando estábamos solas – continué – mi madre solía llevarme a la playa, me gustaba jugar en la arena, amaba ver las puestas de sol, me sentía tan bien cuando el sol abrazaba mi piel, ver el agua brillar ante el reflejo de la luz siempre fue mi momento favorito, me sentía tranquila y feliz… y ahora siento lo mismo, me gusta estar compartiendo esto contigo Edward – le respondí mientras lo miraba a sus ojos – gracias por aceptar venir conmigo – él juntó nuestros labios y me besó suavemente.

- No podría haber dejado la invitación pasar – respondió una vez que nos separamos por falta de aire – me gusta estar contigo, además no conocía Florida, es un lindo lugar.

- Si, no está mal, además que te ha favorecido un montón.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó para luego darme mi sonrisa favorita.

- El bronceado que has tomado resalta tus facciones, tus ojos se ven aún mas verdes – una vez más me perdí en su mirada, ¿es que esto nunca iba a dejar de ocurrirme?

- Ja ja ja – se rió sensualmente – no lo creo, lo que sí sé es que cada vez que te veo en Bikini, sé que en cualquier momento moriré de un infarto… ¿pero te cuento un secreto? – me susurró y yo asentí, Edward me acercó más a él poniendo posesivamente su mano en mi cintura – me gusta verte más sin el – no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- ¿Siempre será así?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El sentirme en el aire cada vez que hablas – me sonrojé una vez más.

- Mi querida Bella, no nos confundamos, mientras lo nuestro dure, quiero que te sientas bien, eres importante para mí - ¿acaba de decirme mientras esto dure?, ¿que mierda le pasaba a este hombre?, me estaba cansando su bipolaridad, en un momento puede ser tan dulce y tierno, puede decirte que te ama y al otro que no quiere nada serio, no sé porque me dolía tanto, si acepté la condición desde el comienzo de este juego.

- No te preocupes Edward, tengo las reglas del juego bastante claras… hey, creo que ya es hora de volver a casa – me puse de pié y comencé a caminar hasta el mirador de la playa, de pronto sentí su mano tirando suavemente de mi brazo.

- Princesa, no quiero que te enojes conmigo, por favor no arruinemos esto, no me obligues algo que no quiero, algo que no es bueno para nosotros, deja que lo que pase tenga que pasar – dijo como si nada, eso me enojó aún más.

- Es lo que he estado haciendo desde que te conocí, tranquilo, se jugar bien mis cartas – el muy estúpido sonrió torcidamente y tomados de la mano comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la casa de mi madre.

A pesar de ese percance, la semana en la que conviví con Edward fue muy amena, la mayoría de los momentos fueron bastante divertidos, además de reencontrarme con Renee, el mismo hecho de ver a Phill, darme cuenta que no era tan desagradable como lo pensaba, sino mas bien era esa sensación de resentimiento que tenía por "separarme" de mi madre, pero al ver lo felices que eran, sinceramente solo les deseaba éxito por el resto de sus vidas.

A veces llegaba a sentir un poco de envidia al ver la forma en la que mi madre miraba a su esposo y como él cuidaba de ella, le hablaba tan cariñosamente, con tanto amor, me hacía recordar que yo también quería formar una familia el día de mañana, y cuanto anhelaba que ese hombre que me acompañara por el resto de mis días fuera el colorín que llegó de Londres este año, que fue mi compañero en Biología, con el que perdí mi virginidad y el que se escabulló en mi habitación cada noche durante toda esta semana, mi hermoso adonis, Edward Cullen.

Esa última noche en que nos quedamos en casa de mi Phill y Renee, como el resto de las noches esperé a Edward haciéndome la dormida, sentí como alguien entraba en mi habitación silenciosamente, cerraba la puerta con cuidado y se sentaba en la orilla de mi cama, pero el peso era más liviano, asustada me destapé y me senté en la cama.

- ¡MAMÁ! – grite asustada.

- Tranquila Bella, que no soy el cuco – dijo Renee, luego de soltar una sonora carcajada.

- Me asustaste, por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso – tenía una mano en el pecho, tratando de recuperar el aire.

- Lamento no haber sido Edward el que se escabullera esta noche, pero hoy le gané – levantó sus pulgares y yo no hice más que sonrojarme.

- No sé de que hablas – mentí, perfecto Bella Swan, tu madre te ha oído.

- Bella… no olvides que soy tu madre, te conozco y está bien, ya eres una mujer y mientras seas responsable de tus actos, yo no le veo ningún problema, es un joven apuesto y … - no la dejé continuar.

- Mamá… ¿tenemos que hablar de esto? – pregunté avergonzada.

- Sabes que eres mi niñita, eres mi hija y necesito comprobar si él te trata bien, ha pasado tanto tiempo, déjame saber que ha pasado, jamás me contaste sobre tu novio, ¿por qué no lo has hecho? – y claro estaba porque no lo había hecho, la respuesta era obvia, no tenía novio, solo un amigo con beneficios, porque este joven y gallardo príncipe, no quería una relación formal, suspiré y ella sonrió.

- Edward…. No te conté de él porque llegó este año, su padre vino junto a su familia a EEUU para poder hacer mejoras en la gestión del hospital de Forks, al comienzo no nos caíamos muy bien… pero bueno, ahora sí y eso, no hay más que contar, iremos a la misma Universidad y eso es todo – creo que hablé tan rápido que después tuve que tomar una bocanada de aire.

- Me parece una buena opción para ti, pero es muy sobre protector, eso me asusta un poco de él, puede ser porque eres su primer amor – Edward no se enamora de nadie, le corregí mentalmente.

- Puede ser – le respondí.

- ¿Quieres un consejo? – me preguntó con una sonrisa y no me pude negar.

- Te escucho.

- Nunca dejes de ser tú, nunca te dejes pasar a llevar y siempre hazte respetar, hija, eres una mujer inteligente y hermosa, no lo digo porque sea tu madre, así que si en algún momento no te sientes segura puedes terminar esto cuando quieras, pero hasta el momento me parece que todo va bien, ¿Eres feliz Bella? – yo asentí.

- Lo soy mamá, él es especial – Suspiré, él era especialmente bipolar y él estúpido me traía loca.

- Me alegro, te mereces todo el éxito del mundo, te quiero hija, estoy orgullosa de ti – ella me abrazó con fuerza, como cuando era pequeña y me dejé querer, necesitaba sentirme cerca de Renee otra vez, no sé en qué momento se fue, pero al día siguiente desperté gracias a los rayos de luz que se colaban por la cortina de mi habitación, era el día de partir de este segundo hogar, de dejar a mi madre hasta la siguiente temporada de vacaciones, el siguiente destino era Disney, Edward y yo pasaríamos 5 días junto a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett en el parque del ratón Mickey.

El momento de despedirme de mi madre fue como siempre un momento que no me gustaba, una parte de mi siempre se quedaba con ella.

- Mi pequeña, cuídate, te deseo el mayor éxito del Universo en este nuevo desafío Abogada Swan – no puede evitar sonreír y la abracé fuertemente.

- Te quiero mamá, por favor cuídate.

- Promete llamarme y por favor hazlo, quiero saber como vas con el estudio y como sigue todo en general – esa última parte la dijo mirando a Edward.

- Te llamaré y muchas gracias por todo.

- Edward cuida de mi hija – fue lo que le dijo mi madre a mi amigo cuando se despidieron en la puerta de entrada de su hogar.

- Lo haré Renee, no dude de eso, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, ha sido un agrado conocerla – Una vez que nos despedimos subimos al auto que habíamos rentado y nos fuimos a nuestro siguiente destino, DisneyWorld, donde en el hotel ya nos esperaban los chicos.

DisneyWorld era fantástico, se vivía la magia y la diversión, pero debo confesar que Emmett era quien más lo disfrutaba, fuimos a 2 parques, el primer día visitamos Epcot Center, que fue el que más le gustó a Jasper, en ese parqué nos pasó algo muy divertido, una de las atracciones era un iglú y a su salida habían muchos dispensadores con muestras de coca-cola con variados sabores en distintos países del mundo, unos eran muy dulces, otros más amargos, yo definitivamente me quedaba con el sabor americano de la coca cola, pero como siempre Emmett que es un glotón por excelencia comenzó a tomar mucha coca cola y no se había percatado de una que era realmente mala, muy amarga y tenía sabor a gaseosa desvanecida, así que Edward y Jasper decidieron jugarle una broma.

- ¿Cariño, crees que sea posible llevarnos un poco de gaseosa para el camino? – le preguntó Emmett a Rosalie.

- No seas cerdo Emmy, podemos comprar en cualquier local – se quejó Rosalie, la reina del hielo, Jasper le entregó un vaso más grande.

- ¿Mmmm… chicos, se acuerdan cual es el sabor de Europa? – Preguntó con vaso en mano listo para escoger su gaseosa.

- Si Emm, es esté – respondió Edward como si fuera muy obvio, indicando uno de los dispensadores solitarios que tenía la forma de una hélice, Emmett se confió de lo que le dijeron sus amigos y se dispuso a llenar todo su vaso de ese líquido color caramelo, luego nos fuimos a otra entretención, una montaña acuática, la fila de espera era larga, pero avanzaba rápido, todos esperábamos el momento al que le diera sed a mi amigo oso y cuando el momento llegó no pudimos parar de reír.

- El gran oso inofensivo, tomó un sabor excesivamente grande y luego que el radar de sus papilas gustativas captó el extraño sabor no hizo más que escupir todo lo que tenía, fue asqueroso, pero ver la cara de odio con que miró a Jasper y Edward no tenía precio, pero Emmy es igual que un niño, se le pasó el enfado una vez que Jasper le compró otra gaseosa.

- El resto de los días fuimos a Magic Kingdom, a uno de los parques acuáticos y por último a Universal Studios, mi favorito.

Nuestras mini vacaciones fueron realmente desestresantes, tanta atracción me permitió liberar toda la adrenalina acumulada en este último año escolar, me sirvió para crear un lazo aún mayor con mi mejor amiga, Alice, para dejarme consentir por mi amigo oso Emmett, para burlarme de lo sumiso que podría llegar a ser Jasper cuando Alice le solicitaba algo, para comprobar lo carente de cariño que estaba Rose y para disfrutar al máximo a mi adonis personal antes que se fuera un mes a Londres junto a sus padres, que volvían a su tierra natal.

La última noche en Orlando decidimos despedir nuestras vacaciones en una mini fiesta, en la casita que habíamos rentado, Emmett y Rose fueron a comprar lo comestibles, Jasper y Edward por su parte lo bebestible y Alice y yo nos quedamos ordenando la casa.

- Bella, ¿cómo es que estás tan sonriente? – Preguntó la pesada de mi mejor amiga.

- Yo soy una persona feliz – le respondí.

- Yo también, pero pienso en mañana y me aflijo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Serán 33 días en los que no veré a Jazzy… eso es mucho tiempo – se quejó la hiperactiva duende.

- Pero el tiempo pasa volando, aprovecha tu tiempo, disfruta con tus padres y lo verás en NYC.

- Tu no extrañaras a tu "amigo" Edward – levantó las cejas.

- Tanto como te extrañaré a ti – le sonreí.

- Por favor Bella, yo sé todo lo que pasa entre ustedes, mi hermano cree ser reservado, pero es mi otro yo malo, nos conocemos desde que nos engendraron, así que… están juntos ¿no? … ¡lograste que sentara cabeza amiguita! – eso sonaba a agradecimiento.

- No estamos juntos, solo somos amigos.

- Los amigos no duermes juntos

- No habían más habitaciones

- ¡MIENTES! Y lo sabes bien, lo sé todo Bella y créeme que me hubiera gustado enterarme por ti y no porque amenacé a Edward

- ¿Amenazaste a Edward duende del demonio?... pero ¿por qué?

- Porque pensé que me llevarías a mí a visitar a tu madre, pero no, llevaste al tarado y baboso que tengo como hermano, que ahora es tu "mejor amigo", además cuando decidimos rentar la cabaña que bien recuerdas en La Push y a última hora tuve que improvisar con Jazz… lo entendí porque Edward me escribió y me dijo que estaba contigo , Bella juro que en ese momento pensé en salvarte el pellejo y alejarlo de ti, pero creo que los dos sienten lo mismo así que… ¿para que negarlo más?

- Sabes desde siempre que tu hermano me atrae

- Te gusta y lo amas – me corrigió yo la miré asesinamente

- No es así – me quejé

- Si lo es, tus ojos brillan, están de la mano todo el tiempo, él te consiente y te mira con admiración, ¿quieres alguna prueba más? – no pude evitar sonreí con ironía ante la situación

- El no quiere nada serio

- Si lo quiere, solo que es un cobarde y tiene miedo perder algo que realmente desea

- ¿Tú lo crees?

- Si, él te quiere más que a nadie, piensa en ti, se preocupa por ti, es solo que tiene miedo de salir lastimado, a veces mi hermano es tan marica – se encogió de hombres y yo solté una carcajada, en ese momento Jasper y Edward entraron con un par de bolsas, trajeron bebestibles, cervezas, gaseosas un whisky y algunas cosas para picar, a los minutos llegó Emmett junto a Rosalie con 4 cajas de pizzas y un par de globos metálicos con helio.

- ¿Por qué trajiste los globos zopenco? – preguntó Edward

- Es una fiesta Eddie!, dime que fiesta no tiene globos – respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia, por lo que no pudimos evitar reinos fuertemente.

Pusimos música ambiente, cenamos en el living, vimos una película todos juntos, jugamos a la "botella" donde mi mala suerte se hizo presente en el peor momento, como siempre, pero me divertí.

Recuerdo haber despertado en los brazos de Edward, el mi miraba y acariciaba mi espalda.

- Buenos días Bella durmiente – susurró.

- Me duele la cabeza – me quejé, él estiró su brazo hasta el velador tomó una vaso con agua y una pastilla y me la entregó.

- Con esto debería disminuir la molestia de la resaca – me tomé el medicamento y volví a acodarme en su pecho.

- Te voy a extrañar ricitos castaños – sonreí ante ese comentario.

- ¿Es en serio, o es solo una mera formalidad?

- Sabes que lo haré, pero te veré en NYC, no será tan fácil que te escapes de mi Abogada Swan.

- ¿Quién dice que quiero escapar de usted Doctor Cullen?

- Bella, gracias por estos días – él se pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, claro signo de su nerviosismo - no pensé nunca sentirme así con alguien – confesó.

- De nada yo creo que …

- Shhhh… espera – no me dejó continuar – quiero decirte algo importante, es solo que estoy buscando las palabras adecuadas – mi corazón latió a mil por horas, algo había hecho mal y ahora me iba a decir el típico no eres tú, soy yo… creo que iba a llorar, por lo menos podía culpar a la resaca.

- Está bien Edward, no hay nada que decir – me iba a poner de pie, pero mi cabeza realmente dolía y mi cuerpo no me acompañaba, él me analizaba con su mirada.

- Bells, algo hiciste en mí, no sé que pudo ser, pero calaste hondo como nadie, eres alguien especial para mí, ¿lo sabes bien verdad? – yo escondí mi cabeza en sus musculoso abdomen, en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar – Bella mírame, necesito sabes que piensas, es importante para mi.

- No quiero – me quejé

- Isabella… - respiró profundamente – antes que me vaya hay algo que quiero preguntarte… creo que puede cambiar muchas cosas – suspiró con algo de frustración, me armé de valor y levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo, el estúpido me dio esa sonrisa para confortarme.

- ¿Qué quieres Edward? – pregunté a la defensiva.

- Quiero… ¿Señorita Swan, me haría el honor de ser mi novia? – mi mandíbula se desencajo, ¿había escuchado bien, o era parte de mi imaginación?

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté sorprendida

- Quiero que seas mi novia, ya no soporto la idea de andar por ahí, que todos te miren, que me presentes como el "amigo", quiero marcar mi territorio, tú eres mía Isabella, pero necesito que me des tu consentimiento, ¿aceptas? – sonreí como tonta y me lacé a sus labios, una vez que nos separamos por falta de airé el acarició mi mejilla – Puedo tomar esto como un si – dijo mientras acariciaba mi nariz con su nariz.

- Sabes que la respuesta es un sí – él me besó una vez más antes de disfrutar otro momento juntos, ordenar un poco la habitación, hacer las maletas y dirigirnos al aeropuerto donde tomaríamos rumbos distintos, Alice y Edward tomarían un avión a Europa y el resto nos iríamos a Forks.

Nos despedimos de los chicos, le di un gran abrazo a mi cuñada y mejor amiga y por último Edward me tomó de la cintura.

- Te extrañaré - dijo mientras se escuchaba el último llamado para que abordáramos el avión junto a los chicos, yo lo abracé con fuerza.

- Yo también lo haré, llámame cuando llegues a casa, ¿bueno?

- Eres una novia controladora, ¿lo sabías? – me sonrió, amaba escuchar esa palabra mágica salir de sus labios.

- Te quiero – el me besó suavemente.

- Y yo te llamo, Skype será nuestro mejor aliado – el estúpido me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y yo salté – será mejor que te vayas o con tu suerte te dejará el avión, sonreí una vez más, mis vacaciones junto a él fueron espectaculares, si bien en algún momento dude de lo que sentía el por mí, pensé que todo era un juego, me di cuenta que solo era miedo, tal y como lo había mencionado Alice, pero ahora todo estaña bien, estábamos juntos, era novia de mi dios griego, porque ahora si que realmente era mío.

* * *

><p>Primero que todo, perdón por el retraso, pero fue una semana muy ruda.<p>

Millones de gracias por sus Reviews, alertas, favoritos y DM, gracias por leerlo y disfrutar de él, así como lo hacemos nosotras escribiéndolos.

Gracias a nuestra Beta **DaniiEverdeen** por las correcciones. (Te queremos)

Cariños y esperamos sus comentarios.

_**Señoras Hemsworth. **_


	12. No todo es hojuelas y miel

_****Disclaimer:****Los ****personajes ****no ****nos pertenecen, ****son ****obra ****de ****S.M. **(excepto ****Lyla)****  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amor Obsesivo<strong>_

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**No todo es Hojuelas y Miel**_

La partida de Edward me había afectado más de lo que pudiera haber imaginado, no es que estuviera como zombi, pero extrañaba su contacto, ese cosquilleo que sentía cuando tocaba su piel o nos besábamos. Hablábamos casi todos los días por Skype, digo casi, porque había semanas en las que solo hablábamos 2 veces y era porque él tenía algo que hacer con sus padres o yo estaba viendo algunas cosas de la Universidad como por ejemplo, ver donde me mudaría.

Un día cuando estábamos con Rose viendo los departamentos, noté que estaba un poco distraída, ya hace un tiempo que venia así y me preocupaba.

- Rose ¿estas bien?- le pregunte.

- ¿Ah?... si Bella, solo estaba pensando- dijo distraída.

- Amiga, hace días que te noto extraña ¿No quieres compartir conmigo lo que estabas pensado?- le volví a preguntar.

- Es solo que… ¡Hay Bella!, estoy un poco confundida- dijo suspirando.

- ¿Es por la Universidad?

- En parte, nuestras vidas van a cambiar Bella, ya lo están haciendo y Emmett sigue comportándose como un niño, prefiere pasar encerrado jugando Play Station y si llega a salir es para practicar Futbol con Jasper, se supone que debería pasar este tiempo que nos queda juntos, disfrutar nuestro verano como pareja, pero no, él prefiere seguir siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre y a solo dos semanas de mudarnos a New York.

- Rose, sabes que Emm es así- le dije con una sonrisa de animo.

- ¡Si! Pero ya es tiempo de que cambie Bella, quiero a un hombre a mi lado, no a un bebé- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Amiga, dale un poco de tiempo, tal vez solo se esta despidiendo de su niñez, una vez que entremos a la universidad, todo será distinto y él será más responsable.

- Espero que así sea Bella, espero que así sea- dijo suspirando.

- Solo ten un poco de paciencia amiga- dije abrazándola.

-No se como lo llevas con Edward lejos, supongo que es porque él es más maduro y se está tomado en serio la relación de ustedes- me dijo Rose.

- Lo extraño y mucho, pero pienso en que ya queda menos para que nos veamos y eso me sube el ánimo- dije con una sonrisa.

-A veces te envidio Bella, de verdad- dijo y después cambio de tema rápidamente, viendo otra vez lo del alojamiento.

Después de esa conversación los días pasaron volando y el día de mudarme a New York había llegado. Ya estaba todo listo, el departamento, las inscripciones… todo. Con Edward y Alice nos encontraríamos directamente en New York.

El día de mi partida, Charlie fue a dejarme al aeropuerto, yo había esperado hasta el último momento para irme, quería aprovechar los últimos días con mi padre al máximo, en cambio Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett se habían ido hace un par de días, así que viajaría sola.

- Bien Bells, llegó la hora- dijo Charlie con el rostro preocupado.

- Papá, solo me voy a New York, estaré a unas horas, no es como si me fuera al otro lado del mundo- dije con una sonrisa.

- Lo se, pero para mi es como si así lo fuera, igual estas cruzando el país pequeña.

- Te extrañare papá.

- Y yo a ti Bells- dijo abrazándome con fuerza.

"_Ultimo llamado para el vuelo 212 con destino a New York, por favor abordar por el anden número 4"_

- Tengo que irme, prometo venir para las fiestas papá- dije tomando mis bolsos.

- Esperaré ansioso, se la mejor Bells como siempre, estoy orgulloso de ti hija- dijo mi padre en despedida. Mis ojos se aguaron y lo volví a abrazar.

-Yo también estoy orgullosa de ti papá- le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Volví a tomar mis cosas y me di la vuelta para entrar por la puerta que conducía a abordar el avión que me llevaría a mi nueva vida. Finalmente, después de unas horas de vuelo, llegué a mi destino, se supone que una vez que recogiera mis cosas, debía tomar un taxi afuera del aeropuerto, tenía las indicaciones de cómo llegar al departamento, tenía entendido que estaba cerca de la facultad. Los chicos no podían venir por mi porque estaban en la semana de orientación y no querían perderse nada… con esos amigos que me gastaba….en fin, además Edward y Alice llegaban mañana, así que estaba completamente sola en una ciudad que no conocía.

Fui por mi maleta y salí a donde estaba toda la gente esperando por algún amigo o familiar, yo iba mirando un mapa tratando de ubicarme por donde salir para tomar el maldito taxi y saber darle las indicaciones al chofer.

- ¡Bella!- sentí esa aterciopelada voz gritar mi nombre.

Levante mi cabeza y lo vi, mi adonis griego, sonriendo de esa manera que tanto me gustaba y haciéndome señas con sus manos para que lo viera ¡DIOS! No podía ser cierto ¿Él? ¿Aquí? ¿Vino por mí?

- ¿Edward?- dije mas para mi y después vino la sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡EDWARD!- grite.

Solté mis bolsos y corrí hacia donde estaba él, cuando llegue a su lado, me colgué de su cuello y lo bese con desesperación, lo había extrañado tanto.

- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- dije aun sin poder creerlo y volví a besarlo.

- No aguanté y vine por ti, los chicos me dijeron que llegabas hoy- dijo con esa sonrisa que me mataba.

- Con razón nadie quiso venir por mi….espera ¿no se supone que ustedes llegaban mañana?- dije extrañada.

- ¿Sorpresa?- dijo y yo como la loca enamorada que era volví a besarlo.

- Me alegro tanto que hayas venido por mi, no sabes cuanto te extrañé- no iba a ocultarle eso si era verdad, ahora éramos novios.

- Yo también te extrañé preciosa, anda, vamos por tus cosas y te llevo al departamento, te quedas con Rose ¿cierto?

- Sip- dije tomando su mano.

- Bien, vamos- dijo besando mi frente y después fuimos por mis cosas que habían quedado botadas en medio del aeropuerto cuando corrí a su encuentro.

Cuando salimos del aeropuerto, vi que Edward ya se había hecho de un nuevo auto aquí y era una nueva versión del Volvo que antes tenía, lo miré con una ceja alzada y él sólo me sonrió como un niño travieso, negué con la cabeza y subí al auto después de que él, de manera caballerosa, me abriera la puerta.

En el camino fuimos hablando de cómo habían sido sus vacaciones en Londres, me contó que había salido con su familia y que había visto a sus viejos amigos, yo le conté como habían sido los días en Forks y la despedida de Charlie. Cuando llegamos al edificio, el cual era bien monono, entramos y para mi sorpresa, estaban todos los chicos esperándome con una mini fiesta de bienvenida. Alice se abalanzó contra mí, Emmett me dio de sus típicos abrazos de oso que te quitan el aire, Rose fue igual de cariñosa conmigo, pero podía percibir que sus problemas con Emmett no se habían arreglado y Jasper…bueno, era el mismo de siempre.

Después de unos meses de clases, tanto Edward como yo pasábamos ocupados estudiando, lo que nos dejaba poco tiempo para nosotros, pero aun así nos las arreglábamos para estar juntos como pareja. Cada fin de semana había una fiesta, yo no era muy dada a ir a estas, pero como a mi sexy novio si le gustaba, no iba a dejarlo a la merced de las zorras que pudieran haber, así que a las que el iba, yo iba también. Edward no era de los que se emborrachaba, y yo tampoco, pero si bebíamos al igual que todos. Edward se hacia el lindo con algunas tipas que al parecer, eran compañeras de carrera y a mi, se me salio la novia celosa que llevaba dentro.

- Lamento interrumpir, pero estas acaparando a mi novio linda- le dije a la muy zorra mientras me agarraba del brazo de Edward.

- ¿Tu novio?, no me habías dicho que eras un hombre ocupado Edward- le dijo la entúpida teñida.

- Bueno… aún no llegaba a esa parte- le dijo con una sonrisa y luego me miró a mi de reojo.

- Ahora ya lo sabes, así que bye bye ¡Zorra!- le dije, tomé a Edward de una mano y lo saqué de ahí.

Salimos de la fiesta, necesitaba aire y la mezcla de olores no me hacía para nada bien, me sentía mareada, con ganas de vomitar, además de que ya ni me acordaba de cuantas copas había tomado y ver a Edward así, me enfurecía.

- ¿Pero que es lo que pasa contigo Bella? ¿Qué fue todo ese show que montaste ahí?- dijo serio.

- ¿Show? Tendrías que haberte visto a un espejo Edward, estabas siendo el mismo cabrón de la secundaria ¡coqueteando con esas putas!- dije furiosa.

- Solo estaba hablando con ellas Bella, son mis compañeras de carrera.

- ¿Y por eso les dabas tu sonrisa especial? Se supone que soy tu novia, llevamos más de cuatro meses en la universidad y ellas no sabían que tenías novia y esta noche ¡me dejas sola para ir a hablar con esas arpías!

- Soy tu novio ¡pero eso no significa que deba pasar las 24 horas del día pegado a ti!- dijo gritándome.

- Olvídalo, ¡eres un puto idiota! – dije y me di la vuelta para irme, me sentía horrible.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Isabella? Estudio medicina por el amor de dios, no se si lo entiendas pero de las 24 horas del día, paso aproximadamente 18 estudiando y apenas duermo o puedo salir con mis amigos y además tengo que estar contigo.

- ¿Estas diciendo que mi carrera no vale nada y por eso tengo tiempo para hacer otras cosas? ¿Qué lo que hago no tiene ninguna importancia? ¿Qué comparado a ti, que estudias medicina, lo demás es insignificante?- me voltee furiosa.

- No, no estoy diciendo eso, solo te pido un poco de comprensión y que no seas tan aprensiva conmigo, eso es todo ¿Es mucho pedir?- dijo poniendo una mano en su cadera y otra en el puente de su nariz.

- Olvídalo… ¿Sabes?, si quieres emborráchate y acuéstate con la primera que se te cruce, si quieres espacio, ahí lo tienes, solo quería pasar una noche con mi novio y lo acabas de arruinar ¡ ESTÚPIDO CULLEN!- dije ahora si marchándome.

- ¡TAL VEZ LO HAGA! ¡SI ES LO QUE TANTO QUIERES!- Me grito cuando yo me iba y eso fue todo lo que necesite para que las lagrimas salieran con libertad, corrí con fuerzas hacia mi casa mientras lloraba sin parar, por esta noche no quería saber nada mas de él.

Llegué a mi departamento, menos mal que Rose no estaba, no quería que me interrogara esta noche y menos quería dar explicaciones de porque estaba llorando como magdalena. Cuando cerré la puerta me deje caer en ella y me encogí agarrando mis rodillas y seguí llorando, no se cuanto rato estuve así, hasta que sentí que golpeaban la puerta.

- ¿Bella? ¿Estas ahí amiga? Por favor abre la puerta- era la voz de Alice.

-Est…estoy bien Alice, solo…solo quiero est…estar sola- dije hipando.

- No estas bien, o me abres esa puerta ahora Isabella Swan o te juro que la echo abajo- me amenazo la duende.

Sabia que era capaz de hacerlo, no sacaba nada en llevarle la contraria a mi pequeña amiga, era peor. Sin ánimos me paré y abrí la puerta, mis ojos debían estar hinchados de tanto llorar.

- Pero que… ¡hay Bella!- dijo abrazándome y yo volví a llorar- ¿Qué es lo que pasó amiga?

- Yo…yo estoy cansada…es todo.

- No es solo eso ¿El estúpido de mi hermano te hizo algo?- dijo mirándome.

No le contesté pero seguía llorando.

- Fue él…ahh no, éste se las verá conmigo, ahora si que sabrá quien es Alice Cullen y…

No me quedé para escuchar que es lo que decía, unas nauseas horribles me vinieron y corrí al baño, alcancé a llegar a la taza del baño y vomité todo lo que tenía en el estómago, Alice llegó a mi lado y sostuvo mi pelo mientras yo seguía sintiéndome mal por esas horribles nauseas que habían aparecido de repente. Cuando ya vi que no iba a devolver nada más, largué la cadena y me levanté, fui al lavamanos y me lave la boca, Alice me paso una toalla.

- Me preocupas Bella, jamás te había visto así

- Es el estrés de la universidad, el alcohol que bebí hoy y….y que peleara con Edward no ayudó mucho- dije saliendo del baño.

- ¿Estas segura? ¿No voy a ser tía o si?- preguntó y una punzada de nervios me atravesó el estomago.

- ¿Qué? ¡NOOO! No Alice, no estoy embarazada

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? ¿Te hiciste algún Test?

- No, sólo lo se- dije restándole importancia y sentándome en un sofá.

- Asegúrate de que no sea eso Bella, si no yo misma te agarro y te llevo al médico- dijo y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi Alice?- le pregunte de pronto, sabía que era así porque era mi amiga, pero debía haber alguna otra razón.

- Porque eres mi amiga, la novia del cabezota de mi hermano y te veo como una hermana, si algo malo te pasara es como si a mi también me pasara, ¿lo entiendes? Te quiero mucho amiga y no puedo permitir que algo así te pase- dijo abrazándome.

- Gracias Alice- dije y también la abrace.

Dios… ¿por qué su hermano no podía ser así de lindo conmigo?

Alice se ofreció a quedarse conmigo, pero le dije que estaría bien, solo había sido estrés y quería descansar, no le agradó la idea de dejarme sola, pero al final la convencí de hacerlo. Se fue bajo la promesa de que si la necesitaba para algo, la llamara de inmediato.

Cuando se fue, me recosté en mi cama, mirando hacia el techo y pensando en la pelea que había tenido con Edward, no había querido hacer una escena, pero me había dado rabia que otras coquetearan con él, tal vez tenia razón y me estaba volviendo muy aprensiva con él, su carrera exigía bastante y yo lo estaba presionando, la idea de esta noche era que se quedara conmigo y pasáramos un rato juntos y yo con mi escena de celos lo había estropeado todo.

Decidida a arreglar las cosas, me levante y me puse mis tenis, seguramente por la hora ya no estaría en la fiesta, así que iría hasta su departamento, yo tenia llave así que podía entrar cuando quisiera, le daría una pequeña sorpresa y le pediría perdón por la absurda pelea que habíamos tenido, si, eso haría. Tomé mis llaves y salí del departamento, me extrañaba que Rose aun no llegara, seguramente se quedaría con Emmett, en caso de que volviera, ella tenia sus llaves.

Me fui caminando, no estaba tan lejos, quería sentirme segura en sus brazos otra vez, jamás habíamos peleado como ahora y por eso me dolía más, solo quería arreglar las cosas y volver a ser los de antes. Cuando llegué a su edificio, el conserje me quedó mirando de una manera extraña, pero después me dio una sonrisa tímida… raro, pero bueno, seguramente era por la hora en que a mi se me ocurría aparecer por aquí. Marqué el séptimo piso y empecé a golpear ligeramente con el pie el suelo mientras subía, cuando al fin llegué al piso de Edward, bajé del ascensor y llegué a la puerta de su departamento, metí la llave en la chapa y entre en silencio, estaba todo oscuro, el debía estar acostado ya, así que cerré la puerta con cuidado y fui a su dormitorio, abrí despacio la puerta y ahí estaba él, durmiendo de espaldas con la sabana hasta la cintura, estaba sin polera y la cama estaba un poco desordenada para mi gusto, en eso recordé lo último que le había dicho antes de irme…

"_acuéstate con la primera que se te cruce, si quieres espacio, ahí lo tienes"_

Una punzada de culpabilidad me atravesó, el no lo había hecho, iba a acercarme a el cuando la puerta del baño de su pieza se abrió y quien salio de ahí era la persona que menos esperaba y en las condiciones en que venia, sentí que mi mundo se caía a pedazos.

- ¿Rosalie?- ella estaba en ropa interior y traía el resto de su ropa y los zapatos en la mano.

-Bella yo….no...Yo- dijo acercándose.

- No te acerques…yo, por favor dime que no te acostaste con él- mis piernas temblaban y sentía que las nauseas vendrían en cualquier momento.

-Yo…- dijo y agachó la cabeza.

- ¡Como pudiste! ¡Como pudiste hacerme esto a mi! ¡A tu amiga, a Emmett!- dije llorando.

Mis gritos despertaron a Edward y su cara era de espanto.

- Bella… cariño yo…no es lo que tú crees, yo…

- No me des excusas baratas Edward, está muy claro que es lo que ha pasado aquí- dije retrocediendo.

- Bella, espera, déjame explicarte yo…yo bebí demás, después de que tú te fuiste yo- dijo tratando de agarrar mi mano.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme Cullen, tú y Rosalie están muertos para mi!- dije saliendo por esa puerta que jamás debí haber cruzado.

Dejé las llaves de su casa sobre un mueble junto a la puerta y salí cerrando de un portazo, que estúpida había sido al pensar que Edward no lo haría, si el mismo dijo que tal vez pasara eso cuando se lo grité, pero jamás pensé que lo haría con Rosalie, que era mi amiga, con quien vivía, llorando marque el botón del ascensor esperando cuando Edward salio de su departamento vestido.

- Bella, por favor espera, lo siento, lo siento tanto, no sabia que estaba haciendo, aún no se que es lo que paso en realidad, todo es tan confuso, por favor perdóname yo te am..

-No digas que me amas Edward, lo que hiciste demuestra que no es así, ambos teníamos claro que esto no duraría para siempre, solo fui un amor de verano para ti- dije limpiando mis lagrimas.

-No Bella, sabes que no es así, eres importante para mí, esto que paso no significa nada, por favor perdóname- dijo con los ojos medios acuosos.

En eso la puerta del ascensor se abrió, esperando a que yo entrara.

- No puedo hacerlo Edward, acabas de romper mi corazón en mil pedazos, te entregué todo de mi y a ti no te importó, te di mi corazón y tu barriste el suelo con él- dije con dolor entrando en el ascensor- no quiero volver a verte, por favor no me busques, ya no estaré ahí para ti- dije cuando la puerta se cerró.

Cuando salí del edificio volví al mío en estado zombi, entré y recordé que Rosalie también vivía aquí, no quería saber nada mas de esa traidora ni escuchar explicación alguna, me había dañado a mi y también a mi mejor amigo al acostarse con Edward, no quería saber nada de nadie, estaba harta de todo. Fui a mi pieza y saque la maleta que tenia bajo mi cama y comencé a llenarla de mi ropa que estaba en el armario, cuando la tuve lista estaba decidida a donde me iría por unos días, solo con él me sentiría segura ahora. Iba a salir cuando por la puerta apareció la perra de mi ex amiga.

- ¿Que estas haciendo Bella?- pregunto mirando mis maletas y después a mi.

- Me voy ¿que no lo ves? No puedo estar rodeada de traidores y por si no te quedó claro en la casa de tu amante, ya no existes para mi- dije avanzando, pero ella tapaba la puerta.

- No es mi amante por amor de Dios Bella, solo fue por una calentura y borrachera, entre Edward y yo no hay nada, por favor créeme.

- ¿Como te atreves a hablarme así? Lo mínimo que esperaba era una disculpa de tu parte, pero solo me das excusas baratas, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, ¡soy tu amiga! ¡Él era mi novio! Además engañaste a mi mejor amigo, sabes, no me extraña después de todo, desde la secundaria que le tenías ganas a Edward, solo esperabas la oportunidad para hacerlo, pero podías haber esperado a que al menos estuviera solo, así no dañabas a nadie, pero siempre piensas en ti y en nadie más- dije más seria, no iba a llorar mas, no por ellos, no se merecían mis lagrimas.

- Bella eso no es cierto, por favor, lo siento, se que podemos superar esto, somos amigas hace tiempo.

- Las amigas no hacen lo que tú me hiciste a mi, ya lo dije, no quiero volver a verte, no quiero saber nada de ustedes, no cuenten conmigo para nada mas- dije pasando por al lado de ella y saliendo de ese lugar.

Tome un taxi y me fui al apartamento de Emmett, cuando llegué me preguntó que había pasado, pero no iba a contárselo yo, al menos le dejaría a Rosalie que se lo dijera, se que como su mejor amiga tendría que habérselo dicho, pero dolía tanto el recordarlo, que simplemente no podía decirlo, solo le dije a Emm que había terminado con Edward pero que no le diría las razones.

Estuve más o menos una semana en su casa y las nauseas y vómitos se hacían mas frecuentes, menos mal que no pasaba cuando Emmett estaba presente, si no me habría llevado al hospital. Tenia terror de que lo que Alice había dicho fuera cierto, no estaba lista para un bebé y menos cuando el padre era un puto idiota, debía sacarme eso de la cabeza, solo era estrés.

De lo que si estaba segura es que necesitaba un cambio radical, no podía seguir viendo al idiota de Edward y a la perra de Rosalie todos los días en la universidad, ver como ella aun no le decía nada a Emmett y lo seguía engañando con eso, tener como mejor amiga a la hermana de mi ex y como buen amigo al hermano de la zorra de Rosalie, se que a lo mejor era de cobarde lo que iba a hacer, pero lo necesitaba.

Edward había intentado acercarse a mi durante la semana o llamarme, pero de las dos formas lo rechazaba, como dije, el estaba muerto para mi. Una noche mientras Emmett roncaba como el oso que era, me metí a Internet y reserve un pasaje para Londres para dentro de 3 días más, había recibido una oferta de estudios en Londres y no le había contado a nadie, no pensaba ir, pero dado los últimos acontecimientos, acepte la oferta que se me presentaba y por eso había comprado el pasaje para ese lugar, tomado mi decisión y ya no había vuelta atrás.

La noche antes de partir, me dediqué a escribirle una carta a cada uno de los que componían mi grupo de amigos, a Alice le decía en parte de que no se preocupara por mi, que estaría bien, pero esto lo necesitaba, si quería alguna explicación de lo que había pasado entre su hermano y yo, que se lo preguntara a él. A Jasper le deseaba buena suerte y que cuidara mucho a Alice, que ella era una gran mujer, a diferencia de su hermano, y que si le hacia daño, le patearía el trasero. A Emmett le dije que no podía seguir viviendo un engaño y le conté todo lo que había pasado con Rosalie y Edward y que si quería podía romperle la cara a ese imbécil, pero que no lo matara. A Rose solo le dije que a pesar de lo que había pasado, igual sentía cariño por ella y no le deseaba mal, solo que aprendiera de los errores que cometía y que si en verdad amaba a Emmett, que lo demostrara y a Edward también le deje una carta donde le relataba lo feliz que había sido a su lado, que con el había conocido el amor y que se lo agradecía, pero que con él también había conocido la decepción y lo que significa un corazón roto en mil pedazos. Le deseaba suerte en su carrera y que se olvidara de mi, que yo lo intentaría aunque seria difícil.

La mañana en que partí, deje las cartas en el velador de Emmett y le di un beso en la frente, despidiéndome de mí mejor amigo, no sabía cuando lo volvería a ver otra vez, pero sabía que algún día lo haría. Tome mis maletas y salí, un taxi me esperaba para irme al aeropuerto, mi vuelo salía en 2 horas. Cuando llegue hice el Check-in y después me senté a esperar a que llamaran para abordar el avión, entre los negocios que habían, vi una farmacia, tenia que salir de las dudas, así que decidida entre en ella y compre un Test de embarazo, rápido fui al baño y seguí las instrucciones, debía esperar un rato, así que me senté sobre la taza del baño, esperando, si era positivo se marcaría una segunda línea si no, solo quedaría una, de pronto me bajaron los nervios y no quería saber, así que salí de ahí y boté el test en un basurero que había justo cuando venia entrando una chica, se acerco al lavamanos y miro el basurero que estaba a su lado y luego a mi.

- Disculpa, ¿es tuyo?- dijo señalando hacia el basurero.

- No, ya estaba ahí cuando llegue- le dije y abrí la puerta para salir.

- Wow, de quien sea debe estar muy contenta.

- ¿Por que lo dices?- le pregunte.

- Porque va a ser mamá- dijo con una sonrisa.

Salí de ahí como un rayo, no podía ser, ese test no podía ser positivo, ¡menos ahora!, justo cuando iba saliendo llamaron para abordar el vuelo en el que yo viajaba, de manera automática subí y me instalé en mi asiento que daba a la ventana, esperando a que el avión me sacara pronto de este maldito lugar, sentí que alguien se sentaba al lado mío, me volví y vi a un chico moreno, alto, con una linda sonrisa que me miraba.

- Hola- dijo

- Hola- le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Vas por placer, negocios o que?- me pregunto.

-Ohh… ¿Por estudios y tú?

- Por lo mismo, soy Jacob Black- dijo estirando su mano.

- Bella… Bella Swan- le conteste aceptando su mano.

- Es un placer Bella, es un viaje largo a Londres ¿no lo crees?

-Algo así- dije

-Me alegra que sea así- me dijo con una sonrisa y no se por que me inspiró confianza, le devolví la sonrisa y luego miré por la ventana.

Dieron el aviso de que abrocháramos nuestros cinturones y el avión despegó, alejándome de ese lugar del que no quería saber por un tiempo, llevándome a una nueva vida, y con una nueva vida en mi interior que sin darme cuenta, estaba creciendo y creciendo cada día.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, mas sorpresas en este capitulo un tanto amargo, querian saber la razón de la ruptura, del por que el grupo se había separado, bueno aqui lo tienen, no nos maten pliss xdd, agradecimientos por sus rw y a las lectoras anónimas, tambien a nuestra queridisima Beta DaniiEverdeen gracias loquilla la la la laaaaaatex! (8) esa es una talla para ella xdd, bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.<strong>_

_**desde un bunker...**_

_**sus Mrs. Hemsworth.**_


	13. La niña que llora en tus fiestas

**Disclaimer:****Los****personajes****no****nos****pertenecen,****son****obra****de****S.M.****(excepto****Lyla)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lyla POV<strong>

Como los hacía desde hace un par de días, me senté en la banquita que estaba próxima a la cancha de soccer.

Ahí estaba papá oso junto a sus ositos, 13 niñitos de entre 4 y 6 años, Emmett McCarty, era un hombre bastante atractivo, un alto ejecutivo de _Nike_, Gerente de _"__NikeTown__"_ además en su tiempo de ocio se dedicaba a patrocinar y dirigir un equipo de futbol fundado por él, donde participaban sus dos hijos, Stefan y Nicholas, de 5 y 3 años respectivamente, eran muy parecidos a Emmett, altos para su edad, con adorables hoyuelos es sus mejillas, de ojos azules y cabello rizado, uno tenía el cabello rubio y el más pequeño de cabello oscuro.

Me dispuse a escribir un informe para enviárselo a mi profesor guía, el Doctor Sciaraffia, cuando de pronto sentí un fuerte impacto en la frente.

-LO SIENTO – fue lo primero que escuché proveniente de una voz infantil, pero aún no podía abrir mis ojos, estoy segura que mi Ipad estaba hecho mil pedazos en el suelo, Dios… ¿por qué la mala suerte siempre era mi mejor amiga", luego sonreí por mi cursi comentario.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con algo de preocupación una voz sensual, la que me hizo reaccionar y abrir mis ojos y lo vi a 2 metros de mi, era muy alto y completamente atractivo.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias.

-Nicholas, ¿cómo se dice? – Regañó al pequeño remolino de excelente puntería.

-Lo siento señora – respondió apenado

-No te preocupes pequeño, son cosas que pasan – Bajé mi vista buscando mi Ipad y no lo encontré, luego vi que el gran oso me tendía algo con la mano.

-No le pasó nada – respondió con una sonrisa, en verdad lo siento, aún le falta un poco por mejorar.

-Es el próximo Beckham – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, el soltó una sonora y contagiosa carcajada.

-Mejor ni le digas eso a su madre, de lo contrario hará que lo retire del fútbol por escandaloso – volvió a reír junto a su hijo y a ambos se le marcaron los hoyuelos.

-Papi, vamos- Nicholas lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a tirarlo para llevarlo de nuevo al campo de juego.

-¿En verdad se encuentra bien señorita? – Me preguntó

- Lyla – Le corregí- Me encuentro bien, solo fue un gran golpe

-Sí que lo fue, soy Emmett – me tendió su mano y junto a él una tarjeta – Si le pasó algo a tu maquinita – con la mirada señalo mi Ipad – No dudes en llamarme, buena tarde Lyla – me regaló una sonrisa, el pequeño se despidió con la mano y luego volvieron a la cacha, wow… tenía la tarjeta personal de Emmett McCarty, esto era una buena señal.

Observé el entrenamiento, el equipo era bueno para ser tan nuevo y el pequeño Nicholas era la estrella, 45 minutos más tarde terminaron su entrenamiento, vi como subían a su Dodge Durango de color rojo último modelo, vi como una manito se movía en señal de despedida desde el interior del auto, sonreí y le respondí con mi mano, ese niñito era adorable, tenía una imagen completamente diferente de Emmett en mi cabeza, un hombre rudo, tosco y desagradable, porque él fue el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, era deseado por las chicas de su colegio, de seguro fue el más galán y codiciado por las jóvenes de su Universidad y ahora era un alto ejecutivo que de seguro tenía a todas las mujeres locas, pero no, él se ve tan centrado y ligado a su familia, que simplemente me encantó, Bella tuvo un muy buen mejor amigo, nunca hay que juzgar al dulce por su envoltorio, con ese pensamiento, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí al departamento que estaba rentando, hoy me daría la tarde libre e iría al teatro, debía disfrutar NYC.

A la mañana siguiente desayuné un par de tostadas, debía volver a jugar a la "inspectora Lyla" sonreí ante ese comentario, mi estúpido pero adorado novio Ethan desde hace 1 semana me llamaba así, odiaba estar distanciada de él, pero debía hacer un buen trabajo y demostrar quién soy.

Tomé mi teléfono para llamar a casa, extrañaba a mis padres, miré el calendario, sería un poco difícil ubicarlos, ya que era la semana de su aniversario y como cada año, ellos se desconectaban del mundo e iban a la casa que teníamos en Grecia a pasar un momento de intimidad, volví a guardar el móvil en la cartera, pero no medí la distancia y boté el bolso al suelo, se esparció la billetera, mi teléfono que gracias a Dios resultó vivo y un par de papeles, entre esos uno llamo mi atención _"__Emmett__McCarty__"_, estaba la dirección de su oficia, su número de contacto y su email.

¿Y si le pedía una reunión?, que mala idea Lyla, me regañé mentalmente, algo debía hacer para acercarme a él y así al fin poder dar con el paradero de Edward Cullen.

Okay, últimamente lo mejor que se me daba era sacar a flote mi lado psicópata, así que me vestí, me arreglé y fui hasta el edificio de Nike ubicado en 6 East de la calle 57, a las 13:32 lo vi salir por la entrada principal siempre sonriente, lo seguí con la mirada, en Manhattan tenía infinidades de buenos restaurantes para ir a almorzar, pero al parecer era sencillo, el prefería un local de sándwich que estaba es una esquina a 5 cuadras de su oficina, lo seguí durante 3 días, la rutina siempre era la misma, a las 1:30 salía a almorzar y regresaba 45 minutos más tarde a su edificio.

El día Jueves de esa semana decidí entrar en acción, en vez de ir a al NikeTown, fui directamente al restaurante, elegí la mesa que estaba próxima a la que él se sentaba y compré un sándwich y un jugo y me senté a esperarlo, saqué mi Ipad y me puse a revisar triviliadades, esperando inquieta el minuto en que él apareciera.

-Buenas tardes Maggie, pero que guapa te ves hoy – saludó cordialmente Emmett a la anciana que entregaba los platos.

-Buenas Tardes Emmett, gracias por el cumplido, ¿qué tal el día? – le dijo la amable anciana.

-Ha sido un día realmente intenso, pero no me quejo, sabes que me encanta mi trabajo – Contestó Emmett sonriendo.

Yo miraba la adorable escena desde mi mesa, era extraño pensar en Emmett como una persona dulce y atenta, al verlo, daba una impresión casi aterradora, su estatura y sus músculos bien definidos hablaban de arrogancia y rudeza, mientras seguía con mis reflexiones, sentí dos pares de ojos sobre mí, y fue en ese minuto que me percaté de que Maggie y Emmett miraban en mi dirección. La sonrisa de Emmett fue aún mayor, como si eso fuera posible, se dirigió a Maggie, le pidió su sándwich de siempre y una coca cola y caminó con elegancia en mi dirección.

-¡EY! Que gusto verla por aquí Señorita Lyla – Saludó con la estruendosa y entusiasta voz que lo caracterizaba. Me sorprendió que recordara mi nombre, por supuesto, mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

-Hola Emmett, ¡qué alegría verte por aquí!- Le dije, puede que Emmett fuera dulce y agradable pero no creo que se sintiera muy a gusto si le confesaba que había estado siguiéndolo por días y conocía cada uno de sus movimientos.

-La verdad, es una real sorpresa, ¿Estás sola? ¿Podría hacerte compañía unos minutos? – Me preguntó, era mi oportunidad para ganarme su confianza y obtener las respuestas que buscaba.

-Claro, siéntate – Respondí cortésmente

-¿Qué tal tu sandwich? - me preguntó con una sonrisa

-Está realmente bueno - hablé sin querer con la boca llena, así que inevitablemente me sonrojé.

-Es raro encontrar a un turista comiendo en pequeños locales como estos, generalmente van a lugares mucho más caros y de moda. Sin embargo, yo jamás cambiaría Maggie's House por nada... o bueno solo por la comida de mi Dulce Marie-

-¿Así que estas casado? - él una vez más sonrió y sus ojos brillaron

-Si desde hace 10 años, el niño que te golpeó el otro día - el soltó una carcajada- perdón, Nicholas, es mi hijo, tengo 2 niños, Stefan es el mayor con 5 años. Como pudiste ver, son unos diablitos, pero a pesar de sus travesuras son unos chicos realmente adorables.

-Me alegra escucharte tan feliz al hablar de tu familia, tu esposa debe ser muy afortunada- Le dije.

-En realidad ambos fuimos afortunados al encontrarnos, ninguno había pasado por experiencias muy gratificantes en el pasado, nos conocimos en la Universidad, estudiamos Administración de empresas, nos hicimos buenos amigos y luego de unos meses esa amistad se convirtió en romance- Me giñó un ojo- nos graduamos, y el resto de la historia ya la conoces – Sonrió - nos casamos y unos años más tarde decidimos tener hijos, Nicholas y Stefan son nuestra vida entera. – dijo con emoción contenida.

-Tienes una familia hermosa – Le dije sinceramente, en cierto modo, me alegraba que Emmett fuera feliz, era un gran hombre, y a pesar de no haber compartido casi nada con él, casi podía afirmar que le tenía un poco de aprecio. A medida que nuestra conversación avanzaba, me ponía nerviosa, llegaría el momento en que él me preguntara por mi familia, mi vida, y que estaba haciendo en este minuto… sería mi oportunidad para obtener las respuestas que buscaba, pero estaba asustada, era extraño, pero así me sentía.

-¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Lyla – Me dijo Emmett pasando una mano frente a mi rostro mientras me sonreía en forma divertida.

-Lo siento, estaba un poco distraída – respondí con una sonrisa avergonzada sacudiendo mi cabeza para aclarar las ideas, él me miró de una manera que no supe cómo interpretar, pero decidí no darle mayor importancia.

-Ahora señorita, háblame de ti, ¿Qué haces sola en esta enorme ciudad? ¿A qué te dedicas? – Me interrogó, y yo sabía que el momento de la verdad había llegado, me puse tremendamente nerviosa, respiré profundamente y empecé a hablar.

-Me llamó Lyla Novacek, estudio Literatura, y en este minuto me encuentro realizando una investigación para presentarla como mi proyecto de título – Respondí ante su atenta mirada – Ese es el motivo porque el que estoy aquí, necesito hablar contigo, es importante para mi investigación.

-¿Estás realizando una investigación de mercado, en ligas deportivas de menores?

-En realidad no, ninguna de las dos, pero me serás de mucha ayuda.

-¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó intrigado

-Edward Cullen – su hermosa sonrisa se borró inmediatamente de su cara, su rostro se volvió sombrío y se iba a levantar.

-No, lo siento, pero no sé de que hablas – se disculpó

-Por favor, si no fuera tan importante no te estaría molestando, te he observado hace días y por lo que he visto lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño, solo unos minutos, por favor – supliqué y puse mi cara de cordero degollado, el me miró de reojo y hay algo que le impidió negarse.

-Me recuerdas tanto a alguien - él sacudió su cabeza – no debería, nada cambiará lo que sucedió… ¿de qué se trata tu historia? ¿De cómo quedo destrozada una amistad, sus familias y su círculo más cercano? – se mofó, pero sabía que era su escudo.

-Necesito demostrar algo- Dije

-¿Lo obsesivo y enfermizo que puede ser el amor? – él sacudió la cabeza una vez más, estaba notoriamente nervioso.

-Te juro que no te interrogaré, solo quiero que me cuentes tu versión, ¿por qué Bella se fue tan pronto de NYC, que pasó con la Universidad, por qué se alejó de ustedes? - Emmett dió un largo suspiro y dudó por un segundo, respiró profundamente, bebió un poco de Coca Cola y habló.

-Desperté esa mañana tarde como siempre, Bella había peleado con él, así que decidió irse a pasar unos días a mi departamento, no entendía porque no quería ir al de Alice, lo más lógico era que eligiera a una amiga en vez de su mejor amigo, pero yo estaba feliz de tenerla en mi departamento, Isabella era una mujer increíble, excelente amiga, era muy noble y siempre estaba para los demás – Tomó una breve pausa y continuó.

-Cuando por fin pude abrí los ojos gracias a la luz que se colaba por la ventana, lo primero que hice fue tomar una ducha, me parecía raro no encontrar el esquicito aroma que salía cuando ella preparaba hotcakes para desayunar, pensé que se había quedado dormida, tenía merecido un descanso, tomé una ducha, me vestí y estaba dispuesto a ir a la cocina a experimentar el desayuno, cuando vi un montón de sobres en mi mesa de noche – él tomó una pausa, preguntándose si seguir o no seguir,suspiró una vez más - ¿estás segura que quieres seguir con esto Lyla? – yo asentí, él tomó un sorbo más de su gaseosa y prosiguió.

_**Emmett**__**Flash**__**Back**_

"¿En qué momento dejé las cuentas en el velador?", pensé, tomé los sobre para abrir las cuentas, no podía creer que tuviera tantos gastos, pero me percaté que solo había una con mi nombre y tenía la espantosa caligrafía de mi pequeña hermanita, ¿desde cuándo jugábamos al correo?, así que la abrí emocionado.

_"Querido Emmett,_

_¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y jugábamos al cartero y escribíamos muchas cartas a la semana? Eran lindos tiempos, todo parecía más fácil, puro y noble, pero al parecer el mundo de los adultos es un poco más complicado._

_Amigo, quiero agradecerte por cada una de las veces que estuviste conmigo, siempre en los buenos y malos momentos, lamento haberte fallado y no decirte esto personalmente, pero en este momento estás leyendo esta carta porque ya no estoy en NYC, ni en Forks, me fui lejos porque necesito paz interior, todo esto ha sido una real mentira, Emmett, quiero que abras tus ojitos y encuentres a alguien que valga la pena, alguien que realmente te merezca, antes de contarte lo importante, junto a tu carta encontraras 5 cartas más, ¿puedes entregarlas?, especialmente a Charlie._

_Okay, esto no es fácil… verás…_

_Sabes que discutimos con Edward, terminé con él, porque me engañó, él día que fuimos a la fiesta de Medicina y Enfermería, a la que no pudiste asistir, discutí con él porque estaba como siempre coqueteando con todas esas zorras y me fui enojada, cuando decidí remediarlo un par de horas más tarde, fui a departamento y me llevé una gran sorpresa… no solo yo era la engañada, Osito Emmy… Rose se acostó con Edward, lo lamento, pero así fue, Emmett, soy la peor por decirte todo esto ahora, pero ella no es lo que tú crees, por favor tu mereces a alguien mejor._

_Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, lamento haberte fallado, te pido por favor no le hagas nada a Edward…al fin y al cabo, ambos son tal para cual. No me busquen, estaré bien, pero necesito mi espacio._

_Perdóname y te quiero_

_ Isabella Swan"_

Arrugué la carta y salí de mi habitación.

-Bella… ¡BELLA! … ISABELLA – la llamé varias veces, buscándola en el interior del departamento, pero ella no estaba, me senté en el suelo y respiré pesadamente un par de veces, la rabia y la pena eran pésimos aliados, quería matar a ese mal nacido y ella… Rosalie era una traidora, sabía que era mi vida, había dejado tanto de lado para hacerla sentir bien, porque la amaba, pero su ego pudo más que todo, era momento de cortar de una vez todo de raíz, verle las caras a los dos culpables de este puto lio, así que como lo pidió mi amiga tomé las cartas de Edward y Rosalie y las dejé en la mesa de la cocina, me lavé la cara y fui como lo hacía cada mañana a correr, necesitaba despejarme, hoy en la noche sabía dónde podía encontrar a ese parcito.

La Universidad pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, podía haber clases o exámenes, pero siempre existía tiempo para la recreación, a Rose le gustaba asistir a este tipo de fiestas, generalmente la acompañaba Bella junto a Edward, que no perdía ni un momento de diversión, Jasper se quedaba junto a Alice, ya que la carrera le exigía estar diseñando todo el día, toda la semana y ella estaba tan entusiasmada con su carrera, que Jasper no se despegaba de ella apoyándola 24/7.

Me vestí como siempre, un tanto informal, pero elegante, un poco de perfume y guardé las cartas en el bolsillo trasero de mi Jeans, al llegar a la hermandad _"__Dseta__"__,_ comunidad que hoy brindaría la fiesta me percaté que Edward ya estaba con el vaso en la mano, un poco bebido y arrogante como siempre, como si fuera poco Rosalie estaba con un mini vestido rojo, susurrándole algo en su oído pero él no prestaba atención, la pequeña zorra quería acción, pensé mentalmente, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban engañándonos?, ¿cómo pude ser tan ciego para creer que me era fiel?, si desde la secundaria ambos seguían un juego que me negaba a aceptar, la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando ella tomó su cara y lo besó, en ese momento vi todo rojo, me acerqué a ellos y empujé lejos al estúpido para no golpearla a ella y luego clavé mi puño en su mandíbula, él cayó de golpe al suelo y yo me tiré encima de él, lo golpeé una y otra vez.

-¡EMMETT SUELTALO VAS A MATARLO! – gritó la muy zorra, me puse de pié y lo pateé en su estómago, él imbécil no podía ni moverse.

-¿Así que esto se llama noche de estudios zorrita? – le increpé.

-No sé de que hablas Emmett – se defendió.

-¿NO SABES DE QUÉ HABLO? ¿NO LO SABES? – La tomé fuerte del brazo – ERES UNA PUTA MENTIROSA ROSE, ¿DESDE CUÁNDO ESTÁS ACOSTÁNDOTE CON ESTA MIERDA?, ¿NO TE IMPORTÓ QUE FUERA EL NOVIO DE TU MEJOR AMIGA?, por ustedes todo se fue a la mierda, la amistad, el amor… ¡TODO! – grité desesperado, Rose lloraba y todos nos observaban – de esta escoria me podía esperar todo – dije señalando a Edward que estaba en el piso inconsciente – pero de ti… no pensé que fueras a caer tan bajo Rosalie, no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida ¿entendiste?, todo se acabó – la solté, le tiré las cartas y me dispuse a salir.

-Emmett hablemos, por favor – suplicó.

-No, el show terminó- me fui del lugar.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-¿Así que esa fue la última vez que lo viste?

-Así es, esa noche se terminó todo, Rosalie trató de volver a hablar conmigo, Edward volvió a la misma mierda de siempre, solo seguí en contacto con la Duende y su esposo.

- ¿Su esposo? – Emmett sonrió

-Para ellos si hubo un final feliz, también viven en NYC, Alice es una reconocida diseñadora, mi duende logró brillar, claro que distanciada de su familia, Jasper jamás se despegó de su lado, son una pareja extraordinaria – ahora fue mi turno de sonreír, Alice y Jasper me recordaba a la relación que yo tengo con mi novio.

-Necesito llegar a Edward – dije de manera fría.

-No lo hagas, es lo peor que puedes hacer, Lyla, deja este juego, no sé por qué tanto afán de seguir con una historia sin final, un amor trágico… ¿eso es lo que quieres vender?, hay mejores historias, de logros esfuerzos, a la mierda de Cullen nadie lo va a ver, nadie lo perdona, tiene merecido su lugar en la cárcel y en el infierno.

-Voy a llegar a él – dije decidida, el oso refunfuñó.

-Sólo su familia puede verlo, necesitas la autorización de Alice.

-Ayúdame.

-No puedo, lo siento, pero no puedo – lo miré de nuevo con esa cara especial, mientras mi teléfono vibró como por cuarta vez en la hora de almuerzo.

-Mierda… te pareces tanto a ella – restregó sus manos por su cara y respiró pesadamente – Dame 5 días y conseguiré el permiso, pero no digas que te lo advertí - miró su reloj, sacó dinero de su billetera y pagó ambos almuerzos – Espera mi llamado Lyla, hasta pronto – Me dio un beso en la cabeza y luego se marchó.

Saqué mi celular y revisé los mensajes, uno de mamá, dos de Ethan y un tercero de… ¿Por qué mierda el oficial Newton me escribía nuevamente?, leí enojada el mensaje.

"_Recuerde que siempre puedo ayudarle Señorita Novacek"_

Viejo verde, guardé mi celular y regresé a mi departamento, debía ordenar y aprovechar los próximos 3 días en los que me visitaría mi novio, en espera de la respuesta de Emmett y así llegar de una vez por todas a Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>Millones de gracias por sus Reviews, alertas, favoritos y DM, gracias por leerlo y disfrutar de la historia, así como nosotras lo hacemos escribiéndolo.<p>

Gracias a nuestra Beta **DaniiEverdeen** por las correcciones y por su participación en _**"Amor Obsesivo".**_

Cariños y no se olviden de darle al botoncito azul de aquí abajo

_**Señoras Hemsworth.**_


	14. Estas y te vas

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son obra de S.M. (excepto Lyla), este capítulo se lo dedicamos a la sita Indacea, gracias por recomendarnos en Facebook y dejarnos tantos rw, nos alegra que les encante la historia y más por creer que es recomendable para otros, ¡muchas gracias!.**_

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Estas y te vas**_

Durante mi viaje a Londres, me la pasé hablando con Jacob, era un chico agradable y me mantenía distraída, lo cual agradecía en gran manera. Me enteré que él también estudiaría leyes así que se podría decir que seriamos compañeros.

Antes de viajar a Londres, me había contactado con mi tío Aro Vulturi, él era hermano de mi madre, era una persona bien acomodada, con prestigio en este lugar y siempre me había dicho que podía contar con él en cuanto a estudios se refería. Aro no tenía hijos y cuando supo que había sido aceptada en la universidad de Kingston, en la facultad de leyes, se interesó de inmediato en ser como una especie de padrino para mí. Cuando llegamos, él me estaba esperando, Jake me acompaño hasta la salida.

- Bueno Jake, fue un placer conocerte, de verdad que el viaje se me hizo corto a tu lado- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Para mí también lo fue, me gusta hacerte reír y dado que estaremos en la misma universidad, no te libraras fácilmente de mi Bella.

- ¿No eres una especie de psicópata o sí?- dije entrecerrando mis ojos.

- ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?- dijo más serio.

Alce una ceja y después él se puso a reír a carcajadas, no pude evitarlo y también me puse a reír, con él se daba de forma natural, miré hacia un extremo y divise que mi tío Aro estaba esperándome con una sonrisa.

- Tengo que irme Jake, me están esperando.

- Esta bien, también me deben estar esperando, bueno supongo que nos veremos en clases ¿verdad?

-Ajam, bye Jake.

-Adiós preciosa- dijo y me dio un abrazo.

Me separé de él y con mis maletas fui al encuentro de mi tío, antes de llegar, me di la vuelta para ver si estaba Jake y así era, me hizo un gesto con la mano despidiéndose e hice lo mismo, riendo me di la vuelta otra vez para encontrarme de frente con Aro Vulturi.

- Isabella, al fin llegas.

- Hola tío Aro- dije y lo abracé.

- Me alegro que hayas decidido venir a Londres, te esperan grandes cosas aquí querida, veras que con mi ayuda llegaras lejos.

- Eso espero tío- dije con una sonrisa tímida.

- Ya lo veras, ahora debes estar cansada por el viaje, vamos a casa- dijo tomando algunas de mis maletas y ayudándome a salir con ellas.

Cuando por fin me instalé en la gran casa que tenía mi tío, decidí recostarme un poco, estaba con el horario cambiado y tenía que acostumbrarme, además tenía que asimilar lo que había descubierto antes de viajar, estaba embarazada, esperaba un hijo de… de él, no quería pronunciar su nombre o si quiera recordarlo, dolía mucho, además tenía que pensar que es lo que haría con esto, era seguro que mi vida iba a cambiar una vez que el bebé naciera, porque pensaba tenerlo, no iba a ser de esas mujeres que evaden sus responsabilidades, además que ya amaba a mi bebé, no sabía cómo había surgido de pronto ese sentimiento, pero ya era un hecho ¿cómo le diría a mi tío lo del bebé? No lo sabía, pero tarde o temprano lo descubriría, por ahora no pensaba decirlo, debía pensar como abordaría el tema.

Paso un mes y ya había iniciado las clases, con Jake nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos, además de una chica llamada Ángela, no estudiaba leyes igual que nosotros, si no enfermería en otra facultad, pero la habíamos conocido en un café donde trabajaba y nos habíamos hecho amigos, resultó que ella también era norteamericana y cuando supo de nosotros, inmediatamente se afianzo a Jake y a mí, sentía que era como tener algo de su hogar cerca y para nosotros era casi lo mismo. Durante todo este tiempo, no me había atrevido a llamar o si quiera a mandarle un email a Emmett o Alice, siempre estaban presentes en mis recuerdos, en mi memoria, pero esa melena cobriza siempre estaba ahí, jamás lo olvidaría y menos ahora que llevaba a nuestro bebé dentro de mi vientre y por eso me embargaba la pena y la rabia y al final desistía de mis intentos de contactarme con ellos.

Las náuseas mañaneras habían pasado, gracias a dios, pero mi abdomen estaba creciendo, pero como usaba ropa holgada aún no se me notaba, pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien, aun no sabía cómo se lo diría a mi tío Aro. Un día estábamos sentados con Jake en uno de los patios de la facultad, estábamos hablando de algunos contenidos que entrarían en el próximo examen, Jake hablaba y hablaba y yo solo permanecía en silencio.

- ¿Bella? Tierra llamando a Bella ¿estás aquí?- dijo pasando su mano frente a mi cara.

- Amm, si, lo siento, solo estaba pensando- dije sacudiendo mi cabeza.

- Bella ¿estás bien? Te he notado algo preocupada estos últimos días ¿sucede algo?- dijo tomando mi mano.

- Estoy hecha un completo caos Jake, ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo mas- dije con los ojos llorosos, últimamente me pasaba bien seguido.

- Hey estoy aquí, puedes decirme lo que sea ¿lo sabes verdad?- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y limpiando con su pulgar una lágrima que ya había empezado a correr por mi mejilla.

-Es….es complicado Jake y….y no sé cómo se lo diré a mi tío- dije hipando.

- Por qué no me dices que es lo que ocurre y tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso- dijo con una sonrisa.

Confiaba en él, sabía que él me ayudaría en lo que fuera y necesitaba decirlo, no podía más con esto y necesitaba tener a alguien que me apoyara y me dijera que todo estaría bien, así que junté valor, respiré hondo y lo solté.

-Estoy…. Estoy embarazada Jake- dije sin más.

-Tu… tú ¿qué?- dije sorprendido y soltando mi mano.

- Lo que escuchaste, estoy embarazada y estoy sola en esto Jake, eres el único que lo sabe.

- ¿Quién fue el maldito? Le romperé la cara Bella- dijo parándose rápido con los puños apretados y furioso- ¡no va a salir impune de esto!

- Jake, cálmate, no lo conoces y… no es de aquí tampoco- dije parándome y tomando su mano para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Cómo?- dijo un poco más calmado pero confundido.

- Ya estaba embarazada cuando llegue aquí, es una larga historia, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

- El padre…no sabe que estas embarazada ¿verdad?

- No y no lo merece tampoco, pero no quiero hablar de eso Jake, lo que me preocupa en este momento es como se lo diré a mi tío, no puedo ocultarlo para siempre, mi vientre ya está creciendo y el tarde o temprano se enterara.

- No debes temerle a tu tío Bella, no por esto.

- No lo conoces Jake, estará desilusionado de mi cuando se lo diga, siempre me dice que solo debo pensar en mi carrera, que los placeres y la diversión son para fracasados- dije volviendo a sentarme.

- No puede estar hablando en serio- dijo Jake sentándose a mi lado.

- Es así y será peor cuando le diga que el padre de mi bebé esta en América- dije tapándome la cara.

Jake se quedó callado y se volvió a parar, saque las manos de mi rostro y lo mire, empezó a caminar de un lado para otro, pensando y de pronto se detuvo frente a mí y se quedó mirándome fijamente.

- No tienes por qué decirle eso, dile que yo soy el padre del bebé, si quieres podemos hablar juntos con él- dijo serio.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? No Jake, de ninguna manera, no, no y ¡no!- dije parándome rápido ¡¿se había vuelto loco?... Definitivamente si.

- ¿Por qué no Bella?, piénsalo.

- No hay nada que pensar Jake, es no y punto, no voy a dejar que te hagas responsable de algo que no te corresponde, yo hice esto, nadie me obligó y ahora debo asumir mi responsabilidad, no voy a arrastrarte en esto, eres mi amigo y no puedo hacerte esto.

- Bella, quiero hacerlo- dijo acercándose a mí y tomando mi mano- yo te quiero más que a una amiga, me gustas Bella y mucho y he querido decírtelo desde el momento en que te vi en el avión, la verdad es que he querido hacer esto desde ese día- dijo tomado mi rostro y posando sus labios en los míos.

Me quede petrificada, jamás había pensado que el sintiera eso por mí, Jake era atractivo, no iba a negarlo, pero en este momento no podía verlo más que a un amigo. Con su lengua delineo mi labio, pidiendo permiso para entrar, pero yo no se lo permití, resignado, separo sus labios de los míos y junto su frente con la mía.

- Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo- dijo suspirando.

- Jake…yo, lo siento, no puedo, no ahora, eres mi amigo y así es como te veo en este momento, espero que puedas entenderme- dije separándome de él.

-Lo entiendo, pero no me daré por vencido Bella, antes que todo eres mi amiga y no estarás sola en esto, te lo prometo- dijo acercándose otra vez.

-Jake- dije parándolo con mi mano- solo… necesito pensar y hablar con mi tío, tengo que irme, nos vemos después- dije y me fui de ahí.

Mi tío me había pasado uno de los autos que tenía en su casa, para que pudiera movilizarme mejor, debo decir que me había costado acostumbrarme a manejar al otro lado del vehículo y de la carretera, pero a las semanas ya lo había superado. Pensando en lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, me fui de ahí, no podía creer todo lo que me había dicho Jake y más aún el querer hacerse cargo de mi bebé, tomar esa responsabilidad, no, era mucho, no podía aceptarlo. Me sentía mejor al habérselo dicho, como que de alguna manera me sentía con fuerzas y valor para enfrentar a mi tío y decirle la verdad.

Cuando llegue a casa, estacioné el auto, bajé, entré a la casa y me recibió como siempre el mayordomo de mi tío, Alfred, era todo un caballero Ingles y al verlo y conocerlo, era imposible no quererlo.

- Buenos tardes señorita Isabella- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Alfred ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que solo me llames Bella?- le dije mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Con esta van 12 veces señorita Isa… Bella- dijo con una pequeña risa.

- Así es mejor, Alfred ¿mi tío está en casa?- le pregunté fingiendo tranquilidad, pero por dentro, estaba hecha un nudo de nervios.

- Si, está en su despacho.

-Gracias Alfred- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Subí a mi habitación a dejar mis cosas y a darme más valor para lo que iba a enfrentar, en mi velador tenía una foto de Charlie y de Renee y otra con todos mis amigos, los extrañaba tanto, a Edward más que a todos, si bien él me había sido infiel, no podía dejar de pensar en él, lo amaba, aún lo hacía y por eso podía perdonar lo que había hecho, pero mi orgullo me hizo huir de ese lugar y fue también el culpable de no contarle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, aunque costara, saldría adelante, por mi bebé y por mí.

Decidida baje al primer piso y me dirigí al despacho de mi tío, antes de entrar toque la puerta y cuando sentí que desde el otro lado de la puerta decían "pase", abrí la puerta y entré.

- Isabella, querida ¿cómo estuvo tu día de clases?- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bien, los estudios van muy bien- dije nerviosa.

- ¿te preocupa algo linda? Siéntate, hablan conmigo- dijo indicando con su mano que me sentara frente a su escritorio y así lo hice.

- Si, hay algo que me preocupa, algo está pasando tío.

- ¿Tienes problemas con alguien en la Universidad? ¿Algún alumno o profesor?

- No, soy yo, veras, esto es muy difícil de decir, pero tengo que hacerlo, tarde o temprano te enterarías y no quiero ser una cobarde, debo decírtelo.

- Me estas asustando Isabella ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- pregunto preocupado.

- Veras….yo…yo…-¡ _ahhh dilo de una maldita vez Bella!- _estoy embarazada tío.

Su semblante cambio de un segundo a otro, decepción y rabia era lo que más podía ver en él, otra vez las ganas de llorar habían vuelto.

- Ese chico… Jasón, él es el padre ¿cierto?- dijo enojado.

- Se llama Jacob y no, él no es el padre, cuando llegue aquí, ya estaba embarazada.

- Como puede ser Isabella ¿es que no pensaste en tu futuro? Como puedes ser tan descuidada, ¿te das cuenta de lo que pasará ahora?

- No esperaba esto tío, créeme, pero planeo seguir adelante con mi embarazo y no va a impedir que continúe con mis estudios.

-Eso es lo que dices ahora ¿pero cuando nazca el bebé? ¿Que harás ahí? ¿Vas a congelar tus estudios por cuidar a esa criatura? Adiós carrera, adiós profesionalismo, serás una dueña de casa más, como todas las mujeres, eres igual a tu madre, yo que pensaba que al fin habría alguien con cerebro en la familia aparte de mí, tenía mis esperanzas puestas en ti Isabella, que después que te graduaras trabajarías en un bufet de prestigio, incluso podrías haber llegado a ser parte hasta de la corte suprema.

-Aún puedo hacerlo tío, un bebé no va a llegar a arruinar mi futuro- dije con los ojos llorosos.

-Ya lo hizo Isabella, ya lo hizo- dijo y se paró de su escritorio, atravesó la habitación caminando y salió de ella dando un portazo.

Inmediatamente después de que lo hizo, me largué a llorar, sabía que no le agradaría esta noticia, pero decir que había arruinado mi vida con esto y que sería una simplona más, era lo que más me dolía.

A partir de ese día, el trato que Aro tenía conmigo cambió, me ignoraba por completo, era como si no existiera para él, no me había echado de su casa ni nada, pero no me hablaba y rara vez lo veía.

Habían pasado cerca de 3 meses desde ese día y todo seguía igual, no había ningún signo de cambio por su parte. Ya llevaba un poco más de 6 meses de embarazo, había visitado a una doctora que me recomendó Ángela, que trabajaba en el hospital donde ella era voluntaria, así que en ese hospital me controlaba con la doctora Katherine Bergin, hasta el momento todo iba bien, mi panza ya era notoria y Jake siempre me molestaba diciéndome que parecía una bolita, Ángela le pegaba cada vez que me decía eso y yo solo reía por ese detalle.

Estaba en uno de los patios del campus, revisando unas notas cuando vi que Jake venía acercándose con una sonrisa.

-¿ Cómo está mi princesa el día de hoy? - dijo poniendo una mano en mi vientre y acariciándolo despacio.

- Jake, no sabes lo que es y ¿si es un niño y le causas un trauma cada vez que le llamas princesa?- dije con una risita.

- Yo sé que es una princesa, pero tu madre es tan terca que solo se va a convencer cuando te vea en la ecografía, eso sí, tienes que mostrarte pequeña para que se dé cuenta la muy terca.

-¡Cállate!, si es un niño Jacob Black, haré que Ángela te golpee más fuerte de lo que siempre lo hace- dije con una risita.

-¡Hecho! Ahora ¿te llevo a la clínica para tu cita con la doctora?

- ¿Cómo sabes que hoy tengo control?- pregunte sorprendida.

- Ángela me lo dijo, le pregunte hace unas semanas y esas cosas no se me olvidan.

¿Dios, por qué tenía que ser tan lindo? Sonreí como idiota, este era mi mejor amigo, después de Emmett, no había esperado encontrar a alguien así, menos en Jake, cuando lo vi por primera vez en el avión, jamás pensé que llegaríamos a ser amigos, aun recordaba lo que él me había dicho esa vez que me había besado, no sabía si aún seguía sintiendo lo mismo, pero al menos no estaba sola en esto, como él me había dicho, estaba aquí para mí.

- Esta bien, puedes llevarme Jake

- ¡Sí!- dijo levantando las manos.

- Eres un niño Jake- dije negando con la cabeza.

-Pero aun así me quieres- dijo con una sonrisa, cuando dijo eso recordé tanto a Emmett, que la pena me embargo y una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla.

-Hey ¿Estás bien? ¿Dije algo malo?- dijo Jake preocupado.

- Solo recordé a alguien, alguien muy querido, es todo- dije limpiándome los ojos.

- ¿Segura?- pregunto.

- Ajam ¿vamos?- le pregunte, estirando mi mano, tratando de que olvidara lo que había pasado y no siguiera preguntando si estaba bien o no.

- Esta bien, vamos.

Jake me llevo en su auto a la clínica, en el camino me pregunto cómo andaban las cosas con mi tío, le dije que seguía igual que siempre, ignorándome y que si no fuera por Alfred, ya me habría ido hace rato de ese lugar. Cuando llegamos, me ayudo a bajar y después de esperar unos minutos, la doctora Bergin nos hizo pasar.

-Bella, me alegra verte, veo que esta vez vienes acompañada ¿es el padre de tu bebé?- pregunto la doctora, Jake iba a hablar pero me adelante.

-No Kath, es un amigo, se llama Jacob- cuando dije eso, pude notar a Jake molesto, pero se le pasó al poco rato.

-Ohh ya veo, bueno, bienvenido Jacob, Bella pasa a la camilla para que pueda examinarte- me dijo y así lo hice.

Hizo que me subiera la polera y bajara un poco mis pantalones maternales y echó ese gel helado en mi panza, después de hacer las mediciones en su máquina, vi a mi bebé más claro en la pantalla y me emocione, en las primeras ecografías solo distinguía una mancha, pero ahora podía notar más claro sus manitos, su nariz, sus dedos, lo sentía moverse dentro de mí y a la vez lo veía en la pantalla, no tenía palabras para describir este momento.

- Jacob, acércate a ver- le dijo la doctora.

- ¿puedo?- preguntó.

- Por supuesto, a menos que a Bella le incomode.

- No, por supuesto que no, acércate Jake- le respondí con una sonrisa, el se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¡Al fin te muestras!- dijo la doctora de pronto, Jake y yo la miramos.

-¡¿Qué es?- dijimos Jake y yo al mismo tiempo y luego reírnos.

-Es una hermosa señorita, felicidades Bella ¿sabes cómo vas a llamarla?- me dijo contenta.

-Que… yo, no, aun no sé, no pensé que, no sabía que era, por eso no había pensado en nombres- dije, aun no podía creer que fuera una niña, ahora todo era más real.

- Le dije que eras mi princesa, pero la terca de tu mamá no me hizo caso- le dijo Jake a mi hija y esta se movió más fuerte.

-Wow… tranquila pequeña- dije sobando mi vientre.

-Reconoció la voz de Jake, por eso saltó y le gusta, eso es bueno- dijo Kath con una sonrisa.

Miré a Jake y sus ojos brillaban, estaba fascinado. Después de eso, Kath me entregó una foto de la ecografía y me dijo que tenía control en un mes más. Con Jake nos fuimos contentos, mientras íbamos en el auto, me hablaba de lo que tenía que empezar a comprar para la bebé y pensar en nombres, yo lo escuchaba, pero a la vez pensaba en como estaría Edward si el supiera lo del bebé, si habría estado conmigo en este momento si me hubiera quedado en New York, si sus ojos brillarían como lo hicieron los de Jake al ver la reacción de nuestra hija… si _nuestra_ hija… aunque él no estaba presente y lo más probable es que mi hija no llevara su apellido, era su hija de sangre y él jamás lo sabría.

Cuando llegue a casa, pegué la fotografía de la ecografía en un espejo y luego de mirarla un rato, decidí que no podía seguir aquí, mi tío me terminaría echando cuando naciera mi hija y no iba a dejar que ella pasara por eso. Empecé a buscar alojamiento y al final termine mudándome con Ángela a su departamento, pagaríamos a medias la renta y ella estaba feliz con tenerme a su lado, que no era ninguna molestia.

Cuando me fui de la casa de Aro Vulturi, solo deje una nota, sabía que me ignoraría si intentaba hablar con él, así que solo eso le deje, de Alfred me despedí con un fuerte abrazo y el me hizo prometer que lo visitaría y que le mostraría a mi bebé más adelante.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que me había mudado y nada había sabido de mi tío, estaba más tranquila ahora que me sentía en un hogar de verdad y que no estaba sola, además Jake pasaba casi todo el tiempo conmigo ayudándome con lo de la pieza de mi hija, ahora sabía que se llamaría Elizabeth, así que Jake la llamaba Lizzie. Cuando llegue de clases ese día, me sentía cansada, cada vez me dolía más la espalda por el peso de Lizzie, así que llegue y me senté en el sillón.

-Bella, llegaste- me dijo Ángela.

- Si ¿ya te vas a trabajar?- le pregunte.

- Sip ¿Cómo se ha portado Lizzie hoy?

- Muy inquieta, se está quedando sin espacio y me duele la espalda.

-Pobre…. Bueno ya queda menos, tengo que irme, nos vemos más tarde- dijo y se despidió de mi con un beso- hay un sobre para ti sobre la mesa- dijo y se fue.

Me levante y fui a la mesa, tome el sobre y lo abrí, era de Aro Vulturi.

"_Isabella, necesitamos hablar, tengo la solución a tus problemas, no desperdicies tu futuro, reúnete conmigo en la dirección que está en la tarjeta, tengo reservación, no faltes, no te arrepentirás"._

Vi la tarjeta y no era muy lejos, así que tome mi bolso y salí, no debería haberme juntado con él, pero me llamaba la atención de que después de tanto tiempo ignorándome quisiera hablar conmigo. Tome un Taxi y le indiqué la dirección, era uno de los Restaurantes caros de esta zona. Cuando llegue, pregunté por la reservación para Aro Vulturi y me hicieron pasar de inmediato, él ya me estaba esperando.

- Tío Aro- dije sentándome.

- Isabella, me alegra que hayas venido- dijo con esa sonrisa que no me gustaba para nada, me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo tío?

- Bueno, estaba pensando en tu situación y no todo está perdido contigo, verás, apenas nazca tu hijo, puedes darlo en adopción, nadie te criticara por eso, solo estás pensando en tu futuro y este no es tu momento para ser madre, este es el momento para que triunfes en la vida, que seas una profesional y nadie va a impedir que eso pase.

-¿Qué? Como puedes decir eso, no pienso regalar a mi hija- dije enfadada, ¡cómo se atrevía a sugerir algo así!

-Piénsalo Isabella, ese bebé arruinara tu carrera, el padre brilla por su ausencia, estas sola en un país que no es el tuyo y ¿además criando a una hija? Lo mejor es lo que te digo, solo tienes que firmar esto y problema arreglado- dijo estirando un papel sobre la mesa, ni lo miré.

-¡Estás loco si crees que voy a firmar eso!, yo no voy a dar en adopción a mi hija, ella si tiene un padre y que este o no presente, NO es problema tuyo- Enfaticé parándome furiosa- no voy a regalar a lo que más amo en este mundo y NO estoy sola, tengo amigos que se preocupan por mí y no necesito que estés solucionando mis "problemas", no te necesitamos- dije y salí corriendo de ahí.

No quería volver a verlo más, ¡¿cómo podía sugerirme eso?, sentía que me llamaba mientras salía del lugar, me estaba siguiendo, así que empecé a correr más rápido, salí de ahí y escuche que gritaba Isabella, me volví para mirarlo y su cara era de horror, sentí una bocina y sentí que me daba vueltas, caía al suelo y todo se fue a negro.

Desperté y lo único que escuchaba era el ruido de la máquina que marcaba mis latidos, lleve mis manos de inmediato a mi vientre y estaba más plano ¿Dónde estaba mi Lizzie?

- Lo siento- sentí la voz de mi tío en la espalda y me di vuelta, él estaba parado en la puerta.

-¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Qué hicieron con ella?- pregunté nerviosa, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

-El accidente fue muy fuerte para ella, lo siento mucho Isabella, ya no está.

- No, eso no es verdad…. ¡dime que no es verdad tío!, mi hija está viva, ella….ella no puede….¡NOOO!- dije gritando y comenzando a llora amargamente, unos brazos me rodearon y me aferre fuerte a ellos.

-Jake…mi bebita, mi Lizzie….no…ella….ella no puede, dime que no- dije hundiendo mi cara en su camisa.

-Lo siento pequeña, lo siento tanto- me abrazó con fuerza mientras yo seguía llorando, no quería más, no si ella ya no estaba, no si ella me había dejado.

_**ARO POV**_

Dejé a Isabella con ese pobretón de su amigo, no me agradaba verla llorar, pero era lo mejor para ella, después lo entendería, claro que jamás se enteraría de la verdad. Los médicos habían alcanzado a salvar a la bebé y ahora estaba durmiendo en la sala que estaba destinada para los recién nacidos.

Mientras Isabella estaba en recuperación, había firmado el papel que autorizaba la adopción de la niña y que se comprometía a no buscarla nunca más. Había falsificado su firma, así que ahora iba a los cuneros, donde estaba la encargada, para hacerle saber lo que se haría.

Entré y ahí estaba la mujer, de unos 40 años aproximadamente.

- Aquí está la autorización firmada por mi sobrina, la niña será dada en adopción, no quiere que le pregunten nada de la bebé, así que por favor, les rogaría que le avise a su personal de que no pueden hablar de la niña a mi sobrina y no me gustaría que no le dieran el gusto en esto a ella.

-Por supuesto señor Vulturi, no se preocupe, les diré que está prohibido hablar de eso.

- Me parece muy bien, ahora me voy, tengo asuntos que atender- dije, había otra chica ahí que me miraba y después la reconocí, era la amiga de Isabella, así que me acerque a ella.

-¡Tu eres amiga de Isabella!- dije apuntándola con el dedo.

-Si- dijo mirándome seria, que se creía esta mocosa, di 3 largos pasos, llegué a su lado y la tomé del brazo, llevándola hacia una esquina de la pieza.

-No te atrevas a decir algo de lo que has escuchado.

-No puede hacerle eso, es ilegal, no puede- dijo enojada.

-Escúchame bien mocosa, si dices algo de esto a quien sea, me asegurare de que te despidan y te expulsen de la universidad, no tienes idea el poder que tengo y si quiero puedo hacer que no te reciban en ningún hospital ni universidad, de por vida, así que por tu bien y si eres inteligente, mantendrás la boca cerrada- dije y la solté.

Salí de la pieza dándole una última mirada a la chica y me fui, era por el bien de Isabella, después entendería y hasta me lo agradecería.

_**Y bien? No nos maten, pero ahora saben que es lo que paso con el bebé y por qué Bella no hablaba de ella cuando volvieron a Forks con Jacob. Queremos agradecer a todas las que nos han dejado rw a Pelusita**__**, **__**toly, **__**Isita Maria**__** , **__**Anahi, **__**Sky Lestrange**__** , **__**lanenisita**__** , **__**Paty, **__**Rommita Cullen**__** , **__**Anita, **__**MELI8114**__** , **__**monikcullen009**__** , **__**Lucy, **__**Yumel22**__** , **__**Panxa, Andr3it4, **__**Patchmila Cullen Mellark**__** , **__**Dark Thalassa**__**, **__**Negriithaah**__** , **__**Awen Granger, **__**Starlight'sEclipse**__** , **__**Sayuri1980**__**, **__**MillaPattzn**__** , **__**musegirl17**__** , **__**martinita**__** , **__**TFBlackTulip, **__**yoya11**__**, **__**la peque, **__**BlackCullen**__** , **__**Java, Agradecemos también los alertas y las que nos han agregado a sus favoritos y asi como a las lectoras anónimas. Gracias a nuestra queridísima Beta DaniiEverdeen y las esperamos con sus comentarios, nos vemos el próximos Domingo.**_

_**Kisses**_

_**Mrs. Hemsworth**_


	15. Nada es para siempre

**Disclaimer: Twilight no nos pertenece, todo es obra y arte de S.M. (Nosotras solo nos divertimos con los personajes)**

* * *

><p>"Soy Edward Cullen y lo confieso soy un idiota", fue lo primero que pensé una vez que insistí en buscar a mi morena y ella me dejó claro que no quería saber nada de mí.<p>

¿Es que acaso Bella no era lo suficientemente madura como para afrontar que las personas a veces se equivocan?, además ella fue la que me había dado autorización para divertirme por esta noche, ¿no fue ella quien me grito que me acostara con quien quisiera?, yo simplemente le hice caso.

La amo, pero esto es como una enfermedad, es un vicio, no puedo estar solo con ella si tengo un trasero y un par de pechos bien formados incitándome a pecar, lo siento bella, pero así soy yo, me conociste así y estoy cambiando por ti, pero no puedo hacerlo de la noche a la mañana.

Decidí no buscarla por un par de días, para que ella solita, como buen perrito faldero volvería tras de mí, yo el flamante estudiante de medicina de 1er año, no iba a rebajarme a seguir buscándola, tenía una reputación que cuidar.

Además que como ella decía que me amaba tanto, ¿no se supone que debería luchar por nuestro amor?, me había dicho que era el amor de su vida, el primer y que sería el único, porque si, mi dulce morena no sería de nadie más, si alguien siquiera se digna a mirarla lo mato, así de simple.

Bueno mucho tiempo pensando en mi novia, vi el reloj, ya eran las 20:30 hrs, ¿en qué momento había dormido una siesta tan larga?, la verdad es que la vida de un estudiante de medicina no es fácil, además que la tenía bien merecida, como tenía a su vez bien merecido un rico descanso, fiesta en la comunidad de los _"Dseta"_, lo que significa sin duda alguna, trago, mujeres de nuestra clase y sexo sin control.

Una vez vestido me fui a la casa de los _"Dseta__"_, esto era el paraíso, todas dispuestas a divertirse, en mini vestidos que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación y con actitud de gatas en celos, si era algo que me gustaba de Isabella es que tenía la suficiente dignidad y respeto por si misma como para nunca presumir de sus encantos, no necesitaba estar desnuda y en actitud de fiera para llegar a mi, ella estaba en mi gracias a su simpleza, su carisma y su actitud ingenua… "Mierda Cullen, ya te estás poniendo marica", me regañé mentalmente y para borrarla de mi cabeza me acerqué a la mesa y comencé a beber.

No pasaron ni 30 segundos y ya estaba rodeado de mis zorritas favoritas, Heidi, Barbara y Martha, las 3 estudiantes de enfermería de 2do año, comenzaron a hablar trivialidades, yo simplemente bebía y no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, no podía dejar de compararlas con ella, quería que estuviera conmigo, pero claro ella estaba "refugiada" en casa de Emmett, "Don Oso" hijo de puta que no me dejaba acercarme a su departamento, ¿por qué la protegía tanto?, ¿Quién me asegura que no tiene un romance con MI morena y que esto no es solo una escusa para que no me de cuenta?

Sin duda este último pensamiento me enojó más, cambié de licor a uno más fuerte, un largo trago y ahí la vi, la rubia descomunal llevaba un vestido rojo, mi diabla personal había llegando, su cabello rubio y esta vez rizado, su largas y bronceadas piernas al descubierto, sus pechos delineaban el vestido, se veía exquisita.

Hice el intento de acercarme a ella, pero 3 pares de brazos me tomaron fuerte.

-Eddie, ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó una de las chicas.

-Por ahí cariño, ya vuelvo – besé a la que supuse que me había hablado y me fui donde estaba Rosalie, con los brazos en su cintura y su ceño fruncido.

-Rose cariño, las arrugas no te hacen sexy – la saludé.

-Imbécil, ¿por qué la besaste? – ¿y a esta que la había pasado?, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones, no lo hacía con mi madre, menos con la putita del momento.

-Te vez descomunal esta noche y ¿no vino tu oso? – ella entrecerró los ojos

-No, no vino, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Cosas que hacer?, ¿Con mi Bella es su departamento?

-Edward por favor… ¿tú crees que MI oso se fijaría en algo tan insignificante como Isabella teniéndome a mí como novia? – luego soltó una carcajada, la verdad es que yo si preferiría la belleza natural de Bella en vez de la artificial de Rosalie.

-No a todos les gustan las mismas cosas Rose – pensé en voz alta.

-Al fin y al cabo todos son hombres, tu también lo hiciste ¿no cariño?- sonrió mientras me dio un ligero apretón en mi intimidad.

-No hagas eso

-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada – me susurró en el oído, mierda, esta mujer me estaba calentando y hoy no quería repetir con ella, no porque no me gustar, sino porque me hacía sentir una mierda al no poder sacarme a Bella de la cabeza, sentí como comenzaba a lamer el lóbulo, pero mi cabeza estaba en otro parte, cuando de la nada sentí un golpe y caí al suelo, algo fuerte me agarró, trato de defenderme, pero era inútil, lo último que escuché antes de perder la conciencia fue a rose gritando "¡EMMETT SUELTALO VAS A MATARLO!" y de ahí no recuerdo nada más.

Al otro día desperté en el hospital, Alice estaba junto a Jasper en la sala, ella no paraba de llorar.

-Alice estoy bien – susurré para calmarla, ella tendía a exagerar todo.

-¿Estás bien?... ¿ESTÁS BIEN? – gritó.

-Alice amor tranquilízate, estamos en un hospital – Le dijo Jasper, no sé qué había pasado, pero algo me decía que no todo iba bien, mierda, a lo mejor el hijo de puta de Emmett me había desfigurado la cara y necesitaba cirugía plástica, o a lo mejor por la riña me habían expulsado de la Universidad, no… eso no era posible, yo no hice nada, todo era culpa de ese grandote histérico.

-Alice, no grites, me duele la cabeza, tranquilízate y dime que pasa.

-Es tu culpa Edward, todo se fue a la mierda por TU CULPA, destruiste todo lo que teníamos porque no supiste guardar a tu amiguito.

-Alice no seas tan dura con él.

-¿Qué no sea tan dura? ELLA SE FUE POR SU CULPA.

-¿quién se fue? – pregunte con una gota de ansiedad.

-No sé cómo es tan buena y se dio el tiempo de despedirse de todos, era un mal nacido Cullen, odio que seas mi hermano y esto no te lo perdonaré nunca, agradece a Jasper que no llame a mis padres para decirles nada de lo que pasó y que estás en el hospital, te desconozco completamente Edward – ella comenzó a llorar y Jasper la abrazo y yo no entendía nada.

-Alice ¿quién se fue?

-Bella, nadie sabe dónde está, llamamos a Charlie, a su celular y no se sabe nada, o bueno si…salió del país, solo eso pudo averiguar su padre – en ese momento entré en pánico, Bella… ella no estaba, ella se había ido, ella me había dejado, mis sueños, mi vida y todo lo que yo anhelaba se iría con ella.

Comencé a respirar rápido y no podía hacer mi cuerpo reaccionar.

-No derrames lágrimas de cocodrilo Edward, no hay que seguir con el show, esto es lo que querías ¿no?, mantenerla lejos, romper el grupo, te felicito… lograste ser el mejor… el mejor pelotudo del planeta, toma – me entregó algo, pero como tenía los ojos nublados no pude descifrar que era – mañana te dan el alta, te veo mañana, hoy no puedo seguir más aquí – sentí la puerta cerrarse y con eso mi mundo se derrumbó.

Recuerdo haber despertado a mitad de la noche, una enfermera mayor estaba en mi habitación revisando el suero.

-¿cómo sigue jovencito? – preguntó amablemente.

-Me duele todo.

-No es para menos, recibió un buen golpe, quedará morado por unos días, pero es joven, sanará pronto, giré la cabeza y vi una carta.

-¿qué busca? – preguntó curiosa.

-¿me puede pasar ese sobre y prender la luz de noche por favor? – ella asintió y me la entregó.

-¿necesita algo más joven Cullen?

-No gracias.

-Si tiene algún problema no dude en llamarnos – acercó a mi cama el botón de alarma de las enfermeras y luego se fue.

Decía Edward Cullen, con la caligrafía de Bella.

"_Edward,_

_Te quiero… te amo, pero eso no está bien._

_No puedo amarte a ti y dejar de amarme a mí, dejé muchas cosas por ti, te seguí y me entregué en cuerpo y alma a ti._

_No me arrepiento de nada, espero que todo esto tenga algún motivo._

_Gracias por ser alguien importante en mi vida, se que tu recuerdo hoy más que nunca me acompañará siempre._

_Te quiero pedir un último favor, si aún me tienes un poco de cariño o si alguna vez sentiste algún sentimiento por mi te pido que nunca me busques, todo acabo y no quiero nada tuyo, no quiero verte, necesito estar completamente separados de ustedes._

_Cuídate Edward, espero que cumplas tus objetivos y no vuelvas a cometer los errores del pasado._

_Isabella Swan"_

Sin darme cuenta una vez más las lágrimas traicioneras fueron mis únicas compañeras en esta fría noche en NYC, desde ahora comenzaba a pagar por el daño que le había causado a mi mujer, no había tiempo que recuperar, todo estaba perdido, ella ya no estaba, ahora sí que la había cagado y a fondo.

Pasaron unos meses, le hice caso a Bella, no la busqué, ella era una buena persona y merecía ser feliz.

Si bien el ser humano es un ser completamente egoísta, ella sacaba algo bueno de mi, la amo tanto que sé que si pago parte de mi castigo en la tierra, lo antes posible la tendré a mi lado, mientras tanto me divertía con mi nuevo grupo de amigos, ya que nunca más hablé con Emmett, Rosalie se fue a estudiar a Los Angeles y Jasper junto a Alice vivían su mundo.

En este tiempo me dediqué a estudiar y a ir de vez en cuando a una fiesta, ahí podía realmente desahogarme con esos amigos pasajeros, el alcohol y saciar ciertas necesidades con una que otra chica, esto sucedió hasta que me gradué, con honores por supuesto.

Edward Cullen ya era todo un Médico, realizando su especialidad en nada más y nada menos que neurocirugía.

Por supuesto la mejor especialidad para el mejor Médico, mi especialidad la realizaría en Chicago, ya que me habían becado y decidí aceptar la plaza que había en el hospital central de esa ciudad, así que me mude solo en un penthouse, en un buen barrio de Chicago.

Chicago se parecía mucho al clima de Forks, viento, frio y mucha lluvia, el tiempo en el trabajo me dejaba agotado, pero siempre había tiempo para pasar un rato con una que otra enfermera guapa del hospital, lo mejor de trabajar en este ambiente es que estás rodeado por de mujeres y ser fichado como el soltero empedernido incluso te favorece, ya que todas saben que no estás para el compromiso, nada queda como un compromiso, asumes las consecuencias, no hay amor de por medio, yo no creo en ese sentimiento, lo perdí hace muchos años en NYC.

Un día viernes luego de salir de cirugía fui a la sala de médicos y fue a mi casillero y revisé mi blackberry, dentro de toda la basura Alice me había envía 3 fotos de mis pequeños sobrinos, si Jasper y Alice había decidido casarse en el último año de su carrera y fue ahí cuando quedaron embarazados de mellizos, Catherine y Antonhy, ambos se les veía feliz comiendo su papilla y manchando todo a su alrededor, incluso su ropa de diseñador, me reí ante la imagen, se parecían mucho a nosotros cuando teníamos esa edad.

Seguí revisando los correos y hubo uno que llamó mi atención, "reunión ex – alumnos", decía el en asunto, decidí abrirlo, aunque parecía spam.

Era una invitación a la reunión de ex – alumnos de la secundaria del instituto de Forks, la institución de la que fui parte por un año y que sin duda cambio mi vida en muchos aspectos, a cargo de la organización estaba mi "vieja amiga" Jessica Stanley, decidiré ir siempre y cuando logre averiguar si iba la castaña, el tiempo de mi sentencia había acabado, era tiempo de sorprenderla.

La reunión se llevó a cabo un mes más tarde, Jessica me había enviado un email confidencial con la lista de confirmados y aparecía Bella, por lo que también confirmé mi asistencia.

Forks seguí igual que siempre, verde, frio, con lluvia y aburrido, pero era el sacrificio que haría por ella.

Me puse un traje Armani, porque claro, tenía que destacar por sobre el resto de los asistentes, un poco de perfume, traté de ordenar mi cabello, pero ya sabía que era imposible, me miré una vez más al espejo… "Okay Edward, es hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido."

Con ese pensamiento me fui al instituto de Forks, este lugar no cambiaba, incluso el gimnasio estaba decorado de manera similar a como estaba decorado el día de nuestra graduación.

Al llegar como siempre Lauren y Jessica saltaron ante mi presencia, me dejé elogiar, siempre contribuyen a mi ego y luego me alejé saludando a quienes ni recordaba,todo para evitar a Emmett que me miraba con odio desde otro lado del salón, el estaba con una mujer muy guapa, era rubia, de estatura media, pero con más gracia y clase que Rosalie.

Luego me acerqué a mi hermana que estaba junto a su esposo, hablamos un rato, cuando mi corazón y respiración se detuvo, mi castaña había entrado en la habitación, todo a su alrededor desapareció ante mi cuando la vi llegar, seguía incluso más hermosa que antes, pero su sonrisa intacta, mi corazón, si es que alguna vez lo tuve, había regresado a mi cuerpo.

-No seas tan obvio Edward y ni se te ocurra – me amenazó Alice al percatarse que planeaba.

- Viene acompañada – dijo Jasper, miré de arriba abajo a su acompañante, un indio cualquiera, por favor, esa porquería no era competencia.

-¿por esa cosa? – dije en voz alta.

-Te lo advierto Cullen, nada de espectáculos aquí – me amenazó la enana que tengo como hermana y me acerqué a la mesa por una bebida, para encontrar el valor para acercarme a Bella.

Desde ese punto de la habitación, vi como se le acercaba Emmett y giraba junto a ella, lo envidiaba, es algo que yo no podía hacer, pero de una u otra forma me lo había buscado, de lo contario los que estaríamos de la mano recordando y reviviendo buenos tiempos seríamos nosotros, presumiendo la hermosa familia que habíamos formado y los retoños que vendrían en camino, sacudí la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida y comenzó a sonar una canción que particularmente me gustaba _You__and__me_ de _Lifehouse._

En ese momento vi todo rojo, esa escoria tomaba de manera dominante la cintura de MI mujer, dejé el vaso en la mesa y poco a poco decidí acercarme a ellos, mientras repetía en mi menta la canción que sonaba.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do, nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all of the people and  
>I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<strong>

Llegué a su lado y escuché al imbécil decir.

— Isabella Marie Swa – él sacó una caja barata - quieres ser mi espo… - momento perfecto para interrumpir.

—Bella…— Le susuré

—E…Edward— mi nombre es sus labios, que sonido tan hermoso, amor como te he extrañado.

— ¿Y tú eres? — le pregunté al indio que estorbaba en estos momentos.

— Jacob Black él – comenzó a decir, pero mi mujer lo interrumpió.

— Es mi novio Edward— el mundo se me cayó, ella era mi mujer, por lo tanto era mia, no de esa porquería, okay, momento de fingir que todo está bien y que no me afecta, algo que aprendí muy bien gracias a ti pequeña arpía— Edward te presento a Jacob Black, Jake te presento a Edward Cullen.

— Tu novio…wow, y ¿a qué te dedicas? – lo miré de pies a cabeza.

— Soy abogado y ¿tu Cullen? – parecía junior de un centro de abogados.

— Doctor Cullen— le corregí— Soy Neurocirujano, por si no lo sabes, es una de las áreas más prestigiosas en nuestro medio.

— Jake es un excelente Abogado, ha ganado varios casos este año y eso que está recién egresado— respondió Bella, ella siempre tan modesta, cariño no hay para que fingir, nadie estará a mi altura, no hay nadie mejor para ti que yo, le dije en mi subconsciente.

— Bueno, cuando hayas llegado a la corte suprema, me avisas, por ahora eres uno más del montón— respondí, para luego tomar un trago de mi vaso.

— ¡Edward! — me regaño mi dulce castaña.

— ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad, o ¿acaso me equivoco? — por favor, si es verdad, hasta el momento no es nadie y no lo será jamás.

— No, tienes razón, solo soy uno más, pero lo que hago lo consigo por mis propios méritos, no por mi apellido, ahora si me disculpas, mi novia y yo ya nos íbamos— no, no puedo perderla tan rápido, es mi oportunidad y tu mierdita de quinta no me la vas a quitar.

— No se vayan tan rápido, tenemos que ponernos al día con Bella, aclarar algunas cosas, ¿verdad Bella? – la miré directamente a los ojos y brindándole su sonrisa favorita, ella se ruborizó y sentí su nerviosismo.

— No Edward, no tenemos nada que hablar— ella trató de escapar, como buena oveja que corre de su león cazador.

— Esta vez no te vas a escapar Bella, no será hoy, pero hablaremos, tú y yo tenemos pendiente una conversación importante— me acerqué a ella, necesitaba olerla y besarla una vez más.

— Dijo que no tenía nada que hablar contigo, por tu bien, aléjate de mi prometida Cullen – se puso delante de ella, impidiéndome el paso, él tomó su mano y se fueron.

La había cagado, pero no importa, sé que estaban donde Charlie, no la iba a dejar tranquila hasta llegar donde ella, debía hablar con ella, necesitaba estar con ella, aunque fuera la última cosa que fuera en la vida, necesitaba decirle que la amo y que si no es mía, no será de nadie.

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias por todos sus RW, favoritos, MP y alertas, no saben como nos emociona saber que realmente es de su agrado la historia.<p>

Señorita Beta _**DaniiEverdeen**_gracias por su tiempo y paciencia.

Perdón por subir tan tarde este domingo, pero fue un día realmente duro y una semana complicada (Fin de semestre, termino de carrera, pruebas, tesis, etc.)

Por fin esta semana se estrena **AMANECER**¿irán a la premier?, ¿la verán esta semana?

Nosotras sí… la Beta Dani, Tatto y Nikki irán juntas a tirar pop corn a quien se le ocurra gritar xD… así que ya están advertidas.

Besos y buena semana

¿nos merecemos un **Review**?

Saludos


	16. No eres un demonio

_****Disclaimer: Twilight no nos pertenece, todo es obra y arte de S.M. (Nosotras solo nos divertimos con los personajes)****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>_

_**No eres un demonio**_

Despertar en los brazos de mi sexy novio no tenía precio, jamás habíamos estado alejados por tanto tiempo y tenerlo aquí, conmigo, era el mejor regalo de aniversario que podría desear. Habíamos cumplido dos años juntos y él, como el buen novio que era, decidió viajar hasta acá y pasar unos días conmigo y regalonearme, pero 3 días eran pocos para mí y lástima que hoy debía volver a Inglaterra, a nuestro departamento y a su trabajo. Lo desperté con un beso en sus labios y él con una sonrisa me apretó más a su cuerpo.

-¿Tienes que irte hoy?- le dije con un puchero.

-Sí, tengo pacientes que atender.

-No quiero, te voy a raptar y a obligar a que te quedes conmigo- dije hundiendo mi cara en su pecho.

-Amor, tampoco quiero irme, pero debo hacerlo, además solo te estorbaría aquí, tú tienes que seguir con tu trabajo investigativo, por cierto, vas muy bien, estas por llegar a la base de toda la historia.

-Mmm, no lo sé, Emmett aún no me llama, tal vez no consiguió el permiso y si es así, adiós historia, todo lo que he logrado, todo mi trabajo se irá a la basura.

-¡Claro que no! Lyla se cómo eres, sigues algo hasta que lo consigues, además si él no consigue el permiso ¿Qué te impide de que tú misma lo consigas?

-Solo familiares pueden visitarlo y si la única familia que tiene acá que es su hermana Alice no quiere, igual quedo estancada Ethan.

-Igual podrías visitarlo, tienes el derecho- dijo más bajo y yo lo quede mirando sin entender.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada amor- dijo levantándose.

-Ethan ¿por qué dices que tengo derecho a verlo? ¿Sabes algo que yo no?- dije levantándome también.

-No Lyla, solo digo que también deberías tener derecho a verlo, de donde salió esa estúpida regla de que solo los familiares pueden verlo, se supone que cualquier persona puede visitar a un preso ¿o no?

-En parte, pero creo que en este caso es así, en fin, solo espero que esa llamada llegue pronto.

Iba a abrazarlo, pero en eso sonó su teléfono, le sonreí y él lo hizo de vuelta y fue a tomar su celular.

-Es mi madre, no tardo- me dijo como pidiéndome disculpas.

-Salúdala de mi parte- dije con una sonrisa y fui a la cocina a preparar algo.

Estaba alquilando un departamento en Brooklyn, los hoteles en el centro de New York eran un poquito elevados, así que aquí estaba mejor, no tenía las comodidades de un hotel, pero no me quejaba del lugar, era acogedor. Iba a preparar café cuando mi celular empezó a sonar.

_Por favor que sea Emmett, por favor que sea Emmett y con buenas noticias_

Salí corriendo de vuelta a la pieza y tomé el celular, vi la pantalla y decía _Emmett__McCartney__llamando,_sin demora conteste.

-¿aló?

-_Lyla,__soy__Emmett_

-Hola Emmett ¿Cómo has estado?- me moría por preguntar de una vez si es que ya tenía el permiso, pero tenía que al menos saludarlo primero.

_-__Bien__gracias,__bueno__te__llamaba__porque__tengo__buenas__noticias,__me__costó__un__poco,__porque__la__enana__estaba__reacia__a__dar__el__sí,__pero__utilicé__todos__mis__encantos__en__ella__y__finalmente__tienes__el__permiso__para__visitarlo,__ella__ya__hizo__la__llamada,__así__que__tienes__que__presentarte__y__puedes__verlo__las__veces__que__quieras,__eso__sí,__tienes__prohibido__mencionarle__quien__te__dio__la__autorización__o__hablarle__algo__de__cualquiera__de__nosotros__¿estamos__okey__con__eso?-_termino de decir, no sabía si saltar en un pie o temblar de miedo por lo que se avecinaba.

-Por supuesto, no diré nada que no sea correcto.

_-Bien, entonces buena suerte con tu visita, la necesitaras con ese mal nacido, que Esme me perdone, pero lo es._

_-_Emmett, no sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí, de verdad muchas, muchas gracias, te lo deberé por el resto de mi vida.

_-No es nada, solo… cuídate ¿sí? Quien sabe cómo esta ese bastardo o lo que pasa por su mente en este momento._

-Lo haré, otra vez, muchas gracias.

_-Cuídate linda, nos vemos- dijo y cortó._

Cuando cortó el teléfono, me quedé sentada ahí en la cama, pensado, al fin llegaría a Edward Cullen, tenía que empezar a prepararme, ¿qué es lo que le preguntaría? ¿Cómo abordaría el tema para que me contara su punto de vista de los hechos? ¿Qué es lo que lo llevó a cometer ese crimen? Lo visitaría mañana por que hoy era el último día con Ethan y no lo iba a dejar de lado por Cullen.

-¿Lyla? ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Ethan parado en la puerta del dormitorio.

-Llamó Emmett

-¿Y? ¿Qué dijo?- dijo acercándose a mí.

-Tengo el permiso, puedo ir a visitar a Edward Cullen

-¡Wow! Eso es… ¡GENIAL! ¡LO CONSEGUISTE AMOR!- dijo tomándome en brazos y haciéndome girar.

-Lo sé, ¡aún no lo puedo creer!- dije y lo abracé con más fuerzas.

Ese último día lo aprovechamos al máximo juntos, salimos a pasear al central Park, fuimos al zoológico y le dimos de comer a unos pingüinos muy chistosos que había ahí y luego nos sentamos en el parque y me ayudó un poco con mi tesis, sobre cómo podía abordar el tema con Cullen sin hacerlo molestar. Finalmente a eso de las 6 de la tarde volvimos al departamento, Ethan tenía que preparar su bolso y después lo iría a dejar al aeropuerto, su vuelo salía a las 9 de la noche. Muy a mi pesar lo deje ir, me hubiera gustado que se hubiera quedado conmigo, tener a alguien esperándome cuando llegara a casa era reconfortante, pero aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, él tenía razón, en parte seria como un estorbo aquí, porque mientras estoy haciendo mi trabajo, estaría pensando en él y no rendiría al cien por ciento.

Después de que Ethan tomara su vuelo, volví a casa y me di una ducha para relajarme, estaba nerviosa por lo que haría mañana, sería un día importante y debía sacar valor de alguna parte, más que mal, estaría cara a cara con un asesino. Después de secar mi cabello, lo tomé en una coleta y me fui a la cama, ansiosa y nerviosa por mi vista de mañana.

Cuando el despertador sonó, ya estaba despierta hace como una hora, no había dormido mucho, así que me levanté y me preparé, me tocaba un largo camino hasta la prisión de Rikers Island, había averiguado un poco sobre esta cárcel, está situada en una isla en New York, muy parecido a Alcatraz, este lugar era conocido como la prisión de los famosos, y es que algunos cantantes y otros pertenecientes al mundo de la fama habían estado retenidos en este lugar, también era una cárcel para delincuentes peligrosos y para algunos que tenían condenas más cortas, eso sí, estaban separados por el nivel del peligrosidad si así le podía llamar.

Había arrendado un auto aquí, mientras durara mi estadía, así que salí preparada con mis cosas del departamento y me subí al auto, tome la intersección que me llevaba al puente que tenía que atravesar desde Queens hasta la parte del Bronx, como el auto tenía GPS, no era difícil perderse en este lugar, solo tenía que seguir las indicaciones que me daba la vocecita del aparato.

Cuando finalmente llegué, quedé impresionada por el tamaño de este lugar, eran como 10 cárceles en una, era como una mini ciudad, con razón tenían a tantos presos y él, que había sido un médico y venia de una familia de prestigio, ahora no me extrañaba que estuviera aquí, en parte me daba un poco de pena, ¿había perdido todo lo que era importante en su vida por una obsesión? Necesitaba entender el por qué de todo esto.

Asegure el vehículo, no falta en las películas el preso que se escapaba y encontraba un auto sin seguro en el cual poder escapar, no iba a ser esa idiota que no dejaba el auto asegurado, solo por si llegara a pasar, uno nunca sabía. Entré a la oficina principal y había un guardia como de unos treinta años detrás de un escritorio con papeles.

-Buenos días- dije apoyándome en el mostrador.

-Buenos días señorita- dijo levantando la cabeza- ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Sí, estoy aquí para visitar a Edward Cullen- dije segura de mi misma.

El oficial me quedó mirando sorprendido, pestañeó un par de veces y después se aclaró la garganta.

-Amm si, espere un momento- dijo y empezó a ver el ordenador- ¿es usted familiar de él? Solo familiares pueden visitarlo.

-No, no lo soy, pero ayer llamo alguien de su familia autorizando mi visita, mi nombre es Lyla Novacek, puede ver si hay algo por favor, es muy importante.

-Un momento por favor- dijo y empezó a teclear en su ordenador de manera rápida, después de un minuto aproximadamente, dejo de hacer el famoso ruidito con las teclas y me miró- si, efectivamente hay una Lyla Novacek autorizada para hacer visitas, necesito sus documentos para hacer el ingreso, si es extranjera necesito su pasaporte por favor.

-Claro, no hay problemas- dije y saqué de mi bolso los documentos y se los entregué.

-Okey, estos quedarán aquí y cuando salga, podrá retirarlos, el oficial Williams la acompañará hasta la zona de las visitas, necesito que deje aquí cualquier cosa que pueda ser peligrosa, lápiz, lima de uñas, celular, cualquier bolsa extraña, entenderá que las medidas de seguridad son máximas aquí.

-Lo sé, pero necesito hacerle unas preguntas y tengo que anotar en algo.

-Lo siento, sin lápiz, si es que viene otra vez puede traer una grabadora, pero si quiere entrar deberá seguir nuestros requerimientos.

-Lo entiendo, está bien- dije y le pasé mi bolso.

Cuando quedé libre de todo lo que podía ser peligroso, seguí al oficial Williams quien me condujo hasta una sala donde habían unas mesas con sillas que eran para hacer visitas, me imagino que esta zona era para los delincuentes menos peligrosos, de lo contrario estaría detrás de un muro de cristal a prueba de balas y hablando por un teléfono con el prisionero.

-Espere aquí y en un momento vendrá, puede terminar la visita en cualquier momento, estaré de pie junto a la puerta en caso de cualquier problema, no debe tener miedo que aquí estaré.

-Gracias oficial, es muy amable- dije con una sonrisa.

-De nada, debo decir que es la primera persona que visita a este prisionero en años, tal vez la única, no hay registros de otra visita, al menos desde que llegué.

-¿Lleva mucho tiempo aquí oficial?- le pregunte mientras traían a Edward Cullen.

-Como 5 años.

-¿Es muy difícil lidiar con estas personas?

-Un poco, hay que enseñarles que ellos no mandan aquí, y también hay que saber llevarlos, eso sí, no falta el matón que nunca sigue las reglas, pero de esos no me encargo yo, menos mal- dijo con un suspiro.

Iba a decir algo pero la puerta que decía zona restringida se abrió y apareció el, el famoso Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, vestía el traje naranjo de los prisioneros, sus piernas estaban encadenadas y sus manos esposadas, el oficial que lo traía le tomo las manos y le soltó las esposas, las cadenas de los pies se las dejó, le dijo algo y el empezó a caminar hacia mí con cautela.

-Recuerde, estaré cerca por cualquier cosa- dijo el oficial Williams y se alejó un poco hacia la puerta por donde habíamos entrado.

Asentí y volví mi cara para ver de frente a Edward Cullen, debía tener como unos 45 años más o menos y seguía siendo igual de atractivo a como se veía en las fotos de más joven, su cabello cobrizo aun sin rastros de canas, estaba con una barba de unos tres días, mantenía la limpieza a pesar de estar encarcelado, yo imaginaba que lo encontraría con una barba de un metro aproximadamente, pero otra vez, estaba pensando como en las películas. Sus ojos que en las fotos de más joven se le veían como un par de esmeraldas brillantes, aquí se le veían más apagadas, mantenía el verde, pero era un poco más oscuro. Cuando él estuvo un poco más cerca de mí, se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirándome con una expresión extraña, dolor y sufrimiento pasaron por su rostro y después terror, no entendía que es lo que le pasaba, así que me levante y empecé a acercarme a él.

-No…no te acerques a mí- dijo con una voz aterciopelada que me produjo escalofríos

-Solo quiero hablar con usted, por favor he pasado por mucho para poder llegar hasta aquí

-¿Esto es una broma cruel acaso? ¿Estás aquí para atormentarme? Es eso ¿verdad?- dijo retrocediendo.

-¿De qué está hablando? No lo entiendo- dije extrañada ¿qué diablos le pasaba?

- No… suficiente he tenido todos estos años, no puedo…. No así- se dio vuelta al oficial que estaba detrás de él- ¿Tú la vez? Dime si ves a una chica de pelo castaño parada ahí frente a mí y hablándome, por favor- dijo tomándole el brazo.

-Por supuesto que está ahí idiota- le dijo el oficial.

Edward se volvió a mirarme y dejo escapar un suspiro.

-¿Bella? No es….es imposible tú…

¿Bella? ¿El creía que yo era Isabella Swan? Pobre, eso debía hacerle los años encerrado y sin ver a nadie, sin saber de ninguno de sus familiares.

-No, mi nombre es Lyla Novacek, pero estoy aquí para hablar de lo que pasó con Isabella Swan, si pudiera responder a unas preguntas por favor yo…

-No tengo nada que decir, estoy pagando por lo que pasó, es todo, ahora vete y no vuelvas más, no quieres enfrentarte a un demonio, créeme y yo soy uno de ellos, el peor- dijo y se volvió al oficial estirando sus manos para que le volviera a poner las esposas.

-Por favor, solo serán unos minutos y…

-¡Dije que se acabó! Sácame de aquí Oliver- le dijo al guardia que estaba a su lado y éste le puso las esposas y se lo llevo.

Maldición, ¿eso sería todo lo que iba a conseguir de él? Me negaba a creerlo.

-A veces son así, lo siento- dijo el oficial Williams.

-No te preocupes, no pienso darme por vencida

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer?- me pregunto.

-Vendré aquí hasta que se digne a hablarme, si por cansancio hare que hable conmigo, entonces que así sea- dije y me levante, fui por mis cosas y salí de ese lugar.

Estuve 2 semanas yendo todos los días, él me veía desde la puerta y se devolvía a su celda, ya me había hecho amiga del Oficial Williams y de Oliver, que era el guardia que siempre sacaba a Edward, me daban ánimo u otras veces me decían que era mejor dejar las cosas así, para mí no era suficiente, no me iría de New York hasta hablar con él. Como último recurso, decidí escribirle una carta y de la deje con el oficial Williams para que se la pasara, en parte le contaba lo que había estado haciendo, a quienes había visto y si quería saber algo de su familia o sus amigos, yo podía contarle, pero que a cambio debía tener algo de su parte, para empezar por lo menos que aceptara hablar conmigo. Sabía que estaba rompiendo las reglas que me había dicho Emmett, pero ya no sabía que más hacer para que me viera y aceptara hablar conmigo.

Después de ese día que dejé la carta, decidí hacer otra visita, esperaba tener más suerte esta vez.

-¿Otra vez por aquí Lyla?- me dijo James, el guardia de la recepción

-Sí, otra vez, espero tener suerte esta vez

-Estás más confiada, y eso ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué crees que será diferente esta vez?

-Una corazonada- le dije con una sonrisa y Williams como siempre, me acompañó a la sala donde eran las visitas.

**EDWARD POV**

No quería verla, Dios no, era demasiada la tortura, tenía ese esquicito aroma que no sentía en años y además el parecido con Isabella lo hacía más horrible y más agonizante, pero ella decía tener noticias de mi familia y sabía que no estaba mintiendo, alguno de ellos tenía que haberle dado la autorización para visitarme cuando quisiera, me gustaría saber quién había sido y por qué a ella, porque ninguno de ellos, a pesar de lo que había pasado y los años se dignaba a visitarme, porque nadie me creyó cuando les dije lo que había pasado. Con los años llegue a convencerme de que si había sido como lo habían relatado los testigos y el juez.

Cuando Oliver llego por mí, me dijo que otra vez estaba la chica en la sala, si es que quería verla o sería igual que todos los días, pero esta vez le dije que la vería, así que el asintió y coloco las esposas en mis manos y las cadenas en mis pies y salimos, cuando llegamos a la sala, ahí estaba ella, tome aire con fuerza y me arme de valor, podía hacerlo, cuando consiguiera lo que ella quería, me dejaría en paz de una vez por todas, mientras más rápido saliera de esto, mejor.

En la entrada Oliver me quito las esposas y después de darle las gracias, empecé a caminar hacia donde ella estaba sentada, aparté una silla y me senté frente a ella.

-Okey, ahora tienes mi atención, pero antes de cualquier cosa, si quieres que te diga algo, tendrás que decirme quien te dio la autorización para visitarme.

-Fue tu hermana Alice.

Alice, mi hermana gemela, Dios como extrañaba a la pequeña duende.

-¿La viste? ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Cómo están Jasper y los pequeños?

-No la vi a ella- dijo y yo fruncí el ceño ¿me había mentido?- digo no la conozco en persona, Emmett McCartney consiguió el permiso por mí.

-¿Emmett? Wow, no creí que lo haría, ¿Cómo le va al grandote? ¿Tiene hijos?

-Si dos, dirige una compañía de deporte y le va excelente.

-Me alegro por él.

-Bueno, ahora que te he dicho algunas cosas, me toca a mí, por lo visto, leíste mi carta, así que ya debes saber el porqué de mi visita.

-Algo así, me dices que estas escribiendo tu tesis.

-Sí, ya he hablado con varios sobre lo que paso el 17 de Septiembre, pero quiero saber lo que paso desde tu punto de vista.

-No quieres saberlo, no es agradable.

_**-Edward déjame ir, es una locura.**_

_**-No, no te irás hasta que hablemos, no puedes estar con él, no puedes volver a dejarme, no hasta que me expliques porque huiste de mí.**_

_**-No puedo.**_

_**-¿Por qué no?**_

_**-Es demasiado doloroso y tú estás ebrio, déjame ir Edward.**_

_**-¡NO!**_

-Por muy horrible que sea, puedo aguantarlo, sé que te obsesionaste con ella al punto de llegar a matarla, pero si la amabas ¿Por qué no la dejaste ser feliz con quien ella quisiera?

-¡Eso no fue lo que paso! Yo….

_**-¿Bella? ¡BELLA!- Sangre en mis manos, en la cama, sobre ella-¡Bella por favor no! ¡Amor no! No me dejes por favor no me dejes, que….que es lo que ha pasado…¡no! Amor vuelve a mí, no me dejes, te lo suplico, cambiare, seré lo que tú quieras, pero por favor no….no me dejes otra vez, sin ti me muero.**_

_**Un cuchillo de 20 cms ensangrentado sobre la cama…**_

-Entonces…- dijo la chica.

-Yo…yo no la mate, eso creo, con los años he llegado a convencerme a mí mismo de que si lo hice, pero no puedo recordarlo.

-A veces nuestra mente bloquea lo que es muy chocante para nosotros.

-No…esto no, lo recordaría, si estaba obsesionado con ella pero yo la amaba, solo quería que me explicara por qué me había abandonado, por qué había huido de mí, jamás se pasó por mi mente matarla, les dije a todos que yo no había sido, pero las pruebas apuntaban hacia mí, por supuesto, nadie me creyó.

_**El cuchillo en mi mano, Bella en mis brazos, yo llorando junto a su cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida, ella ya no era mi Bella, solo era un cuerpo Inerte.**_

_**-Bella…no, por….por favor, no….**_

_**-Aléjese de ella y ponga las manos donde las pueda ver… ¡AHORA!**_

_**La voz del oficial ordenándome que soltara a mi ángel, no lo hice, no podía. De pronto sentí un par de brazos que sacaban el cuchillo de mi mano y otras que me obligaban a separarme de ella.**_

_**-¡Nooo! ¡Suéltame! ¡Bella! ¡Amor mío noooooo!- dije haciendo fuerza, pero era imposible soltarme.**_

_**Sentí mi cara contra el piso y las manos siendo llevadas a mi espalda y esposadas.**_

_**-Edward Cullen, esta arrestado por el secuestro y asesinato de Isabella Swan, tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, cualquier cosa que diga será usada en su contra, si no tiene un abogado, el estado le proporcionara uno….**_

_**-¡Bella no!**_

-Tu tampoco tienes que creerme, pero no lo hice, sé que una parte de mi quiere creer que es así que yo la mate, pero no lo hice, no necesito que me creas, ya me acostumbré a que la gente no crea en mi pero…- sentí su mano sobre la mía y me sobresalte, la mire a los ojos y ella tenía una mirada comprensiva.

-Por extraño que parezca y aunque ni yo misma me lo crea…yo….te creo, tu no la mataste, no sé por qué pero tus ojos no mienten, apenas te conozco y es como si ya lo hiciera desde muchos años, no eres un demonio como tú lo dices, solo estás herido como todos, acusado y encerrado por algo que tu no hiciste.

-¿De…de verdad me crees?

-Ajam- dijo con una sonrisa y por primera vez, en años, volví a sonreír- porque no me cuentas un poco de ti y de lo que sea que te acuerdes de ese día, si es que puedes hacerlo, si no puedo esperar.

-Está bien… hablare contigo- dije y enrolle mis dedos en su mano, no sé por qué, pero lo hice, sentía que podía confiar en ella.

**Ethan POV.**

Odiaba mentirle a Lyla y mentiría si dijera que no estoy preocupado por ella, no quiero que salga lastimada y el que conozca a ese sujeto, no me agradaba para nada, pero mi madre decía que era lo mejor, que ella merecía saber la verdad. Lyla me había llamado estos días para decirme que estaba teniendo problemas en llegar a él, que no quería hablar con ella, por un lado me daba un poco de tranquilidad, pero por otro lado sabía que ella insistiría hasta hablar con él.

-Ethan tranquilo, créeme cuando te digo que es lo mejor para ella.

-No quiero que salga lastimada madre.

-Será duro, pero ella merece saber la verdad.

-¿La verdad? ¿La cruda verdad de que es adoptada y que su padre asesinó a su madre? La amo mamá y no quiero que pase por eso.

-Ethan si tú fueras ella ¿no te gustaría saber la verdad, por más duro que sea?

-Si pero…

-Estará bien, y tú estarás a su lado cuando más te necesite.

-Si sabe que yo sabía todo desde un principio, no me lo perdonará jamás.

-Si te ama, lo hará, créeme hijo por favor, como que me llamo Ángela Weber, si Lyla es igual a su madre, por mucho daño que le puedas hacer, al final de todo, siempre te perdonará, si te ama, lo hará y tú no le has hecho ni el 1% de lo que le hizo Edward.

-Espero que tengas razón madre…espero que tengas razón- dije y ella besó mi frente.

Fui a prender el computador, me conectaría por Skype con Lyla, quería saber si había tenido algún progreso y además la extrañaba, solo deseaba que esto acabara pronto y tenerla de regreso lo antes posible conmigo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>que les parecio este capitulo? bueno bastante revelador, algunas ya habian adivinado esto, y otras aun estaban rompiendose la cabeza para adivinar que es lo que estaba pasando, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, asi que si fue asi, esperamos su su RW. muchas gracias a todas las que nos han dejado comentarios antes, las que nos agregan a sus favoritos, las alertas, las nuevas lectoras y las que son anonimas tambien.<strong>_

_**Gracias a nuestra beta DaniiEverdeen, con la que estamos rayando por una polera de THG y pulsera y gorro y lo que sea de THG jajajaja en fin. **_

_**Un beso**_

_**Sus Mrs. Hemsworth.**_


	17. Señales de ti

**Disclaimer: Twilight no nos pertenece, todo es obra y arte de S.M. (Nosotras solo nos divertimos con los personajes)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

**POV Lyla**

Estaba esperando frente a mi notebook esperando a que se conectara Ethan, pero esta vez tardó una eternidad, miraba el reloj cada 30 segundos, la verdad es que lo extrañaba demasiado.

Estaba completamente confundida, necesitaba a mi novio, él es mi único cable a tierra, este día Edward me había abierto un poco las puertas para conocer su verdad, puede apreciar como aún quiere a Isabella, que la extraña mucho, que le asusta confiar en las personas y no sé porque, pero tengo el presentimiento de que nada tuvo que ver con la muerte de esa mujer, solo estuvo en el lugar incorrecto, una llamada por skype me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Hola amor – me saludó Ethan desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

-Cielo no sabes cuánto te extraño – hice un puchero.

-Y yo a ti mi vida, pero cada vez queda menos para vernos, ¿cómo estás Lyla?- me preguntó.

-Confundida – escondí mi cabeza entre mis piernas, aprovechando que estaba sentada en mi cama y tenía el computador sobre una almohada.

-¿Por qué amor? ¿qué pasa por esa cabecita loca? – preguntó tiernamente, logrando sacar un sonrisa de mis labios.

-Todo esto me confunde, ¿sabes? hoy Edward decidió hablar conmigo.

-¿Él hizo o dijo algo malo? – preguntó serio.

-No amor, al contrario, se portó bien, me entregó algo de información, pero me confunde… tenía una estructura en mi cabeza de cómo era el… pero ahora no sé que pensar.

-¿Por qué? Lyla… él es un criminal.

-No creo que sea el culpable Ethan… él no lo parece

-Ellos saben mentir muy bien, tu eres muy ingenua y…

-¿Perdón? ¿Estás dudando de mis capacidades? – casi le grité.

-No Lyla, cálmate, escúchame, jamás dudaré de tus capacidades, lo que quiero decir es que esta clase de sujetos saben manipular bien las situaciones.

-Por lo mismo, estoy segura de que el NO la mató… hay algo más y estoy segura que lo voy a descubrir.

-Lyla no te metas en problemas por favor, ser Sherlock Holmes, no te ayudará a tener la mejor calificación.

-Ya ni siquiera sé si hago esto por la nota, hay algo que no encaja en todo este asunto que necesito descubrir, esto es muy raro… un buen grupo de amigos separados, una muerte injustificada, una familia que deja solo a un integrante clave, un sospechoso que declaran culpable y el verdadero culpable fugitivo para los civiles e inexistente para la justicia.

-Amor, quieras o no se comprobó que ese sujeto mato a Isabella, están todas las pruebas comprobadas.

-Bueno entonces llámame loca o bruja, pero yo fui la que hable hoy con él y te apuesto lo que sea que él no la mató.

-Cielo, no quiero hablar más de este asunto ¿bueno? – rodé los ojos y bufé.

-¿Entonces de que quieres hablar?

-Quiero verte.

-Me estás viendo tontito – sonreí mirando la pantalla de mi notebook.

-Físicamente tontita, vuelve a Londres amor.

-Sabes que no puedo hasta que termine mi tesis, no hagas esto más difícil – él hizo un puchero a través de la pantalla y yo sonreí.

-Cuando termine esto, prometo que te raptaré, tomares vacaciones y solo seremos tu y yo, nada de universidad ni trabajo.

-Ni sabes cuanto deseo que llegue ese día, mientras tanto me conformaré con saber que me extrañas tanto como te extraño yo, Ethan, ya tengo que irme.

-Está bien Lyla, hablamos mañana, cuídate por favor y mantente alejada de Cullen – Mi amado novio era casi perfecto, su único defecto es que actúa sobreprotectoramente y eso a veces me limita.

-Prometo no enamorarme de él – le cerré un ojo y vi como su mandíbula cayó.

-Ni se te ocurra Lyla – me advirtió, por lo que solté una risita.

-Sabes que sería incapaz amor, buen he de irme, te amo, hasta mañana, dejé que se despidiera y luego cerré Skype, era momento de seguir trabajando y traspasé la entrevista que tuve hoy con Edward a mi laptop y me di cuenta de 3 factores importante.

Edward Cullen si había estado la noche del asesinato con Isabella Swan, Edward se sentía dolido porque se sentía solo, enojado porque según él se merecía la soledad y el desprecio de sus seres queridos que hoy vivía, culpable porque ella ya no estaba viva, porque estuvo en sus últimos momentos con ella y no recuerda nada más de lo que pasó, hasta que encontró el cuerpo sin vida de Swan entre sus brazos… él estuvo dispuesto a esperarla para hablar con ella, le había dado tiempo y espacio, rogó una última oportunidad para que lo escuchara, él no era el obsesivo amor… por lo tanto el Señor Cullen no era el asesino.

Con esas conclusiones me quedé dormida, hasta que mi celular sonó, miré el reloj 7:25 A.M. la pantalla me anunciaba que era Emmett.

-¿Buenos días? – preguntó con cautela la voz de la otra línea.

-Hola Emmett, buenos días – sin querer bostecé en su oído.

-Lamento despertante, pero quería saber como iba tu trabajo, si estabas bien y si el malnacido eso no te había echo daño - ¿cómo alguien tan ajeno a mi podía llegar a actuar de esa forma tan "amorosa"?... era simple la respuesta, era Emmett, ese hombre de familia que toda mujer sueña.

-Estoy bien, muy bien diría yo, ¿cómo estás tu? ¿y tus niñitos?

-Todos bien por acá… hey que te parece si te invito a desayunar, me gustaría preguntarte un par de cosas – Mencionó emocionado por la otra línea.

-Claro que si, ¿Dónde nos juntamos?

-En nuestra guarida secreta – respondió con una risita, este gran oso gris podía llegar a ser un niño – te veo en 30 minutos, se puntual.

-Bye Emmett – me despedí y colgué.

Tenía tan solo un par de minutos para alistarme y llegar a _Maggie's House, _conduje rápido por las atediadas calles de NYC y llegué a tiempo a mi destino, busqué a Emmett con la mirada y lo encontré hablando con una mujer menuda , de piel muy blanca, cabello negro, corto y puntiagudo, la chica tenía un gran gusto por la moda… mierda ella era Alice Cullen, mi corazón latió con prisa y me acerqué a ellos.

-Emmett – susurré llegando a su lado, estaba tan nerviosa que la voz no me salió como realmente quería.

-¡Lyla!, que alegría verte – él se puso de pie y me saludó con un abrazo, en ese momento vi con la mujer que lo acompañaba me analizaba con la mirada bajo esas grandes y oscuras gafas Dior.

-Lo mismo digo Emmett – le respondí, la pelinegra aun no hablaba.

Por favor siéntate – me senté frente a ellos y luego vino la mesera a tomar nuestra orden.

-Lyla quiero presentarte a Alice, Alice ella es Lyla, la chica encantadora de la que te hablé – ella se sacó sus gafas y me miró.

-Buenos días Lyla – saludó una cantarina, pero distante voz.

-Buenos días Alice, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mi – ella se encogió de hombros y se puso nuevamente sus gafas, en eso y gracias a Dios llegó la mesera con nuestro desayuno.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con tu tesis Lyla? – preguntó Emmett con la boca llena, por lo que Alice le pegó un fuerte codazo – ¡QUE! – se quejó el grandote.

-Tan viejo y tan grosero, le estas dando un mal ejemplo a la chica – susurró Alice.

-La investigación va bien… hablé con él si es lo que quieres saber – ambos me miraron con cautela.

-y… ¿cómo está? – pregunto ella.

-Solo.

-Pues se lo merece – respondió en un tono autoritario el oso.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó de nueva cuenta la mujer.

-Me advirtió que me alejara de él - respondó

-Pues debes hacerlo señorita, hace mas de 20 años una morena de hermosos ojos café se cruzo con esa escoria y tenía la misma mirada que tu, él estúpido le advirtió que no se le acercara y ya ves acabó muerta – dijo él

-¡Pero no creo que el asesino sea él! – "Lyla calmate", me dije mentalmente

-¿cómo puedes estar segura? Tu no estaba ahí, él es el asesino de Bella – enfatizó Emmett.

- ¡Emmett CALLATE! Estamos aquí para saber de Edward, por favor, no comiences a repetir lo que ya sabemos todos – vi que un par de lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Alice – Dime Lyla, te dijo algo en especial.

-Que te pedía perdón a ti, a sus padres y a su grupo… - Emmett le pegó a la mesa con su mano, era raro verlo salirse de sus casillas.

-¡ CALMATE! – le gritó Alice – Entiéndeme, es mi sangre son 10 años de los cuales no sé nada de él – ella se sacó las gafas y secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Pero duende, si no vale la pena seguir con esto – se quejó

-Para mi es importante, por favor CALLATE de una vez por todas… Lyla… necesito saber más por favor.

-El se encuentra muy solo ¿sabes? … tal vez… podrías darle la oportunidad de ser escuchado, creo que eso es todo lo que el necesita – dije sin ningún tipo de filtro.

- Estás loca si piensas ir a verlo – ufs… Emmett es tan cabezota.

-Es mi hermano… puede ser lo que sea, pero jamás dejará de serlo, por más que lo niegue, lo extraño y tu también era tu amigo.

-Pensé que lo era, pero ahora él no es nadie para mi – este desayuno ya me estaba haciendo vomitar.

-Yo creo que le haría bien una visita – le dije a Alice, mirándola directamente a sus ojos, por lo que ella bajó su mirada.

- No puedo hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no?... tu misma haz dicho que lo extrañas.

-Él… hizo mucho daño.

-Tan solo dale una oportunidad, a lo mejor solo necesita que lo escuches una vez, así tu mente también estará más tranquila – en eso y salvada por la campana sonó el celular de Alice, ella se disculpó y fue a hablar a otro sector.

-No creo que debas ser tan rudo con ella- increpé.

-Tu no sabes lo que dices Lyla, él no es el príncipe encantador, él es el demonio en carne y hueso.

- Si tan solo lo escucharan.

-No Lyla… yo lo conozco desde hace años, sé sus estrategias, sé lo que es capaz de hacer, por favor no te involucres más con él… ¿qué es lo que buscas con este proyecto?... porque si es por merito al esfuerzo yo te pondría un 10, pero si fuera por cuidar tu integridad un 0.

-He sido lo mas parcial que puedo, he analizado a cada uno de los perfiles que me parecían interesantes y créeme que estoy segura que aquí hay algo que no salió nunca a la luz pública – en eso mi telefonó sonó, era un mensaje de texto.

"_Y Lyla ¿cómo va la investigación, estoy a su disposición._

_Oficial Newton"_

Ah…. Viejo verde, ya me estaba cayendo mal, al comienzo un mensaje cada dos semanas, ahora era cada 3 días, que onda el viejo psicópata, okay Lyla, ya te estás pasando películas.

-Perdón… pero debo irme – se disculpó Alice mientras tomaba su bolso.

- Duende, pobre de ti que intentes hacer algo, porque le diré todo a Jasper – ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para luego rodar los ojos.

-¡A mi Jasper no me negará nunca nada oso!, Lyla, muchas gracias por todo… por favor… dile a Edward que… - mi corazón palpitó un poco más rápido - no… mejor no le digas nada, tampoco que me viste… adiós – se despidió y se fue rápidamente.

-Lyla yo también debo volver a la oficina, lamento haberte invitado para un interrogatorio, pero se lo había prometido a la Duende.

-Descuida Emmett, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego del permiso que ella me otorgó… ¿te pido un último favor?

-Claro lo que quieras – respondió con una sonrisa.

-No seas tan duro con ella – dicho esto, lo abracé y luego me fui antes que él pudiera responder algo que no quería oír.

Regresé a mi casa, tomé las cosas necesarias y recibí una llamada de un teléfono desconocido.

-¿Si? – contesté.

- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que quieres descubrir – Me dijo una voz femenina y luego cortaron la llamada, okay… ¿esta era alguna clase de amenaza?, por favor, como si eso me detuviera con lo que estoy a punto de hacer, al contrario me daba la fuerza necesaria para saber que estaba en lo correcto, con ese pensamiento me fui a visitar a Edward, quisiera o no, si quería salir de esa mugroso lugar debería que cooperar.

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias por todos sus RW, favoritos, MP y alertas, nos encanta saber sus comentarios, inquietudes y emociones cuando leen el capítulo.<p>

Señorita Beta _**DaniiEverdeen**_ gracias por su tiempo.

Mil disculpas por el retraso, pero una de las Señora Hemsworth está finalizando su carrera universitaria y defendió sus Proyecto de Título esta semana, así que focalizó todas sus energías en eso y ¿adivinen qué?... sacó nota perfecta. =)

Ya va quedando poco para que termine el fic… si ya estamos en la recta final.

Muchas gracias por leer, besos y buena semana.

¿Nos merecemos un **Review**?

Saludos


	18. Revelaciones

_**SORPRESA! si, les tenemos actualización antes del Domingo, como son tan lindas y fieles lectoras, les traemos esta sorpresita, les digo que a partir de este capitulo van a tener que leer con una almohada para ahogar los gritos, porque lo que se viene para adelantes es muy WOW, ya no hay mas capítulos lindos y relajados, todo será alta tensión hasta el final de la historia.**_

_****Disclaimer: Twilight no nos pertenece, todo es obra y arte de S.M. (Nosotras solo nos divertimos con los personajes)****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>_

_**Revelaciones**_

Y aquí estaba otra vez, en la cárcel, ya me conocían la mayoría de los guardias y creo que desde el día en que llegué, Edward Cullen pasó de ser el reo que jamás había recibido una visita a romper el record del más visitado, lo sé, podía ser un poquito cargante, pero había algo en él que me hacía venir todos los días, no sé si era por querer saber la verdad de lo que había pasado, si sentía lastima por él, si quería ayudarlo o porque sentía una atracción hacia él, no del tipo romántico, no negaré que el tipo es guapo para tener cerca de 45 años y que se nota que se mantiene en forma, pero no siento nada romántico hacia él, es más bien como si quisiera escuchar su voz, como que me pareciera familiar y tranquilizante a la vez, ahora que lo pensaba bien, algo parecido me había pasado con Jacob, sentía que lo conocía de antes, su voz también me era familiar, pero supongo que solo son tonteras mías.

Iba por el pasillo que conducía hacia la sala donde hablaba con Edward y en la puerta esta vez estaba Jeff, un oficial un tanto gordito, de tez oscura y muy simpático, me vio y dio esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Qué es lo que traes ahí Lyla?- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Es solo comida Jeff, no traigo una cierra o explosivos.

-Mmm, no estoy seguro de eso, tendré que decomisarte esa caja Lyla.

-¿Y si te doy algo de lo que traigo aquí?- dije poniendo cara de santa y sacando una dona de la cajita que traía.

-¿Está tratando de comprar mi silencio señorita?- dijo serio.

-¿Resultó?- dije levantando las cejas.

-Lo veo difícil con solo una, si agregas dos más, creo que estamos Okey.

Sonreí y le pasé tres donas, él me cerró el ojo y abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar, llegué a la mesa en la que solía sentarme y deje la caja sobre ella, me senté y a los pocos minutos apareció Edward, al verme sonrió de manera automática y natural, no era fingido, le alegraba que estuviera aquí. Le quitaron las esposas y se sentó frente a mí.

-Sigues viniendo Lyla- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Aún no termino contigo Edward, puedo tutearte ¿verdad?- pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

-Por supuesto Lyla, eres la única que ha mostrado verdadero interés por mí en muchos años, así que tienes más que ganado ese derecho.

-Gracias- dije más relajada- te traje algo- dije y empujé la caja hacia él.

-¿Te dejaron entrar con algo?- dijo sorprendido.

-Sí, no creo que esto sea considerado peligroso o que lo puedas usar como arma para salir de aquí, bueno tal vez con Jeff, pero solo llegarías hasta ahí- dije con una risita.

Edward tomo la caja y la abrió, cuando lo hizo sus ojos mostraban impresión y miraba la caja y después a mi sin poder creerlo.

-¿Donas? ¿Me trajiste….donas?

-Si ¿no te gustan?- dije volviendo a morder mi labio

-Por supuesto que sí ¡Dios! No he probado una de estas en….en 10 años más o menos- tomó una y se la llevo a la boca dándole una gran mascada y luego saboreándola- mmmmm….esto esta…mmmm, es exquisito, gracias Lyla- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No es nada, creí que te gustaría probar algo de afuera- dije y volví a morderme el labio, era un mal hábito, lo sabía.

-Sabes, cuando haces eso te pareces mucho a ella- dijo de pronto.

- ¿A quién? A… a ¿Bella?

-AJam ¿Eres algo de ella? ¿Alguna prima o algo? Porque te le pareces mucho.

-¿Yo? Nooo, para nada, mis padres son Noruegos y me crié toda mi vida en Inglaterra, Bella era de aquí, digo de Estados Unidos, así que no tengo nada que ver con ella y por lo que se, tampoco tenía parientes en el extranjero.

-Mmm…que raro, pero te juro que te pareces mucho a ella.

Debía ser así, porque la primera vez que él me vio, pensó que era Bella o un espectro de ella, pobre, recordar su cara de espanto y de pena, me daba lástima, se ve que aún la ama, a pesar de que lleve muerta tanto tiempo.

-Bueno, estoy aquí para trabajar contigo, ayudarte a recordar más de lo que paso ese día.

-Ya lo hemos intentando antes Lyla, no lo recuerdo, en un punto de esa noche, todo se fue a negro, solo recuerdo ciertos flashes, pero no ayudan en nada.

-Repasemos entonces, si dices ser inocente, debes recordar lo que paso, solo así podremos hablar con un abogado para que nos ayude a…

-Espera, espera un momento….- dijo levantando las manos- ¿quieres hablar con un abogado de esto? ¿Quieres que se reabra el caso?

-¿Y por qué no? Si eres inocente no debes estar aquí, pagando por el crimen que otro cometió

-No va a funcionar Lyla, la primera vez no funcionó, nadie me creyó, ni mi propia familia lo hizo, ¿por qué lo haría ahora un abogado que no me conoce?, después de tantos años, soy un caso perdido Lyla, dejémoslo así mejor- dijo cerrando la caja y recostándose en la silla, bajando la cabeza.

-Nada está perdido Edward, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y si hay una opción de sacarte de aquí, pues, hay que aferrarse a eso- dije tocando su mano.

-Está bien- dijo suspirando y luego enderezándose- empecemos.

-Bien- dije y saqué mis apuntes- lo último que me dijiste la otra vez fue que estaban en la fiesta de ex alumnos.

-Sí.

-Bueno y que tienes recuerdos de algunas caras, como tus amigos, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y tu hermana Alice.

-Sí, también recuerdo la cara de Newton, él estaba vestido de oficial y recuerdo que lo moleste por lo lejos que había llegado, me miro con cara de pocos amigos porque sabía que me estaba burlando de él.

-Okey, y por supuesto esta Bella y la viste llegar con Jacob.

-Sí, se veía hermosa, traté de hablar con ella, pero no me dejó, después de que discutimos en la pista y que Jacob se la llevara, volví a la mesa de los tragos, ahí estaba Newton otra vez, lo hice a un lado y tome un vaso, me serví Whisky un par de veces y después me fui de ahí.

_Esto no iba a quedar así, no iba a dejarla escapar una vez más, hablaríamos aunque fuera a la fuerza, pero estaba el inconveniente del novio, tenía que buscar el momento adecuado, le haría guardia toda la noche si era necesario, momento ¿dónde se estaba alojando? ¿Estaría en la casa de su padre? Era una opción, pero también podría estar en algún hotel, mejor me iba a lo que podía ser más seguro, así que maneje a toda velocidad a la casa de su padre, apague las luces de mi volvo antes de llegar y estacione a una distancia prudente. Solo la luz de su habitación estaba encendida, ojala no estuviera haciendo algo con esa poca cosa que tiene de novio, espere unos minutos y para mi sorpresa y fortuna, ella salió de la casa, vestía con un pantalón simple, esas zapatillas de lona que tanto le gustaba usar y que le hacían ser tan ella y un polerón, claramente quería estar sola y caminar, así que hice andar mi auto, menos mal que el motor era silencioso y la seguí, cuando dobló la esquina, aceleré un poco y paré el auto frente a ella y me baje a toda prisa, dando un poco de traspié, me sentía un poco mareado, raro, el whisky jamás me afectaba de esta manera, pero no me importó, llegué a su lado y tomé con fuerza su brazo._

_-Bella no vas a huir de mi esta vez._

_-¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estás loco?- dijo sobresaltada._

_-Estoy aquí por ti, no puedes dejarme otra vez, dime porque huiste de mi hace años, sé que te hice daño, pero no era como para que desaparecieras del mapa, para que salieras del país, te busqué por muchos años, jamás di con tu paradero y ahora vuelves con…con esa poca cosa y haces como… ¡como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros!_

_-Edward, estas borracho, hablaremos pero cuando estés sobrio- dijo soltándose de mi agarre- tengo que volver a mi casa._

_-¡No! ¡Hablaremos ahora!- dije gritando._

_-¡Cállate! Vas a despertar a todo el vecindario con tus gritos._

_-No me importa, no te dejare ir, te amo, te amo más que a mi vida y no te puedo dejar con otro que no sea yo- la volví a tomar del brazo y la tire hacia mí._

_-Edward, no seas estúpido, suéltame o llamaré a Jake._

_-No lo harás, porque no podrás- le dije y la subí a mi hombro en un rápido movimiento, Bella intentó patalear y gritar, pero no la dejé, ya que la subí rápidamente al asiento trasero de mi volvo y corrí para llegar al volante y salir de ahí._

_-¡Edward Cullen! ¡Déjame salir de tu auto en este instante!- gritaba Bella mientras iba manejando._

_-¡No! Iremos a…a un lugar y hablaremos tranqui….tranquilamente- sentía que la lengua se me estaba adormeciendo._

_-Edward por favor para el auto, estas ebrio, harás que nos matemos, por favor._

_-No me importaría morir si tú vienes conmigo, pero tranquila que no….no pasará nada…- dije y se me desvió el auto de la carretera, pasando al otro carril, pero alcance a enderezarlo antes de chocar con el auto que venía frente a nosotros._

_-¡Edward! ¿Estás bien? Para el auto por favor._

_-No… no pasa nada….ya estamos por llegar- dije y seguí manejando._

-¿Algo más?- le pregunte.

-No, de ahí todo es muy confuso, estaba mareado, como nunca me había pasado, el auto se me iba, por muy borracho que estuviera, jamás me hubiera pasado algo así, y estoy seguro que esa noche no bebí demasiado, solo 3 vasos de Whisky.

-Después esta lo que me dijiste que Bella había dicho, que era muy doloroso y después ¿nada más?

-Nada, hasta el otro día que desperté y ella… bueno, ya sabes lo que pasa después.

-Lo sé, amm Edward, una vez tuve que hacer un trabajo investigativo y amm, no crees que, a lo mejor ¿alguien puso Rohypnol en tu bebida?

-¡¿Qué?- dijo sin poder creerlo.

- Rohypnol, la droga que se utiliza para…

-¡Se lo que es! Es solo que… yo... ¡¿por qué?- dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-El que asesino a Bella seguramente quiso inculparte a ti, sabía que irías tras ella, solo era cosa de tiempo para que la droga hiciera efecto ¿no te hicieron un examen para ver si tenías alguna toxina en el cuerpo?

-No… vieron que estaba con ella, lleno de sangre y con un inmenso cuchillo en mis manos, no necesitaban nada más, era la prueba suficiente, además de que todos nos vieron pelear en la fiesta.

-Bueno, ya no se puede hacer, eso es obvio, si solo pudieras recordar algo más…

-¡ES LO QUE INTENTO!- gritó, golpeando la mesa y me sobresalte, Jeff junto con otro guardia entraron de inmediato a la sala- lo siento Lyla, no… no quise gritarte.

-Señorita Novacek, su tiempo a terminado- me dijo Jeff.

-Está bien, gracias- dije y me levanté

-Lo siento Lyla- dijo Edward mirándome con los ojos llorosos- ¿volverás?

Me quede mirándolo un instante y luego suspire, aclare mi garganta y hablé.

-Aun no termino contigo Edward- le dije con una sonrisa, el me miroó con esos ojos verdes enrojecidos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y me dio una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo y se paró también.

Siguiendo un impulso fui y le di un rápido abrazo, el cual lo dejo petrificado, me separe de el con una sonrisa y le di un beso en la mejilla, prometiendo volver pronto. Cuando salí de la prisión, me subí al auto que había arrendado y partí rumbo a mi casa, pasaría por un café primero, tenía anotado todo lo que Edward me había dicho, lo más probable es que el asesino lo había drogado para que no recordara nada y así inculparlo, sería el crimen perfecto.

Miré por el espejo retrovisor y vi que un Porche amarillo venía siguiéndome, de vidrios polarizados, solo para salir de las dudas, doble en una esquina y a los pocos segundos el porche también doblo, esto era raro, no iba a asustarme, no lo hizo esa llamada misteriosa, menos lo haría esto ahora, decidida, cruce el auto en la calle, haciendo que el Porche frenara de improviso, me baje del auto y antes de que esa persona pudiera arrancar, corrí hacia la ventana del conductor y empecé a golpearla con fuerza.

-¡Quien eres! ¡Por qué me estas siguiendo! ¡Da la cara! ¡Llamaré a la policía!- dije sacando mi celular, cuando iba a marcar, la ventana comenzó a bajar.

-No lo hagas Lyla, lo siento.

-¿Alice?- dije sin poder creerlo- pero…pero ¿por qué me estabas siguiendo?

-Sigues visitándolo- dijo, no podía ver sus ojos porque usaba lentes de sol.

-Sí ¿hace cuánto que me sigues?- le pregunte.

-Hace un par de días, Lyla yo…

-Iba por un café ¿Quieres acompañarme?- le pregunté.

-Seguro- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sígueme- le dije y volví a mi auto.

Lo enderece y maneje un par de cuadras más hasta llegar al café que solía frecuentar, estacioné y Alice lo hizo al lado mío. Entré al café y me senté en una mesa, Alice se sentó frente a mí, pedimos nuestros cafés y ella se sacó los lentes para mirarme.

-Lo siento Lyla, de verdad, no quería asustarte ni nada, solo quería saber si estabas bien con todo esto, si mi… mi hermano ya te había hecho desistir de seguir con tu investigación.

-En realidad, ha hecho que me interese más en el asunto, incluso estoy pensado en que se puede reabrir el caso y…

-¡¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Como vas a reabrir el caso, eso es imposible, digo, ya lleva como 10 años pagando por su crimen y ¿quieres que se abra el caso para sacarlo de la cárcel?- dijo mirándome más seria.

-Sí, Alice deberías visitarlo y escuchar su versión de la historia, no es como lo crees.

-He sufrido mucho por eso Lyla, no puedo ver su rostro otra vez, digo, lo extraño y mucho, es como mi otra mitad, es mi gemelo, pero no puedo creer lo que le hizo a Bella, no puedo verlo a los ojos otra vez.

- Él no lo hizo, estoy segura de eso.

-¿Cómo puedes estarlo? ¿Qué te dijo para que le creyeras?

-Me contó lo que recuerda y por alguna razón, le creo, además es muy probable que a tu hermano lo hayan drogado ese día, me dijo que no le habían hecho exámenes para ver si tenía alguna toxina, que nadie lo escuchó.

-¿Él… él dijo eso?

-Si, creo que deberías visitarlo Alice, te necesita.

-Creo que lo haré- dijo suspirando- bueno, yo también he estado investigando, bueno, desde la muerte de Bella, quise saber que había sido de ella antes de volver y bueno, al final pude dar con su paradero, cuando huyó de Forks, se fue a Londres a vivir con un tío que tenía, se llama Aro Volturi, es un empresario famoso.

-Creí que no tenía parientes en Europa- dije extrañada.

-Yo también lo pensaba así, pero bueno, resulta que estuvo solo un tiempo viviendo con él y después se fue a vivir con una amiga que era enfermera, se llama Ángela Weber.

Cuando dijo ese nombre, me atragante con el café que estaba tomando, Alice se paró asustada y me palmeo en la espalda.

-Lyla ¿Estas bien?

-¿Cómo dices que se llamaba la amiga?

-Ángela Weber, ¿por qué? ¿La conoces?- me pregunto.

-Algo así- dije pasándome la mano por el pelo.

-¿Qué es….que es eso que tienes ahí?- me pregunto Alice señalando mi cuello.

-¿Te refieres al lunar? Lo tengo de nacimiento, más bien es como una marca, me dijo mi madre.

-Ohh…ammm tengo que… ammm yo tengo que irme- dijo parándose y dejando dinero en la mesa.

-Alice… que…

-Adiós Lyla- dijo y salió rápido del café, raro.

Pero lo más raro era que la mamá de mi novio era amiga de Bella, saque mi celular y llame a Ethan, él debía saber algo, marque el número y espere a que contestara.

-¡Amor! Qué bueno que me llamaste porque…

-¿Me has ocultado algo Ethan?- le pregunté antes de que siguiera hablando.

-¿A… a que te refieres?- dijo nervioso, aquí había gato encerrado.

-Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, por favor se sincero conmigo.

-Lo siento, sé que debí decírtelo amor, lo siento pero mi madre dijo que debías saberlo por tu cuenta.

-¿Saber qué cosa Ethan?

-Que… que tú eres… por favor amor perdóname.

-¡Dilo de una vez!- le grité por el teléfono.

-Que Bella Swan es tu verdadera madre.

-¿QUE ELLA QUÉ? - volví a gritar

-Eso no es todo…amm Edward Cullen es…

-Es…- conteste, estaba tiritando completamente.

-Edward Cullen es tu padre.

Y esa, era una revelación que no me la esperaba ni en un millón de años.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que tal? nos merecemos un RW? xDD como siempre agradecer a los alertas y favoritos, los rw de las lectoras y a las anónimas también. Gracias a la Sita DaniiEverdeen por betear el capitulo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.<strong>_

_**sus Mrs. Hemsworth.**_


	19. Lo hecho, Hecho está

_**Disclaimer:Los**____**personajes**____**no**____**nos pertenecen,**____**son**____**obra**____**de**____**S.M.**____**(Excepto**____**Lyla y Ethan)**_

_**Lo Hecho, Hecho está.**_

_**Alice POV**_

Estaba sentada inclinada frente al inodoro, me dolía la cabeza, me sentía mareadaa, esta última semana sin duda había sido muy agitada.

Todo comenzó con mi insistencia hacia Emmett con querer saber de él… de mi hermano Edward, hace más de 10 años que no sabía nada de él, la última vez fue en la corte, cuando fue declarado culpable y lo metieron a prisión.

Con Edward teníamos una comunicación especial, no sé si es porque somos gemelos o simplemente porque pese a todo éramos amigos y confidentes.

Edward solía ser el fuerte, el señor de la palabra y poco predecible, en cambio yo era un florerito de mesa, la regalona de papá, pero a veces más madura que Edward al tomar cierta clase de decisiones, él era un fiestero, un conquistador y le gustaba la buena vida, si bien a mí me gustaba lucirme, nunca pase por encima del otra para lograrlo.

Con este último pensamiento se me revolvió el estómago una vez más y vomité todo lo que había comido en el desayuno.

-¿Amor te encuentras bien? – preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta mi esposo, pero en respuesta solo se escuchó ese asqueroso sonido de tu garganta cuando vomitas, no sé en que momento entró al baño, pero puso una toalla húmeda en mi cuello y tomó alguna puntas sueltas de mi cabello, agradecí internamente ese gesto, mi marido, Jasper, siempre ha estado para mí.

- Amor creo que deberíamos ver a un médico – me dijo luego que me lavé los dientes.

- Ya estoy mejor- le sonreí, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a mis ojos, él en respuesta me abrazó y en ese momento mi mundo se derrumbó y lloré… lloré desconsolada como cuando un bebé pierde de vista a su mamá.

- Alice, me puedes decir que va mal por favor, hace días que estás rara… ¿qué es lo que tienes amor?

-Te … mentí – respondí hipando

- ¿En qué Alice?... no llores más por favor-

- Cuándo me junte con Emmett…no era por lo de la nueva línea de ropa deportiva infantil de Nike

- Entonces – en este punto y por la mirada que me dio Jasper, estoy segura que tenía la imagen incorrecta en su cabeza… ¿acaso estaba pensado que lo estaba engañando con Emmett?

- No es lo que piensas Jazz… sería incapaz de algo así… me junté con él por… Edward – Fue entonces cuando su cara adquirió varias tonalidades y luego de 5 minutos volvió a su color normal.

- Pensé que Edward ya estaba muerto para ti… yo pensaba lo mismo… pero Jazz, es mi hermano y… pese a todo lo que pasó tuve la oportunidad de saber como estaba.

-Lo fuiste a visitar y no me lo informaste… Alice … ¿Qué pasaba si te hacía daño?

-Primero que todo no lo fui a ver… y no creo que sea capaz de hacerme daño.

-Lo mismo pensábamos con Bella y ya vez el resultado – respondió enojado.

-Estoy segura que también descubrí que tiene una hija.

-¿De qué estás hablando? … conociendo a Edward cualquier espécimen sin padre puede que sea tu sobrino – Se burló Jasper.

- Te estoy diciendo algo serio Jasper, Lyla… estoy segura que ella es hija de Edward y Bella… es la copia perfecta de ambos, es hermosa… estoy segura que es nuestra sobrina.

-Alice, esto no está bien… en tu estado no deberías agitarte amor – respondió con una sonrisa y puso su mano en mi vientre, si bien amaba esa sensación, ahora estaba enojada para esa clase de cariñitos, por lo que me deshice de su abrazo y me alejé de él… respiré profundamente y le conté todo lo que había pasado, como Emmett me pidió la autorización para que viera a Edward, el día del café donde me sorprendió su gran parecido con mi ya fallecida mejor amiga y por último su mancha de nacimiento, que me había dejado más que claro que esto no era una mera coincidencia, ella era nuestra familia y por algo fuerte había llegado ahora a nuestras vidas, una vez más me encontraba llorando refugiada en los brazos de mi esposo, él me acariciaba mi espalda y me decía palabras tranquilizadoras.

-¿Y estás decidida en ir a visitarlo? – preguntó él.

-No lo sé Jazz… estoy tan confundida, necesito verlo, no solo por tantas preguntas que necesito resolver… realmente lo extraño, quisiera contarle tantas cosas, pedirle perdón por dejarlo solo, por no ser buena hermana.

-Amor tu no tienes la culpa de que él esté privado de libertad – me corrigió.

-Pero si de no luchar por él… Jazz… creo en lo que me dijo Lyla… él puede no ser el culpable.

- No porque venga una niña que se parezca a Edward y Bella vamos a pensar de que es la salvadora, Dios Alice… ya no estamos para estos juegos.

-Bueno, yo quiero creer en esa posibilidad… por lo que… iré a ver a Edward.

-Eso si que NO – Respondió enojado.

-Yo soy la dueña de mis decisiones.

-No si tus decisiones implica poner en riesgo la vida de MI esposa y la de MI hijo.

-Tu hijo estará bien, pero créeme que se enojará mucho si a su madre no le traes una tartaleta de frambuesa – lo amenacé… odiaba estos cambios de humor de los primeros meses del embarazo, pero como ya no quería hablar más del tema, porque ya estaba decidido que iría a ver a mi hermano con o sin el consentimiento de mi marido, lo mejor era que, aprovechando que no estaban nuestros gemelos ni nuestra hija menor, Danielle, podíamos regalonear.

_**Edward POV**_

Estaba recostado en mi cama, mirando al techo como siempre, extrañaba la música, hablar con las personas, salvar vidas, los desafíos, mis amigos, mi familia, al amor de mi existencia, pero estaba más que nunca convencido, que este era el castigo por todo el daño que hice en mi vida a los que me rodeaban y aún más a los que yo quería, la soledad era la que me recordaba día a día que era una basura, el peor error de Carlisle y Esme… o simplemente el parasito que venía unido junto a Alice.

Durante todos estos años… estos 10 largos e infernales años que llevo en prisión he debatido lo bueno y lo malo que hay en mi, me acostumbré a estar solo y a culparme por lo que pasó con ella y decidí vivir ahogado en esta mierda, porque ¿de que servía vivir si no era por y con ella?

En estos 10 años pensé que mi castigo era vivir en este infierno SOLO, pero de la nada apareció Lyla… ella poco a poco me hacía sentir persona otra vez, sus enormes ojos achocolatados, como los de mi morena, su sonrisa y su pelo ondulado, si hasta podía decir que olía a fresas con ella, pero no… no era mi Bella.

-Cullen tienes visita – gritó el guardia de turno, me levanté de la cama, frente el pequeño espejo traté de ordenar un poco mi cabello y me esposaron como de costumbre, si bien jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza atacar a un policía, era política de este lugar. En fin a esta altura daba lo mismo, si tan solo con salir de esta celda había un poco de felicidad, más aun sabiendo que me iba a encontrar con ella, que con solo una sonrisa iluminaba un poco mi apagado mundo.

Entré a la sala de visitas, pero no la divisé por ninguna parte, me sacaron las esposas y miré por todos lados y no vi esa cabellera ondulada… Lyla no estaba.

-Edward – escuché mi nombre en un susurró y allí la vi… era Alice, en ese momento no pude reaccionar, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, rabia contra mí, contra ella por dejarme solo, por no creerme, pero mierda… cuanto la extrañaba, que deje lo poco de orgullo que me quedaba de lado y camina a paso apresurado hasta ella, ella se levantó y me abrazo, que bien se sentía ese abrazo, mi duende, esa otra mitad de mi ya estaba conmigo, hoy otra pieza del puzzle se volvía a unir.

- Edward… ¿Cómo has estado? – fue lo primero que preguntó una vez que nos separamos, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos y tomamos asiento frente a frente en una de las mesas de visitas de una esquina.

-Bien… - ¿Qué más podía contarle?, mi vida era una rutina, despertaba, desayunaba, almorzaba, cenaba y dormía, siempre lo mismo durante 10 años.

-Sigues igual… solo que un poco más naranjo – Ambos reímos ante ese comentario.

¿Y tu Alice?... mi pequeño duende, estás hermosa Alice… ¿qué es de tu vida?, ¿cómo está Jasper?

-Jasper está bien, los niños y yo también… Ay Edward… todo esto es tan extraño… el estar aquí… el verte… perdóname por favor – dijo una vez más llorando, por lo que tomé su mano derecha y la acaricié.

-No hay nada que perdonar… lo hecho, hecho está – le medio sonreí.

- Lamento que toda haya sido así… te extraño.

-Y yo a ustedes… dime…¿Cómo está mamá y papá?

- Ellos están bien, ya sabes… papá se jubiló temprano, ahora están viviendo la vida loca en brazil – ambos sonreímos, Carlisle siempre dijo, que el día que se jubilaran le compraría una Isla en Brazil a Esme para vivir juntos su vejez sin preocupaciones, me alegró saber que ellos si estaban viviendo y disfrutando su vida.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti Alice…cómo va el mundo de la moda?, ¿Jasper te trata bien?

- Todo bien, mucho trabajo, pero estoy feliz… y Jasper… él siempre me ha tratado bien - sus ojos se iluminaron al hablar de él, se veía que ella seguía tan enamorada como el primer día, estuvimos hablando de cosas banales, ambos estábamos nerviosos, hasta que nos relajamos un poco y me decidí a hacer la pregunta más importante del día.

-¿Cómo…. Cómo es que te decidiste a venir? – ella agachó la mirada.

-Lyla – respondió, hoy más que nunca sabía que un ángel llamado Isabella Swan había enviado a otro ángel llamado Lyla Novacek a rescatarme desde el infierno.

-Lyla… ¿qué hizo ella?

-Ella… decidió verte, yo no lo conocí hasta hace un par de días… ella es tan… - se quedó callada –no sé qué hizo, pero me dio la fuerza para venir a verte, Edward, quiero creer en lo que ella me dijo, necesito saber tu verdad… necesito saber la verdad para ayudarte.

-Alice… no hay nada nuevo que contar.

-Ella dice que tu no eres el culpable, quiero creer que es así… tu no pudiste haber hecho esa brutalidad… quiero revindicar el daño causado y quiero luchar por ti, pero para eso, necesito que me lo cuentes todo.

- Alice, es verdad, no hay nada más que contar, lo que le dije a Lyla es todo lo que recuerdo, no hay nada más que hacer.

-Descubriremos el modo de hacerte recordar, de pelear por ti, hablaré con Jasper y…

-Alice no quiero que hagas nada, da igual, ya estoy aquí.

-No Edward, vamos a luchar por ti.

-¿Por qué ahora?

-¡Porque tu hija te necesita! – luego se tapó la boca con las dos manos.

- ¿De qué hablas Alice?

- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

- ¿De qué cosa?

- Ella… de Lyla… su parecido con Bella, los rasgos tuyos

- Se llama Lyla Novacek … fue adoptada 7 meses después de que Bella se fuera a Inglaterra por una familia Noruega.

- Es una coincidencia… el bebé de Bella está muerto Alice.

-¿Sabías que Bella estaba embarazada cuando se fue? – Alice me miró con odio.

-No, me lo gritó el chucho ese llamado Jacob cuando me metieron a prisión, ella perdió nuestro hijo.

- Déjame decirte que no, tu sabes que las redes de contacto hacen maravillas… ayer cuando la vi, descubrí que tenía nuestra mancha de nacimiento… hablé con Jasper… y él con sus redes de contacto …Lyla Novacek es una Cullen-Swan, es tu pedazo de Bella, por lo que debes protegerla, nada pasa por casualidad.

En ese momento entré en shock, demasiada información para mi cabeza, demasiadas emociones, estaba confundido y a la vez agradecido, por la información que me había entregado mi hermana, por primera vez en años tenía un motivo por el cual limpiar mi nombre… si era verdad que ella era mi pequeño trozo de Bella, lucharía para poder estar junto a ella.

-El horario de visita ha terminado – Anunciaron por el altavoz.

-Edward… prometo venir a verte – ella se puso de pie y me abrazó.

-Gracias por venir Alice… te quiero – dije con sinceridad.

-Recuerda lo que dije, por esta vez hagamos bien las cosas bien, prometo que en poco tiempo todo esto se aclarará – ella besó mi mejilla y luego se fue, los guardias me esposaron y me llevaron a mi celda, me recosté en mi cama y millones de flash backs pasaron por mi cabeza… esos ojos, esos labios, su voz, ese tic que tenía al tomar un lápiz o como movía su pierna cuando estaba nerviosa, la forma en la que miraba al cielo cuando pensaba, no cabía duda, ella había llegado para alumbrar mi camino y decidirme a luchar para encontrar la verdad.

_**Chan chan! ¿nos merecemos un RW? (A)**_

_**Como siempre agradecer a los alertas y favoritos, los rw de las lectoras y a las anónimas también. **_

_**Gracias a la Sita DaniiEverdeen por betear el capÍtulo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Ahora bien… no sabemos si notaron que el próximo domingo es 25 JOJOJOJOJOJO (así como el viejo pascuero, Santa Claus, Papa Noel, San Nicolás o como quieran llamarle a ese barrigón de rojo que siempre te roba una sonrisa en estas fechas)  
>Si no alcanzamos a subir capítulo para esa fecha, queremos desearles la más bonita de las navidades, que más que un intercambio de regalos, sea un grato momento para compartir en familia, disfrutar a los tuyos y decirles cuanto los queremos.<strong>_

_**Niñs nuestros mejores deseos en esta navidad, abrazos y gracias por seguir esta locura.**_

_**Sus Mrs. Hemsworth.**_


	20. Mentiras Verdaderas

_**Disclaimer: Los **__**personajes **__**no **__**nos pertenecen, **__**son **__**obra **__**de **__**S.M.**__**(Excepto **__**Lyla, Ethan, Frederick y Charlotte)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 20<strong>_

_**Mentiras Verdaderas**_

Se que estaba mal, lo sabía, pero mi mente estaba en una encrucijada que no podía resolver, hace una semana que no visitaba a Edward Cullen… mi padre biológico, y es que después de saber esa verdad, no sabía como enfrentarme a él, toda mi vida había crecido pensando en que Frederick y Charlotte eran mis padres, pero resulta que eran unos completos desconocidos para mi. Cuando Ethan me lanzó la bomba por teléfono, corté, empaqué mis cosas y fui al aeropuerto, pedí el primer vuelo que me llevara a Londres, esto era algo que tenia que hablarlo cara a cara con mis padres.

No le dije a nadie de mi viaje, había apagado mi IPhone mientras durara el viaje, Ethan había intentado llamarme mínimo unas 20 veces desde que le corté hasta que subí al avión, no quería hablar con él ahora, estaba molesta por ocultarme algo tan importante, cuando asimilara todo y se me pasara el enojo, le contestaría.

El avión aterrizó después de unas horas de vuelo y tome un taxi que me dejaba en la casa de mis padres, hace poco habían estado en un crucero, pero ya debían estar en casa, cuando el taxi me dejo ahí, saqué mi maleta y bajé, como siempre, Berta, la nana de la casa, me recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, diciendo que era una sorpresa tenerme en casa, me preguntó como iba mi proyecto y yo me limité a decirle que bien, no quería hablar mucho del tema mientras no aclarara todo este embrollo. Fui a dejar las cosas a mi habitación y fui al despacho de mi padre para esperarlo a que llegara de su trabajo, mi madre estaba de compras en Paris, pero llegaba hoy.

Mientras esperaba, empecé a ver la gran colección de libros que mi padre tenía en su biblioteca, era amante de la lectura igual que yo, siempre me había gustado este lugar de la casa, era como un paraíso, desde pequeña siempre me escabullía a este lugar y miraba con admiración la gran biblioteca de película y como la sala solo era iluminada por la luz de la chimenea ardiendo. Sobre ella, había un par de fotos mías, una donde sonreía sin dientes y con un par de chapes en mi pelo, otra donde estaba sobre un árbol colgando solo con los pies, a mi madre casi le dio ataque cuando papá saco esa foto, pero yo estaba fascinada, otra donde salía con mi birrete, sosteniendo el cartón que decía que ya había aprobado la secundaria y mis padres estaban a mi lado sonriendo, toda una vida de mentiras ¿por que nunca me dijeron lo de la adopción? Tomé otra foto, pero esta estaba sobre el escritorio, era una que me habían sacado en la playa pero solo enfocada en mi cara, había visto una foto de Isabella Swan, pero jamás lo había asociado a mi rostro, ahora podía ser conciente de los detalles que no había visto y como al parecer si habían rasgos de Edward en mi.

-Esa es una de mis fotos favoritas, por eso esta en mi escritorio- la voz de papá me saco de mis pensamientos.

Si hubiera sido como siempre, habría corrido a sus brazos y refugiarme en él, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, más ahora, las cosas eran muy distintas y lo que antes me daba alegría, ahora era nostalgia, pena y rabia a la vez.

-Hola- fue todo lo que le dije.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña? ¿No vas a darme un abrazo como siempre?- dijo extrañado abriendo los brazos.

-¿Es cierto?

-¿Qué cosa? Cariño, no puedo leer la mente, si no me dices que es, no puedo adivinarlo.

-¿Es cierto que soy adoptada?- le lancé, su cara cambió de inmediato y se puso serio.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-No importa como lo supe, solo quiero oírlo de tu boca ¿Es cierto que soy adoptada?

- Es cierto- dijo igual de serio, al menos no me lo negaba.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron? ¡¿No crees que merecía saber algo tan importante como eso?- dije empezando a levantar la voz.

-Lyla cálmate, no es que no quisiéramos decírtelo pero…

-¡Cariño! ¡Estas aquí! Que gran sorpresa- La voz de la que supuestamente era mi madre interrumpió nuestra conversación, pero al ver como estábamos, cambio de inmediato- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-Lyla ya lo sabe.

Su cara fue de espanto y comenzó a acercarse a mí.

-Amor, no… te amamos y pase lo que pase, somos tus padres y te…

-Ustedes no son mis padres, solo son un par de ricos que decidieron llevarse a una pobre niña de un hospital- dije enojada.

-¡Lyla no digas eso! Somos tus padres y tu eres nuestra hija, no será de sangre, pero nosotros te criamos, te lo hemos dado todo y sabes que te amamos, lo demás no importa- dijo Frederick.

-Todo ha sido una mentira, ya no se ni quienes son ustedes- dije acercándome a la puerta.

-Lyla no te vayas, esta conversación no ha terminado jovencita- dijo Frederick enfadado.

-No tengo por que seguir tus ordenes, ya no soy una niña que vive engañada y tampoco son mis padres para que ejerzan algún derecho sobre mi. Me largo de aquí- dije y salí de la habitación dando un portazo.

No podía estar en esta casa un segundo mas, no podía soportar la idea de que me hubieran engañado toda mi vida ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?, los odiaba en este momento, los odiaba por no ser mis verdaderos padres, por no haberme dicho la verdad y lo mas importante, odiaba más saber que mi verdadera madre estaba muerta y mi padre estaba en prisión, culpable por su asesinato del cual estaba segura que no era el culpable. Ahora entendía la familiaridad de su voz, la de Jacob y el por qué todos los cercanos a Bella parecían asustados o que habían visto a un fantasma cuando me habían conocido. Sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi mejilla, no las había notado porque estaba empapada por la lluvia que había empezado a caer, solo las percibí porque eran mas tibias.

Con mi maleta en mano y la lluvia mojándome, seguí caminando por las calles hasta que llegué al departamento de Ethan, debía ser cerca de la media noche, las ventanas de su departamento estaban oscuras, no tenía la llave de su casa, así que llamé por el intercomunicador varias veces hasta que contestó.

-¿si?

-¿Ethan?- dije apenas.

-¿Lyla? Que… ¿tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- se oía sorprendido.

-Te….te necesito- dije hipando.

-¡Sube!- dijo y se abrió la puerta.

Entré con mi maleta y empecé a subir las escaleras, Ethan vivía en el 4to piso, cuando iba por el 2do, sentí las pisadas en las escaleras y apareció él, solo con su pantalón de pijama y con el torso descubierto, en cuanto me vio, me abrazó.

-Amor pero… ¿Qué haces en la calle a esta hora? Dios, estás empapada, puedes enfermarte.

-No pasa nada…Ethan voy a dejarte todo mojado- dije tratando de separarme un poco de él, pero no me lo permitió.

-No me importa, estaba preocupado por ti, no contestabas mis llamadas, amor, lo siento, por favor perdóname- decía mientras llegábamos a la puerta de su departamento.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, por favor- dije sin ánimos, y era verdad.

-Está bien, primero debes cambiarte esa ropa mojada, no quiero que te enfermes, metete a la ducha caliente mientras te preparo algo ¿si?

-Okey- le conteste.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un dulce beso, luego me abrazó por la cintura y junto nuestras frentes.

-Te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Si, también te amo Ethan- dije y ahora yo lo besé.

-Ve a la ducha amor, no quiero que te enfermes- dijo y me dio un empujoncito.

Así lo hice y entré al baño, me saqué la ropa mojada y me di una ducha caliente, saqué ropa de mi maleta, menos mal que no había entrado agua en ella, y me puse una pijama cómoda que tenía, cuando salí, Ethan me estaba esperando con un té caliente, me senté en la mesa con él y le conté todo lo que había pasado después de que él me había llamado, la discusión que había tenido con mis padres y como me sentía en este momento, él me escuchó y me dio su apoyo incondicional, como siempre, por eso lo amaba. Después de eso, nos fuimos a acostar, estaba cansada y el baño caliente estaba haciendo efecto, así entre los brazos de mi novio, me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté, la luz del día ya entraba por la ventana, pero esta mañana no había sol, era una de las frías mañanas de Londres, volví mi cara hacia mi novio y él ya estaba despierto mirándome.

-Buenos días amor- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- dije y me acerqué para darle un dulce beso.

-Mmm… extrañaba estos despertares, no te vayas mas porfis!- dijo y me abrazo como un niño.

-Lo pensaré- dije con una sonrisa.

-Tu padre llamó anoche, cuando ya estabas dormida- dijo de pronto.

-Él no es mi padre- dije seria.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, le dije que estabas aquí y que estabas bien, quería venir pero le dije que era mejor que te diera espacio en este momento.

-¿Y que dijo?- pregunte.

-Que lo entendía, pero que cuando despertaras, que te dijera que quería verte, deberías hablar con ellos Lyla.

-Ahora no, tengo otras cosas que resolver- dije sentándome en la cama.

-Amor, en verdad lo lamento, nunca quise ocultarte esto, espero que me perdones, por favor.

-No puedo hacerlo- dije con la mente ida.

-No… ¿No puedes perdonarme?- dijo con la voz entrecortada

-¿Ah? No… no estoy hablando de eso, Ethan, no puedo hacer mi tesis, no puedo seguir con esto, no sería ético, estaría escribiendo de mis padres, no puedo hacerlo, debo terminar con esto.

-Perderás todo lo que tenias.

-Lo se, pero no tengo otra opción, no puedo escribir sobre ellos, no puedo escribir sobre Edward, mi padre, un criminal.

-Dijiste que no creías que el fuera el culpable.

-Y aun lo creo, pero para el resto de las personas él es un criminal y el responsable de la muerte de mi madre.

-¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?- dijo acariciando mi brazo.

-Empezar de cero en lo que respecta a mi tesis, con Edward, voy a ayudarlo igual, necesito encontrar a un buen abogado en Estados Unidos que esté dispuesto a llevar el caso, pero le diré que ya no escribiré sobre él.

-Volverás a él entonces- dijo Ethan apenado.

-Tengo que hacerlo Ethan, no puedo dejarlo así, por favor entiende- dije tomando su cara.

-Iré contigo.

-Pero ¿y tu trabajo?

-Pediré vacaciones, no voy a dejarte sola en esto.

-¿de verdad?- dije ilusionada.

-De verdad- dijo con una sonrisa.

Como una tonta enamorada lo besé y luego lo abracé, pasamos el día juntos y después preparamos las cosas para volver, él hizo una llamada a su trabajo y pidió vacaciones por 2 semanas, así que después de tener nuestras cosas listas volvimos al aeropuerto y compramos el primer pasaje disponible a New York. Ethan me preguntó si iba a hablar con mis padres antes de volver a New York, pero le dije que no, sé que mi madre, digo Charlotte, estaría sufriendo en este momento, pero yo también lo hacia, y necesitaba tiempo para perdonarlos.

Cuando llegamos, después de horas de vuelo, fuimos al departamento que yo estaba arrendando en Brooklyn, el auto que también tenia rentado, estaba en el aeropuerto, así que no tuvimos que tomar un taxi, cuando llegamos a casa, ni desempacamos, solo nos tiramos a la cama a dormir, estábamos exhaustos por el viaje, así que, a penas apoyamos la cabeza en la almohada, nos quedamos dormidos.

Cuando desperté, estaba sola en la cama, pero lo que me despertó fue el exquisito aroma a waffles.

-Ethan- dije sonriendo y me levante.

Fui a la cocina y ahí estaba, sirviendo un exquisito desayuno, me senté y lo miré con una sonrisa.

-¿y esto?

-Para mi amada novia, quería sorprenderte- dijo poniendo un vaso de jugo al lado del plato.

-Y lo hiciste, gracias- dije y le di un beso.

-No es nada.

-Hoy voy a visitarlo- dije mientras tomaba jugo.

-Me lo imaginaba, iré contigo.

-No necesito una niñera Ethan.

-Lo se, pero quiero acompañarte, no me gusta que vayas a una cárcel sola.

-Ya me conocen todos los oficiales amor- dije con una sonrisa.

-Pues con mayor razón, ni loco te dejo ir sola ahora- dijo y se sentó a mi lado a desayunar.

Rodé los ojos y seguí desayunando, después de hacerlo, ordenamos un poco, desempacamos y después de arreglarnos, fuimos a la cárcel, durante el camino, no dije nada, estaba pensando como le hablaría a Edward, como le diría que yo era su hija, que había tenido una hija con Bella, ¿me creería? ¿Me pediría una prueba de ADN? No lo sabia, pero temía como seria su reacción.

Cuando llegamos, Ethan estacionó y bajó conmigo, de la mano entramos a la prisión, el oficial de siempre se alegró de verme, bromeando en que habían apostado a que Cullen me había espantado. Cuando llegamos a la puerta. La que daba para las visitas, me detuve y solté la mano de Ethan.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto extrañado.

-Necesito entrar sola.

-Pero…

-¿Por favor?- le dije con un puchero.

-Ahhh, no se a quien habrás sacado esa técnica manipuladora que siempre funciona, estaré aquí esperándote.

-Gracias amor, eres el mejor- dije con una sonrisa dándole un rápido beso.

-Si…si, ya lo se.

Entre en la sala que se había vuelto tan familiar para mí, tomé mi asiento y esperé a que esa otra puerta se abriera, ahora estaba más nerviosa que la primera vez que había entrado a este lugar. A los pocos minutos se abrió la muerta, y ahí estaba él, mi verdadero padre, con una sonrisa en su rostro y una expresión de alivio, se acercó y tomó asiento.

-Hola- Lo saludé.

-Hola, creí que no volvería a verte por este lugar- dijo mas animado.

-Lamento mi repentina ausencia, tuve que volver a mi país y amm bueno, tenia que… pensar algunas cosas.

-Lo entiendo, pero me alegro que hayas vuelto ¿como vas con tu trabajo?- me preguntó, ahora venia la parte difícil.

-Sobre eso… yo, tengo que decirte algo, verás… ya no voy a seguir con esta historia.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?

-No puedo hacerlo, no seria ético, no puedo escribir sobre…

-¿Sobre tu padre?- lo soltó.

-¡¿Lo sabias?- dije sin poder creerlo.

-Solo hace 2 semanas, Alice me lo dijo, en realidad ella lo suponía, mejor dicho lo descifró, no lo tenía confirmado, pero tú lo acabas de hacer ahora.

-¿No vas a pedirme una prueba de ADN o algo? Podría querer adueñarme de tu fortuna- le dije para probarlo.

-No lo creo y si fuera así, eres la única que me gustaría que la tuviera, eres lo único que me queda de Bella, lo único que la mantiene viva y es todo y más de lo que podría haber deseado en toda mi vida Lyla- dijo tomando mi mano.

Unas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de mí, pero me las aguanté, no iba a llorar frente a él.

-Bueno, el asunto es que.- iba a hablar cuando la puerta se abrió y entró la persona que menos esperaba en este lugar- Pa….¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije sin poder creerlo.

-¿Papá? ¿Él es tu Padre?- pregunto Edward.

-Si…ósea no….digo si, pero…pero- no sabia que decir, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando aquí.

-Edward Cullen, soy Frederick Novacek, tu nuevo abogado, tu caso se ha reabierto, el juicio es en dos semanas- le dijo estirando su mano frente a Edward.

Y aquí estaba yo, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, mi verdadero padre con la boca abierta y mi falso padre defendiéndolo ¿Cómo iba a terminar esto?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como siempre agradecer a los alertas y favoritos, los rw de las lectoras y a las anónimas también.<strong>_

_**Gracias a la Sita DaniiEverdeen por betear el capÍtulo.**_

_**Esta sita Hemsworth (Tatto) les pide disculpa por la demora del capitulo, pero las ultimas 2 semanas de Diciembre fueron un caos en el trabajo y recien ayer 1ero de Enero, pude tener un tiempito para escribirles este capitulo, cada vez queda menos, asi que esperamos que les haya gustado este y como siempre nos leemos en el Próximo.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Sus Mrs. Hemsworth**_


	21. Respira

_**Disclaimer: Los**__**personajes**__**no**__**nos pertenecen,**__**son**__**obra**__**de**__**S.M. (Excepto**__**Lyla, Ethan, Frederick y Charlotte)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

**Respira**

**Lyla POV**

-Lyla… despierta cariño, Lyla – escuché a lo lejos la voz de mi pa… Frederick – LYLA – algo me meció fuerte y abrí los ojos un poco desorientada, una luz blanca muy brillante me impedía ver bien.

-Hasta que despiertas niñita, no vuelvas a asustarme así.

-Dele especio, necesita oxígeno – dijo una voz conocida, al ver a Federick y a Edward se me revolvió el estómago y juro que estaba a punto de vomitar, Edward tomó mi mano y hasta puedo asegurar que estaba tomando mi pulso, uno de mis padres era médico y el otro abogado, que combinación ¿no?, reí mentalmente y traté de ponerme en pie.

-Creo que mejor sería irnos Lyla, necesitas descansar.

-Lyla, son muchas emociones juntas – comenzó Edward – estoy de acuerdo con el Señor Novacek, deberías tomarte las cosas con calma.

-Con calma… quieres que me tome las cosas con calma… mierda Edward, tu…. TU NO SABES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO POR MI CABEZA AHORA, NO PUEDO Y NO DEBO HASTA QUE LOGRE ARMAR EL PUTO PUZZLE QUE TENGO REVUELTO EN LA CABEZA, ACABO DE ENCONTRAR LAS PIEZAS PERDIDAS Y … POR PRIMERA VEZ EN LA VIDA CREO QUE POR FIN VOY A RESOLVER INTERROGANTES QUE LLEVO "DORMIDAS" DURAN MAS DE 20 AÑOS, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR NO ME PIDAS QUE ME TOME LAS COSAS CON CALMA PORQUE NO LO VOY A HACER HASTA QUE TE VEA FUERA DE ESTE LUGAR Y ENCONTREMOS AL ASESINO DE MI MADRE – hablé con determinación.

-Lyla cariño, siéntate y no levantes la voz – le llamó la atención Frederick.

-No, no quiero sentarme, no quiero que me manden, quiero resolver esto ahora.

-No seas inmadura Lyla, no fue así como te educamos – respondió serio Frederick.

-Cual es el problema con si por primera vez me defienda y opine por mi y no con lo que el resto desea escuchar, por Dios papá… jamás les he faltado el respeto, ¡pero tengo opinión propia!

-¡No vamos a discutir esto acá señorita!

-¿Y por qué no?, ¿Por qué no he sido perfectamente correcta?

- Lyla ya basta.

-Bueno me parece este lugar perfectamente correcto, un lugar neutro – sé que me estaba comportando como quinceañera pero fue inevitable.

-BASTA LYLA, no viajé desde tan lejos para soportar una escena de kínder garden.

-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras papá, perfectamente puedo arreglármelas sola con Edward – él me tomó del brazo y me llevó al otro rincón de la sala, Edward veía toda la escena expectante.

-¿Y tú crees que alguien creerá la historia? De una niña encaprichada que quiere volver el tiempo, defender al asesino de su madre biológica, tu cabeza crea muchas fantasías Lyla te conozco hace mas de 20 años y tú le crees al primer pelafustán que te vende una historia, llevo en este negocio toda mi vida, pensé que eras un poco más inteligente hija.

-Pues siento defraudarte pero la tonta que tienes en frente en Lyla Nova… Lyla Cullen – corregí – siento haber sido un error – tiré mi brazo para sacarlo del fuerte agarre de sus manos, me acerqué a Edward y le di un beso en la frente – juro que resolveré esto Edward.

-Lyla no te vayas – dijo él en voz baja.

-Lo siento, pero te prometo que todo estará bien Pa… Edward – sin nada más y con una gran confusión en mi cabeza me fui de la cárcel, cabizbaja y con un par de lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas.

Cuando llegué a casa estaba mi cable a tierra, Ethan.

Lo primero que hice cuando lo vi fue tirarme entre sus brazos apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho y llorar, necesitaba desahogarme, mi cabeza era un mar de confusión, hoy mas que nunca sentía que vivía en una mentira.

-Lyla, amor que pasa, ¿te hizo algo ese criminal? – Me separé inmediatamente de él y me puse en pie alejándome él.

-No vuelvas a llamarlo así, ¿entendiste Ethan?

-Amor que sucede, ¿por qué estás así?

-¿Te parece poco que al despertar encuentres que todo en tu vida es una mentira?

-Mi amor por ti no lo sé – el siempre podía hacerme sonreír, pero de pronto recordé algo - ¿por qué me lo ocultaste? Me engañaste – me quejé.

-No te engañé, solo te oculte información, pero te guié en tu búsqueda, esto debías hacerlo "sola" amor, también me sentí mal al no decírtelo, pero es algo que debías hacer tú.

-Iré a Forks.

-¿QUÉ?

-Ya me escuchaste, no me hagas una escena tú también, por favor.

-No te hago una escena y ¿para qué quieres ir a Forks?

-Necesito hablar con Jacob Black.

-Lyla, amor, olvídate de esto.

-No lo haré… menos ahora Ethan, necesito sacar a mi papá de la cárce.l

-Cielo, esto no es fácil.

-Necesito descubrir quien fue, necesito meter al culpable a la cárcel… debo hacerlo - En eso sentí un fuerte mareo y tuve que agarrarme de uno de los brazos del sillón para no caer.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien? – sentí sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, pero tuve que apartarme de él y corrí al baño, a los segundos lo tenía atrás de mi sujetando mi cabello y tocando mi espalda.

-Ándate, por favor, esto es … asqueroso.

-No me voy a ir Lyla, toma – me entregó una toalla húmeda

-Gracias.

-¿Lyla, comiste algo?

-No … nada.

-No creo que sea aconsejable que nos vayamos hoy a Forks, debes descansar esta tarde, ¿bueno?

-Prométeme que lo haremos… por favor.

-Lo… prometo – dicho esto me dio espacio y salió del baño.

Esa tarde me acosté temprano, Ethan estaba a mi lado recostado en la cama, ninguno de los dos quería hablar más del tema, así que apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y dejé que me acariciara mi cabello con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía un libro de medicina.

De ahí todo se puso negro gracias al relajante muscular que me dio mi novio, esta vez necesitaba algo que relajara mis músculos en especial el de mi cabeza, era necesario despejar ciertos pensamientos por un momento de mi cerebro, a la mañana siguiente un olor llamó mi atención, café de grano recién hecho, mi olor favorito así que inspiré fuertemente pero tuve que volar al baño, unas malditas nauseas aparecieron y vomité.

A los segundos sentí que tocaban la puerta del baño, era mi sobreprotector novio.

-Lyla, ¿puedo pasar?

-Estoy bien Ethan – le respondí, intenté relajarme y una vez que pasó el mareo y me pude sostener me metí a la ducha, dejé que el agua tibia relajara los músculos de mi cuerpo, no demoré mucho, ya que como conozco muy bien a mi novio, sé que estaba al otro lado de la puerta esperándome para saber como seguía y al abrir la puerta me encontré con el que me examinaba de pies a cabeza.

-Creo que sería bueno que te viera un médico – fue lo primero que dijo al verme.

-Estoy bien.

-Estas pálida, con poco apetito, desde ayer vomitando por nada y tu padre me dijo que te desmayaste ayer en la cárcel, Lyla ¿por qué no me lo comentaste?

-No te enojes, era para no preocuparte.

-Pero como quieres que no me preocupes, tú eres mi vida.

-Estoy bien.

-Si… estas bien pálida, ojerosa y con los ojos llorosos – en ese instante mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-Pero no me retes – le pedí en un susurro.

-Oh amor lo siento, pero me preocupa verte enferma - el me abrazó y acarició con cuidado mi espalda – me preocupa verte así, debemos ir a un médico antes de irnos a Forks, nuestro vuelo sale en un par de horas.

- ¿NOS VAMOS HOY A FORKS? – pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Ehh... si, nos vamos hoy… ¿estás segura que te encuentras bien Lyla? – él tocó mi cabeza y me miró directamente a los ojos, yo asentí, ahora me sentía bien – Okay, vístete mientras termino de preparar el desayuno, aprovecha de hacer tu maleta, te espero en el comedor cielo – él besó mi mejilla y luego me dio espacio para prepararme.

Llegamos de madrugada a Forks, siempre estaría agradecida del amor de mi vida, él había gestionado todo para una agradable estadía, desde que llegamos al aeropuerto internacional de Seattle, Ethan había arrendado un auto y en menos de 3 hrs estábamos en Forks, en una casita muy linda, cerca de La Push en Forks.

Al despertar ese molestas nauseas estaban presente, pero esta vez gracias a Dios no hubo vomito, así que traté de disimularla lo mejor que pude, tomé una ducha rápida mientras mi novio dormía y lo sorprendí con un rico desayuno, si, porque mi precavido y sobreprotector novio había pasado a un minimarket en la carretera a comprar provisiones para estos días en Forks.

Luego de desayunar le pedí a Ethan que me acompañara a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, fuimos a una librería, Ethan se compro otro libro de medicina para su colección, me regalo una edición especial de "Sueño de una noche de verano" de Shakespeare, almorzamos en un restaurante local y luego pasamos a una florería, compré un ramo de Lilium, gerberas y rosas.

Luego tomé la mano de Ethan y fuimos a donde estacionamos el auto.

-¿Puedo manejar yo? – le pedí con un puchero.

-Desde luego, me abrió la puerta del piloto y una vez que subí y la cerró guardo las bolsas con las compras en la maleta y se subió al lado del copiloto, manejé unos 20 minutos fuera del pueblo y me estacioné en el cementerio.

-Lyla ¿qué hacemos aquí? – apagué el motor, tomé las flores que estaban en el asiento de atrás y respiré antes de hablar.

-Quiero mostrarte algo… baja – bajamos, tomó mi cintura y caminamos en silencio, Forks no tenía un día muy agradable, estaba frio y había una pequeña llovizna.

Me detuve ante una lápida y suspiré.

-Ethan, este es el lugar… aquí está mi mamá – él hizo más fuerte en agarre de su cintura y yo inhalé el aroma de su cuello, eso me tranquilizaba.

-Ya amor, tranquila, todo estará bien.

-Contigo a mi lado sé que todo estará bien – luego de eso el me ayudó a arreglar las flores dentro de 2 floreros que estaban sobre su lápida, todo en un completo silencio, necesitaba que de cierta forma mi madre me transmitiera la paz que necesitaba para seguir enfrentando esto.

-¿Ya estás lista amor? – preguntó mi hombre.

-Si, hasta pronto y gracias mamá – susurré antes de dejar un beso en su lápida, caminamos abrazados de vuelta hacia el auto, de regreso condujo él a la casa, esa tarde la aprovechamos para nosotros, mi celular tenía varias llamadas perdidas, pero como quería desconectarme del mundo opté por apagarlo y enfocar todas mis energías en disfrutar la compañía de mi media mitad.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertó la tormenta eléctrica que se escuchaba fuerte, al parecer hoy no podríamos hacer mucho, al abrir mis ojos vi que Ethan me miraba con ese amor puro e incondicional me dio un suave beso en los labios y luego se puso de pie para tomar un ducha, aproveche de preparar el desayuno, el apareció de la nada en la cocina y me asustó.

-¿Y cuáles son los planes para hoy señorita Lyla?

-Regalonear con mi guapo novio – respondí para luego besar su mejilla, antes de desaparecer de la cocina y dirigirme al baño, tomé una ducha, menos mal hoy solo sentí una molestia en la cabeza, estaba segura que eran los nervios que me habían jugado una mala pasada, luego de vestirme vi que Ethan estaba poniendo la mesa para desayunar, me sirvió te que había dejado preparado y decoró mis wafles, este hombre era encantador.

Di un mordisco a mi Waffle y encontré que no estaba tan rico.

-¿Qué pasa Lyla?

-¿En verdad te lo comerás?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu waffle… ¿están ricos?

-Están deliciosos amor, como siempre

-No saben igual

-Están como siempre cielo – me miró extrañada, pero siguió comiendo en silencio.

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

-Claro, tú dirás.

-Iré a ver a Jacob Black.

-No ahora Lyla.

-Iré después del desayuno.

-Entonces iré contigo.

-No… él es un poco especial.

-Con mayor razón, ya estoy harto de los locos en tu vida.

-Tú eres el único loco al que quiero – él me sonrió.

-Mas te vale… quieres… ¿en serio quieres ir sola?

-Sí, necesito que confíes en mi, nada me pasará – él lo meditó un momento.

-Te iré a dejar y te iré a buscar, es mi única condición – asentí, no quería comenzar una batalla antes de tiempo.

50 minutos más tarde estaba despidiéndome de mi novio para entrar luego tocar la puerta de la casa de Jacob Black, estuve esperando unos 2 minutos refugiándome de la lluvia cuando por insistencia abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al verme, incluso pude notar una sonrisa en su cara.

-Jacob Black… necesito hablar con usted – traté de decir mientras mis dientes castañeaban, él me hizo entrar a su casa y escuché el auto de Ethan partir.

Jacob Black lucía bien, estaba afeitado, aseado, su hogar se veía un poco más ordenado y limpio, su ropa lucia bien, aunque llevaba una polera manga corta y jeans, iba descalzo, ¿es que este hombre era caliente por naturaleza?

-¿Qué hace por acá señorita Novacek?

-Lyla … solo Lyla Señor Black – Corregí, él me miró como pidiendo explicaciones… okay era momento de pedir la información que necesitaba.

-Necesito… Jacob, necesito que hablemos… necesito su ayuda. – le expliqué todo lo que había hablado con la familia de Edward, que había llegado a Edward y le confesé que era hija biológica de Isabella Swan, que es lo que había pasado y como había llegado con los Novacek, él estaba notoriamente sorprendido e hizo algo que realmente no esperaba, acarició mi mejilla con cuidado y una lágrima brotó de uno de sus ojos.

-Sabía que una parte de mi princesa debía estar viva en algún lugar del mundo – eres la copia de tu madre Lyla, ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti – esas palabras me hicieron llorar a mi, malditas hormonas, no estaba en mi ciclo como para que se despertaran de la nada.

Hablé mucho más con Jacob, ahora que tenía un lazo que de cierta forma me unía a él, permitió abrirse más a mí, me contó anécdotas que vivieron en Inglaterra, como la conquistó, me contó todo lo que me quiso, incluso me mostró un par de fotos que tenía guardadas de ellos dos y su pancita notoriamente visible, pero hubo un gran cambio de humor cuando pedí que me contara mas de Edward y realmente se enojó cuando le dije que no creía que él fuera el culpable.

-Lyla eres tan terca como tu madre, terminaras muerta tu también y Ethan será parte de este infierno así como lo soy yo – dijo a la defensiva.

-Jacob, créame que lo que le cuento es verdad.

-Lyla, yo lo vi… vi el cuerpo de tu madre, es la imagen que está presente la mayor par te día en mi cabeza, por favor no cometas el mismo error.

-Lo siento Jacob, pero se que esta ves mis instintos no fallan – en eso sonó mi celular, Ethan me esperaba afuera de la casa, me despedí de Jacob, quien me pedía una y otra vez que abandonara esta "misión", pero le dejé claro que esta batalla la iba a ganar yo.

El trayecto a casa fue en silencio, estaba cansada, tenía pena, rabia y no quería que la vida fuera así, una mentira, de la nada las lágrimas brotaban por mi mejilla, Ethan acariciaba mi mano y una vez que llegamos a la casita que estábamos arrendando, peparó un té para mi y otro para él y se sentó a mi lado.

-Lyla… ¿cómo te fue? – respiré y hablé, le conté todo, el me escuchaba detalladamente, no opinaba, solo de vez en cuando acariciaba mi espalda.

-¿Ya has terminado tu trabajo en Forks? – preguntó de la nada – yo asentí – bien, porque mañana a primera hora volveremos a Forks.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté como una niña pequeña.

-Porque hay trabajo por hacer en Nueva York, llamó tu papá, quiere verte, está preocupado por ti, han encontrado evidencia que puede servir, ¿has hablado con un tal Newton? – preguntó un tanto enojado.

-Aquí en Forks cuando llegué.

-¿Qué hay de unos emails?

-¿Te metiste en mi correo? – Pregunté furiosa y poniéndome de pie, pero me mareé de inmediato.

-Yo no fui, Lyla de ahora en adelante queda prohibido que hables con él a menos que tu padre lo indique, ¿entiendes? – empecé a respirar pesado, mi cabeza está haciendo click y procesando información muy rápido.

-Yo… - comencé a decir, pero él hizo que me sentara.

-Lyla… hay algo más – respiré pesado

-¿Qué? – el sacó una caja rectangular…

-Necesito… Necesito que hagas esto, tengo descubrir si es por esto que te encuentras así – dijo casi en un susurro, leí la caja "Test de Embarazo"… mierda, esto no podía estar pasando en este momento… ¿o si?

* * *

><p>Chicas! Primero que todo, perdón la demora, pero Enero ha sido de locos.<p>

Muchísimas gracias por sus RW, alertas, favoritos, DM y todas esas muestras de cariño que nos entregan, prometemos de ahora en adelante responder cada una de ellas.

Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias sita Beta _**DaniiEverdeen, **_te adoramos.

Besos y hasta el próximo domingo.

.


	22. Liberando Cadenas

**_**Disclaimer: Los **__**personajes **__**no **__**nos pertenecen, **__**son **__**obra **__**de **__**S.M.**__**(Excepto **__**Lyla, Ethan, Frederick y Charlotte)**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 22<strong>

_**Librando Cadenas**_

Los 5 minutos de espera fueron eternos ¿Qué pasaría si ese test era positivo? Ethan estaba sentado al lado mío, tenía mis manos entre las suyas y las acariciaba, diciéndome que todo estaría bien pero yo tenía la sensación de que nada estaría bien.

-¿Qué pasa si… si lo estoy?- le pregunte a Ethan.

-Estamos juntos en esto amor y si resulta que estas esperando a nuestro hijo, sería el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, me darías el mejor regalo del mundo- dijo acariciando mi espalda.

-¿De verdad lo crees así? ¿No sería una especie de… estorbo?- dije bajando la vista.

-¿Qué? Lyla por favor mírame- dijo tomando mi mentón- un bebé no va a llegar a arruinar nuestras vidas, es sorpresivo, lo sé, pero será un pedacito tuyo y mío, será perfecto y no podría dejar de amarte por algo tan maravilloso- dijo con una sonrisa.

Este hombre era perfecto, no se que había hecho para merecerlo, pero con él a mi lado, ya no tenía miedo del resultado de la prueba, sabia que todo estaría bien. Con una sonrisa acerque mi cara a la suya y le di un dulce beso. Cuando la alarma que había puesto en mi Iphone sonó, me acerque a la mesa para ver el test y ahí estaban, 2 marcas rosadas que cruzaban la pequeña pantalla, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba y llevé mis manos a la boca.

-¿Lyla?- dijo Ethan acercándose poco a poco a mí.

Cuando llego a mi lado, vio el test y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y me abrazó con fuerzas, yo estaba en shock, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Lyla? Amor, no… no puedo creerlo ¡vamos a ser padres! Te amo, te amo demasiado- decía dándome pequeños besos en mi cara- recuerda que estamos juntos en esto.

-Lo se ¡Oh por Dios Ethan!- dije reaccionando y ahora yo fui la que lo abrazó.

Era nuestro momento, jamás había pensado en ser madre tan joven, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, ya lo quería y lo ansiaba, ver su carita, a quien se parecería, estábamos abrazados con Ethan cuando un pensamiento cruzo mi mente.

- Amor, no quiero que le digas a nadie que estoy embarazada.

-Pero… Lyla, ¿por qué no? Ya no estamos en el siglo 18 como para que tenga que ocultarse algo tan maravilloso.

-Lo se, pero no quiero que esto interrumpa la investigación o el juicio, no quiero desconcentrar a nadie, a lo que termine todo esto, prometo que lo diré ¿esta bien?

-No me agrada la idea, pero lo aceptaré siempre y cuando prometas hacerte a un lado y no ponerte en riesgo, tú y nuestro hijo es todo lo que me importa en este momento- dijo serio.

-Lo prometo- dije y lo besé tiernamente, lo que el no vio eso si fue que cruce mis dedos en la espalda, si creía que me iba a hacer a un lado, estaba muy equivocado, estaba embarazada no enferma y no iba a descansar hasta que viera a mi padre fuera de las rejas.

Después de nuestro momento feliz, empacamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos al aeropuerto, Ethan ya había comprado los pasajes a New York así que nos embarcamos y despegamos, a las pocas horas ya estábamos en nuestro destino, subimos al auto que habíamos rentado y nos fuimos al departamento, cuando estacionamos, Ethan bajo las maletas, no quería que hiciera fuerzas, ya estaba siendo sobreprotector, lo dejé ser solo por esta vez y subimos en ascensor a nuestro piso, cuando llegamos, me sorprendió ver que en la puerta, estaba sentada en el suelo mi madre, Charlotte.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Lyla, hija, por favor tenemos que hablar, ya no soporto mas tu silencio, me esta matando hija, por favor- dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Suspiré, tarde o temprano tenía que hablar con ella y no era que ya no la quisiera ni nada por el estilo, es solo que me dolía que me hubieran mentido. Miré a Ethan y el entendió de inmediato lo que quería.

-Voy a comprar algo para la cena, las dejare para que hablen- dijo dándome un rápido beso, metió las maletas en el departamento y luego se fue.

Hice pasar a mi madre y luego le indiqué que tomara asiento, le ofrecí un café y acepto, preparé uno para ella y yo me hice solo un té, me senté frente a ella y dejé que empezara a hablar.

-Y bien- dije y ella tomó la taza de café entre sus manos.

-Lyla, amor, lamento que te enteraras de la verdad de este modo, pero jamás quisimos hacerte daño, si te lo ocultamos era por tu bien, no queríamos que te sintieras como si no fueras parte de nuestra familia, porque si lo eres, llegaste de bebé a mis brazos y desde el primer momento en que te vi, te amé, yo no podía tener hijos, lo habíamos intentado un montón de veces con tu padre, pero nunca lo lográbamos, ya había perdido todas las esperanzas de ser madre, Frederick me dijo que no estaba todo perdido, que podíamos adoptar si es que quería y aunque al principio me negué, terminé aceptando, porque mis deseos de ser madre eran mas fuertes que todo, cuando tengas hijos me entenderás, no importa que no seamos de sangre, el vinculo esta ahí y siempre serás mi hija, no importa lo que pase- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

Mis ojos ya estaban llorosos, estúpidas hormonas del embarazo, necesitaba a mi madre mas que nunca y tenia razón, ella siempre sería mi madre, pase lo que pase, me paré y la abracé, juntas lloramos un rato y finalmente le dije que le perdonaba todo lo que había pasado, que no era su culpa y que la entendía y la amaba.

Al rato llego Ethan con un montón de bolsas y al ver que estábamos bien con mamá, se relajó y luego me dio una sonrisa, dijo que el se encargaría de la cena y que aprovecháramos de regalonear, así que no me hice de rogar y me tire a la cama a ver una película con mamá, tal como lo hacíamos cuando yo era pequeña, si supiera que su pequeña ya no lo era y ahora ella iba a ser madre, seguramente le daría un ataque, por hacerla abuela siendo tan joven, como solía decir, pero estaba segura que después se volvería loca y querría llenar una pieza con cosas para el bebé, se lo diría, pero cuando todo ya estuviera calmado y Edward estuviera fuera de la cárcel, era mi propósito y no descansaría hasta que diera resultado.

Finalmente Ethan preparo pastas, mis favoritas y cenamos con mamá, hablamos de cosas triviales y Ethan tenia especial interés en preguntar como era yo cuando niña, tuve que pegarle una patada bajo la mesa para dejara de hacer tantas preguntas o mamá comenzaría a sospechar.

- Bueno chicos, gracias por la cena y por recibirme- dijo mamá parándose y yendo hacia mi para abrazarme- gracias por entenderlo hija, siempre serás mi Lyla, mi pequeña- dijo y besó mi frente.

Le di un fuerte abrazo y luego la solté, ella se despidió de Ethan y se fue, un auto la estaba esperando para llevarla al hotel donde se estaba alojando con papá.

- ¿Cómo estas amor?- pregunto Ethan una vez que había terminado todo.

- Estoy bien, me alegra haber arreglado las cosas con mamá, me di cuenta que no podía culparla por lo que había sucedido, después de todo, ella es mi madre, ella es la que me crío y me dio todo, lo que me molesta es papá tratando de controlarme- dije sentándome.

-Es normal. Tu descubres que eres adoptada, encuentras a tu verdadero padre y te relacionas con él, cree que te esta perdiendo- dijo Ethan sentándose a mi lado.

-Pero no es así, digo, igual merezco conocer a mi verdadero padre y quiero que este libre, está pagando por algo que no hizo- dije haciendo un puchero.

-lo sé amor, todo saldrá bien, mañana es la audiencia y será un día decisivo, será mejor que descansen, mañana, aunque no lo quiera, tendré que llevarte a la corte- dijo Ethan frunciendo el ceño.

-Quiero verlo antes ¿crees que me dejen?

-No lo sé, lo averiguaremos mañana, ahora tú y nuestro bebé necesitan descansar- dijo levantándose.

-Ethan estoy embarazada, no enferma- dije rodando los ojos.

-Lo se, pero quiero cuidarlos- dijo y me tomo en brazos.

-¡Ethan! Pero que…

-Shuuuuu, déjame consentirte- dijo dándome un beso en la punta de mi nariz.

Reí por lo estúpido de la situación pero a la vez por lo amoroso que podía llegar a ser mi novio. Me llevo a la cama y después de ponernos nuestros respectivos pijamas, nos acostamos y caímos en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, después de darnos una ducha, Ethan preparo el desayuno y comimos juntos, me extrañaba que estando embarazada no tuviera nauseas matutinas, a lo mejor no era de ese tipo de mujeres, de ser así, no podía estar mas feliz. Cuando estuvimos listos preparamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a la corte, donde seria la audiencia. Cuando llegamos, papá ya estaba ahí, vestido de traje y un maletín negro, estaba mirando su reloj, cuando alzó la vista y nos vio llegar a Ethan y a mí.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- nos pregunto serio.

-Venimos a la audiencia- le dije levantando una ceja- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-La audiencia es cerrada Lyla, solo puede estar el acusado con su abogado y el fiscal, creí que te lo había dicho.

-No, no lo hiciste- dije seria- ¿al menos podemos esperar aquí hasta saber el resultado?

-Claro que si- dijo acercándose a mi y poniendo una mano en mi hombro- hija, haré lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarlo ¿si?

-Está bien- dije suspirando y lo abracé, confiaba en él y que haría todo lo que pudiera.

En eso miré por sobre su hombro y vi que llegaba Edward, afeitado y con un terno oscuro, camisa blanca, corbata negra y zapatos en punta, era otro Edward, uno muy guapo a pesar de su edad, no era un viejo, pero se conservaba muy bien. Solté a mi padre y me acerque a mi otro padre.

- ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunté.

-Nervioso- dijo pasando una mano por su pelo.

-Tranquilo, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, papá… digo Frederick sabe lo que hace y…

-Lyla, no evites decirle papá por mi, él ha sido tu padre todos estos años, merece que lo llames así.

-lo se, pero igual siento que es incomodo para ti, para mi es complicado y…

-solo haz lo que creas correcto y como te sientas mas cómoda- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Esta bien, gracias y tranquilo, todo estará bien- dije tomando su mano y el le dio un suave apretón.

-Es hora de entrar- dijo Frederick y me separe de Edward

-Suerte- le dije con una sonrisa y el me la devolvió.

Mientras ellos entraban en la sala, me senté junto a Ethan, debo confesar que estaba nerviosa, quería que todo saliera bien para Edward, verlo fuera de esa cárcel era mi mayor anhelo y cuando todo esto pasara, les diría que serian abuelos. Los minutos pasaban y ya me estaba volviendo loca, tanto que me pare y empecé a pasearme.

-Amor, quieres calmarte por favor, vas a hacer un hoyo en el suelo de tanto que te paseas- dijo Ethan con una risita.

-Estoy nerviosa y demoran mucho.

-Estas cosas son así amor- dijo con una sonrisa compasiva.

-lo se, pero aun así, estoy nerviosa- dije empezando a morder mis uñas, en eso, quien menos pensaba que podría aparecer, estaba acercándose- ¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Lyla!- dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo- me citaron a declarar y ¿tu?

-Solo estoy esperando.

-¿Soy la única a la que citaron?- pregunto mirándonos.

-No eres la única enana- dijo una voz atrás, Alice se dio vuelta y ahí estaba, una rubia alta y espectacular, debía ser Rosalie.

-¿Rose? ¿Tu? Ja, no me extraña, te revolcaste con mi hermano varias veces- dijo Alice con las manos en las caderas.

-Eso fue en otro tiempo Alice y no estoy aquí por eso- dijo también enojada.

-Señorita Rosalie Hale, se le llama a la Audiencia- dijo un tipo parado en la puerta de la sala.

-Con permiso- dijo y se alejó de nosotros.

-Será mi cuñada, pero sigue siendo una perra- dijo Alice furiosa.

-Tal vez solo quiere ayudar- dije tratando de calmarla.

-Más le vale- dijo y se sentó con nosotros.

Estuvimos esperando un tiempo y al rato salio Rosalie, a penas lo hizo nos miro y se fue e hicieron pasar a Alice. Volví a quedarme sola con Ethan, el tiempo pasaba y no sabíamos nada, ya tenía todas mis uñas mordidas.

-¿Cómo irá todo? Quiero saber, estoy desesperada Ethan- dije enterrando la cara en mis manos.

-Amor tranquila por favor, no quiero que te alteres, ya sabes….le hace mal al bebé- dijo mas bajo para que nadie escuchara.

-Lo se, es solo que ya no aguanto, tanto que tardan- dije frunciendo el ceño.

Dije eso y la puerta se abrió, venia Alice llorando, limpiándose las lágrimas, me acerque a ella asustada, por mi mente se pasaban las peores cosas.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué paso? ¡Por favor dime que es lo que pasa ahí adentro!- dije tomando su brazo.

-El… tu…tu padre lo…

-¿Frederick o Edward?

-Frederick….el….el lo logro, Edward saldrá bajo….bajo libertad condicional- dijo hipando, eran lagrimas de felicidad, no podía creerlo.

La abrace con fuerza y las lagrimas también empezaron a correr por mi mejilla. A los pocos minutos salían Frederick y Edward, con una cara de no poder creer lo que estaba pasando, fui corriendo hasta él y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Eres libre?- dije contra su pecho.

-Por ahora si, gracias a Frederick tengo libertad condicional, hasta que el caso sea cerrado- dijo abrazándome también.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- pregunte sin entender como lo había logrado.

-Rosalie fue la de más ayuda, confesó que en la fiesta de antiguos alumnos le había facilitado la droga a Mike Newton, como sospechábamos, el fue al parecer el que drogó a Edward, así que se le envío una citación para la próxima audiencia, tenemos que averiguar ahora si el fue el que llevo a cabo el asesinato, Edward en las condiciones que estaba, no podría haberlo hecho, así que mientras el caso termina, se quedara bajo custodia de Alice, logre sacarlo por buena conducta durante todos estos años- dijo Frederick.

Solté a Edward y fui a abrazarlo a él.

-Gracias papá- dije y bese su mejilla.

-Todo es por ti mi niña- dijo y beso mi frente.

-Bien, hora de irnos, seguro Edward muere por conocer a sus sobrinos- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Puedes apostarlo, Lyla ¿vendrás con nosotros?- me preguntó.

-Ammm si, creo que si ¿vamos amor? – le pregunte a Ethan.

-Lo que tú quieras- dijo y me besó dulcemente.

Todos juntos empezamos a salir, Frederick se despidió de nosotros y se disculpó por no ir a la casa de Alice, que tenia asuntos que hacer con mi madre, así que solo éramos los cuatro, Alice, Edward, Ethan y Yo, íbamos a subirnos al auto cuando muy cerca, vi pasar un auto y alguien conocido iba conduciendo, a los segundos recibí un mensaje.

"_**Necesitamos hablar, pierde a los demás o lo lamentaras, búscame tras el tribunal, te estoy observando, no digas nada que los haga sospechar M.N."**_

¡Rayos! Era Newton ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle a Ethan que estaba aquí? No quería poner en riesgo a nadie y el ya me lo había dicho, iría pero ante cualquier cosa llamaría a Ethan para que fuera en mi ayuda, si, eso haría.

-¡Diablos!- dije de repente.

-¿Que sucede?- se volvió Ethan asustado.

-Tengo que ir al baño, no tardo ¿si?- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, vuelve pronto amor- dijo Ethan y me dio un rápido beso.

Me volví hacia el tribunal y camine rápido, quería terminar con esto rápido y alejarme de ese tipo, entre al tribunal y rápidamente salí por una puerta de emergencia a un callejón trasero y ahí estaba el auto que había visto, empecé a acercarme lentamente y dentro, efectivamente, estaba Mike Newton.

-¿Así que a Cullen le dieron libertad?- dijo serio.

-Libertad Condicional- respondí.

-Es lo mismo, si es así, es porque ya no sospechan de él y vi a la perra de Rosalie salir de aquí, así que la muy zorra tiene que haberles hablado de mi- decía mas enojado tratando de calmarse.

-Quien nada hace, nada teme- le dije.

-Exacto, que te parece si tú y yo damos un paseo ¿ah?

-No puedo, me están esperando- dije retrocediendo.

-Insisto- dijo y me apunto con su arma, con un movimiento de su mano enfundada- bota tu celular preciosa- me dijo y lentamente lo hice, me indico que subiera al asiento del copiloto, en automático lo hice, no podía quitarle los ojos al arma en su mano, cuando estuve arriba, el arrancó el auto y nos fuimos, a lo lejos pude ver como Ethan miraba su reloj y hablaba con Edward y los dos empezaban a caminar hacia el tribunal, y lo peor de todo es que no me encontrarían.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado chicas. Primero que todo miiiiillllllllll disculpas por el atraso de casi 4 semanas en el capitulo, esta Mrs. Hemsworth ha estado muy ocupada en su trabajo y eso que ni vacaciones ha tenido y entre el cumpleaños y otras cosas, no tenia tiempito ni encontraba la inspiración para escribirlo (les cuento que yo, Tatto, estuve de cumple el 10 de Febrero y Nikki el 13 xD) pero al fin salio el esperado capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado.<strong>_

_**Agradecemos a las fieles lectoras, a las que nos dejan rw, a las lectoras anónimas y por su gran paciencia y constancia en seguir esta historia, sin su apoyo mediante los rw esta historia no seria nada.**_

_**Agradecer a nuestra Beta, sita DaniiEverdeen por su trabajo y esperamos sus impresiones en los RW.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Sus Mrs. Hemsworth**_


	23. ¡¡¡CORRE!

Bueno aquí le traemos uno de los últimos capítulos de Amor Obsesivo, disculpen la tardanza, pero entre Postgrado, vivir en el extranjero y entre otras cosas, no he tenido tiempo para dejar volar un poco a mi mente.

Infinitas gracias por los Favoritos, RW y Alertas que nos han llegado a lo largo del tiempo, es ese motivo por el cual hemos decido comenzar el final de la historia.

Srta. Beta **daniieverden** , muchas gracias por todo.

* * *

><p>-¿Así que a Cullen le dieron libertad?- dijo serio.<p>

-Libertad Condicional- respondí.

-Es lo mismo, si es así, es porque ya no sospechan de él y vi a la perra de Rosalie salir de aquí, así que la muy zorra tiene que haberles hablado de mi- decía mas enojado tratando de calmarse.

-Quien nada hace, nada teme- le dije.

-Exacto, que te parece si tú y yo damos un paseo ¿ah?

-No puedo, me están esperando- dije retrocediendo.

-Insisto- dijo y me apunto con su arma, con un movimiento de su mano enfundada- bota tu celular preciosa- me dijo y lentamente lo hice, me indico que subiera al asiento del copiloto, en automático lo hice, no podía quitarle los ojos al arma en su mano, cuando estuve arriba, el arrancó el auto y nos fuimos, a lo lejos pude ver como Ethan miraba su reloj y hablaba con Edward y los dos empezaban a caminar hacia el tribunal, y lo peor de todo es que no me encontrarían.

_**POV Lyla**_

Estuvimos como 30 minutos o mas transitando por la carretera a mas de 140 kilómetros por hora, a pesar que iba vendada, podía sentir la velocidad y la estabilidad del terreno, el Jefe Newton conducía como loco, en todo momento me gritó incoherencia y hablaba solo, definitivamente tenía un trastorno de bipolaridad, por lo que traté de mantenerme en calma, pero era tan difícil, no quería que nada le pasara a mi bebé… quería verlo… quería que naciera, por lo que permanecer y presentarme débil es algo que no haría, no caería en el juego de Mike Newton.

Nos adentramos a un bosque, lo sé porque olía a tierra mojada, ese olor a madera y a pinos, los pocos rayos de luz que atravesaban la venda que cubría mis ojos se esfumaron y quedé en completa oscuridad, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, él disminuyó la velocidad, esposó mis manos y mis pies, se bajó del auto, abrió mi puerta y para bajarme me jaló fuertemente del cabello y me descubrió los ojos, llegamos a los que parecía una fábrica abandonada.

-Tendrás que cooperar si no quieres que nada más suceda, ¿ENTIENDES? – gritó el muy imbécil, por lo que yo asentí pero no le quité los ojos de encima, me gané una fuerte patada en la pantorrilla y luego me tironeó hasta esa fábrica sin ningún grado de gentileza, ¿dónde había quedado aquel amable Jefe de Policía del pueblito de Forks?

Una vez que nos detuvimos, me empujó y yo caí al piso, gracias a Dios no me pegué en la barriga, mi pequeñito no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba fuera de su refugio.

-¿Así que la hija de la muy zorrita tenía que regresar a armar una escena verdad? – me increpó.

-No sé de qué estás hablando – me hice la desentendida.

- Eres igual que ella, además de lo tremendamente atractiva, eres tan patética como ella, tratando de ser la Madre Teresa de Calcuta, por que no te quedaste en Inglaterra.

-¡Porque tengo una Tesis que resolver!

-¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE VENIR A CAGARME LA VIDA CUANDO YA LA TENÍA RESUELTA? – me apuntó con el arma.

-¿Mike, podrías calmarte?, de que te sirve apuntarme

-Tú eres lo que él quiere, eres su maldito trofeo ¿no?, ¿no eres la niñita de papá?, ya veremos como puedo destruir a su puto trofeo, no eres más que una bastarda LYLA CULLEN SWAN, ¿sabías que tu padre nunca quiso a tu madre… solo quería acostarse con ella y se lo restregaba al punto instituto, "que coña yo me quedé con su virginidad"… como si importara, yo también estuve entre sus piernas y fui el último, ¿Qué opinaría tu papi de eso? ¿De cómo Bella se retorcía mientras se lo hacía? – en ese momento me sacó de quicio le escupí como pude.

-CÁLLATE MALDITO BASTARDO, NO HABLES ASÍ DE ISABELLA NI DE EDWARD, NO TE CREO NADA – él se puso en cuclillas a mi lado y tomó fuertemente mi cara, obligándome a mirarlo.

-¿No? … pues déjame recrearte la escena… solo para que tengas una visión de lo bien que te puede ir a ti también – él acercó su boca a mi cuello y mordió fuertemente, por lo que grité.

-SUELTAME, NO ME TOQUES – me moví tratando de zafarme de su toque, pero era imposible.

-Hueles y sabes incluso mejor que ella, ay Lyla, como nos divertiremos – dejó un asqueroso beso en el lugar que mordió, se puso en pie y fue a una mesa, tomó un vaso que había en una improvisada mesa y se sirvió algo que parecía ligar y prendió un cigarrillo o al menos eso parecía.

-No llores cariño, aún no ha comenzado el espectáculo.

-Por favor Mike, suéltame, me haces daño, si me dejas ir no le diré a nadie que me secuestraste.

-¿Y de qué sirve?

-¿Qué tienes que esconder Mike Newton? ¿Qué es lo que no te deja dormir tranquilo por las noches? ¿Cuál fue el crimen que cometiste que no te deja en paz? – Dije llorando aún más fuerte, malditas hormonas del embarazo que ni en este momento me dejan es paz, me reproché.

-Tú lo descubriste, ahora tendrás la verdad antes de que te mate – se acercó violentamente a mí y me tiró el humo de lo que estaba fumando, claramente no era un cigarrillo común, era marihuana, en su otra mano tenía el licor mal oliente, me causaba tantas nauseas que vomitar encima de él era lo más decente que podía hacer en este momento - Pasaron 10 minutos, aspiró un polvo blanco y soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-¿Te parece gracioso todo esto? – pregunté con rabia.

-Lyla… mi querida Lyla, eres igual que ella, incluso vives en su misma burbuja… conocí a tu madre en el Instituto de Forks sabes?, llegó como la típica mosquita muerta con las piernas bien cerradas – prendió otro cigarrillo y volvió a reír – igual que tu cuando llegaste a mi oficina a preguntar información de Jacob Black y de Edward Cullen, las mujeres Swan… suelen ser tan imbéciles – le clavé la mirada - ¿qué? ¿Crees que me mataras con esa mirada?, solo despiertas mi deseo – volvió a morder mi cuello, pero ahora el otro lado, estaba segura que si hoy no moría en manos de este loco, Ethan se iba a enojar muchísimo, jamás permití que él me dejara alguna clase de chupón y viene este imbécil y me marca como si fuera de su propiedad… vaya incoherencia de la vida – Yo preparé todo esa noche… y ella cayó redodondita en mi trampa, el tiempo se dio perfecto, era el momento para por fin demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella… cuando terminó el Instituto, ella se fue a la Universidad con Cullen, yo me quedé en Forks estudiando para ser Policía, tu madre desapareció del mapa y tu padre vivió la vida miserable que se merecía, pero la reunión del Instituto era el momento perfecto para reencontrarnos, Bella Swan tenía un nuevo amante, Jacob Black, un pordiosero que llegó a ser abogado, otro perrito que comía de la mano de Isabella, tal y como lo hacía Edward.

-¿Y como lo hacías tu no? – lo encanaré el me tiró lo poco de alcohol que le quedaba en el vaso

-CALLETE MIERDA, NO TIENES DERECHO A OPINAR – ese hedor… no aguanté más y vomité todo lo que traía en el estomago – asquerosa… que mierda!- él tomó mi brazo con fuerza y me arrastró hasta el otro lado de la fábrica, donde no habían rastro del vómito.

-Eres una bastarda inmunda, ¿lo sabías? – se burló – Las cosas esa noche se dieron tan fáciles… Cullen trató de seducirla, ella no le correspondió en el momento para guardar la moral… pero vamos… se moría por abrirle las piernas – soltó otra carcajada, jalo ese polvillo una vez mas, sus ojos estabas rojos - quedaron en juntarse, fue manipular todo y traerlos a este mismo lugar… poner una droga en el vaso de tu padre y tu madre en aquel club… meterlos al auto… conducir el mismo sendero que te trajo a ti aquí… violar a tu madre un par de veces y matarla frente a tu padre – no podía creer los que escuchaba, mis lagrimas corrían sin parar - ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te gustó la historia?

-¿Por… por qué lo hiciste? – pregunté entre lágrimas.

-Ella me pertenecía…YO LA AMABA MALDITA SEA… TENÍA QUE SER SOLO PARA MI – respiró y trató de calmarse, aspiro otra línea de lo que parecía cocaína - vieras lo gracias que fue cuando tu padre despertó… tenía el cuchillo en su mano y Bella muriendo en sus brazos, fue la mejor escena de todas – en ese momento se reía como un loco y mi cabeza ya no daba más con tanta información.

-No tenías derecho… era mi madre… tu y tu maldito "amor obsesivo" …

-No seas melodramática… a ti todos te creían muerta… ¿y es como si lo estuvieras no? O pronto lo estarás… eres una bastardita Lyla, el fruto del odio entre dos personas, la desgracia para 2 familias, no te creas importante, eres una mierdita más de este mundo… aunque una mierdita muy sexy… dime… puedes llegar a serlo aun más sin ropa – él arrancó mi blusa y agradecí que mis padres adoptivos me metieran en clases de karate, no se de que forma le pegué con ambas piernas y lo dejé tirado en el piso, esta era mi única oportunidad, no sé como lo hice… pero me arranqué, mi corazón palpitaba fuerte, la respiración estaba en su punto máximo y me perdí por ese bosque, tratando de buscar una salida… escapándome de ese maldito asesino.

**Ethan POV**

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y Lyla no volvía, con Edward nos miramos y entramos al Tribunal, la buscamos por todas partes y no la encontramos, era tiempo de usar esa maldita aplicación del Iphone… traté de localizarla con "Localizador" y al llegar a las coordenadas, que era la salida trasera del tribunal solo encontramos su teléfono.

-¡QUE MIERDA! – Me agarré la cabeza y pateé una piedra, Edward se agachó y tomó algo del suelo, era el DNI de Mike Newton, mi cabeza hizo clic, los mensajes de texto desconocidos, las llamadas extrañas.

-Sé donde puede estar – Me dijo Edward, corrimos al auto de Alice, la dejamos en su casa en cosa de segundos y luego Edward tomó el auto con dirección desconocida.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente disculpas por el atraso, que no se volverá a repetir.<p>

Nos leemos la próxima semana, esperamos sus comentarios, sugerencias y todos esos detalles que nos encanta.


	24. Persecución y Muerte

**_Penúltimo Capitulo niñas! espero que les guste, se viene intenso esto y espero que no nos quieran quemar en una hoguera jajjaa, gracias por los RW, los favoritos y alertas y disfruten de este capitulo._**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 24<strong>

**Persecución y Muerte**

**Edward POV**

Esto no estaba bien, el maldito de Newton era el culpable de la muerte de mi Bella, Rosalie había dicho que ella le había dado las drogas y Newton tenia un perfil bipolar, no había duda de que había sido él, además de que el maldito siempre había estado baboso por Bella, ya me había quitado al amor de mi vida, no iba a dejar que me quitara a lo único que me quedaba de ella. Conducía como loco, no sabía exactamente donde podían estar, pero había una zona de bosques que era muy parecida a Forks y unas fábricas abandonadas, lugar perfecto para esconderse, esperaba no estar equivocado.

-¿Cómo sabes a donde tenemos que ir?- pregunto Ethan.

-No estoy completamente seguro, pero lo que si se es que Newton no se escondería en plena ciudad-dije sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

-Si algo les llega a pasar…yo…

-¿Les? ¿A que te refieres con Les?- dije con el pulso mas acelerado.

-Lyla…ella….ella esta embarazada- dijo Ethan agarrándose la cabeza.

-Ella… ¿que? ¡Y RECIEN LO VIENES A MENCIONAR!- dije alterado…ahora no era solo Lyla…era otra vida mas en juego.

-Ella no quería que mencionara nada, hace poco lo supimos y me hizo prometer que no diría nada y ella me prometió que no se pondría en peligro, por el bebé, si algo les llega a pasar…

-Nada les pasara, no dejaremos que nada les pase, lo prometo- le dije para tranquilizarlo y también para tranquilizarme a mi.

Ya se estaba oscureciendo y parecía que se aproximaba una tormenta, solo quería encontrarla luego y tenerla a salvo con nosotros. Seguí manejando y detuve el auto al borde del camino, donde se abría una nueva dirección, tenía que pensar por cual camino seguir, ni siquiera sabía si iba en la dirección correcta.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?- preguntó Ethan.

-Estoy asegurándome que vamos por el camino correcto.

-Ya se esta oscureciendo Edward, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Lo se… solo necesito…

¡BANG! Se escucho un disparo no muy lejos, con Ethan nos miramos y no fue necesario decir nada, ambos bajamos en un segundo del auto y salimos corriendo por el bosque, Lyla estaba cerca y no sabíamos a quien había sido dirigido ese disparo, si Newton le hacia algo a mi hija…ahora si que tendrían razones de sobra para encerrarme por asesinato.

-¡Lyla! ¡Lyla!- gritaba Ethan mientras corría por los árboles

-¡Ethan Cállate!- le dije deteniéndolo- no sabemos si Newton esta cerca….vamos en silencio, la encontraremos.

Ethan asintió y seguimos caminando mas rápido a una distancia razonable uno del otro, debíamos darnos prisa, el tiempo era oro en esto.

**LYLA POV**

Corría con todas mis fuerzas, estaba débil por la pelea que había tenido con Mike, pero no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, sabia que el golpe que le había dado no lo dejaría tirado por mucho tiempo, así que tenia que hacer todo lo posible por correr y correr y orar para que no me pillara, tenía que hacerlo por el pequeño que llevaba en mi interior, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a mi pequeñín. Seguí corriendo cuando un fuerte disparo me hizo tropezar con una rama y caí al barro.

-Será mejor que estés bien lejos maldita bastarda, si te encuentro estas muerta… ¡me escuchaste!- gritó Newton…no estaba muy lejos de mi.

Me levanté con cuidado, estaba llena de barro, me punzaba la cabeza y llevé mi mano a la frente, inmediatamente sentí un líquido caliente que empapaba mi mano, la mire y estaba llena de sangre, puse una mano en mi vientre y le susurre a mi pequeño.

-Todo saldrá bien… lo prometo- dije y seguí moviéndome.

Se me hacia difícil correr, mas ahora que estaba perdiendo sangre de mi cabeza, de un momento a otro el cielo se volvió mas oscuro y empezó a llover, a este paso Newton me encontraría y rápido, el muy maniático seguía lanzando disparos y por lo cerca que estaba, temía que alguno me llegara, tendría que buscar un lugar para esconderme y pronto o todo estaría perdido.

-¿Donde esta la pequeña Lyla? Será… ¡por aquí! .-Bam Bam Bam- ohh ¡por acá!- Bam Bam Bam- voy a encontrarte pequeña saltamontes….no te escondas de mi…podemos pasarla bien primero y después te mato… ¿qué tiene de malo mi plan? ¡Sal de donde estaaaaaassss!

Estaba escondida tras un árbol, el maldito estaba cada vez mas cerca, vi que a unos metros había un árbol que podría trepar, tenía suficientes ramas para hacerlo, con un poco de fuerza, podría hacerlo, contaría hasta tres y saldría corriendo con todas mis fuerzas a esa dirección, cerré mis ojos…respiré profundo y empecé a contar

-Uno- suspiré fuerte- Dos- tomé aire y lo solté- ¡Tres!- dije en mi interior tomando una bocanada de aire y me levante, iba a correr, pero unos brazos me agarraron con fuerza y me taparon la boca para que no gritara… era el fin, me había atrapado.

-Lyla Shhh silencio amor, soy yo, Ethan- dijo en mi oído y un gran alivio me envolvió

Me soltó de a poco cuando sintió que ya no hacía presión para liberarme y apenas lo hice me giré y lo abracé con fuerzas.

-Ethan! ¿Cómo…cómo me encontraron?- dije empezando a llorar sin darme cuenta.

-Edward me ayudó… ¡Dios amor estas herida! ¡Que mierda te hizo ese maldito!- dijo pasando su mano por mi frente herida.

-¿Edward?- dije y en eso apareció el detrás de un árbol.

-¡Lyla! ¿Te encuentra bien?- dijo llegando a mi lado, al ver que tenia la frente rota empezó a examinarme como el doctor que era.

-Estoy un poco mareada.

-Es por el corte, no es muy profundo, pero estas sangrando mucho, necesitas puntadas…vámonos, tenemos que llevarte a un hospital y para que te hagan una ecografía.

Me quede congelada… ¿como lo sabia?

-Ethan me lo dijo… no hay tiempo que perder, Newton está cerca, ¡vámonos ya!- dijo mirando a Ethan, este asintió y me tomo de la cintura, obligándome a avanzar.

Pasamos con Ethan y Edward quedo atrás de nosotros

-No estamos lejos del auto amor, aguanta un poco más.

Seguimos avanzando cuando sentimos la voz de Newton detrás de nosotros.

-Vaya vaya vaya…pero si papi vino al rescate de su pequeña bastarda- dijo apuntándonos con el arma.

-Deja las cosas como están Mike, vete ahora que puedes y déjanos en paz, no vamos a perseguirte- le dijo Edward.

-Amm ¿estoy yo mal o que? El que tiene el arma soy yo estúpido ¿por qué tendría que salir corriendo? Tendré lo que quiero y tu ni nadie lo va a impedir.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres? ¿Matarme? ¿Quitarme a Lyla tal como lo hiciste con Bella? A lo más tienes dos balas y necesitas más que eso si quieres detenerme- dijo Edward poniéndose delante de Ethan y yo, como protegiéndonos.

-Edward… no…por favor no lo hagas- le dije, pero parecía no escucharme.

-Interesante… tienes agallas después de todo, en ese caso, pondré la bala donde mas duela- dijo dándole dirección al arma, apuntando hacia…hacia ¡Ethan!

Y todo lo siguiente fue como en cámara lenta, Edward corrió hacia Mike, Mike disparo, me abrace de Ethan como protegiéndolo y caímos al suelo, yo encima de él y empecé a revisarlo para ver donde lo había herido, pero no había nada, mire hacia donde estaba Mike y estaba forcejeando con Edward, ambos cayeron al suelo y empezaron a rodar, otro disparo y automáticamente cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí, Edward estaba hincado en el suelo y Newton estaba acostado, Edward tenia el arma en su mano, como en un acto reflejo salí corriendo apenas hacia él y cuando llegue a su lado, vi claramente a Mike muerto.

-Esta…

-Muerto- dijo Edward- al fin todo acabó.

Me arrodillé y lo abracé con fuerza, pero se quejó cuando lo hice.

-Que… ¿qué tienes?- dije asustada.

Me miro y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-Edward…¡EDWARD!- grite y vi la herida en su pecho- como… pero si el disparo no… ¡ETHAN!- Volví a gritar pero él ya estaba a mi lado.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital, no tengo nada aquí con que quitarle la bala o curarlo.

-No dejes que se muera…por…por favor Ethan el….el no puede no…¡no puedes! No puedes dejarme tu también- le dije mirándolo y tomando su cara, estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento- quédate conmigo…por favor, no te vayas….papá no puedes dejarme.

-Me… me gusta como….como suena es….eso- dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-Te pondrás bien… ya veras, no voy a dejarte ir.

-Necesitamos una ambulancia, herido de bala, 40 años hombre….- Ethan estaba hablando por su celular y yo seguía en el suelo con mi padre a punto de morir.

-Eres igual a…a ella, Lyla…mi….mi pe...- dijo y cerro sus ojos.

-No papá…no...¡ETHAN!- grite

-Viene la ambulancia en camino- dijo y puso dos dedos en el cuello de mi padre- no… no tiene pulso- dijo.

-El no esta muerto…NO LO ESTA….¡PAPÁ!- volví a gritar bajo la lluvia, en un bosque oscuro y abrazada al cuerpo de mi padre.

* * *

><p><strong>*Tatto y Nikki escondidas en un bunquer*<strong>

**Merecemos un RW? gracias a la Beta DaniiEverdeen...la eximimos de toda culpa xDD**

**Besos **

**Sus Mrs. Hemsworth**


	25. Amor Obsesivo

CAPITULO 25

_**Amor Obsesivo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ethan POV <strong>_

-Lyla, Edward estará bien no te alteres – corrí a su lado y la separé del cuerpo de Edward para tratar de ver la gravedad de la herida.

- ETHAN HAZ ALGO … MI PAPÁ SE ESTÁ MURIENDO… - Lyla estaba entrando en una crisis de pánico, su herida sangraba, sudaba, gritaba, esto no le haría nada bien y por si fuera poco Edward estaba inconsciente y sangrando, solo rogaba porque apareciera pronto esa maldita ambulancia.

-Amor déjame a mí – tomé el pulso, estaba débil, pero por lo menos lo tenía, las sirenas empezaron a sonar más fuerte.

Los primeros en llegar fue la Policía y en menos de un minuto 3 ambulancias los acompañaron, una para el hijo de puta de Newton, otra para Edward y la última para mi prometida, mientras los estabilizaban y le daban vi como le inyectaban un calmante a Lyla e iniciaban la maniobra de resucitación con Edward a Mike lo declaraban muerto, mientras el Jefe de Policía me preguntaba qué carajo había sucedido.

Presté mi rápida declaración y solicité continuarla en el hospital, ya que la ambulancia de mi prometida estaba por partir y mi deber era estar con ella, en el camino llamé a mi futuro suegro para avisarle que íbamos con Lyla camino al Hospital y llame a Alice, para informarle que nos encontrábamos en el _NewYork_-Presbyterian _Hospital_, que Edward y Lyla estaban heridos.

No sé cuantos minutos pasaron desde que llagamos al hospital, se llevaron a Lyla al box de urgencia y no me permitieron el acceso y vi de reojo a Edward en la sala de resucitación, este día no podía ser más una mierda. Se supone que hoy se cerraba un ciclo, Edward debería disfrutar de su libertad, mi novia debía recuperar el tiempo perdido con su padre biológico, aunque yo no estuviera completamente con esto último, no se lo podía negar, con lo poco que conocía a Edward, podía entender algunas cosas, no era una mala persona, era un hombre arrepentido, no podía culparlo por las decisiones que tomó en el pasado, pero no podía dejarlo impune del acto que provocó que mi pequeña sufriera tanto.

Estaba literalmente con la cabeza entre las piernas cuando alguien me tomó fuertemente de los hombros.

-¡ALICE! – me quejé

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Lyla? ¿Cómo está Edward? – preguntó tan rápido que tuve que leer entre subtítulos.

-No tengo noticias – respondí desanimado

-¿Pero qué pasó? – insistió con lágrimas en los ojos, un tanto alterada, por lo que un rubio alto la abrazó y acarició el cabello para calmarla, ese debía ser Jasper, le relaté un poco lo sucedido.

-¡Esto no debió haber pasado nunca, estaba por fin en libertad MALDITA SEA!

-Cariño estamos en un hospital- le recordó el rubio.

-¡No me digas! – se burló – Necesito información de mi hermano y mi sobrina – se soltó enojada del agarre de Jasper y fue a informaciones, donde se notaba que discutía con la recepcionista, por lo que Jasper se acercó a su lado.

Ese fue el momento en que la Policía pudo tomar mi declaración completa, vi de reojo como Alice lloraba con el teléfono en mano, estaba hablando con alguien, una vez que terminé de declarar, el rubio y Alice volvieron a mi lado y me entregó un café.

-Gracias… ¿se sabe algo? – pregunté esperanzado.

-No aún nada – respondió el hombre – Soy Jasper de todos modos, tu debes ser Ethan, el prometido de mi sobrina – se presentó estrechando la mano a lo que respondí su saludo.

-Gracias por estar aquí – "Familiares de Lyla Novacek", escuche en el altoparlante porque los 3 nos acercamos a informaciones.

-Esperen por favor, ya vendrá el médico – nos informó la recepcionista.

En eso apareció un Galeno, vestido con su bata blanca y estetoscopio al cuello.

-¿Familiares de la Señorita Novacek?- Preguntó rápidamente

-Si soy su prometido, ¿cómo se encuentra ella?

-Bueno soy el Doctor Packer, Lyla se encuentra estable, está con sedantes, ya que estaba algo alterada por la situación, sufrió una pequeña contusión por la caída, un esguince en el tobillo y rodilla izquierda, moretones en las piernas y costillas, que nos indican que la patearon, un corte en su frente por lo que tuvimos que poner 5 puntos, hicimos una ecografía para ver daño interno y el feto se encuentra bien.

-¡Gracias a Dios! – al menos, pese a todo, Lyla no estaba tan mal, la recuperación podía ser rápida y nuestra pequeñita estaba bien.

-¿Feto? – preguntó Alice sorprendida y mirándome acusadoramente, por lo que me hizo sentir culpable y me encogí de hombros.

-Alice este no es el momento – susurró Jasper.

-¿Ya le darán el alta? – Le pregunté al médico.

-Por el momento no, estará un par de días en observación, ya que cada vez que se altera, su tensión sube y eso afecta al feto, preferimos tenerla controlada

-Entiendo, pero están fuera de peligro… ¿verdad?

-Si muchacho, Lyla pasará en un momento a su habitación, pero no podrán verla hasta que despierte.

-Muchas gracias… ¿Sabe algo del estado de Edward Cullen?

-Lo lamento, no soy el médico a cargo, no me corresponde dar noticias - y sin más se retiró de nuestro lado, le preguntamos nuevamente a la recepcionista por noticias de Edward y no había nada, así que fuimos de nuevo a la "cómodos" sillones de la sala de espera.

15 minutos más tarde nos llamaron nuevamente de recepción, salió otro médico el Doctor Vulturi, que nos informó que Edward había presentado 2 cuadros cardio-respiratorios, pero que ya estaba estable y estaba en pabellón porque había que extraer la bala y cerciorarse que no hubiese daño interno, pero al parecer la bala no había dañado ningún órgano vital, pero por los paros que había presentado alguna vena o arteria debería estar rota, por lo que los médicos actuaban con rapidez.

Estar en este Hospital de mierda era una agonía, no podía ver a Lyla, la operación de mi futuro suegro aún no terminaba, nadie nos entregaba más malditas informaciones, pero por lo menos Alice había parado de quejarse y llorar y se había dormido apoyada en el pecho de su marido, él descansaba su cabeza en el cuello de su esposa, era una imagen tan íntima, pensé en mi Lyla… cuando llegáramos a esa edad me gustaría estar tan o más compenetrados a como lo estaban ellos, comencé a quedarme dormido, el cansancio de este maldito día me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Horas más tarde nos informaron que Edward estaba en Terapia intensiva y que estaba en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a sanar más rápido.

Fui al departamento que arrendamos junto a Lyla, tomé una ducha, traté de destensar los músculos, cosa que fue imposible y me cambié de ropa antes de volver al hospital.

Al llegar fui a preguntar por Edward, el estado era el mismo, crítico, eso no era una buena señal, pero tenía la esperanza de que si Dios le había dado una oportunidad de demostrar su inocencia y tratar de recuperar su vida, no iba a ser tan infame de quitársela en segundos, con ese pensamiento aparecí en la habitación de mi novia, quien aún dormía.

Dejé un arreglo de flores en la mesita y me acerqué a su lado, mi pequeña luchadora hoy se veía débil, pálida, pero sé que era una luchadora y saldría adelante, por ella, por nuestro bebé y por nuestra relación, tomé su mano con cuidado y la acaricié, ella se quejó.

-Agua- susurró, tomé el vaso con agua que había cerca y esperé a que abriera los ojos para que bebiera un trago de agua.

-Hola bella durmiente, ¿cómo te sientes? – ella medio sonrió.

-Como si hubiera dormido durante semanas… ¿dónde estoy? – preguntó al ver la habitación.

-En el hospital amor… recuerdas lo que … - en ese momento sentí como la maquita que marcaba su pulso lanzó un fuerte sonido

-¡PAPÁ! – Gritó

-Amor cálmate, Edward está bien – mentí, en eso apareció una enfermera y me pidió retirarme por un momento, a regañadientes lo hice, luego de que la visitara el Médico, me dejaron volver a entrar, lucía más tranquila, seguramente le administraron otra dosis de calmantes.

-Acuéstate conmigo – me pidió y me hizo un lado en su cama.

-No creo que sea conveniente Cielo – ella hizo un puchero y me acosté a su lado.

-Quiero ver a Papá… Ethan, llévame a ver a Edward.

-No puedo Cielo, no hasta que tú te recuperes, son órdenes médicas, lo siento.

-¿Qué pasó con Newton?

-Está muerto, tú estás aquí, Edward también.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?

-Tú te recuperaras al igual que Edward, nos casaremos, nacerá nuestro bebé

-Pero… Edward mató a ese hombre tu crees que… - no la dejé continuar.

-Amor, actuó en defensa propia, Edward no volverá a pasar por lo mismo, ayer cerramos un duro capítulo en la vida de todos, este es nuestro renacer… lo importante es que tu y nuestro bebé están bien… todo saldrá bien cielo.

-¿Me lo prometes?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ya quedándose dormida gracias al sedante.

-Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance Lyla.

Parece que no era tan falso ese dicho que las fiestas y las desgracias unen a todos.

2 días más tarde mi novia fue dada de alta y Edward había salido del peligro, poco a poco se iba recuperando, 5 días más tarde fue pasado a una sala privada, junto a mi pequeña lo visitábamos todos los días, se notaba su mejoría y sus ganas de comenzar por fin a vivir la vida, luego de años de culpabilidad, encierro y olvido.

_**Lyla POV**_

Decir que las cosas fueron fáciles en mi vida, sería una mentira, pero estaba agradecida de cada uno de esos momentos en que me había aferrado a esta y disfrutaba de los detalles.

Todo tiene un porqué, el hacer la tesis, me llevó a desenmascarar una historia, que sin quererlo o tal vez con toda la intención, me condujo a mis padres biológicos, a descubrir una mentira, liberar a un inocente, a encerrar en el infierno a un asesino, a sacar los fantasmas de mi cabeza y a madurar, crecer, amar cada día más a mi novio y a formar mi propia familia.

Jamás olvidaré el día en que Edward salió en libertad, fui raptada por Newton, descubrí que era el asesino de mi madre y que casi, frente a mis ojos, mata también a mi padre, ese maldito amor obsesivo lo cegó, se reusó a ver a otra persona, lo absorbió completamente y solo lo dejó vivir en el anhelo de venganza por nunca tener el amor de quien él creyó amar.

Fueron 2 semanas que mi Edward pasó en el hospital, el destino gracias a una mala jugada, permitió que se uniera nuevamente con sus padres, mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme, no sé como Edward no les guarda rencor por no creerles, por el amor de Dios era su hijo… peor bueno, si él no guardaba culpa, yo tampoco debía hacerlo.

El último día de su hospitalización, le conté que mi tesis fue aprobada y que mi nota de presentación era un 10, solo faltaba defenderla, a lo que me aseguró que si existiera una nota más alta en esa escala la obtendría.

Ese mismo día le confesé que sería abuelo, por lo que soltó unas lagrimitas a las que se le unieron las mías, también le comentamos junto a Ethan que nos casaríamos pronto y que quería que junto a Frederick me llevara al altar, él estaba feliz, pero decía que no lo merecía, por supuesto que el lo merecía tanto como Frederick, al fin y al cabo ambos eran mis padres y los quería como tal.

Este era un momento especial, el Salir del hospital para Edward y para todo su núcleo familiar, definitivamente era importante en nuestra historia, hoy todos renacíamos, mi padre comenzaría a vivir nuevamente su vida, su familia se volvía a unir poco a poco, a retomar el contacto y hacer lo que eran antes, nosotros empezábamos a crear la nuestra y nuestro pequeñito comenzaba a sentir lo que era la vida.

Con Ethan viajamos a Inglaterra, defendí mi Tesis y obtuve mi Título con distinción máxima, este fue uno de mis amores obsesivos, mi Proyecto de Título, el que sin duda marcó mi futuro, mi historia de vida y miles de interrogantes, que fueron resueltas, una búsqueda de la verdad que dejó en libertad al inocente.

Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué es lo que escondía Edward Cullen?... Sólo un infinito y verdadero amor por Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p>Solo queremos agradecerles por leer esta pequeña aventura, fue una idea loca que surgió un día y que quisimos llevarla al "papel".<br>Mil y millones de gracias por su cariño en cada uno de los RW, sus alertas sus favoritos, sus mensajes privados, sus recomendaciones y a cada una de las lectoras que lo leyeron en silencio.

Aún nos queda el epílogo que se lo de jamos la próxima semana y con eso ya sería el fin de Amor Obsesivo.

Gracias a nuestra gran amiga y Beta DaniiEverdeen, nuestra yegua mata chanchos cazadora on fire de la región del uyuiiiiiiiii.

Nos despedimos un abrazo enorme


	26. Epílogo: Perdón

**Hola, les traemos el epilogo, esperamos que lo disfruten tanto como el resto de la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>

**Perdón**

Edward POV

Caminar por este lugar, en particular, no era de mi agrado, sentir el césped bajo mis pies, el aroma a distintos tipos de flores, producía un intenso dolor en mí, pero a la vez era donde mas cerca me sentía de ella, hoy era 17 de septiembre, ya eran años desde que la había perdido, pero mis sentimientos por ella están a flor de piel, jamás morirán, jamás existirá alguien en mi vida que la pudiera remplazar.

Llegué a su lápida, me arrodillé y besé una rosa roja que llevaba para ella, aspiré su olor, volví a besar aquella flor tan delicada y la dejé sobre el césped, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, pase mis dedos delicadamente sobre su nombre, como volviendo a escribirlo.

-Hola mi amor…-dije limpiándome una lágrima- parece que fuera ayer cuando te vi por primera vez, sé que fui un completo idiota al comienzo, pero tenía miedo de que me vieras como era realmente, me enamoré de ti el primer momento en que te vi, me cambiaste, me hiciste querer ser distinto a lo que era, contigo conocí lo que es realmente el amor y por mis celos estúpidos lo eché todo a perder.

A la única persona que le habría realmente mi corazón era a ella, y esperaba que en donde quiera que estuviera, me escuchara y entendiera lo que quería decirle.

- Se que debí ser mas responsable, ser un hombre y luchar por ti, tratarte como realmente lo merecías, si solo pudieras perdonarme… si solo pudieras estar aquí conmigo, como debería haber sido todo realmente- la voz comenzaba a fallarme- tendría que haberte salvado, por mi culpa ya no estas aquí, por mi culpa no puedes disfrutar de la vida, de nuestra hija, es maravillosa, es igual a ti, aunque Alice dice que tiene mucho de mi también- dije con una pequeña sonrisa- no se por qué razón el destino no quiso que estuviéramos juntos, que envejeciéramos juntos, pero de algo estoy seguro… no será en esta vida, pero si en la siguiente, volveremos a estar juntos mi amor, te encontraré, donde sea que estés esperándome, yo esperaré por ti, lo prometo, nadie podrá remplazarte, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón pertenecen a ti por completo- dije besando mis dedos y posándolos en la lápida sobre su nombre.

-¡Bella!- era Lyla la que gritaba- ¡cariño con cuidado!- le decía a mi nieta que venía caminando hacia mi con sus pequeños pacitos.

Me levanté y me acerqué a ella, tomándola en mi brazos, mi pequeño sol de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes, lo siento Ethan….pero la pequeña Isabella era igual a su abuelo Edward.

-¿Que haces aquí mi amorcito?- dije besando su mejilla

-Tata Euar- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ven cariño- dije abrazándola y protegiéndola con mis brazos- Bella… si pudieras ver a la pequeña Isabella… es hermosa, prometo que todo lo que no hice contigo lo haré con ellas, ellas son tu legado, jamás les faltara algo, todo el amor que no pude entregarte, se los daré a ellas, lo juro- dije besando a mi nieta y haciéndole cosquillas, lo que hizo que ella riera y llenara el ambiente con esa risita que tanto amaba.

-Lo siento papá… si quieres estar solo me puedo llevar a Bella- dijo Lyla llegando a mi lado.

-No… no hay problema, ella jamás será un estorbo para mi, es mi princesita y puede estar donde quiera conmigo- dije mirando como un baboso a mi nieta.

-¿seguro?- pregunto con una risita Lyla.

-Completamente seguro- dije y elevé por los aires a mi princesita.

Estaba en eso, en nuestro momento cuando una voz nos interrumpió.

-Vas a hacer que se maree Cullen- era Jacob

-¡Jake!- dijo Lyla y lo abrazó- no se como no se me ocurrió que vendrías aquí.

-Es 17 Lyla… jamás me he perdido un 17.

-Lo se.

-Jacob- dije extendiendo una mano.

-Cullen- dijo y aceptó mi mano- ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

-Así es… no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo, yo…en verdad lo siento Jacob, lamento todo lo que pasó, sé que fue mi culpa lo que le pasó a Bella, jamás me lo perdonaré, jamás me perdonaré el daño que les cause a todos.

-¿A mi tata Euar?- dijo la pequeña en mis brazos.

-No mi princesa…no a ti, gracias a Dios- dije dándole otro beso en la mejilla, ella sonrío y apretó sus bracitos en mi cuello.

-Te culpé por muchos años Edward, sé que en parte tuviste la culpa de que ella se separara de mi, pero ya no te culpo por su muerte, costó trabajo, pero te perdoné, Bella lo habría querido y se que la amabas tanto como yo, solo quería decirte eso que… tienes mi perdón.

-Gracias Jacob…significa mucho para mi, de verdad muchas gracias- dije y volví a estrechar su mano.

-¿Jake quieres acompañarnos? Nos juntaremos todos en la casa de mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme, viene Alice y Jasper… también estará Emmett y su familia, seria lindo que nos acompañaras- le dijo Lyla.

-No se si sea muy buena idea Lyla- dijo dudando.

-Por favor Jacob… seria un honor que nos acompañaras- le dije tomando su hombro.

Lo pensó un momento y después con una sonrisa aceptó.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces todos a casa de los abuelos!- dijo Lyla levantando las manos.

-¿Quienes todos amor?- dijo Ethan llegando y abrazando a Lyla.

-Jake nos acompañara esta tarde- le dijo Lyla.

-¿De verdad? Pues bienvenido Jake.

-Gracias.

-¡Papi!- dijo Bella estirando los brazos a su padre cuando lo vió llegar.

-Ven aquí mi pequeña-dijo y la tomó en sus brazos.

-Será mejor que no le digas abuelos a Carlisle y Esme….ya sabes que prefieren que les diga Tíos- dije con una risita.

-Tu deberías ser el mas acomplejado Cullen… también eres abuelo- dijo Jake con una sonrisa.

-No me afecta…solo mi princesita que es igual a mi tienen que reconocer, puede decirme tata, abuelo o como se le de la gana.

-¿Como que igual a ti? ¿Y yo que? ¿Estoy de sobra acaso?, soy su padre.

-Acéptalo Ethan… saliste perdiendo, ella es igual a mi – dije orgulloso.

-Lyla… no…

-Amor no le hagas caso, por supuesto que se parece a ti, si es tu hija- dijo Lyla con una sonrisa pero cerrándome un ojo.

Eso pareció calmar un poco a Ethan, pero en el fondo el sabia que la pequeña era igual a su abuelo, así nos fuimos del cementerio, como la familia que éramos ahora, una familia que jamás pensé tener, algo que había dado por perdido cuando estaba en prisión, después de todo Isabella Swan me dió mas que su amor, me dio una familia que disfrutar, me dio mas de lo que podría merecer y de una u otra forma se lo regresaría, como había dicho antes, puede ser que el destino no quisiera que estuviéramos juntos, pero la vida no terminaba aquí, sé que ella estaba en otro lugar, esperándome y donde sea que esté, la encontraría y le daría todo lo que nos fue privado en esta vida, le daría el amor que siempre y para siempre se merecía.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en esta travesía, gracias por todos sus RW, Alertas y Favoritos, sin su apoyo no habría salido adelante esta historia, gracias a mi amiga personal Nikki Hemsworth por animarme a que la acompañara en esta aventura, nuestra primera vez escribiendo y de seguro no será la ultima, gracias a nuestra beta DaniiEverdeen que al fina hizo su trabajo o si no la íbamos a despedir jojojo.<strong>

**Besos y nos leemos en nuestra próxima historia.**

**Sus Mrs. Hemsworth**


	27. No todo es lo que parece

**Primero que todo ¡HOLA!, las no estaban muertas, andaban de parranda.**

**Si les llega la alerta de nuevo capítulo créanlo, luego de pensarlo un tiempo, nosotras (Tatto y Nikki) decidimos escribir un final alternativo de Amor Obsesivo, así que le dejamos este primer capítulo. **(No serán más de 4.)****

**_**

**No todo es lo que parece**

Esa tarde, el calendario marcaba 17 de Septiembre, un año más de la muerte de quien fue Isabella Swan.

Luego de recorrer las calles de Forks y no notar mucha diferencia más de que los que una vez fueron jóvenes hoy tenían 20 años más, el pueblo estaba vacío y nuevos niños jugaban por las calles.

Decidí ir al cementerio, era una etapa que debía quemar, debía llorar por lo que perdí, por lo que amé, por lo que egoístamente me arrebataron, por lo que trata de pelear y no pude salvar.

A lo lejos lo divisé, él siempre imponente, alto, tez blanca, mucho más maduro, pero increíblemente atractivo, sus ojos verdes… sus ojos verdes más tristes que nunca, como nunca lo vi, solitario, cabizbajo, solo lo acompañaba un ramo de flores venía con unas flores.

Me oculté, necesitaba verlo, eran demasiados años que me había privado de su presencia, me sentía culpable y cobarde por lo que tuvo que pasar, tantos años de cárcel, pero debía protegerla, según Cayo era la única forma de mantenerla con vida y no iba a poner su vida en riesgo por mi amor obsesivo.

Fue entonces que decidió sentarse en el pasto y hablarle a la lápida.

- Hola mi amor – Mi alma o lo que me quedaba de ella se partió en dos, vi lágrimas sinceras caer desde sus ojos - parece que fuera ayer cuando te vi por primera vez, sé que fui un completo idiota al comienzo, pero tenía miedo de que me vieras como era realmente, me enamoré de ti el primer momento en que te vi, me cambiaste, me hiciste querer ser distinto a lo que era, contigo conocí lo que es realmente el amor y por mis celos estúpidos lo eché todo a perder – No te culpo Edward te amé en tu locura - Se que debí ser más responsable, ser un hombre y luchar por ti, tratarte como realmente lo merecías, si solo pudieras perdonarme – ¿y tu puedes perdonarme a mí? si solo pudieras estar aquí conmigo, como debería haber sido todo realmente – su voz se quebró y yo solo tenía ganas de salir de mi escondite y abrazarlo, pero no podía sacrifiqué quien fui por salvar a mi bebé… esa era la cruz que yo merecía cargar - tendría que haberte salvado, por mi culpa ya no estás aquí, por mi culpa no puedes disfrutar de la vida, de nuestra hija, es maravillosa, es igual a ti, aunque Alice dice que tiene mucho de mí también – sonrió de la forma en que me encantaba - no sé por qué razón el destino no quiso que estuviéramos juntos, que envejeciéramos juntos, pero de algo estoy seguro… no será en esta vida, pero si en la siguiente, volveremos a estar juntos mi amor, te encontraré, donde sea que estés esperándome, yo esperaré por ti, lo prometo, nadie podrá remplazarte, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón pertenecen a ti por completo- Finalizó Edward y besó sus dedos para luego pasarlos por la lápida.

- ¡Bella! – Escuché y mi corazón se aceleró como nunca, una niña corrió a los brazos de Edward, la pequeña Isabella y no venía sola estaba junto a Lyla y Ethan, todo lo que sacrifiqué si valió la pena, verla sonreír era mi mayor pago.

Comencé a tantear el camino para escapar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, hasta que escuché a alguien quien fue un gran compañero.

- Vas a hacer que se maree Cullen – Jacob Black, él si que no había cambiado nada… jamás pensé verlos juntos, Lyla lo abrazó, algo mencionó que jamás se perdería un 17, Edward y Jacob dándose la mano era un momento épico y que calmaba mi mente, la cruz era un poco más liviana.

- Te culpé por muchos años Edward, sé que en parte tuviste la culpa de que ella se separara de mi, pero ya no te culpo por su muerte, costó trabajo, pero te perdoné, Bella lo habría querido y sé que la amabas tanto como yo, solo quería decirte eso que… tienes mi perdón – Jacob siempre tan sincero, tan correcto… siempre tan amigo.

- Gracias Jacob…significa mucho para mí, de verdad muchas gracias – Escuché su voz más sincera que nunca

- ¿Jake quieres acompañarnos? Nos juntaremos todos en la casa de mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme, viene Alice y Jasper… también estará Emmett y su familia, sería lindo que nos acompañaras – Jacob pareció dudar pero aceptó, luego se fueron, volví a respirar y salí de mi escondite, tomé una de las flores que Edward dejó en la lápida, el tallo aún conservaba algo de su calor.

Miré la lápida una vez más 17 de septiembre de 2010, esa realmente habría sido mi lápida si Cayo Vulturi no me hubiese declarado muerta, hace más de 20 años murió Isabella Swan pero gracias a Cayo Vulturi nació Alexia Gonsevski.

**_Y tada… todo tiene un porque, no podemos juzgas ni ser juzgados sin conocer toda la historia, ¿verdad?**

**Esperamos que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, como siempre esperamos sus reacciones, críticas constructivas, comentarios en un Review o DM.**

Un abrazo y gracias por leernos.


	28. Cara a Cara

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo los usamos para divertirnos un rato =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cara a cara.<strong>

Orgullo, una palabra con múltiples significados, puede significar odio, envidia, recelo, pero también puedes sentirlo por los logros durante tu vida, por lo que has hecho o ha hecho alguien que amas, en mi caso no tengo nada por lo que sentirme orgullosa, mi vida no ha sido lo que me hubiese gustado que fuera, pero si puedo decir que todo lo que hice fue por amor.

Parece que fuera ayer cuando todo sucedió, yo era solo una niña creyéndome adulta, tenía mi vida planeada junto a Jake, estaba por terminar mis estudios universitarios y a pesar de lo que había pasado con mi tío Aro, la perdida que había tenido y que sabía que jamás superaría en todo el resto de mi vida, un pedacito de mi había muerto y eso siempre me pesaría.

_Jake estaba en el gimnasio entrenando un rato y yo me había quedado en la biblioteca de la facultad, estaba leyendo un caso que teníamos que estudiar cuando, entre el silencio que reinaba en la biblioteca, sentí que unos pasos se acercaban en mi dirección, decidí ignorarlos y seguir con mi lectura pero estos pasos se detuvieron a mi lado._

_-Isabella - Me llamó una voz grave._

_Levanté mi vista y ahí estaba Cayo Vulturi, mi tío, vestido con su típico traje de oficina, su melena rubia y esos ojos azules que siempre me habían parecido tan fríos y distantes._

_- Cayo ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunté, hace mucho que no les decía tío a esa clase de personas._

_-Querida, te estás volviendo toda una mujer Inglesa, si Aro te viera estaría orgulloso de ti – él sonrió._

_-Di de una vez que es lo que quieres y lárgate por favor, estoy ocupada - le dije con indiferencia._

_-Necesitamos hablar_

_-No tengo nada que hablar conti o - Le respondí cortante._

_-¿Ni si quiera de Lizzie?- dijo y sentí una punzada de dolor._

_- ¿Qué diablos quieren de mi ustedes? ¿Acaso quieren volver a abrir esa herida que apenas esta cicatrizando? - Dije y podía sentir como mis ojos se aguaban._

_-Ella está viva Isabella – murmuró y una chispa se avivó dentro de mí._

Cuando llegué a la habitación del Hotel, me di cuenta que había dejado mi móvil sobre la mesita de noche y tenía como 20 llamadas perdidas de Cayo, ya se había enterado, marqué su número y esperé a que me contestara.

-No podías simplemente hacerme caso ¿verdad? ¡Tenías que ir a Forks! Claro… él sale de la cárcel y corres a exponerte - dijo bastante alterado.

-¿Puedes calmarte por favor? No ha pasado nada, se cómo manejarme- respondí relajada, él no iba a alterarme.

-No ha pasado nada aun, pero pasará, él puede arruinar todo lo que has logrado en 20 años, él puede y tiene el poder de meternos a la cárcel a los 2 y lo sabes muy bien ¡NO VOY A PERMITIRLO ISABELLA! - Cayo solo me llamaba así cuando estaba realmente preocupado.

-No lo hará, lo conozco, pero necesito verlo Cayo, se lo debo, le debo una explicación.

-No le debes nada, Isabella Swan está muerta Alexia, recuérdalo.

-Lo sé, pero aun así voy a hacerlo, correré el riesgo que sea necesario.

-ALEXIA NO TE ATRE…- Alcancé a escuchar y corté el teléfono.

Lo apagué porque sabía que no pararía de sonar hasta que le contestara y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Tome mi Ipad y me puse a trabajar en algunos casos pendientes, el hecho de que no estuviera en Londres no significa que iba a dejar mi trabajo y a la gente que confiaba en mi, aunque claro, si se enteraran lo sucedió hace mucho tiempo, todo se iría a la mierda.

Después de unas horas de barajar algunas posturas para el juicio que se venía en unas semanas, me fui a la cama más decidida que nunca a realizar lo que venía a hacer, mañana vería cara a cara a Edward, después de 20 años.

Cuando amaneció sin dudarlo me levanté y fui a darme una ducha, cuando estuve lista, sequé mi cabello, ahora liso y rubio, mi apariencia había cambiado totalmente a como era en mi juventud, debía ser otra persona pero estaba segura que él me reconocería.

Lo había seguido por un par de días y ya sabía donde vivía, así que me dirigí ahí en el auto, los años me habían hecho ser una persona distinta, ya no era la chica tímida de Forks, era otra persona, decidida y que no pensaba las cosas 2 veces, ahora solo actuaba.

Cuando llegue a la dirección vi que Edward se estaba subiendo a su auto, no podía llegar y cruzarme frente a él con el auto y menos bajarme de el y pararme como una loca, así que simplemente lo seguiría y esperaría el momento adecuado.

Después de doblar en algunas calles, llego al centro de la ciudad y estacionó afuera de una librería, cuando entró en ella baje de mi auto que había estacionado en la vereda contraria y crucé en su dirección, me quedé afuera de la tienda esperando a que saliera y a los pocos minutos venia él, con su típico pelo revuelto, mirando un libro infantil que traía en su mano izquierda y dando esa sonrisa torcida que muchas veces había hecho que mis piernas se volvieran gelatina.

En su mano derecha llevaba un café y se lo llevó a la boca para darle un sorbo. Me acerqué a él determinada, era ahora o nunca.

-Edward - le dije cuando estaba frente a él.

-¿Si?- respondió levantando su vista del libro y mirándome con una sonrisa.

- Sé que será difícil, pero necesito hacer esto, es lo correcto, por favor no grites- le pedí, sacándome los lentes de sol y mirándolo fijamente.

Primero me miro extrañado, después de unos segundos su cara se puso blanca como un papel, dejó caer tanto el libro como el café y retrocedió dos pasos para luego cambiar el semblante, arrugar las cejas y acelerar la respiración, en solo segundos había pasado del desconcierto al asombro, pánico y furia, éste hombre seguía siendo un bipolar y era completamente mi culpa.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchísimas gracias a cada una de ustedes por su aceptación con éste final alternativo, nos alegra millones que aún lean la historia y que este cambio haya sido tan bien aceptado.<br>Gracias por los RW, anónimos, DM, favoritos y a los nuevos seguidores.**

**Como siempre esperamos sus comentarios (que pueden dejarlos en el bello cuadradito de abajo)**

**Cariños!**

**PS: Por cierto mañana es el cumple de uno del hombre que encarnó en el cine a nuestro querido Edward Cullen, así que FELICES 27 AÑOS ROBERT PATTINSON! desde Chile nuestros mejores deseos, éxito en cada uno de tus proyectos y muchísima felicidad a lo largo de tu vida! #HAPPY****BDAYROB**


	29. Pasó el tiempo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad única y exclusiva de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo los usamos cariñosamente una vez por semana para divertirnos un ratito, sin más le dejamos el siguiente capítulo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>PASÓ EL TIEMPO<strong>

_**Edward POV**_

Esa mañana fui de compras al pueblo, un par de muffins que comí en la tienda, un libro para mí y otro para mi pequeña princesa junto con un café para el retorno a casa, había decidido volver a trabajar, pero necesitaba actualizarme por lo que tomé unos cursos online.

- Edward – Escuché una melodiosa voz y no pude evitar sonreír.

- ¿Si? – Pregunté levantando la vista de mi libro.

- Sé que será difícil, - algo hizo click en mi cabeza - pero necesito hacer esto, es lo correcto, por favor no grites – Casi suplicó, pero en el momento que se sacó sus gafas y vi sus ojos era ella… Edward no te despiertes ahora… no ahora que ha venido tu ángel a visitarte, mi corazón y mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, sentí una furia crecer dentro de mí y fruncí mi seño en señal de enojo, pestañee varias veces tratando de entender lo que veía, pero mis sentimientos eran más fuertes, mi cuerpo no respondía, debía aprovechar la oportunidad antes de que se fuera, con el vaso y el libro arrojados en algún lugar del suelo me acerqué a ella y la besé… desesperadamente la besé, era ella mi Bella, su aroma se sentía tan real, tan ella tan mía, la abracé fuerte y la acerqué más a mí, impidiendo que se me escapara otra vez, esta suplantadora de mi Bella, esta rubia preciosa, con deliciosas curvas que sentía baja mis manos y respiración acelerada estaba disfrutando mi sueño tanto como yo.

- Edward – se quejó jadeando por falta de respiración una vez que se alejó, sus mejillas se ruborizaron, se veía preciosa sobre su ahora bronceada piel, ¿en qué momento mi menté dejó de anhelar la morena que perdí y creaba a esta rubia maravillosa?

- No digas nada por favor, déjame verte, déjame tenerte una vez más antes de despertar – supliqué tratando de acercarla más a mí, pero ella me rechazó y se alejó lo suficiente para demostrarme que estaba completamente en desacuerdo.

- No estás soñando Edward, no podemos hacer eso aquí.

- ¿Eso aquí? ¡Da igual es un sueño! – Me quejé un poco más alto.

- Necesitamos hablar.

- No me hagas esto, no quiero hablar, te quiero a ti… a ti Bella, mi Bella – repetí un poco más bajo y de pronto algo completamente extraño pasó, sentí una fuerte cachetada que dolió, pero más que todo me trajo a la realidad, esto sin duda era un sueño muy vivido.

- No soy tu Bella, mi nombre es Alexia Gonsevski, necesito hablar contigo, nadie más puede vernos juntos, si te interesa – hizo una pausa, sacó una tarjeta y escribió algo rápidamente en la parte trasera de ésta – si quieras hablar te espero a las 8 en este lugar, solo tú, sin importar lo que sea no le cuentes a nadie – ella cerró los ojos y respiro – adiós Edward – se despidió dejándome en una pieza, leí la tarjeta, era una dirección, en ese momento desapareció de mi vista, miré a mi alrededor, el mundo seguía girando y yo ya no sabía si estaba despierto o estaba soñando, recogí el libro y me fui a mi auto… necesitaba respuestas, conduje a casa mientras en mi cabeza repetía constantemente una pregunta ¿sería que cuando llegaran las "8" me despertaría?

_**Bella POV**_

Llegué a casa bastante agitada, me había preparado muchos meses para el recuentro pero todo se fue por un gran precipicio cuando lo tuve cerca, seguía oliendo esquicito, seguía teniendo esa magia que te pegaba a él como imán, había practicado tantas veces lo que iba a decirle y luego como la cobarde que soy escapar… pero no puede, flaqueé desde el primer momento en que lo vi.

Estaba eternamente condenada a amarlo y jamás tenerlo, pero yo había asumido esta vida, era mi deber como madre salvar a Lyla y ahora le correspondía vivir y disfrutar su libertad sin una carga al lado.

Mi teléfono sonaba una y otra vez, Cayo no se cansaba de llamarme.

-¿Qué quieres? – Pregunté cansada.

-Gusto en saludarte mi querida Alexia

-¿Qué necesitas Cayo?

-¿Cómo va todo en Forks?

-Si tu pregunta es si lo vi, la respuesta es sí… también sé que me controlas lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no te he fallado.

-Por tu bien espero que no nos hayas mencionado.

-Tranquilo Cayo, con el tiempo aprendí bastante bien como hay que tratar con ustedes.

-Sí, me parece correcto, tienes una familia bastante especial… ya lo sabes mi querida Alexia, una palabra de nosotros y esto se acaba… yo dejaré que vivas tu vida, pero Aro sigue pendiente de Edward.

-Gracias por avisarme, cuídate Cayo – terminé diciendo antes de cortar.

Aro… todo esto era problema de él, el quiso destruir a mi familia, Charlie y Renee y ¿qué mejor que hacerlo dañando a su hija?... Dándola por muerta, hundiendo a mi padre y tratando de "recuperar a mi madre."

Pero el plan se le fue de las manos, no solo destruyó a una familia, robó a mi hija y creé que me mató.

Aro contrató a Mike Newton para tratar de engatusarme y hacerme daño esa noche en la fiesta en Forks… Edward nunca debió haber estado allí, yo nunca debí haberme escapado con él, pero de una u otra forma fue la única forma de estar cerca de Newton y así llevar a fondo su plan, para Renee y Charlie una familia respetable tener a una hija abusada por aquel aspirante a un cargo superior en el Departamento de Policías del pueblo sería algo que marcaría el apellido Swan y sin duda un escándalo que sacaría a mi padre del cargo, mamá se sentiría culpable, la familia se separaría buscaría resguardo, mi madre recurriría a su familia en Italia y es ahí donde entra mi Tío Aro y su loca obsesión con mi madre, pero con lo que no contaba Aro es que Mike me heriría a muerte, su propia obsesión condenó a la desgracias a Edward, a su familia y por supuesto a la mía.

Cayo que de profesión es médico, pero que ha dedicado toda su vida a lavar dinero, sintió lastima por el plan de su hermano, por lo que en el momento culmine estuvo en Forks, para de una u otra forma evitar un fuerte impacto, quien iba a pensar que este mafioso me salvó, aunque a veces preferiría estar muerta que condenada a esta doble vida.

Cuando pregunté cómo me salvó me gritó que solo le agradeciera y que yo estaba para servirle, dentro de todo no fue tan malo, cuando recuperé la conciencia estaba en algún lugar de Italia muy bien atendida en su hogar, con una nueva vida… porque sí, tenía una nueva identidad, nacionalidad, nombre y una nueva historia de vida que contar, la anterior no existía. Me dijo que lo hizo para remediar parte de sus pecados, que con esto pagaba su deuda en la tierra, me acercó a Lyla, mi pequeña seguía con vida, pero me aseguró que no debía interceder o ella moriría y Edward pasaría las peores penurias junto a su familia y la mía. Por miedo callé, sufrí y cargué diariamente mi cruz, Cayo trataba de protegerme a su modo del odio infernal dentro de la cabeza de Aro.

Una vez que salí de mis pensamientos vi el reloj, ya eran las 19:00, iría por algo de comer al pueblo, él en poco estaría acá, tomé mi abrigo, mi cartera y las llaves del auto, dejé la puerta sin seguro por si llegaba antes, era momento de desenterrar el pasado.

_**Edward POV**_

A la hora acordada estacioné mi auto en la dirección escrita en la tarjeta, bajé de mi volvo con varias emociones encontradas, traición, rabia, alegría, frustración, pero lo que más abundaba era un loco amor, si realmente era ella teníamos que hablar, me debía demasiadas explicaciones por todo lo que pasó, me debía severas disculpas, ella no pudo haber hecho esto sola, debía haber una razón lo suficientemente fuerte para no querer defenderme en su debido tiempo, para no luchar por nuestra Lyla, por ocultarse bajo ese ridículo, pero tentador disfraz de Alexia Gonsevski y para tener una coraza frente a la vida que decidió vivir.

Llamé a la puerta pero nadie contesto, pero ésta estaba sin cerrojo así que simplemente entré, a pesar del frío que era fiel compañero en Forks la casa estaba bastante temperada.

- Alexia – Llamé un par de veces pero nadie contestó, de pronto sentí el sonido de un auto estacionarse y pocos segundos más tarde esa curvilínea figura atravesando el umbral de esa puerta me hizo sentirme como el veinteañero que dejo partir a su amor, no razoné, esperé a que llegara a mi lado y la besé… la besé como había anhelado todos estos años, en este momento me importaba una mierda lo que había pasado, luego de todos estos años de condena, ella estaba aquí, de pie frente a mi, ella había vuelto.

- Edward, basta por favor – jadeó por aire, pero en ningún momento se alejó – Necesitamos hablar.

- Si, necesitamos hablar… pero ahora no.

- Edward, lo que pasó todo este tiempo.

- No quiero odiarte Alexia, pero por favor esta noche trae a mi Bella de regreso – supliqué – ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

- Ella está muerta y yo no puedo amar a quien le hice tanto daño.

- Bella… esta noche, sin culpas, sin dolor, sin pasado… solos tu y yo, no te pido nada más – de ese momento en adelante solo recuerdo que entre besos caímos sobre el sillón e hicimos el amor, mañana al despertar tocaría el momento de hablar, de aclarar y quien sabe a lo mejor perdonar, pero ahora solo tenía claro, que en esencia había regresado, que su cuerpo había sido modificado para encarnar a su nuevo personaje y que yo seguía locamente enamorado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chicas, si han llegado hasta acá mil disculpas por el retraso, pero la verdad es que una de las estaba estudiando porque el sábado rindió una prueba importante para su certificación así que se demoró en escribir el capítulo, además que en Chile tuvimos un Feriado (21 de Mayo) por lo que disfrutamos en familia.<strong>_

_**Siguiendo con el capítulo ahora ya está el POV de Edward y el tan anhelado reencuentro, luego de un poco de drama, queremos ver un poco de amor.**_

_**Como siempre gracias por su fidelidad, leernos en este regreso y cada uno de sus comentarios en sus review… con un par de amenazas de muerte incluidas… jajaja.**_

_**Esperamos como siempre sus Review para saber que les pareció el capítulo, nos encanta leerlas, así como sus mensajes privados, no sean tímidas =)**_

_**Muy buena semana y nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	30. You always be my love

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad única y exclusiva de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo los usamos cariñosamente una vez por semana para divertirnos un ratito, sin más le dejamos el siguiente capítulo**__**.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>You Always be my Love<strong>_

_**Edward POV**_

Mentiría si dijera que había dormido como lo hice esta noche alguna vez, ni cuando era el adolecente que creía que se sabía el mundo al revés y al derecho cuando estaba en la Universidad, y cuando empecé a ejercer como médico me volví mas arrogante pero rara vez dormía por mi cuenta, la mayoría de las veces recurría a drogas recetadas para poder dormir un par de horas y seguir trabajando.

Tenerla entre mis brazos era mejor que un sueño, mi mente jamás pudo recrear de manera tan viva esta sensación tan maravillosa, si bien aun no sabía que es lo que había pasado para que tuviéramos que estar separados, yo tuviera que pasar un montón de años en prisión sufriendo, llegando a convencerme de que era culpable, su cuerpo ensangrentado entre mis brazos, sin poder hacer nada por salvarla… mi pulso se elevó y empecé a respirar agitado, me senté en la cama y agarre mi cabeza tratando que esos recuerdos se alejaran.

¿Edward? – sentí su voz y una mano que tocaba mi espalda- ¿estás bien?

Solo son malos recuerdos, vienen…. A menudo- Dije respirando profundo tratando de calmarme.

Lo siento, de verdad lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso Edward, jamás quise que esto pasara y voy a explicártelo tal como me prometí todos estos años, solo espero por favor que puedas escuchar todo y no me interrumpas hasta el final.

Está bien… cuéntame- dije suspirando.

En las siguientes horas Bella me contó todo lo que paso desde que ella me dejó en la Universidad, cuando supo que estaba embarazada, lo que hizo Jacob por ella, cuando dijo que estuvo dispuesto a aceptar la paternidad de Lyla, los celos me embargaron, pero no la interrumpí, fueron sentimientos que solo guarde para mi, al fin y cabo Lyla era mi niña y después de todo podía disfrutarla a ella y a la pequeña Bella. Cuando me contó la parte de sus tíos y como uno quería destruirla, no me importo viajar a Inglaterra y matar al desgraciado, le había hecho daño a Bella y a mi Hija y sería mejor que el tipo no se cruzara en mi camino, también estaba el que la había ayudado, la había traído de vuelta a la vida y le estaría por siempre agradecido. Su cambio de identidad, su nueva vida y su nuevo aspecto era algo que tendría que aprender a tolerar, no sería difícil teniendo en cuenta que ya la creía muerta, pero desde este momento, dijera lo que dijera, no podría apartarme de su lado, jamás.

Finalmente estamos Cayo y yo dirigiendo el Bufett, Aro está enfermo, tiene cáncer pulmonar, los médicos dicen que es cosa de tiempo, que ya no hay nada que hacer, pero aun es una persona peligrosa, no podía hacer nada para revertir todo lo que paso, contigo y con Lyla, de verdad lo lamento Edward y no espero que me perdones, porque sé que no tengo perdón, solo quería que supieras que lo que sucedió no fue intencional, jamás quise hacerte daño, jamás quise que cargaras con la culpa de mi muerte, jamás quise abandonar a Lyla, porque la ame desde el momento en que aborde el avión a Londres y jamás deje de amarlos, a ninguno de los dos- dijo y acaricio mi mejilla- bueno, es todo lo que tenía que decir.

Es una historia muy larga Bella…

Alexia- me corrigió.

Alexia…- dije suspirando- como decía, es una historia muy larga, no puedo ni imaginar por todo lo que has sufrido, ambos lo hemos hecho, jamás me puse en una situación como esta, en que pasaría si te volviera a ver, estabas muerta para mi, ya nada tenía sentido, muchas veces te vi en mi celda y solo era para atormentarme, me estaba volviendo loco incluso cuando Lyla llego a verme por primera vez…. creí que eras tú- dije con una pequeña sonrisa- la verdad es que debería odiarte por todo lo que me hiciste sufrir en prisión, privaste mi vida, me la arrebataste Alexia y como cualquier persona normal no querría verte nunca más ni que te acercaras a mi hija y su familia.

Lo sé Edward, la verdad es que no esperaba menos, solo necesitaba contarte esto para poder darle un poco de paz a mi mente- dijo levantándose de la cama, agarre su mano y la obligue a volver a sentarse en ella.

Pero no soy un tipo normal Alexia, nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré y por más que quiera, no puedo odiarte, siempre serás mi amor Bella… siempre- dije y bese esos cálidos labios que me habían sido prohibidos por tanto tiempo.

Entre besos, sentí como sus mejillas se humedecían y sonreí, ella también quería esto, quería el nosotros, el ahora y para siempre, lo que se nos había arrebatado por tanto tiempo y no dejaría que nada ni nadie se volviera a interponer entre nosotros. Bese sus mejillas, sus ojos, su nariz y finalmente volví a besar sus labios y la puse sobre mi abrazando su cintura.

¿podemos quedarnos así?- dijo con su cabeza en mi pecho.

Todo el tiempo que quieras- le respondí acariciando su espalda.

Para siempre- dijo y beso mi pecho, luego subió la mirada y se quedo observándome- estás más viejo- dijo soltando de pronto y ahí estaba mi Bella de aquellos años.

¿Más viejo? Por favor tendré más de cuarenta, seré abuelo ya, pero te puedo asegurar que sigo siendo joven para muchas cosas, incluso mejor que cuando estábamos en la Universidad- dije levantando mis cejas.

Sabes…creo que no me quedo muy clara esa parte, como que todo paso muy rápido- dijo de manera picarona.

Ya lo veras- dije con una sonrisa y me puse sobre ella

Que paso con el antiguo Edward- dijo Bella entre besos.

Lo deje en la cárcel- le conteste y nos sumergimos nuevamente en el placer de nuestros cuerpos.

Después de un par de llamadas de Lyla pidiendo que me reportara ya que no sabía nada de mí desde ayer, le conteste que estaba bien, que había surgido algo importante y que por eso no había podido ir a verlos, pero que necesitaba que nos juntáramos en mi casa ya que debíamos hablar de algo importante.

¿Estás seguro que es lo mejor? Digo, no sé si Lyla quiera conocerme, no después de todo lo que paso, debe odiarme por nunca haber ido a buscarla- dijo Bella preocupada.

Créeme, es lo que debes hacer, si supieras como manejo el tema cuando supo que yo era su padre, es una chica muy madura y sabrá enfrentar la situación, ella lo necesita y tu también- le dije y la abrace.

Okey… lo hare, pero tengo que hacer algo antes, será mejor que vayas por Lyla, nos podemos juntar aquí.

No creas que voy a volver a dejarte sola Bella, seré tu sombra desde ahora.

Edward, no saldré corriendo, lo prometo, solo debo resolver algunas cosas, es todo, prometo que me encontraras aquí cuando vuelvas- dijo acariciando mi rostro.

No me gusta la idea, pero supongo que tendré que confiar en ti- suspire y le di un rápido beso- por favor no huyas- no podía negar que tenía miedo a que fuera a desaparecer.

No lo hare, lo prometo- dijo y me devolvió el beso.

Muy a mi pesar tuve que dejarla y salí en busca de la Lyla, le diría que dejara a la pequeña Bella con Ethan, no era bueno que le transmitiera la tensión del momento a mi pequeña princesa, así que conduje a toda velocidad a la casa de mi hija, hoy después de muchos años se reencontraría con la que había sido su inspiración en alguna ocasión, con la que debió haber sido su madre desde un comienzo.

_**Bella POV**_

Debía llamar a Cayo, las cosas habían cambiado, no había planeado que Edward me perdonara y no quisiera separarse de mi, tampoco había pensado que me encontraría con Lyla, con lo que había soñado por tanto tiempo, siempre viéndola desde las sombras, siendo otra persona, una completa desconocida para ella, ambas lo éramos para la una y la otra, pero si el tiempo lo permitía, llegaríamos a conocernos mejor y a tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Tome mi celular, iba a marcar su número cuando justo empezó a vibrar y en la pantalla salía su nombre, no demore en contestar.

Me vas a creer que justo iba a llamarte- le dije alegre.

Te leí la mente, en fin Alexia no vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunte.

Aro, ha muerto anoche, lo encontraron en su departamento esta mañana, le harán una autopsia de rutina, pero lo más probable es que haya sido el cáncer que solo adelanto su proceso natural, así que Alexia, mueve tu trasero de regreso, tenemos trabajo que hacer, comenzando por dar una conferencia de prensa anunciando que ahora tu y yo somos los dueños por entero del Buffet, dado que Aro no tenía herederos, ahhh si pudieras ver mi cara ahora Alexia, por fin lo que tanto habíamos esperado se hace realidad- dijo con una risa burlona.

Esto lo cambia todo Cayo, por fin soy libre, ya no está Aro para que tema a lo que pueda hacer contra Lyla o contra Edward, por fin puedo tener la vida que siempre quise- sonreí sin poder creer que al fin había sucedido lo que tanto había deseado, lo que tanto había esperado.

De que estás hablando Alexia, acepte que fueras a Fork y arreglaras lo que sea que quisieras arreglar con tu ex novio y lo de Lyla, pero tienes una responsabilidad con esta empresa y tienes que volver a cumplirla.

Ya no Cayo, la empresa es toda tuya, solo quiero que me des lo que me corresponde por todos los años de servicio, no me interesa ser millonaria, solo quiero ser feliz por el resto de mi vida, solo quiero ser feliz alguna vez, ya he sufrido bastantes años Cayo y ya no quiero más, no espero que lo entiendas porque sé que tienes el signo peso tatuado en tus ojos, no sabes cuánto agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi cuando lo mas lo necesite y tal vez jamás pueda pagarte por ello, pero creo que con lo que hiciste al ayudarte a derrotar a Aro, a sacarlo de la ecuación, compensa en cierta manera lo que hiciste por mí.

Alexia… ¿a qué te refieres con que "Lo sacaste de la ecuación"?

Cuando tengas el resultado de la autopsia lo sabrás, espero tu confirmación de lo que me corresponde, adiós Cayo- dije y colgué el teléfono.

Como había dicho otras veces, no me sentía orgullosa de cómo era mi vida ni de las decisiones que había tenido que tomar para que no salieran lastimadas las personas a las que amaba y matar silenciosamente a Aro era algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiría, envenenarlo con Mercurio le había provocado su problema pulmonar y lo había llevado a la muerte finalmente, cualquier persona sentiría remordimiento, Isabella Swan lo habría sentido, pero no yo, no Alexia Gonsevski.

Edward llego al cabo de una hora más tarde junto a Lyla, ella no entendía muy bien la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, pero Edward se podría decir que le hizo la introducción del tema y después dejo que las dos nos habláramos

-Lyla, la verdad es que no sé cómo decirte que lo siento mucho, yo jamás me vi en una situación como esta, la cual no es escusa para todo lo que has tenido que vivir…yo..- no sabía cómo decirle, las palabras simplemente no vinieron.

-Wow… esto es uff fuerte, ósea tú estabas muerta, pero no lo estas yo….

-Cariño lo siento tanto… si pudiera haberte contactado antes como corresponde lo habría hecho, lo intente muchas veces, de verdad, pero legalmente no podía, no me dejaban.

-¿Bromeas? Se por todo lo que tuviste que pasar en tu vida, se que sufriste, de verdad lo entiendo, mas ahora que soy madre, solo yo…. Ahhh mamá ¿puedo llamarte así?

-Por supuesto que sí- dije con una sonrisa y con las lágrimas ya corriendo por mis mejillas.

Nos abrazamos, lloramos y reímos juntas como nunca lo habíamos hecho, Edward se unió a nuestro abrazo y por primera vez en la vida éramos la familia feliz que debíamos ser. Lyla me llevo a conocer oficialmente a Ethan y a la pequeña Isabella, ella en un comienzo sintió recelo, no quería que la tomara en brazos ni nada de cariños, era una completa desconocida para ella, pero con los días empezó a aceptarme y llegaba a buscarme.

También tuve que encontrarme con Jake, fue un golpe fuerte para él y no quiso hablarme en días, pero un día llego acompañado de una mujer de nuestra edad y después me entere que estaba saliendo con ella, se llamaba Leah y habían sido muy buenos amigos en su niñez, ella tampoco se había tomado muy bien el que yo apareciera viva, sabia toda la historia, pero al fin había razonado y había convencido a Jake para que volviéramos a hablar, finalmente el me perdono todo lo que lo había hecho sufrir, después de todo habíamos sido primero amigos antes de ser pareja.

Con Edward empezamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido, de más esta decir que la primera semana no salimos de su casa, solo para lo esencial, Lyla dijo que no quería ni acercarse a la casa hasta que se nos hubiera pasado "La Fiebre" como ella lo llamaba, yo veía que jamás sería suficiente. Edward después de nuestra semana de amor comenzó con los cursos Online y un día me sorprendió con lo que me pidió.

-Bella ¿harías una locura?- me pregunto.

-Bueno he hecho varias en mi vida, que mas da agregar una a la lista.

-Bien, porque me han ofrecido una plaza en un hospital de Latinoamérica y como los cursos son Online, puedo tomarlos donde sea, que dices ¿huyes conmigo al fin del mundo?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero ¿Lyla y la pequeña Bella? No podemos dejarlas.

-Aunque corro el riesgo de parecer una persona fría y sin sentimientos, es nuestro momento, ella ya tiene su vida hecha, podremos venir a verlas siempre y ellas pueden ir a visitarnos también, por favor di que sí.

La Isabella de antes se habría negado, jamás habría cometido esa locura, pero ya no era Isabella Swan, era una nueva persona con una segunda oportunidad en la vida y esta no la desperdiciaría por nada en el mundo.

-Sí, vamos- le conteste con una sonrisa y nos unimos en un beso tan apasionado como cuando éramos unos críos.

_**2 Meses después.**_

Hacia frio, no más del frio que hacía en Forks en Invierno, pero era agradable, nuestras casa estaba a la orilla de un lago rodeado por montañas y bosques silvestres, la noche ya estaba cayendo y sobre el pequeño muelle que Edward había construido estaba parada con una copa de vino tinto, Edward me tenia abrazada por la cintura y su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi hombro.

-Aun no puedo creer que estemos aquí, en este momento, juntos tu y yo, creo que jamás será real- dijo apretándome más a su cuerpo.

-Créelo porque es muy real- me di vuelta para mirar esos ojos verdes en los que siempre me había perdido, tan llenos de vida ahora, tan feliz teniéndolo a mi lado, éramos uno otra vez.

_**It's like you're my mirror**__**  
><strong>__**My mirror staring back at me**__**  
><strong>__**I couldn't get any bigger**__**  
><strong>__**With anyone else beside me**__**  
><strong>__**And now it's clear as this promise**__**  
><strong>__**That we're making two reflections into one**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause it's like you're my mirror**__**  
><strong>__**My mirror staring back at me**__**  
><strong>__**Staring back at me**_

-No sé qué es lo que nos espera mañana, pero aquí, este momento, el ahora es lo que me importa- me dijo con una sonrisa y me beso como solo el sabia hacerlo.

_**Yesterday is history**__**  
><strong>__**Tomorrow's a mystery**__**  
><strong>__**I can see you looking back at me**__**  
><strong>__**Keep your eyes on me**__**  
><strong>__**Baby keep your eyes on me**_

-Tú y yo- dije juntando nuestras cabezas

-Juntos…

-Ahora…

-Por siempre…

- … y para siempre.

_**You're the inspiration for this precious song  
>And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on<br>So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
>And I can't wait, wait, wait, wait, wait to get you home<br>Just to let you know, you are**_

_**You are, you are the love of my life.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Colorín Colorado, esta historia se ha acabado, ahora si que si llegamos al final de nuestra historia, siempre sentimos que le faltaba algo mas y ahora ya está completa, muchas gracias a todas por seguirnos tan fielmente y después de tanto tiempo de haber terminado la historia volvieron y siguieron leyendo esta pequeña continuación.<strong>_

_**Muchas gracias por los review, las alertas y nuevos seguidores, se que se los décimos mucho pero es la verdad, se agradece el apoyo y como algunos dicen, nuestra paga son sus rw.**_

_**La canción del final es de Justin Timberlake y se llama Mirrors, aquí el link para que la escuchen **_ user/justintimberlakeVEVO

_**Toda historia llega a su fin pero no nos iremos, volveremos, ya estamos trabajando en un nuevo proyecto y pronto tendrán novedades de nosotras jeje, les dejo por ahora el nombre de nuestro nuevo proyecto, prepárense porque se viene… **_

_**¡Vendetta!**_

_**Muchas Gracias nuevamente y nos leemos… sus Mrs Hemsworth.**_


	31. Aviso

¡Hola!

Esperando que todos estén muy bien, les explicamos que éste no es un nuevo capítulo, solo queremos informarles que subimos nuestra nueva historia titulada _**Vendetta**_.

Les dejamos el summary y están más que invitados a leerla.

Cariños

**Mrs Hemsworth.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Vendetta<strong>_

Cuando Edward Cullen conoce a Isabella Swan bajo el nombre de Agnes Wright, se enamora perdidamente de ella, lo que no sabe es que ese sentimiento lo llevará a dejar de lado todo lo que una vez fue. Isabella ha planeado su venganza desde hace mucho tiempo y no dejará que nada se interponga en su camino para realizar su objetivo, ni si quiera el amor ¿o tal vez si?


End file.
